Full Moon Rises
by ShadowQueenGalactica
Summary: AU: Mysterious creatures are attacking the city only at night. When Usagi is attacked and bitten, her life is suddenly changed as she begins to undergo changes she cannot control. What happens when she is introduced to a world she thought only existed in stories. Will she be able to keep her family safe from not only herself from others with the same abilities to change.
1. Prologue

**Full Moon Rises**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon. I do not own the rights to any of the songs related to Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** **I am currently working on three different fan fiction, I will update as soon as I can, please stay patient with me! **

**As always, please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)**

* * *

**:::Prologue:::**

"Please! Somebody help me!" A young woman desperately screamed out. Running down the dark path of the park, she stumbled and tripped through the darkness, the moon's soft glow her only source of light as she ran for her life. Her body was riddled with deep scratches and bite marks where she and her boyfriend had been attacked by three monstrous creatures. She had narrowly escaped the creature's tight grip on her, her calf burning and aching with pain where the flesh had been torn by the creature's razor-sharp teeth.

Her boyfriend had been ambushed by two of the large wolf-like creatures, as he desperately tried to help her get free from the third creature's vice-like grasp on her leg. Before he could react, he was suddenly knocked down by one of the oversized canines. Another had aggressively joined in, as the two large creatures fought over its prey. His horrified and pain-filled shouts and pleads had pierced the quiet night, forcing her to fight harder to break free. Soon managing to rip her leg free from the creature's tight grip on her, she ran, ran as fast as she ever had in her entire life. Her lungs burned, but she ignored the pain and the exhaustion plaguing her. Hearing their piercing howls sound from the distance as they hunted her, she felt a new sense of fear and dread overwhelm her. "I don't want to die." She whimpered, then screamed out in shock realizing too late she had deviated from the sidewalk. Crying out with pain as she roughly collapsed onto the hard ground, she felt tears streak her cheeks as a new explosion of pain riddled her injured leg.

Abruptly looking up when hearing the snap of a twig sound to her left, she tightly closed her eyes, seeing the glow of eyes, as she bitterly began to weep with fear. "Please…" She begged. "I don't want to die." Tensing as she heard a low snarl growing closer to her right from the shrubs, she trembled with fear feeling the familiar hot breath against her leg behind her. 'I can't outrun them, not this time!' She thought a soft whimper escaping her lips. Screaming out in pain as the creature's sharp teeth sunk into her leg once more, she never noticed the one to the left of her take its opportunity sinking its sharp teeth into the back of her neck.

With a sharp jerk, the creature heard the sickening crack of its prey's neck being broken. Feeling the woman instantly grow limp, the creature looked towards the other two, it's blood-red eyes looking up towards the full moon in the night's sky. Releasing a piercing howl into the night, the other two shortly creatures followed suit, their echoes piercing the night air along with their alpha's howls.

* * *

**(The Following Morning)**

Tiredly rubbing his face, Mamoru stifled another yawn as he motioned for another cup of coffee from his best friend Motoki.

"Late night, Mamoru-chan?" Motoki curiously asked, seeing how exhausted his best friend looked.

"Yes Motoki-chan, I had a long night." Mamoru muttered, as he tiredly looked down at the newspaper that was sitting on the counter. Unfolding it, he frowned looking at the morning's headline, **'Couple Discovered Slain By Recent Attacks'** Abruptly folding the newspaper back shut, he turned his head at the sound of the door opening.

"Morning Motoki-chan!" Usagi happily stated as she walked towards the counter. "Mamoru-baka." She said, cutting her gaze towards her dark haired nemesis.

"Morning Usagi-chan." Motoki said as he wiped down the counter where a patron had just left from the counter. "What can I get you? Your usual, the chocolate shake?"

"Yes please." Usagi said, smiling at the older blonde she had a major crush on.

"Isn't it a little early for sweets, Odango?" Mamoru scoffed, watching the blonde immediately get defensive.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no, it's not." Usagi said, sitting in the stool next to Mamoru. "You look awful." She said, then blushed. "I mean, you look tired." She said, quickly correcting her comment while looking at Mamoru with concern.

"Thanks, Odango, I will remember to return the favor the next time you don't look your best." Mamoru dryly stated, before lifting his coffee to his lips once more.

"That's impossible, I never look awful." Usagi said, gritting her teeth in aggravation when Mamoru scoffed before chuckling.

"If you say so, Odango." Mamoru said, chuckling before bringing the cup back to his lips. Taking a drink of the bitter hot liquid, he tiredly sighed, sitting the cup down onto the counter once more before glancing at the newspaper once more.

"Hmph...baka." Usagi muttered. Crossing her arms across her chest, she abruptly turned her attention towards the television mounted on the wall behind the counter. Seeing the news was on, she watched as they showed a bloody scene, police tape stretched out as officers tried to divert the camera from the scene of the latest attack. "Do they know what is hurting these people?" She worriedly asked, her gaze not leaving the horrific scene on the television.

"They're not hurting them, they're killing them, Odango-baka." Mamoru snapped with annoyance, glaring over at the oblivious blonde.

"What's your problem, Mamoru-baka?" Usagi snapped back with irritation. "I wasn't even talking to you." Sticking her tongue out at him, she abruptly turned her attention forward, ignoring the older dark haired teen seated next to her before retorting once more. "Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She grumbled.

Noticing the hurt shining in her eyes, Mamoru sighed before tossing some cash on the counter as he stood. "Whatever you say, Odango." He grumpily muttered, before he quietly walked from the counter leaving the arcade. "Later Motoki-chan." He called out with a quick wave to his best friend.

Watching Mamoru leave the arcade from the corner of her eye, Usagi glanced where he had been sitting quickly noticing a gold star-shaped pocket watch lying on the counter. "I'll be right back Motoki-chan." She said, grabbing the small pocket watch before quickly running out of the arcade in search of Mamoru. Glancing left then right as she stepped out into the warm summer day, she spotted Mamoru already at the corner waiting to cross the street. "Mamoru-baka!" She called out, quickly running down the sidewalk, hoping he wouldn't cross the street, to avoid putting more distance between them. Watching him turn and look at her with surprise, she slowed her steps as she finally reached him. Tiredly releasing a sigh, she heard his soft chuckle before he spoke, greeting her with another one of his usual insults.

"Are you that badly out of shape, Odango-atama? Perhaps you should skip the milkshake next time." Mamoru teased, watching her turn red with anger before she angrily screeched at him.

"You ungrateful baka, I went out of my way to bring you this!" Usagi screeched, abruptly holding her hand out revealing the star-shaped pocket watch.

"I didn't realize I left it there." Mamoru said with surprise. Taking the pocket watch from her hand, he felt a tingling sensation shoot through him as his fingers brushed ever so lightly against the palm of her hand. 'What was that?' He thought with alarm, as an overwhelming sensation to pull the blonde into his embrace and keep her close to him overloaded his senses. Taking a nervous step back from her, he noticed her look up at him with concern in response to his action.

"Are you alright Mamoru-san?" Usagi asked with worry, noticing how nervous he was suddenly acting around her.

"I'm fine, Odango." Mamoru snapped, noticing the hurt expression quickly replacing her concern. Taking a deep breath to calm the rush of unexplained emotions, he smiled at her before speaking. "Thank you again, Odango." He said, smiling for a brief moment.

"What is that?" Usagi abruptly asked with curiosity. "I've never seen one of those before."

"It's an orgel, it shows the phases of the moon." Mamoru said, placing the small pocket watch back into the safety of his pocket once more. "Thank you again, Usagi-san." He said before he abruptly turned forward crossing the street as the signal changed for pedestrians to safely cross.

'That was odd, even for him.' Usagi thought, perplexed by his sudden odd behavior as she watched Mamoru quickly cross the street. Turning to go back to the arcade, she gently smiled to herself, knowing she'd never seen Mamoru genuinely smile at her before. Too sidetracked with her thoughts, she gasped as she roughly crashed into someone. Grunting out in pain and surprise as she landed roughly back on the sidewalk, she quickly muttered an apology and looked up in surprise seeing the person offer their hand. Looking into intense blue eyes, she blushed at how handsome the young man was.

"Are you alright?" The young man asked, tucking his shoulder-length white hair back behind his ear before offering his hand to the blonde-haired beauty in front of him.

"I'm fine." Usagi said, blushing more as she placed her hand into his, as she stood. Smoothing her skirt down after she stood, she watched him smile at her as he looked her over with his intense blue eyes. "Sorry again." She said, nervously taking a step back from him, growing uneasy from his lustful gaze. "I should be going." She said, as she quickly walked past him walking the direction of the arcade once more.

Gently chuckling with amusement, the young man turned sensing movement from the alleyway next to him. "Brother." He said watching a younger man with dark blue hair step forwards. "Where's-"

"He's around somewhere, I think he found a young lady to occupy himself with." The younger brother stated, chuckling with amusement. Noticing him watching a younger blonde enter an arcade, he raised his brow with curiosity. "Isn't she a little young?"

"No, I think she will do fine." The older brother said, smiling lustfully towards the blonde.

"Brother, I know you want to imprint, but that kid isn't suitable to be a mate." The younger brother snapped, irritation shining in his dark blue eyes. "Find someone more-"

"I want her Saphir-san." The older brother angrily snapped.

Knowing better than to argue with his alpha, Saphir silently nodded as he glanced back towards the arcade. "How soon Demande-san?"

"By the next full moon." Demande sternly stated as he and his brother walked through the alleyway once more. 'She will be mine.' He thought with determination.

* * *

**(One Week Later)**

"Please papa!" Usagi begged as tears shone in her eyes, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

"I'm sorry Usagi-san, the answer is still no." Kenji sternly stated, lowering the newspaper he was reading.

"You know we do not want you or Shingo-san out after dark." Ikuko sternly stated as she placed a plate of toast and scrambled eggs in front of her husband. "Not with all these recent wild dog attacks, that's been happening the past month."

"There's only been three attacks." Usagi stubbornly stated while crossing her arms across her chest as she pouted. "The attacks all happened at the park. The park would be nowhere near the fairgrounds."

"No." Kenji sternly stated once more before taking a bite of his toast.

"But Papa!" Usagi whined before she groaned out with frustration. "Everyone's going, I don't want to miss this! The fair is here only once during summer break!"

"Are you really that dense Odango-atama?" Shingo asked as he lowered his glass of juice. Lifting his toast from his plate, he smugly raised his eyebrow as his sister angered at his insult.

"Stop calling me that, Shingo-baka! It's bad enough I have to deal with Mamoru-baka calling me that, I don't need to hear it from you either!" Usagi angrily screeched.

"Usagi-san." Ikuko snapped, looking at her daughter with frustration. "There is no need for yelling at your brother."

"Yeah." Shingo chided in, snickering with amusement. "Try acting your age for once Odango-atama."

"Shingo-san that is enough." Kenji warned, watching his son quickly resume eating as if nothing had happened.

"When is this fair?" Ikuko curiously asked, watching her daughter lookup with hope. "You're still not going, I was only curious." She said, watching her daughter pout slightly before she answered.

"Tomorrow night and Saturday night." Usagi muttered, lifting her toast and taking a bite.

"You said everyone is going, who all is going?" Ikuko curiously asked.

Swallowing her bite of toast, Usagi released a deep sigh before answering her mother. "Yumiko-chan and Kuri-chan are going. Naru-chan is getting permission from her mom to go and Umino-chan is going to be studying for one of his cram school assignments, so he's not going."

"I'm sorry Usagi-san, but the answer is no. If they caught these wild dogs or whatever it is that's attacking, we would allow you to go." Ikuko said, noticing tears of disappointment shining in her daughter's eyes. "Perhaps you and Naru-san can have a sleepover if her mother doesn't allow her to go." She suggested watching her daughter grudgingly nod her head.

"I guess." Usagi muttered as she poked the eggs on her plate with her fork. "Can I be excused, I was supposed to meet them at the arcade later this morning."

"That's fine." Kenji said, before taking a drink of his coffee. Watching his daughter scoot back her chair, he watched her quietly leave the dining room. "I wish these animals would be caught and dealt with." He sighed, wishing he could have been able to allow his daughter permission to go to the fair. "I can't imagine what these other parents are thinking, allowing their children to go out at night, it's not safe right now."

"I agree, I just wish we didn't have to tell her no." Ikuko softly stated, knowing their daughter had been disappointed with their final decision.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't go?" Yumiko asked, disappointment shining in her brown eyes as she flipped her long black hair back from her shoulder. "Why can you not go?"

"They think it's not safe because of all these wild dog attacks." Usagi muttered, looking down at her melting milkshake.

"My mom won't let me go either." Naru softly stated, leaning back in her seat looking as frustrated as Usagi over their circumstances.

"It's not going to be any fun if we don't all go." Kuri stated as she ran a hand through her short brown hair. "There has to be something we can do, to get you both to go with us Saturday night." She said, determination shining in her brown eyes.

"I've got it, I know what we can do." Yumiko excitedly stated, watching Naru and Usagi abruptly look at her with hope shining in their eyes.

"What is it?" Naru asked with hope.

"Yes, tell us Yumiko-chan." Usagi excitedly urged, the suspense of the moment becoming too much to bear.

"Naru-chan, you will tell your mom that you're staying the night with Usagi-chan." Yumiko said, watching Naru smile and excitedly nod her head. "Usagi-chan, you will tell your mom that you're staying with Naru-chan." She said, watching Usagi nod her head. "We will meet here and go straight to the fair."

"What about our bags?" Naru asked. "We can't take them onto the fairgrounds with us."

"What about your friend Motoki-chan?" Kuri suggested, looking over at Usagi. "Would he let you keep them here?"

"I can ask him." Usagi nervously said while glancing towards Motoki who was casually talking with Mamoru at the counter. Looking back at her friends, she watched Yumiko and Kuri excitedly nod their heads as they encouraged her to go forward.

"Yes, go ask him." Kuri encouraged.

"Yes, now hurry up so we can figure out the rest of the plan if he agrees." Yumiko said, excitedly giggling at the plans they were forming.

"Alright." Usagi stated before nervously sighing as she scooted her chair back. Nervously walking to the counter, she noticed Motoki and Mamoru were quietly talking with one another. 'Alright, stay calm, you can do this.' She thought with determination. Taking a deep nervous breath, she smiled before approaching the blonde. "Hi, Motoki-chan." She greeted, as she walked up to the counter sitting on the stool.

* * *

"Have you been working late again?" Motoki worriedly asked, watching his best friend silently nod before he took a drink of his coffee. "Any luck?"

"No, I can't find-" Mamoru quietly said, then turned his head watching Usagi approach the counter. "Odango, already back for another milkshake?" He teased, chuckling when she glared at him.

"No, I'm not Mamoru-baka." Usagi snapped, noticing the dark-haired teen smirk at her reply.

Wanting to avoid another habitual spat between the two, Motoki quickly cleared his throat, getting Usagi's attention once more. "What can I do for you, Usagi-chan?"

"I have a favor to ask, Motoki-chan." Usagi said, nervously looking at the older blonde haired teen.

"What kind of favor, Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked, noticing her grow nervous.

"My friends and I are meeting here Saturday evening to go to the fair. Naru-chan and I are staying the night with Kuri-chan, so we're going to have our bags with us. We can't take them to the fair, so I was wondering if we could keep them here? We'll be back before the arcade closes, I promise."

"Sure, I won't be here though. I'll tell my dad that you'll be dropping off your bags, my sister should be here as well." Motoki said, motioning to the storage room door behind him. "Just place them in there whenever you're ready, and get them when you're back from the fair."

"Thanks so much, Motoki-chan!" Usagi excitedly stated.

"You're welcome Usagi-chan." Motoki said, chuckling at the younger teens' excitement. Watching her turn and walk towards the table where her three friends were sitting, he noticed them excitedly talking amongst one another once more as soon as Usagi sat in her seat. "They're going to be in so much trouble if they're caught." He said chuckling.

"You were eavesdropping too?" Mamoru asked, chuckling with amusement.

"Of course, how do you think I occupy my time." Motoki said, watching his friend smile at his comment. "You should tell her." He said, watching his best friend abruptly look up at him. "Perhaps she can feel it too?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Mamoru asked, looking at his friend with surprise. "I'm seventeen, she's still so young."

"She's fourteen, you're only three years older." Motoki said, chuckling at his best friend's sudden nervousness. "I'm younger than Reika-san, we don't let that bother us."

"I'm not discussing this right now." Mamoru said, nervously chuckling. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, he sighed as he stood. "I need to get to work, I'll be back during my lunch break."

"Alright, I'll see you later my friend." Motoki said, watching his best friend stand and quietly leave the arcade. Glancing towards Usagi who was sitting with her friends, Motoki smiled with amusement, wondering how long it would take his best friend to reveal his feelings for Usagi.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Prologue, keep an eye out for Chapter 1! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	2. Chapter 1

**Full Moon Rises**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon. I do not own the rights to any of the songs related to Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** I am currently working on three different fan fiction, I will update as soon as I can, please stay patient with me!

As always, please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**:::Chapter 1:::**

**(The Following Evening)**

Walking towards the arcade, Usagi happily smiled as she shifted the strap of her small pink and white duffel bag on her shoulder. 'I cannot wait to go to the fair.' She happily thought, abruptly turning when hearing someone call out her name.

"Usagi-chan!"

Seeing Naru running towards her, Usagi happily smiled at her friend, noticing she was carrying a navy blue duffel bag in her hand. "Naru-chan!" She happily called out, waving to her friend.

"I'm so glad my mom fell for this." Naru excitedly stated, as she happily laughed with excitement.

"Me too, my mom was a little suspicious though." Usagi said smiling. "She didn't question me anymore after I assured her I would not go anywhere after dusk." She slyly said looking up at the late evening sky. "Let's hurry and drop off our bags so we can catch the bus to the fairgrounds." She said, as she and Naru quickly hurried towards the arcade.

Walking into the arcade as the door automatically slid open, Usagi smiled seeing Motoki's younger sister standing behind the counter, with the look of boredom on her face. "Unazuki-chan!" She happily called out.

"Usagi-chan, I was wondering if you were still going to be dropping off your bag." Unazuki said while opening the door to the storage room. "Motoki-san said you would be stopping by later this evening." She stated, watching Usagi and Naru briefly step into the storage room dropping their bags inside before turning and leaving the room. "Have fun!" She called out to the two older teens, watching as they quickly walked the direction of the arcade's exit once more. Noticing Usagi smile and glance back at her once more, she watched the blonde flash one of her bright smiles before she spoke.

"Thanks, Unazuki-chan! We will see you later tonight!" Usagi called out, as she and Naru quickly left the arcade.

Watching the two run down the sidewalk towards the bus stop, Unazuki smiled as she shook her head with amusement. Lifting a bottle of disinfectant and a small dish towel, she began to wipe the counter once more to pass the time. 'I wish I could go to the fair.' She glumly thought to herself.

* * *

Taking a bite out of her caramel apple, Usagi glanced over at the other food stand lines looking for her friends. Noticing Naru and Kuri were already eating their cotton candy as they waited for her and Kuri to return, she smiled walking the direction her friends were sitting. Watching Yumiko leave the funnel cake stand carrying a large paper plate with a funnel cake dusted with powdered sugar, she waved her friend over towards the small picnic table. Eating their treats as they happily chatted and laughed, the four looked around the fairgrounds trying to figure out where to go next.

"What about the Ferris wheel?" Yumiko suggested pointing. "We can get a view of the entire fairgrounds and decide what to go on next. We've already been on most of the rides, I'm sure we've missed some."

"That's a good idea, let's do that." Kuri said smiling at the idea.

Feeling as if she was being watched, Usagi turned her head back glancing around the crowds standing in lines of the food stands. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, she turned her gaze back forwards and smiled as Kuri and Yumiko chatted about a cute boy they had each seen in their food lines.

"Speaking of cute boys, when are you going to tell Mamoru-san how you feel about him?" Kuri slyly asked while looking at Usagi who was seated across from her.

"What are you talking about Kuri-chan?" Usagi abruptly asked. "I don't like that baka! He's been nothing but rude to me since I first met him." She said pouting slightly.

"Some guys do that when they like a girl, it's their way of flirting." Yumiko said, smiling as she dreamily sighed. "I wish I could date someone older than me, it would be so romantic."

"Well, I have no interest in dating that baka." Usagi said, then turned her attention towards Naru. "What about you and Umino?" She asked wanting to get the attention off her. "Have you asked him out yet?"

"Usagi-chan!" Naru squealed out with embarrassment, quickly burying her face in her hands to cover her blushing face. "You know I'm not allowed to date anyone yet."

"What about Hiro-san?" Yumiko said cutting her gaze slyly towards Kuri. "I see how you watch him in gym class." She teased, watching her friend blush.

"He doesn't know that I exist." Kuri glumly stated. "He's the captain of the basketball team. Why would he be interested in me?"

"You're one of the sweetest most caring people that I know, Kuri-chan." Usagi said watching Kuri smile up at her. "You should tell him how you feel. If he doesn't feel the same, then you two weren't meant to be."

"Thanks, Usagi-chan." Kuri said, smiling up at her sweet friend. "You always know how to cheer us up." She said watching the blonde smile.

"Alright, enough chit chat. Let's go ride the Ferris wheel again." Yumiko said, rubbing her hands together to remove the excess powdered sugar off her hands from the funnel cake. Getting up from the picnic table, the group soon made their way across the fairgrounds once more towards the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

Walking through the crowds of people, Usagi smiled as she listened to her friends excitedly chat about what they would be doing over the weekend after they returned to Kuri's house for the night for their sleepover. Feeling the sense that she was being watched again, she glanced back noticing a young man with red hair leaning against the side of one of the game stands watching them. Growing uneasy from the cold gaze as her eyes met his, she quickly turned her gaze forwards trying to ignore the sudden uneasiness. "Naru-chan." She quietly stated. "Do you know him?"

"Who?" Naru asked, glancing around.

"The guy over by the water gun game." Usagi said, then glanced back looking in surprise when noticing he was already gone.

"Perhaps he was watching and waiting for someone." Naru suggested, gently laughing at her friend. "Don't be so paranoid, Usagi-chan." She teased.

"I'm not being paranoid." Usagi muttered, then cried out in surprise as Naru suddenly flung her arm forward in excitement almost striking her across the face.

"Sorry, Usagi-chan." Naru giggled, blushing slightly with embarrassment. "What about that?" She excitedly asked, motioning to a brightly lit attraction.

"A mirror maze?" Yumiko and Kuri asked in unison, their tone flat and monotone.

"Yes, it will be fun." Naru said motioning towards the two entrances. "We can split up into teams, and see which team can exit their maze first."

"That sounds fun." Yumiko said, smiling in excitement. "How about the losers have to buy the winners a funnel cake or treat of the winner's choice?"

"Alright, let's do this!" Kuri said laughing. "Usagi-chan is on my team." She said, grabbing her friend's arm.

"Then Naru-chan is on my team." Yumiko said linking her arm with Naru's. "Let's go, this is going to be so much fun!" She excitedly stated, as they quickly made their way towards the small ramp leading to the entrance. Showing the attendant their neon orange bracelets for entry, the two groups stood outside their separate doors.

"You're going down." Kuri stated, as she looked at Yumiko and Naru.

"No, you two are going down." Yumiko giggled before she and Naru quickly hurried through their entrance.

"Let's go Usagi-chan!" Kuri ushered, as she and her friend quickly entered the maze.

* * *

**(Twenty Minutes Later)**

Laughing as Usagi walked into the third mirror, Kuri held her sides as she shook with laughter. "We're terrible at this Usagi-chan." She said between her laughter.

"I don't think we're going to win Kuri-chan." Usagi muttered, rubbing her sore nose. "This is harder than it looks." She said, looking around the brightly lit maze, her many reflections looking back at her. "What about this way?" She said, almost afraid to step forward, worried she would run into yet another mirror.

"What if we go back and try to retrace our steps?" Kuri suggested watching her friend nod.

"It's better than what we're doing now." Usagi said gently laughing. "My face hurts from all the mirrors I've run into." She pouted, as she and Kuri laughed at her misfortune.

"Alright, let's try this again." Kuri said, while leading the way, hoping they could find the turn they had chosen to take earlier.

"I wonder if Naru-chan and Yumiko-chan have finished the maze yet?" Usagi asked, watching her friend nonchalantly shrug.

"We've been in here for almost half an hour, I'm sure they've already finished." Kuri said giggling. "Sorry Usagi-chan, I really thought we would be able to get out of the maze much quicker." She apologized.

"It's alright, I'm having fun with this. That's all that matters, right?" Usagi asked, watching her friend smile and nod. "Alright, let's see if we can figure this out." She said as she and Kuri attempted to retrace their steps and find a different route out of the maze.

* * *

Have you seen them yet, Naru-chan?" Yumiko asked with amusement as she and Naru watched the exit of the mirror maze from their seats, high above on the Ferris wheel. After ten quick minutes, they had managed to find their way out of the maze. After waiting longer than they'd expected, they decided to ride the Ferris wheel while they waited for Kuri and Usagi to exit the maze.

"No, not yet." Naru said giggling. "Should we go in after them?" She asked with amusement.

"We can after we get off the Ferris wheel." Yumiko said smiling with amusement, her smile abruptly dropping as a howl suddenly echoed across the fairground, resulting in terrified screams and shouts as people below began to run in panic.

"What's happening?" Naru worriedly asked, noticing people pushing and shoving one another below trying to get away from something. Gasping in shock, she watched a large wolf with bluish-black fur suddenly tackle a man down as it viciously mauled its prey. Closing her eyes and turning her head away as the horrified shouts and screams echoed, she shook her head covering her mouth in shock as tears streaked her cheeks. 'Mom was right! I shouldn't have come here!' She thought with fear and deep regret. 'Why did I lie to my mom? What if I never see her again? '

"Where is he going? He's leaving us Naru-chan!" Yumiko gasped with panic, as the ride attendant operating the Ferris wheel suddenly took off running, abandoning the riders on the Ferris wheel. "How are we going to get down?" She desperately asked with panic.

"I don't know." Naru worriedly stated, forcing herself to look down once more. Noticing other riders beginning to climb down the ride in their panic, she abruptly looked at Yumiko as her friend spoke.

"Should we-" Yumiko asked with panic, pausing as Naru sternly took her by the shoulders.

"No, we are on the top, Yumiko-chan. We're safe up here as long as we stay quiet and don't draw any attention to ourselves." Naru said as tears streaked her cheeks as the large wolf abandoned its prey, quickly going in pursuit of a couple.

Covering her mouth in shock, Yumiko watched as a second wolf with reddish-brown fur leaped out from where it had been hiding, blocking the fleeing couple. Watching in horror as the wolf with darker fur attacked the man, she watched the auburn-haired wolf attack the young woman. Feeling a bitter sob escape her lips, she tightly closed her eyes at the sounds of the couple's terrified screams and shouts as they were being viciously attacked below. "We're going to die!" She screamed out in fright as she shook with fear, tears streaking her pale cheeks.

"No, we're not." Naru sternly said, as tears streaked her own cheeks. "We're going to be alright Yumiko-chan, we're going to be alright." She desperately stated, trying to calm her hysterical friend. Noticing her friend's gaze grow wide with fear, she followed her friend's terrified gaze, gasping while covering her mouth with shock as the attendant to the mirror maze was viciously attacked by a white wolf. Watching the wolf raise its nose into the air sniffing, she watched with horror as the white wolf soon entered the mirror maze. "Usagi-chan! Kuri-chan!" She desperately screamed. "No!"

"We have to help them!" Yumiko desperately screamed.

"We can't, Yumiko-chan." Naru said, as she helplessly shook her head. "There's nothing we can do." She said, her voice almost a whisper as she bitterly began to sob.

* * *

"No, it's not this way." Kuri said, frowning as they found themselves in a circular-shaped room surrounded by mirrors.

Gently laughing with amusement, Usagi shook her head as she spoke. "How long do you think before Naru-chan and Yumiko-chan come to our rescue?" She asked, watching Kuri smile with amusement.

"Yumiko-chan is impatient, so not much longer." Kuri said, then abruptly turned in fear as a howl suddenly filled the night. "What was that?"

"Was that a dog?" Usagi asked, then took a nervous step back as the muffled sounds of shouts and terrified screams were soon followed by the monstrous howl. "We need to get out of here, now!" She said abruptly grabbing Kuri by the hand as they desperately searched for the exit.

Abruptly stopping when they heard the echoes of terrified masculine shouts and screams echo throughout the maze, Usagi and Kuri quickened their steps more determined to find the exit to the mirror maze.

"No!" Kuri cried out, seeing they were back into the circular-shaped room.

Turning back, they ran through another path running faster as the echo of a howl suddenly echoed throughout the attraction. Knowing they were not alone, the two quickened their steps hoping the path they chose would lead them to their salvation. Reaching another room, the two screamed out in fear, clinging to one another when seeing the reflection of a white wolf with piercing red eyes looking at them in all the mirrors.

"What are we going to do?" Kuri whimpered as tears streaked her cheeks.

"We have to go back, I don't want to go forwards, it could be anywhere." Usagi said watching in one of the reflections as the large creatures bared its razor-sharp teeth as it snarled at them. Seeing it's fur around its mouth was stained red with blood, she covered her mouth trying to stifle her terrified sob. 'We're going to die.' She thought with fear, as tears streaked her cheeks.

"Usagi-chan, let's go!" Kuri cried out, grabbing her friend's hand as she led them back the opposite direction towards a different path. Hearing the wolf's angry snarls, she screamed out as she heard the shattering of glass behind them as the large creature slammed into a mirror. "This way!" She screamed as they diverged onto a familiar path.

"No! We can't go this way!" Usagi cried out, realizing too late they were going to a dead end. Screaming out in horror as she was suddenly and violently knocked down to the floor of the attraction, she groaned out in pain before shakily turning onto her back. Turning onto her back, she felt her eyes grow wide with fear watching the creature tower over her snarling and baring its sharp teeth at her. Tightly closing her eyes, she shook in fear, feeling it's hot breath against her face as it sniffed her before growling a deep low growl. Shaking with fear, she screamed out in pain and terror when feeling the creature suddenly bite down into her forearm, dragging her from the room. "Kuri-chan, run!" She desperately screamed, seeing her friend stood frozen with fear. Desperately clawing against the floor with her free arm to grasp onto anything, she screamed out at the intense pain feeling the razor-sharp teeth bury deeper into her arm as the creature tightened its grip on her arm.

"Usagi-chan, no!" Kuri screamed, snapping from her fear as she ran forwards to help her friend. Grabbing onto her friend's free arm, she desperately tried to help Usagi break free from the monstrous creature's vice-like grip on her arm. "I'm not letting you go!" She desperately shouted as tears streaked her cheeks.

"Stop!" Usagi screamed out pleadingly, feeling the razor-sharp teeth only rip further into her flesh as the creature tightened its grip around her arm more.

Spotting a fire extinguisher on the wall, Kuri released her friend before desperately running towards the wall. Lifting the heavy extinguisher from its case, she ran back as quickly as she could, her stomach lurching in fear seeing the white wolf-like creature was already pulling her friend out of the room. Running forwards, Kuri used all her strength throwing the extinguisher at the creature. Hearing a pained yelp sound from the creature, she sighed in relief watching her friend's arm slip from the creature's mouth as the creature retreated away from them.

"Get up, Usagi-chan!" Kuri shouted, helping her terrified friend up from the floor. Seeing the torn jagged flesh on her friend's forearm drip with blood, Kuri watched her terrified friend cradle her injured arm against her. "Let's go." She ushered in an attempt to run forward, then gasped watching the creature leap out from behind the mirrors blocking their path, snarling and baring its sharp teeth at them once more. Forced back into the dead-end once more, she grabbed her friend's hand as tears streaked her cheeks. "I'm sorry Usagi-chan, I'm so sorry I talked you and Naru-chan into coming here with me and Yumiko-chan." She said as tears streaked her cheeks.

Watching the creature take a threatening step forward, Usagi tearfully looked at her friend as tears began to streak her cheeks once more. "I'm sorry too, Kuri-chan." She said, then screamed out in fear as the creature lunged forwards. Crying out in pain as she was knocked back against the floor once more, Usagi watched in horror as the creature viciously attacked Kuri. "No!" She screamed out in horror, backing up in fear until her back hit one of the mirrors. "Kuri-chan!" She desperately screamed. Shaking with sobs, she sat frozen with fear watching as the creature violently mauled and shook her terrified friend, the deafening screams of pain and horror echoing throughout the room.

Knowing she couldn't run in fear of the creature catching her, Usagi desperately looked around for any means of escape. Noticing a reasonable size gap between two of the mirrors, Usagi slowly scooted towards the gap, keeping her gaze on the creature almost afraid it would see her. Wriggling through the gap, she leaned back against the wall as Kuri's screams soon became dull whimpers and short gasps before silence claimed her friend. Hearing the creature begin to feast on her friend, she tightly closed her eyes, covering her ears at the sounds of flesh being ripped and torn. Watching her friend's blood begin to pool under the gap between the mirror and floor, she tightly covered her mouth muffling her soft sobs. Scooting back as far as she could, she tightly closed her eyes trying to block out the large pool of blood inching closer towards her, as tears streaked her cheeks. Silently weeping for her dear friend that she'd known since she was seven, she wondered if Naru and Yumiko were somewhere safe or if they had suffered the same fate. Feeling her arm throb with immense pain, she soon gave in to her pain allowing darkness to consume her as she fell unconscious, the last thoughts on her sweet friend she would never see again. 'Kuri-chan.' She heartbrokenly thought. 'I'm so sorry, my friend.'

* * *

Holding onto one another as they sobbed, Yumiko and Naru shook with fear after witnessing the amount of carnage that occurred below them. The wolf-like creatures had killed countless innocent people, not caring who was in their path. They had witnessed a small boy ripped from his mother's arms as they were both dragged away opposite directions to suffer horrible, painful deaths.

"What am I going to tell their parents? Especially the Tsukino's, you and Usagi-chan weren't supposed to be here." Yumiko bitterly said as tears streaked her cheeks. "This is all my fault." She whimpered, as tears streaked her cheeks.

"There's nothing we can do." Naru heart brokenly answered, her shocked, sorrowful gaze still on the mirror maze. The white wolf-like creature had finally exited the attraction, its fur stained with blood, her friend's blood. There had not been any sign of life within the maze, no one had left the maze since the creature's departure from the fairgrounds, disappearing into the late night. Noticing flashing lights in the distance, she felt tears streak her cheeks knowing help was finally on the way. 'Usagi-chan, Kuri-chan.' She sadly thought, tears streaking her cheeks, knowing she would never see her two friends again.

Glancing down at a couple who was seated below them, Yumiko watched as the young man held his terrified girlfriend close to him. Averting her gaze as the man glanced up at them, she turned her sorrowful gaze towards the approaching ambulances and police cars. "What were those things? They weren't wild dogs." She tearfully asked Naru, her voice almost a soft whisper.

"I don't know, Yumiko-chan" Naru said, sadly shaking her head as tears continued to streak her pale cheeks. "They looked like wolves, but I didn't know they could get that big." She softly stated, wiping away the fresh tears that streaked her cheeks.

"Do you think they suffered?" Yumiko tearfully asked, knowing the answer for herself after being forced to watch the many deaths that occurred below them.

"I hope not." Naru tearfully replied back. "They didn't deserve to die Yumiko-chan, they didn't deserve what happened to them." She said as she and Yumiko began to cry once more for the loss of their friends.

* * *

**(Two Hours Later)**

Kneeling down to inspect the bloodied paw prints, the young detective looked down at the dried paw prints with curiosity. "What can you tell me?" He asked, looking back at the older game warden he had called in. "Is it a wolf?"

"These prints favor that of a wolf, except the prints are far too large to be that of a wolf." The game warden stated, looking down at the paw print with perplexity. "May I see the victim? Perhaps the bite marks can give me some more clues of what it could be."

Nodding his head, the detective walked to where the young brunette lay under the white sheet. When the game warden knelt down, the young detective lifted the blanket cringing at the torn and ripped flesh on the young teen's body.

"These rips and tears look almost like a bear attack." The game warden stated with shock.

"What disturbs me the most is, why did this creature eat her heart? Is this normal behavior for a wolf?" The detective curiously asked, his stomach churning slightly at the deep empty cavity in the teen's chest where her heart should have been.

"No, normally they will go after the easier organs, the intestines, the liver, the organs located in the abdomen." The game warden said, noticing the teen's abdomen had not been disturbed, only her chest was the source of the attack. "Whatever is attacking, it's smart, it's organized, and it's in a pack. You said witnesses saw two more of these animals?"

"Yes, everyone I have spoken to said it was a large dog or a wolf." The detective stated, watching the game warden nod. Jumping at the sudden sound of a soft pain-filled moan, the detective abruptly stood drawing his weapon. "Is someone in here?" He demanded.

"There!" The game warden abruptly stated, pointing towards one of the mirrors. Spotting a tendril of blonde hair peeking from under the mirror, he quickly walked over, peering through the narrow gap. "How on Earth did she get herself back here?" He muttered with shock at how tight of a squeeze it must have been for the teen. Noticing a mixture of dry and fresh blood on the floor, he saw a grotesque wound on her left forearm. The flesh was ripped and torn, similar to the rips and tears of the deceased victim. "There's a girl back here, she's injured." He said with shock, noticing her begin to stir. "She's still alive."

"What?" The detective asked with surprise, quickly placing his weapon back into its holster as he hurried towards the mirror. Looking between the gap, the detective stood in shock seeing a blonde haired teen lying unconscious on the floor. Quickly taking notice of the torn and ripped flesh of her wound, he quickly removed his walkie talkie from his belt. "I need a crew in here to remove a mirror, we just found a victim, she's alive, but needs medical attention."

"Responding, we will be sending in an additional crew, ETA will be ten minutes." A reply soon responded over the walkie.

"Copy that." The detective stated, kneeling in front of the gap. Noticing the blonde begin to stir more, he watched her open her eyes, tears shining in her cerulean blue eyes. "Miss, are you alright?" He worriedly asked, watching her jump in fear at the sound of his voice. "It's alright, you're safe." He said, seeing the teen shake her head as before she heart brokenly spoke, her voice wavering.

"Kuri-chan." Usagi heart brokenly stated. "That thing killed her, it's all my fault." She bitterly stated. "I hid like a coward while it killed her."

"No sweetie, this isn't your fault." The game warden stated, watching the teen tearfully look at him. "Can you tell me what attacked you and your friend."

"It was a white wolf, I think. It was so big, I'd never seen a wolf that big." Usagi said, turning her tearful gaze towards the older man.

"Alright, thank you, sweetie." The game warden said, then looked back towards the victim under the blanket. 'I'm going to need to go to the refuge and start scanning the dens. We could have some rabid wolves loose roaming within the city.' He worriedly thought, thinking it was the only explanation for the sudden spontaneous attacks within the city.

"What's your name?" The detective asked, noticing the blonde was slipping into unconsciousness once more.

"Usagi." She weakly stated. "My parents don't know I'm here." She said, tears streaking her cheeks. "They're going to be so mad at me."

Sadly smiling at her words, the detective silently shook his head before speaking. "No, I think they're going to be grateful that you're alright." He said, then frowned as the blonde slipped into unconsciousness once more. "She's so pale, she's lost a lot of blood." He worriedly stated, glancing at the game warden who was looking towards the deceased victim once more.

* * *

**(Three Days Later)**

Watching the nurse place the digital thermometer against her daughter's forehead, Ikuko heard the small beep and watched the nurse frown slightly. "How high this time?" She worriedly asked.

"It's 105.2." The nurse said watching the teen's mother tearfully nod. "Don't worry, we've given her another dose of ibuprofen." She said, trying to reassure the teen's mother. "Continue to put the cool cloths on her neck and forehead, it will help."

"I will." Ikuko softly answered, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. Hearing her daughter moan out in her sleep, she knew her daughter was having nightmares again. "Why won't she wake?" She tearfully asked.

"Could be because of the fever, we're not really sure." The nurse said, gently lowering the hospital gown noticing the splotchy rash on the teen's chest was beginning to spread and grow worse.

"What about the rash?" Ikuko asked, seeing how much worse it had looked from when they checked it earlier that morning.

"Could be from an infection forming from the bite, or reaction to one of the medications we've given her." She said, looking at the teen's bandaged arm. "We will start a different round of antibiotics, see if that will help with the rash." She said, watching the mother nod her head once more.

Watching the nurse quietly leave the room, Ikuko shakily sighed glancing over at her son who was sitting in one of the chairs near the window looking out at the parking lot below them. "Shingo-san, come talk to your sister. Let her know you're here with her." She gently encouraged, tears shining in her eyes.

"No." Shingo tearfully stated, angrily wiping his tears away. "The baka deserved this, you and papa told her not to go. She didn't listen, look at what happened to her and her friend Kuri-san."

"Shingo-san." Ikuko angrily stated, shocked at her son's cruel words. "Your sister has been through a terrible ordeal. I don't want you speaking to her like this when she wakes. Do you understand me?" She sternly stated.

"Yes, I understand." Shingo muttered, turning his attention back towards the window.

Hearing a soft knock on the door, Ikuko was surprised to see two older teens walk into the room one with blonde hair, another with black hair. Watching the blonde-haired teen greet her with a smile, she noticed the dark-haired teen seemed nervous and out of place. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Motoki-san, this is Mamoru-san, we're friends of your daughter's. I work part-time at the arcade, I wanted to visit Usagi-chan if it's alright with you?" Motoki said, watching Usagi's mother tearfully smile up at them before she spoke.

"Usagi-san is running a high fever right now, she won't wake up from the fever." Ikuko softly stated as tears streaked her cheeks. "You can sit with her if you would like." She said, watching the two silently nod.

"Of course, we understand." Motoki said sadly smiling towards their friend's mother, then took notice of Shingo warily looking at them. Walking towards one of the chairs beside the bed, Motoki sat and noticed how pale Usagi looked as her mother adjusted the cloth on her daughter's forehead. Seeing Usagi's left arm was bandaged from her wrist to her elbow, he watched her take Usagi's right hand into hers before she spoke. "The doctor said she's going to have some deep extensive scarring." She said tears shining in her eyes. "She wasn't supposed to be at the fair, her father and I both told her not to go. She's never lied to us like this before. She was supposed to be spending the night with her friend Naru-san." Ikuko said, softly sighing as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm hungry, when is dad going to be here so we can go get something to eat?" Shingo snapped, noticing it was past noon.

"Go ahead, we'll stay here and sit with Usagi-chan." Motoki said watching Usagi's mother hesitate for a moment. "We don't mind sitting with her, that's why we're here, we wanted to see her." He said watching Mrs. Tsukino glance towards her son before reluctantly nodding her head.

"Alright, thank you." Ikuko softly stated, turning and looking towards her son. "Shingo-san, let's go to the cafeteria to get you something to eat." She said finally noticing the clock on the wall showed it was a quarter past noon. "If you'll excuse us, my husband should here shortly to sit with Usagi-san." She said, watching the two silently nod their heads.

"We'll stay with Usagi-chan until you're done eating or Mr. Tsukino arrives. Take as long as you need." Motoki said, watching Usagi's mother silently nod her thanks as she and her son quietly left the room.

Hearing the door click shut as the two left the room, Mamoru softly sighed before nervously walking to where Ikuko had been sitting. Seeing how pale and fragile the blonde looked lying on the bed, he was surprised at how different she looked with her hair out of the buns. Her golden hair was down, spilling around her no longer in the usual buns he enjoyed teasing her about. 'Odango.' He sadly thought, feeling the same warm gentle tug in his heart return as he sat near her on the chair. The strong primal urges returning and overwhelming his senses when they were near one another. He could not explain why he suddenly felt this way at first, but he knew the feelings inside him were growing stronger since the moment their touch triggered the strong emotions. His strong desire to keep her close to him, to protect her from any more harm, he finally knew in his heart he had found his soul mate, his other half, his mate.

Noticing the way his best friend was looking at Usagi, Motoki gently cleared his throat before standing. "I'm going to go call Reika-san and let her know we're here." He lied, wanting to give Mamoru some time alone with Usagi.

"Alright." Mamoru softly stated, his worried gaze not leaving Usagi. Hearing the soft click of the door once more, he nervously reached out resting his hand atop her right hand. "Odango." He gently stated. "I'm sorry this happened to you, I should have gone to the fair. I should have been there to watch over you, to ensure you would be safe." Brushing his thumb against the back of her hand, he smiled at the warmth her body radiated, the same warmth his body radiated. "I'm going to protect you, I promise. I won't let you go through this alone, you're going to be seeing more of me whether you like or not." He said gently chuckling, tears shining in his eyes. "I don't know if you can feel it yet, but our lives are intertwined. You're my other half, the one I've been searching for all these years." He said, tearfully smiling. "I've waited so long to find you, I was starting to lose hope, I thought you weren't out there."

Raising from his chair, Mamoru carefully leaned down, gently pressing his lips against her soft lips. "I love you Odango, I will always love you." He said as his lips slowly parted from hers. Sitting down once more in the chair, he gently smiled at how right it felt kissing her. "I'm going to watch over you and make sure they don't hurt you again." He said, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb once more. "I don't know who they are yet, or what they want, but they will not touch you again, I swear it." He vowed, his eyes growing dark for a brief moment, thinking about what Usagi had gone through at the fair. Releasing her hand when the door opened, he noticed a man with short black hair wearing a grey business suit quietly enter the room. Noticing the man look at him with surprise, he watched him immediately look at him with suspicion.

"Can I ask why you're in my daughter's room?" Kenji sternly asked, removing his grey business jacket, draping it over the chair Motoki had occupied.

"I'm friends with your daughter." Mamoru said while politely extending his hand out. "I'm Chiba Mamoru."

"Tsukino Kenji, it's nice to meet you." Kenji said, noticing the older teen quietly stand. "Ikuko-san and Shingo-san?" He curiously asked.

"They went down to the cafeteria to eat." Mamoru said, watching the man politely nod. "Will you tell Usagi-san I stopped by when she wakes?"

"Of course." Kenji said politely nodding. Watching the dark-haired teen quietly exit the room, Kenji softly sighed before looking at his sleeping daughter. "Usagi-san, we need you to wake sweetie, show us you're going to be alright." He gently stated, raising and kissing the top of his daughter's head. "Please wake up." He tearfully pleaded.

* * *

**(The Following Evening)**

Groggily stirring from the deep fog of her mind, Usagi furrowed her brows as her senses began to overwhelm her. She could feel her stomach churn from the different overpowering scents she could smell with each breath she inhaled through her nose. Hearing her mother and father speaking, she could clearly hear them vehemently speaking with one another about her choice of lying to them and going to the fair. "Why is everything so loud?" She grumbled, groggily opening her eyes. "Mama? Papa?" She tiredly asked, the beeps and chirps of the hospital equipment drowning out their words she could clearly hear moments ago. Hearing soft snores, she glanced over at the window seeing her brother asleep in the chair near the hospital window.

"You're finally awake." A soft voice spoke. "I hope you can see and hear me, I need your help."

Not recognizing the voice, Usagi turned her head looking for the source of the small voice. Feeling her eyes grow wide with fear, she saw a little boy standing near the side of her bed. The child was riddled with deep lacerations, his throat torn out, a deep gaping hole in his chest where his heart should have been. Flinching back further in her bed as the child took a step forward, she noticed the pleading look on his face as he spoke once more.

"No, it's alright, please don't be scared." The small child pleaded when seeing the shock and fear on her face. "Please, don't scream." He pleaded before the blonde-haired teen released a heart-wrenching scream.

Abruptly waking from his slumber to his sister's terrified screams, Shingo quickly looked at her, noticing she was looking at something with fear and shock. "What is it Usagi-san?" He quickly asked, scrambling from the chair as he tried to figure out the source of his sister's distress. Watching her abruptly look up at him, he watched as tears streaked her pale cheeks before she bitterly sobbed. "Onee-san, you're scaring me, what's wrong?" He worriedly asked.

Watching her brother pass through the small boy, Usagi abruptly looked up at her brother as tears streaked her cheek. Looking back towards the child, she silently shook her head with disbelief seeing the child had vanished without a trace. 'What's wrong with me!' She desperately thought, covering her face with her hands as she bitterly sobbed. Hearing her brother speak, she ignored his concern as she grew more hysterical. Hearing the door abruptly open, she felt her mother at her side in an instant as she heard her father question Shingo on what had happened.

"The little boy, did you not see him, Otouto-san?" Usagi tearfully asked while looking up at her brother. "Did you see him?" She angrily demanded when her brother responded with a confused look.

"What boy?" Shingo worriedly asked, looking at his sister with concern. "Onee-san, it's just me and you in here. There wasn't a little boy, you were just dreaming, that's all." He said trying to help calm his distressed sister.

"It wasn't a dream!" Usagi angrily shouted, tears streaking her cheeks. "I saw him, he was standing right there!" She shouted as she pointed to where the child had been standing.

"Usagi-san, calm down dear." Ikuko gently stated, trying to calm her hysterical daughter. Watching one of the nurses abruptly enter the room, Ikuko watched the nurse look at the heart monitor with alarm, before going to Usagi's side.

"You need to calm yourself down." The nurse sternly stated. "Your heart rate is dangerously high right now." She warned, then smiled in relief as one of the other nurses quickly returned holding a small syringe.

Crying out when she felt a small prick in her arm, Usagi instantly felt her body relax as she succumbed into a tranquil state. Feeling the two nurses lower her back down onto the bed, she found herself soon succumbed in darkness once more.

"What did you give my daughter?" Ikuko worriedly asked, tears shining in her eyes.

"It's a mild sedative, her heart rate was dangerously high. She was at risk of going into cardiac arrest." The nurse gently stated, watching the teen's mother gasp.

"What happened, what caused her to become so alarmed?" The other nurse asked with concern.

"I don't know." Shingo abruptly answered, watching the two nurses look at him. "I woke up to her screaming, I think she had a nightmare." He said, watching the older nurse nod her head and politely smile.

"I'm going to notify the doctor of the incident, he may prescribe some medication to help keep her calm and relaxed so she can heal once she's released."The nurse stated, watching the two parents silently nod.

Watching the nurses leave the room, Ikuko felt tears shine in her eyes as she sat beside her daughter once more. 'What happened, what could have caused her to be so afraid?' She worriedly thought, watching her daughter peacefully sleep once more.

* * *

**(The Following Afternoon)**

"Usagi-san you need to eat so we can go home." Shingo grumbled with frustration, watching his sister look down at the hospital food with a repulsed look. "You haven't eaten anything since you woke, you can't keep refusing to eat."

"I'm not hungry, Shingo-san." Usagi muttered, bringing her knees up to her chest. Resting her head atop of her knees she could hear her brother's stomach growl with hunger. "If you want to go home so badly, then eat the food on the tray and I will say that I did."

"What?" Shingo asked in surprise.

"You heard me, Otouto-san." Usagi muttered, keeping her gaze towards the window. After a few moments, she smiled a brief smile hearing her brother begin to eat from the tray. "I want to go home Shingo-san, I don't like it here." She said as tears began shining in her eyes.

"Why not?" Shingo's muffled reply soon responded with a mouth full of food. "Hospital food is so delicious, are you sure you don't want any?" He curiously asked, watching his sister shake her head. "Alright, I offered though." He said, taking another bite of the pasta.

'I just want to go home.' Usagi bitterly thought, turning her gaze back to the spirit of an elderly woman wearing a hospital gown. The elderly woman had been standing at the window looking out longingly for most of the morning. She never made any attempt to speak to her or confront her, only keeping her haunting gaze towards the window. Watching the elderly woman turn and look at her, she watched the woman vanish as quickly as she had appeared. 'I'm losing my mind, I keep seeing things.' Usagi bitterly thought, blinking her tears back. Turning her gaze back to her brother, Usagi looked in surprise seeing he'd almost finished everything on the tray. "That's enough, Shingo-san. I'm nauseated, remember?" She said, watching her brother pout as he placed the half-finished cup of pudding down onto the tray. "Thank you, Otouto-san."

"No, thank you, Onee-san." Shingo happily said, smiling from the delicious meal he'd enjoyed. Quickly wiping his mouth free of any sauce with a napkin, he turned his head as the door opened watching a nurse enter the room.

"Just checking on my patient to see if-" The nurse stated, then happily smiled seeing most of the food on the tray was gone. "Good job sweetie, I'm so glad you finally ate. I'll let the doctor know and see if we can start your discharge process." She said, lifting the tray before quietly leaving the room.

Smugly smiling as the door shut, Usagi sighed out with relief before lying back against the pillows once more. "Finally, I'm ready to go home." She muttered. Glancing up as the door opened once more, she forced a smile watching her mother enter the room with a smile on her face.

"We're going home, the doctor is getting the discharge process ready for us." Ikuko happily stated. "I'm going to go call your father and let him know." She said while reaching into her purse, removing her cell phone. "I'll be back." She stated, watching both her children nod before she quietly stepped out of the room once more.

* * *

**(Later That Night)**

Hearing a soft knock on her bedroom door, Usagi looked up from her bed watching her mother quietly walk into her bedroom. Seeing her mother had a glass of water in her hand, Usagi watched her mother hold her hand out towards her opening her palm, revealing two white pills and a blue pill.

"Here's your medication dear." Ikuko said, while carefully dropping the three small pills into her daughter's open palm.

"I don't want the blue one, I don't like how it makes me feel." Usagi said with tears shining in her eyes.

"We've discussed this, you need to take the sedative so you don't have another panic attack like you had at the hospital." Ikuko said, watching her daughter silently nod before placing the pills in her mouth. Handing her daughter the glass of water, Ikuko watched Usagi take a small drink before sitting the glass onto her nightstand. "Goodnight Usagi-san." She said kissing the top of her daughter's head. Walking to the door, she smiled back at her daughter one last time before turning the lights out and quietly pulling the door shut behind her.

Watching her bedroom door shut, Usagi quickly removed the blue pill she had tucked under her tongue. Leaning over her bed, she gently placed the pill under her mattress. Raising back up, she abruptly looked up hearing the familiar small voice once more.

"I like your room." The small boy stated, looking around the teen's room.

"Why are you here?" Usagi quietly asked, tears shining in her eyes. "Why can I see you?"

"I don't know." The little boy bluntly stated, while shrugging his shoulders. "I keep finding myself drawn to you." He said nervously digging the toe of his shoes in the carpet as he looked down. "I think you can see me because of that." He said pointing to her arm.

"My arm?" Usagi asked with confusion, as she looked down at her bandaged arm. "What does my injury have to do with anything?"

"Why do you keep asking me?" The child demanded with frustration. "I'm just a kid." He huffed.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Usagi said, gently smiling. "What's your name? I'm Tsukino Usagi."

"Takao Saburo." The little boy stated. "I can't find my mama, Usagi-san." He said with tears shining in his eyes. "Will you help me find her?"

"Is she like you, Saburo-san?" Usagi asked, watching the little boy tearfully nod. Getting out of her bed, she walked to where the little boy stood, tears streaking his pale cheeks. "What happened to you? Where did it happen?"

"The fair." Saburo quietly stated. "Mama was trying to run away and save us. One of the monsters grabbed my mama, the other one grabbed me when she let me go and told me to run." Saburo said tears streaking his cheeks as he cried. "I remember her calling out for me then I felt a terrible pain before I fell asleep." He said tearfully looking up at the blonde. "I woke up at the hospital in your room. I think I found you for a reason, Usagi-san. You're supposed to help me find my mama."

"I don't know if I can." Usagi gently stated, tears shining in her eyes. "I don't even know if you're real or if you're just a figment of my imagination." She said, softly sighing.

"I'm real, I'll prove it." Saburo stubbornly stated.

"How?" Usagi asked, watching the child's eyes widen for a brief moment.

"I don't know, but you're not imagining me." Saburo snapped, glaring at the blonde.

Smiling at his determination, Usagi softly sighed before standing and walking towards her bed. "If you're going to be following me around, I guess we should have some rules." She said while sitting on her bed looking over at the small child. "You cannot be in here when I'm getting dressed or trying to sleep. I won't be able to rest knowing I'm being watched." She said, watching the small child silently nod his head.

"Alright, I can do that." Saburo said, smiling at the blonde. "I'll see you in the morning Usagi-san, good night." He said, smiling up at the teen before fading from the room.

"Good night Saburo-san, thank you." Usagi said, watching with awe as the child faded from her room. Getting under her covers, she winced as she bumped her injured arm resulting in a wave of pain to course throughout her arm. Blinking her tears back, she shakily sighed as she carefully turned onto her side. Looking out her window, she looked at the crescent moon shining brightly in the night sky. Closing her eyes, she soon drifted into a deep slumber unaware of the changes that awaited her.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, keep an eye out for Chapter 2! Please leave a review! **

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	3. Chapter 2

**Full Moon Rises**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon. I do not own the rights to any of the songs related to Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** **I am currently working on three different fan fiction, I will update as soon as I can, please stay patient with me!**

**As always, please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)**

* * *

**:::Chapter 2:::**

**(One Week Later)**

Carefully adjusting her injured arm in the sling, Usagi gently smiled as she watched Saburo happily skipping ahead of her.

"She's this way." Saburo said, motioning Usagi to follow him.

"Who?" Usagi curiously asked, watching the child smile up at her.

"One of the others, Usagi-san. She's like me, I found her." Saburo said, sighing out with frustration when Usagi still looked at him with confusion.

"The others, what others?" Usagi immediately asked with confusion. Watching Saburo run ahead of her, she hurried her steps to catch up with him, then abruptly slowed her steps as the child ran into a secluded area dense with shrubbery. 'Why does this look familiar?' She thought, then realized the area was a scene of a past attack. Immediately stopping she could feel her heart pound in her chest as her breathing became labored. "It's alright, don't do this, don't start panicking." She gently told herself, trying to calm her frantic mind and the nervous pounding of her heart. "Nothing is going to hurt you." She muttered.

"Usagi-san!" Saburo shouted with impatience. "What are you doing?"

Releasing a shaky sigh, Usagi straightened her composure trying to summon her courage as she nervously walked forwards. "I'll be right there." She nervously stated her voice meek. Pushing her way through the thick shrubbery, she winced as her injured arm was forced against the thick shrubbery as she pushed herself through. "Where are you Saburo-san?" She cautiously asked.

"Here." Saburo said, watching the teen immediately turn and take a nervous step back. "This is Calaveras-san, I told her about you, Usagi-san."

"She's the one?" Calaveras jeered, with skepticism shining in her light brown eyes. "She doesn't look like one of them." She stood tall with light brown hair pulled back in a bun wearing a golden colored bow. She wore a golden halter top and a reddish-brown mini skirt with golden brown boots. The spirit's body was riddled with deep scratches and bite marks, her throat torn out, a deep gaping hole in her chest where her heart should have been.

"It just happened, Calaveras-san. The monsters attacked us on the same night." Saburo said, watching brunette silently nod her head. "Usagi-san will help us, I promise."

"You better be right about this kid. I want to cross over, I'm tired of being trapped in this damn park." Calaveras snapped with irritation as she skeptically looked at the blonde-haired teen once more. "So, you can really see us, huh?"

"Yes." Usagi said with tears shining in her eyes. "I don't know why though."

"You were bitten, were you not?" Calaveras stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yes." Usagi quietly answered.

"Well, that's part of the reason why you can see us." Calaveras jeered. "Tell me, how are you planning to help us?"

"I-I don't know how to help you." Usagi nervously stammered, then gasped in surprise as the young woman's spirit was suddenly in front of her.

"You don't know how to help, do you?" Calaveras sneered, as she mockingly laughed at the nervous blonde. "I told you she wasn't the one Saburo-san." She angrily snapped, turning her gaze towards the child.

"Yes, she is!" Saburo stubbornly shouted. "I know she is!"

"She's useless to us." Calaveras sneered angrily looking at the child. "Bring me the ghost wolf as soon as you find them, Saburo-san. They are the only ones who can help us cross over!" She angrily shouted, tears shining in her eyes. "These other mutts." She sneered glancing at the blonde. "They are no help to us."

"Ghost wolf?" Usagi asked, watching the brunette abruptly turn and look at her, anger shining in her light brown eyes.

"Why are you still here?" Calaveras sneered. "Leave!"

Stepping back in fear, Usagi tearfully nodded her head as she swiftly turned and ran from the dense area, wanting to get as far away as possible.

"Why did you do that?" Saburo angrily snapped, glaring at the young woman. "You don't have to be so mean."

"She's not the one, she's a coward." Calaveras snapped while smoothing her hair back, before straightening the golden bow she wore above her bun.

"She's just scared, Calaveras-san! You were scared too when this happened to you!" Saburo shouted before turning and running after his fleeing friend. "Usagi-san, come back!"

Sighing in frustration, Calaveras stood watching the blonde quickly running away. "She can't be the one, they will easily tear her apart." She vehemently muttered before vanishing.

* * *

Blinking her tears back, Usagi shakily sighed as she tried to control the overwhelming emotions she was experiencing. 'Why can I see them? Why is this happening to me?' She bitterly thought, then gasped when sensing movement from behind her. Abruptly standing, she turned and noticed it was the young man she had bumped into a couple weeks ago outside the arcade. "You." She said, her voice almost a whisper.

"It's good to see you again." The young man stated, looking at the blonde with lustful eyes.

"Who are you?" Usagi cautiously asked, watching him smile as he boldly approached her.

"I'm Demande-san, I've been looking for you, my dear. You normally frequent the arcade, but you haven't been since you left the hospital." He said watching her look at him with surprise.

"Have you been following me, why?" Usagi demanded, anger shining in her eyes.

"I need to keep track of you." Demande said, gently chuckling with amusement. "After all, you are my responsibility now, my dear." He said reaching out and gently taking her hand into his.

"What do you mean by that?" Usagi nervously asked, feeling him take her hand into his as he brought her hand to her to his lips. Blushing slightly when he gently kissed the back of her hand, she watched him motioning towards the bench.

"We need to talk." Demande said, leading her towards the bench. Sitting down, he watched her hesitate for a moment before sitting down next to him. Releasing her hand as soon as she sat, he smiled as he looked into her nervous cerulean blue eyes. "You're so beautiful." He said watching her blush once again. "Have you felt anything different since you were bitten? Undergone any new changes, changes you never had before?" He curiously asked.

"Usagi-san, get away from him." Saburo urged, taking a nervous step back when the man looked at him with cold eyes. 'He can see me.' He thought with surprise.

"You see the child don't you." Demande said, smirking when the child's spirit looked at him with shock and the blonde sitting beside him suddenly tensed. "You possess the abilities of the Ghost Wolf already, these abilities are quite astonishing." He said, gently cupping her chin and turning her gaze towards him once more. "You will have the ability to communicate to lost souls and help guide them to the afterlife. If, you choose to bother yourself with such a tedious task." He said, looking at the child's spirit with detestation. "Get out of here, you pest!" He angrily sneered, watching the child's spirit abruptly vanish in fear.

'Saburo-san.' Usagi worriedly thought, turning to look at the child once more, then tensed feeling the young man gently cup her chin and turn her face towards him once more. "What do you mean by abilities?" Usagi fearfully asked, looking at him with worry.

"You were bitten by the white wolf, were you not?" Demande asked with amusement, watching the blonde look at him with shock.

"How did you know?" Usagi asked, a sudden feeling of unease overwhelming her senses urging her to run and get as far away as possible.

"I apologize if I was rough with you, I have no control when I phase over." Demande said while caressing her smooth cheek. "In a week, there will be a full moon and you will experience your first transformation as well." He said watching tears shine in her cerulean blue eyes. "It will be painful, but I will be there, so we can begin our process."

"Process, what are you talking about?" Usagi asked, her voice small and fearful.

"I chose you to become my mate." Demande said resting his hands on her shoulders. "You will be given your first mark, this will allow any others to know you are mine." He said, his eyes going dark for a moment. "After we mate, you will receive the second mark, this will be our bond. We will forever be linked through this bond." Seeing she was still having trouble processing everything he was telling her, he gently chuckled at her naiveness and innocence of what true darkness existed in the world. "My dear, you will soon become a werewolf." He said hearing her soft gasp.

"No, that's not possible." Usagi said, shaking her head with disbelief. "They don't exist, they can't, it's only a myth." She said watching him smile at her words as he leaned in closer to her. Watching his eyes change from the intense blue to a crimson red, she gasped as she quickly backed away from him in fear.

"We do exist, we have been around for centuries." Demande said, watching the blonde quickly back away from him with fear. "This is your destiny now, you will become a part of my pack. You are linked with me now and always."

"No." Usagi gasped, as tears filled her eyes. "I won't, I refuse." She said quickly standing. Turning to run, she felt her stomach lurch with fear seeing the red-haired man she had seen at the fair step forwards blocking her path. Feeling tears fill her eyes, she heard Demande soon speak, addressing the one who was blocking her path.

"Let her pass Rubeus-san." Demande commanded as he smirked. "I know where I can find her when it's time." He said watching Rubeus silently nod as he stepped aside. Watching the blonde swiftly run away, he chuckled with amusement knowing she would make a perfect mate for him. 'Such innocence she still possesses, she will be more entertaining than my last mate.' He thought with amusement.

"Brother, why are you letting her leave?" Saphir demanded, stepping forward from the large tree he had been watching from. "We should keep her close until her first transformation."

"There is only one other male out there that has made himself known, and I will easily rip him to shreds if he dares try to put his mark on her." Demande maliciously stated. "Rubeus-san, continue to follow her." He commanded, watching the red-haired man nod his head before turning and walking down the path the blonde had fled.

* * *

Running as fast as she could, Usagi refused to look back in fear that they were following her. Feeling tears streak her cheeks, she sighed in relief seeing the park's exit in the distance. Turning the corner as she ran through the exit, she cried out in shock and pain as she roughly crashed against a familiar chest. Grunting as she landed roughly on the sidewalk, she noticed Mamoru look down at her with surprise. Expecting an insult, she was shocked when he swiftly knelt beside her, the look of concern in his deep blue eyes.

Turning the corner to go to the park, Mamoru looked down in surprise when feeling the familiar thud of a certain blonde-haired angel crashing roughly against his chest. Looking down at Usagi, he abruptly noticed her clutching her arm that was in the sling. "Usagi-san are you alright?" He worriedly asked, as he abruptly knelt beside her. "Here." He gently said while offering his hand. "Let me help you up." He said watching her look up at him as if he had grown two heads. "What?" He asked chuckling at the look she was giving him.

"No insults today, Mamoru-baka?" Usagi asked while warily looking at his offered hand.

"Not today Usagi-san, your injury has earned you a free pass." Mamoru said, smiling as he felt her reluctantly place her hand into his.

"I don't need your pity." Usagi snapped, keeping her gaze down.

Ignoring her snide comment, Mamoru smiled as he gently wrapped an arm around her waist as he helped her stand. "Are you alright, you didn't hurt your arm more, did you?" He worriedly asked.

Blushing when Mamoru wrapped his arm around her waist, Usagi was surprised at how easily he was able to lift her from the ground before she could assist in standing. Noticing his arm was still wrapped around her waist, she blushed more at how closely he was holding her against him. 'What is he doing? Has he lost his mind?' She thought, knowing the older teen always enjoyed ridiculing her and making her life miserable. Instead, he was holding her close in his embrace. 'He smells like roses.' She happily thought, never noticing the soft scent before. 'Wait! What am I thinking, this is Mamoru-baka!' She immediately thought then abruptly took a step away from him. "Um, thank you." She muttered, her cheeks turning a soft crimson once more. Noticing him immediately snap from his thoughts as she spoke, she watched him reach out resting his hand gently against her cheek. 'Why is everyone touching me today!' She thought with disbelief at the amount of attention she was getting.

Gently lifting Usagi from the ground, Mamoru could the same intense sparks and tingles return as he wrapped his arm around her more, drawing her closer in his embrace. 'Why is she acting so nervous, does she not feel it yet?' Mamoru worriedly thought, referring to the tug he was feeling in his chest, the strong overpowering pull that urged him to stay near her, to keep her in his protective embrace, to protect her from any opposing rivals. The bond they would soon share would become more as soon as they began their pairing process. 'What if she doesn't imprint with me? What if she rejects me?' He suddenly thought, worried she would still hate him after her transformation. Snapping from his thoughts, when she pulled from his embrace, he frowned slightly missing the warmth she radiated. Noticing she was blushing, he smiled at how much more beautiful she was when she blushed. 'Why could I never see how amazing she was before.' He thought, knowing he had spent months ridiculing and insulting the poor girl, instead of praising her and pouring out the affection she deserved. Noticing how nervous she was acting around him, he suddenly realized he had been standing there admiring her beauty in silence. Deciding to break the silence, he gently reached his hand out caressing her cheek, enjoying the sensation she caused him when he touched her delicate skin. "Let me walk you home, Usagi-san." He gently stated, smiling down at her.

"N-No thanks." Usagi stammered while nervously stepping away from Mamoru once more. "I- I should go. Today has been odd enough as it is, I don't need you making it even weirder, baka." She snapped, hoping he would insult her back and show her the world had not lost its mind.

"I insist, Odango." Mamoru stated, watching her relax slightly at the nickname he always called her. "Please, it would make me feel better knowing you made it home safe."

"Since when do you care?" Usagi snapped as tears began to shine in her eyes.

"Don't say that." Mamoru said, looking at the blonde with surprise. "Motoki-chan and I both visited you while you were at the hospital."

"You're lying, you would be the last one to ever visit me." Usagi said, glaring at the older teen.

"That's not true." Mamoru sternly stated, noticing how Usagi was fighting back her tears. "I know we don't act like it, but we're friends. When I found out you had been attacked I had never been more worried or-"

"Stop it!" Usagi shouted as tears streaked her cheeks. "Why are you doing this baka? You hate me, you've always hated me-" She sternly stated, then was taken aback by his abrupt interruption.

"I don't hate you!" Mamoru shouted back, clenching his fists with irritation. "Why do you think I tease you? Why I choose to go out of my way to visit the arcade every day?" He asked watching her look at him with disbelief. "I don't hate you, Usagi-san." He said while nervously looking down for a brief moment, his cheeks blushing slightly as he spoke. "I care about you, alright?" He said looking up at her, seeing her blush at his words.

"What?" Usagi gasped, her cheeks flushing at his words. "Are you messing with me? If you're trying to play some cruel joke on me, so help me Chiba Mamoru, I will-" She threatened, then felt her eyes grow wide with shock as Mamoru abruptly pressed his lips against hers silencing her. 'What is he doing?!" Her mind screamed, as she quickly scrambled to get away from him. "What are you doing?" She demanded while glaring at him. "Have you lost your mind?" Noticing him reach out to touch her once more, she quickly slapped his hand away as she glared at him. "Don't touch me baka!" She screeched. "I don't know what has gotten into you, Mamoru-baka, but this isn't you." She said while tearfully shaking her head. "Don't come near me again, not until you're back to your usual baka self." She warned before swiftly turning and running away once more. 'Has the world gone mad!?' She thought with frustration running away once more.

Watching Usagi run away, Mamoru smiled with amusement as he gently touched his lips. "You'll see soon enough what I'm feeling, Usagi-san." He gently stated, before casually continuing down the path once more.

* * *

Walking into her bedroom, Usagi sighed out in frustration as she abruptly slammed her door shut. Leaning back against her door, she tightly shut her eyes as tears streaked her cheeks. "How dare he mess with me like that." She angrily muttered. 'Of all the cruel things he's said to me, that was a new low.' She thought with frustration.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Saburo curiously asked watching the blonde jump at the sound of his voice.

"What?! No!" Usagi incredulously retorted back, as she nervously laughed at the question.

Skeptically raising his brow, Saburo smirked watching the blonde walk to her bed before roughly sitting down. "I'm sorry about Calaveras-san, she's always angry because of what happened to her."

"What happened to her?" Usagi worriedly asked.

"The one you spoke to on the bench, he hurt her a long time ago." Saburo quietly stated, tears shining in his eyes. "He's a bad person Usagi-san, you need to stay away from him."

"He may be the only one who can help me." Usagi stated softly while looking down at her injured arm that was still in the sling. "If what Demande-san told me is true, I'm going to be just like them. I'm going to be hurting people too." She said as tears streaked her cheeks. "I'm scared Saburo-san."

"You're not going to be like them." Saburo stubbornly stated.

"We don't know that Saburo-san." Usagi muttered while brushing the tears from her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she shakily exhaled as she looked out her window at the late afternoon sky. "I hope you're right." She said, then jumped when she heard her bedroom door open. "Mama." She said, watching her mother warmly smile at her as she quietly walked into the bedroom.

"What's the matter, are you alright?" Ikuko worriedly asked, quickly taking notice that her daughter had been crying. "Are you having pain again?"

"No, I'm alright." Usagi quietly answered, then softly sighed. "Can I take my arm out of the sling? It's so uncomfortable having my arm like this."

"You have a few more days before your follow-up appointment, then we will see what the doctor suggests we do." Ikuko stated, watching her daughter frown slightly before nodding with agreement. "Who were you talking to? I heard you speaking to someone." She worriedly asked, glancing around the bedroom.

"Myself." Usagi abruptly answered, glancing up towards Saburo who was still standing near her bed looking at her with amusement. Watching him smile at her, Usagi watched the child turn his gaze towards her mother. "Mama, when is the next full moon?"

"What?" Ikuko asked, surprised by the random question. "I don't know, perhaps it may show on the calendar." She said watching her daughter silently nod. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Usagi said, nonchalantly shrugging.

"Alright, well dinner is ready." Ikuko said, then raised her hand in response to her daughter as she began to protest. "Before you say anything else, I know you said you're not hungry, but you need to eat. You're starting to worry me, you're not eating much these days."

"I'm just not that hungry." Usagi said, knowing the truth was that the taste of food repulsed her anytime she tried to eat. 'I'm craving something more, I just don't know what it is.' She thought, frowning slightly, knowing she missed the taste of chocolate the most.

"Come on, let's go." Ikuko urged watching her daughter grudgingly stand. "You're not skipping dinner again." She said, allowing her daughter to lead the way out of the bedroom. Noticing Usagi glance back and smile at something before she exited the room, Ikuko glanced back in puzzlement when she did not see anything. Worriedly sighing, she knew since the attack at the fair her daughter was not acting the same. 'Perhaps we should take her to see a therapist, this could be a form of traumatic stress?' She worriedly thought before exiting the bedroom with her daughter.

* * *

**(The Following Morning)**

Noticing his friend was in deep thought, Motoki smiled as he leaned forward giving his friend a refill of coffee. "What's on your mind this morning, perhaps a certain blonde?" He teased, noticing his friend frown slightly more for a brief moment at his comment. "What happened?" He worriedly asked. "Did something happen?"

"I'm, what happened." Mamoru wryly stated, sighing out in frustration as he ran a hand through his long dark bangs, brushing the hair back from his face. "I can't control myself when I'm around her, Motoki-chan." He muttered with frustration.

"What did you do?" Motoki curiously asked while chuckling in amusement at his friend's muttered comment.

"I kissed her." Mamoru said, blushing slightly. "She was yelling at me as usual, and all I could focus on was her lips and I just reacted without thinking."

"What did she do?" Motoki asked with surprise, his eyes wide with shock from his friend's confession. "Has she-"

"Not yet," Mamoru said while heavily exhaling. "She wasn't very happy with me kissing her either." He muttered, before chuckling. "I-"

"Motoki-san." A nervous voice spoke, causing the two older teens to abruptly turn.

"Naru-san, how are you doing? I haven't seen you around the arcade in a while." Motoki said watching the red-haired teen sadly smile up at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"It's been too painful, the last time I was here was with Kuri-chan and Usagi-chan." Naru said, tears shining in her eyes. "Usagi-chan, missed the service for Kuri-chan because she was still in the hospital." She said, tearfully looking away from the older blonde-haired teen as some stray tears streaked her cheeks. "Yumiko-chan and I've tried calling Usagi-chan, but her mother keeps making excuses for why she can't come to the phone. I wish I could see her, I'm worried about her Motoki-san."

"She hasn't been to the arcade since the night you two dropped off your bags." Motoki said, then smiled as he had an idea. "I know how to get her here." He said turning and lifting the cordless phone from the stand on the wall. "Will you dial her number for me Naru-san?" He asked, watching the teen look at him with surprise.

"Sure." Naru said taking the phone from Motoki. After dialing the number, she handed the phone back to Motoki watching as he waited for someone to answer. After a few moments, she smiled when watching Motoki begin to speak with Usagi's mother. 'I hope this works.' She worriedly thought, nervously watching the conversation.

"Tsukino-san, this Furuhata Motoki from the Game Center Crown." Motoki said smiling when Usagi's mother recognized his voice. "Yes, ma'am I'm one of the ones who visited the hospital." He said then chuckled. "No, it was not a problem I assure you." He said smiling as she thanked him once again for sitting with Usagi while she and Shingo went for lunch that afternoon at the hospital. "The reason I'm calling is, Usagi-san has a bag here that she left the night of the incident. Oh, no it's not been in the way. I just didn't know if she had any personal items in there she may be needing. I can bring it by after my shift tonight, or you can send her here to pick it up at any time. We miss seeing her around the arcade." He said, then frowned slightly as Mrs. Tsukino expressed her concerns about her daughter not wanting to go out as much as she used to. "Send her when she's ready, I can watch the bag as long as you need me to." He said then gently chuckled. "Yes ma'am, you do the same, goodbye."

"Well?" Naru nervously asked, looking at Motoki with hope.

"Tsukino-san said Usagi has been refusing to leave the house. She's gone to the park twice but that's been it." Motoki said, frowning slightly. "I'm sorry Naru-san, I was hoping I could use the bag as an excuse for Usagi-chan to stop by."

"It's alright." Naru said sadly sighing. "Thank you for trying, Motoki-san, I appreciate it." She said before turning and quietly walking towards the back of the arcade sitting in front of one of the games.

"This isn't like her, Usagi-chan has always been a social butterfly." Motoki worriedly stated, placing the phone back onto its stand. "Do you want to drop it off at her place?" He slyly asked watching Mamoru immediately glare at him while he blushed slightly. "No?"

"Are you wanting me to be throttled by her father?" Mamoru asked, before lifting his cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"Show some restraint so you won't be throttled." Motoki teased, then chuckled as his friend only glared at him once more.

"I should have never told you about that kiss." Mamoru grumbled as he stared down at the dark liquid in his cup. "How many days do you have left?"

"About six days." Mamoru quietly stated, before softly sighing. "I don't know what I'm going to do about her? I want to be close by, but I don't want to be near the city either."

"I'll be nearby if you need me to help." Motoki said watching Mamoru look up and abruptly shake his head.

"No, not after the last time, I nearly-" Mamoru said, then was abruptly interrupted by Motoki.

"I know what to expect this time. I'll be ready if I need to step in." Motoki said, watching his best friend frown more. "Don't worry, I'm faster than you anyway." He quipped watching his best friend smile at his comment before chuckling.

"If you say so, Motoki-chan." Mamoru wryly answered before finishing the last of his coffee. "I need to get ready for work, I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said standing and stretching his stiff back from sitting for so long.

* * *

**(Three Days Later)**

"Okaa-san, I don't want to go in there." Usagi whined as tears shone in her eyes. "Can you send Shingo-san in there to get it." She pleaded.

"You're just getting your bag Usagi-baka." Shingo snapped looking over at his sister. "Quit overreacting over nothing."

"Shingo-san, be nice." Ikuko sternly stated, glancing at her son in the rearview mirror.

"Yes, mama." Shingo muttered, smiling when his mother parked the car against the curb in front of the Game Center Crown. Glancing over at his sister, he noticed her looking down at her unbandaged arm, the site of the wound was slightly healed, her many stitches visible over the deeper more jagged cuts that were still healing from the attack. "I can go in if you want me to." He said knowing his sister was self-conscious about her injury.

"No, I'll get it." Usagi muttered as she blinked her tears back. Getting out of the car, Usagi ignored her brother's worried looks as she shut the door. Taking a deep breath, she nervously exhaled before walking forwards entering the arcade. Walking into the arcade, she forced a smile as she watched Motoki happily smile up at her as soon as he noticed her.

"Usagi-chan, it's so good to see you." Motoki happily stated, quickly walking from behind the counter. "How are you doing, it's been so long." He said embracing the younger teen. Seeing her blushing as he stepped back, he smiled down at the blonde. "Do you want one of your favorites, a chocolate milkshake?" He asked, noticing a slight look of repulse.

"No." Usagi abruptly stated, then forced a smile. "Thank you, Motoki-san, but I'm not hungry." She said watching the older teen smile and nod his head. "My mom is out in the car waiting for me, I came for my bag." She said nervously glancing around, smiling a small smile of relief when seeing Mamoru wasn't anywhere in the arcade. 'Good, Mamoru-baka isn't here.' She thought, glad to be avoiding him after the incident outside the park's exit.

"Of course, I'll go grab it." Motoki said, as he quietly walked towards the storage room.

Walking to the counter to save her friend some steps, Usagi patiently waited, then smiled as Motoki emerged from the room holding her duffle bag. Taking the bag, she smiled her thanks before quietly speaking. "Thank you for watching it for me, Motoki-san."

"Of course." Motoki said frowning at how quiet and distant the normally bubbly and vibrant teen was being towards him. "Don't be a stranger, I miss seeing you around Usagi-chan." He said watching the blonde smile a halfhearted smile.

"Alright, Motoki-chan." Usagi said, placing the strap on her shoulder. "Thanks again." She said smiling her thanks before turning and quietly leaving the arcade.

Watching Usagi quietly leave the arcade, Motoki frowned as he leaned against the counter watching the golden-haired teen get into the car once more, the car driving away moments later. 'Perhaps it's a good thing Mamoru-chan wasn't here.' He thought then frowned at the thought of his friend. 'I wonder where he is?' He curiously thought, knowing his friend had not arrived for his daily cup of coffee.

* * *

Looking around the bedroom, Saburo smiled as he took notice of the pile of comics lying on the small writing desk in the corner of Usagi's room. Looking at the many titles, he happily smiled recognizing one his mother had bought him. "Mama-san." He whimpered, tears streaking his cheeks. Jumping when the door opened, he abruptly wiped the tears from his cheeks before turning. "Usagi-chan." He said smiling at the blonde.

"Saburo-chan, are you alright?" Usagi worriedly asked, watching the small boy glare at her.

"Of course, I'm alright, I wasn't crying." Saburo abruptly stated.

"I didn't say you were, but since you admitted to it, are you alright? Do you need to talk about it?" Usagi asked, walking to her desk and sitting in the chair.

"No." Saburo stubbornly muttered as he turned his attention towards the comics once more.

"Do you want to look at one of these?" Usagi asked, watching the child abruptly look at her.

"Yes." Saburo said, watching Usagi smile and motion him to follow.

"Come on." Usagi said motioning the child to follow. Lying on her bed, she smiled watching Saburo climb onto the bed and sit next to her. Opening the comic book, she looked down at the book then the child. "Do you need me to read it, Saburo-chan?"

"I can read." Saburo snapped, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm not a baby." He muttered, hearing his friend gently laugh at his comment.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Usagi said resting her head on her arm as she watched Saburo look down at the comic, a big smile on his face as he looked down at the comic. "This is one of my favorites." She said watching him smile and nod his head before he spoke.

"Mine too." Saburo said as he looked at Usagi. "Can you turn the page?" He asked, watching the blonde nod as she turned the page for him. "Is your arm alright, what did the doctor say?"

"It's alright, he said I don't have to wear my sling anymore." Usagi said, smiling at the child's concern. Looking at the wound on her arm, Usagi frowned as she thought back to Demande's words that day at the park.

**(Flashback)**

_"You were bitten by the white wolf, were you not?" Demande asked with amusement, watching the blonde look at him with shock._

_"How did you know?" Usagi asked, a sudden feeling of unease overwhelming her senses urging her to run and get as far away as possible._

_"I apologize if I was rough with you, I have no control when I phase over." Demande said while caressing her smooth cheek. "In a week, there will be a full moon and you will experience your first transformation as well." He said watching tears shine in her cerulean blue eyes. "It will be painful, but I will be there, so we can begin our process."_

**(End of Flashback)**

Shakily exhaling, Usagi blinked her tears back as she turned onto her back looking up at her ceiling. "Saburo-chan, if what he said is true, I'm going to become one of those things." She said, her voice wavering as she spoke. "Will you stay with me when it happens, so I won't be alone?"

"Of course." Saburo said, reaching out to touch the girl's arm for comfort, but frowned as his hand went through her.

"I don't want to be one of those things, Saburo-chan. I don't want to hurt anyone." Usagi said as tears streaked her cheeks. "I'm so scared." She said, turning her face against her bed as she quietly wept.

"You're not going to be bad Usagi-chan, you're a good person." Saburo said worriedly looking at the teen. "I know you're scared, but this happened for a reason, you're going to help me find my mama, and help us crossover."

"I don't know how, Saburo-chan. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Usagi bitterly stated, as she only cried harder. "I need to find Demande-san, I need to know what he knows, so I will know how I can help you."

"No." Saburo sternly stated while shaking his head. "He's a bad person, you need to stay away from him."

"He's the only one who can help me." Usagi said, turning her gaze towards the window. "I just need some time to think."

"You don't have much time, when is the full moon?" Saburo worriedly asked.

"Two days." Usagi said, shakily exhaling. "What am I going to do? I don't want to hurt my family." She worriedly thought, her stomach twisting with fear and anxiety.

"You may have to leave." Saburo said watching Usagi abruptly turn her gaze towards him. "Not forever just until you're not a monster anymore." He said, not noticing the brief look of hurt in her eyes.

'I'm going to become one of those monsters.' Usagi sadly thought, then bitterly began to weep once more. 'I don't deserve to live, why didn't he just kill me?' She desperately thought.

* * *

Glancing at his sister as they quietly ate dinner, Shingo softly sighed before speaking. "I'm sorry about earlier, Onee-chan."

"No, you're not." Usagi muttered as she pushed her fork around her bowl of rice, hoping to find more steak. Frowning slightly, she pushed the bowl away from her looking up at her mother. "Can I be excused?"

"Did you even eat?" Ikuko worriedly asked.

"Yes." Usagi irritably snapped back, while glaring at her mother.

"Usagi-san, do not speak to your mother in that tone." Kenji sternly stated.

"What tone?" Usagi snapped, glaring at her father. "I'm not using a tone, I'm only answering her question."

"Go to your room." Kenji sternly stated. "You're grounded until this sudden attitude comes to an end."

"Whatever." Usagi muttered, abruptly standing and leaving the table.

"Shingo-san, leave Usagi-san alone for the time being." Ikuko gently stated, watching her son abruptly look at her.

"I was only trying to apologize, mama." Shingo incredulously stated, watching his mother gently smile and nod before she spoke.

"I know sweetie, but something is bothering her and right now it's best to just give her some space." Ikuko said softly exhaling. "If she's in a better mood when you come home tomorrow, then you can try to apologize."

"Yes, ma'am." Shingo said softly exhaling. "I'm done, can we go ahead and leave?" He asked, glancing at his friend Yuri, to see he was also done eating.

"Yes, go gather your things, and I will be there shortly." Kenji said as he finished the last few bites of his curry.

"Thank you, papa." Shingo said as he and Yuri quickly left the table.

Shaking his head, Kenji smiled as he finished the last bite of the curry. "Wonderful as always, thank you, dear." He said, gently kissing his wife's cheek.

"You're welcome." Ikuko said, smiling as she stood and cleared the table. "It's a shame it's so cloudy outside, it's supposed to be a full moon tonight." She said looking up at the dark clouds up in the late evening sky. Noticing lightning in the distance, she softly sighed before looking over at her husband. "You should drop off the boys, it looks like it's going to rain soon." She said, watching her husband walk towards the window where she was standing and glanced out.

"It does." Kenji said, softly sighing. "Alright, I'm going to get Yuri-san dropped off at his house, so he and Shingo-san can avoid the rain." He said reaching into his pocket to make sure he had his car keys. "Shingo-san, Yuri-san, are you ready to leave?" He called out as he left the room.

* * *

**(Later That Evening)**

Jumping in fear from the loud crash of thunder, Usagi softly sighed as she restlessly laid in her bed. 'I don't feel good.' She thought, her head beginning to pound. Abruptly rising from the bed, she blinked her tears back looking out her window at the dark starless sky. Watching lightning fill the night sky, she jumped as another crash of thunder rumbled above. Noticing a sudden movement under the flash of lightning, Usagi abruptly raised to her knees on her bed looking out her window.

Scanning the dark yard below, she anxiously awaited another flash of lightning to fill the sky and grant her a view of the backyard. As another crash of thunder sounded, she gasped in fear seeing two figures standing near the tree. 'It's them, how did they know I was here?' Her mind panicked, as tears filled her eyes. Abruptly backing away from the window, she gasped in surprise as she fell out of her bed roughly crashing onto the floor.

Hearing rain beginning to pour down on the rooftop, she groaned out in pain as the throbbing sensation in her head became more intense. "What's happening?" She groaned out in pain as her body was riddled with sudden intense pain. Screaming out in both pain and fear, she felt tears streaking her cheeks, as she could feel her body beginning to change. Writhing and twisting in pain, Usagi could hear the sickening snaps of her bones repositioning as her body began to change form. Hearing her pajamas ripping, she panted as the pain became too much to bear. Releasing a heart-wrenching scream, she felt her mind sinking into darkness as her transformation began, never hearing the sound of her parent's screams sound from downstairs.

* * *

Sitting on the couch, watching the news, Ikuko glanced up when hearing a soft thud sound from upstairs. "What is she doing up there?" She muttered hearing her husband chuckle.

"Sounds like she fell out of the bed." Kenji said, chuckling with amusement. "Our daughter has never been the one to be graceful." He said, watching his wife nod and smile with amusement.

"Perhaps she will grow out of her-" Ikuko said, growing silent as she abruptly stood when hearing her daughter's muffled scream. "I'm going to check on her." She said quickly making her way out of the living room. Hearing the sudden sound of howling echo nearby, she froze with fear before abruptly turning to look at her husband. "Kenji-san." She gasped.

"Go check on Usagi-san, I'm going to go check-" Kenji stated, then turned at the sound of a loud thud against the front door. "Go get Usagi-san, lock yourselves in the bedroom." He instructed as he quickly went to see what had thudded against the door. Quietly walking towards the front door, Kenji abruptly stopped watching in shock as the door jolted once more as something crashed against it once again. "Ikuko-san, go now!" He shouted as the thud happened once again.

"Kenji-san, what's happening?" Ikuko worriedly asked, then screamed out in fear as something shattered through the window of the living room. "Kenji-san!" She screamed out in fright as a low growl could be heard within the room. Watching the door burst open, she screamed out in fear as a large wolf-like creature shook itself dry, its auburn coat soaked from the rain. Watching the creature turning it's golden eyes up towards her as it snarled, baring its sharp teeth, Ikuko shook with fear at the sight of the large creature. Backing away in fear, she gasped as she tripped against the stairs abruptly falling back against the staircase. "Kenji-!" She screamed out in terror as the creature suddenly lunged at her.

"No!" Kenji shouted in horror as his wife's terrified and pain-filled screams sounded. Running towards his wife, he shouted in pain and shock as he was suddenly slammed into from the side, something roughly knocking him into the wall. "No!" He shouted as he felt a fiery explosion of pain in his shoulder as sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder massive paws slamming against him, the sharp claws ripping into his flesh. 'Usagi-san…' He anxiously thought as he felt darkness begin to consume him as he felt the creature's sharp teeth sink into his neck.

* * *

Raising her head as she awoke in a bedroom, the large silvery-white wolf looked around the familiar bedroom. Sniffing the air, she felt a sudden need to hunt as the smell of blood became strong, overpowering her senses, as she anxiously padded towards the balcony door. Lowering herself down, she launched herself forwards with her strong hindlegs as she lunged at the balcony door, glass shattering around her as she easily broke through her balcony door. Feeling the cold rain beginning to soak her, as she gracefully landed on the ground below. She raised her head up towards the night sky, a howl escaping her lips as she made her presence known.

Hearing another howl in the far distance sound following hers, she curiously perked her ears at the howl as she swiftly went in pursuit. Hearing another more familiar howl sound closer, she stopped briefly turning back at the sound. Curious to pursue the other, more distant howl, she swiftly ran through the street smelling the air trying to track the source of the other wolf. Looking up at the sky as the rain soon came to an end, she slowed her steps stopping long enough to shake her silvery-white coat dry, free of the rain that had drenched her.

Sniffing the air once more, she turned her head as the howl sounded once more, sounding much closer than the last time it sounded. Running the direction of the howl, she felt a sense of familiarity flood her senses as she caught the scent of the other wolf once more. Nearing the park, she raised her nose into the air sniffing once more trying to find the faint scent once again. Noticing the clouds parting and moving away into the distance, she turned her gaze towards the full moon that was beginning to light the night sky. Running into the park, she ran across the wet grass, her paws sinking into the ground as she ran. Allowing the sudden pull she felt leading her the direction she needed to go, she could feel the unknown pull drawing her closer to the one who was calling out for her.

Reaching a hill, she slowed her steps when spotting the one who had been calling out to her sitting atop of the hill awaiting her arrival. Watching the wolf begin to descend the hill, she saw it's midnight-black fur shone under the moonlight. Sensing he was male, she watched him approach her, stopping only a few feet from her. Feeling their gazes lock, she felt a sudden rush of warmth overwhelm her as she slowly approached the male, feeling drawn to go closer towards him. Watching him approach as well, she felt him gently nuzzle his face against hers as he reached her. Nuzzling him back, she watched him look at her with his red eyes as he walked forwards, leading her down a separate path further into the park away from the city. Knowing she could trust him, she followed him, staying close but keeping a small distance between them until she grew more comfortable around him.

* * *

Walking through the wooded area, the white wolf glanced at the male noticing him glance at her before slowing and nuzzling her once more. Feeling soft tingles flood her senses from his soft touches, she felt herself drawn towards the male, feeling a sense of warmth and security when she was near him. Turning her head abruptly at the sound of something snapping, she felt her ears perk at the sound of movement. Quickly padding forward, she raised her nose to the air sniffing, smelling her prey approaching, growing closer. Forgetting about the male momentarily, she continued forwards, eager for her first hunt, as she sniffed the air following the scent that was going to lead her towards her first kill. Spotting a small pond in the clearing, she saw two deer drinking from the pond. Crouching down, she patiently waited for the two deer to become engrossed in their drinking before she struck. Seeing her opportunity she swiftly leapt out from the bushes, soon crashing into the pond as the two deer darted away in time. Shaking herself dry for the second time that night, she watched the midnight-black wolf walk towards her. Feeling him lick her, in an attempt to help her dry, she growled lowly watching him take an abrupt step back. Walking past him, she shook herself once more to rid herself of any excess water as she sniffed the air in a pursuit to track down her fleeing prey once again.

Sniffing the ground as she tracked her prey, she soon slowed her steps as she came across one of the deer grazing. Seeing it spook once more as it caught wind of her scent, she swiftly darted forwards determined to claim her prize. Chasing after the fleeing deer, she forced herself to run faster as she easily caught up to the fleeing creature. Leaping forward midstep, she sunk her jaws into the neck of the small creature as they both roughly landed onto the ground with a rough thud. Refusing to release the terrified shrieking animal, she tightened her grip, as she twisted the deer's neck hearing the sickening snap of its neck breaking as the small deer abruptly grew limp. Releasing her hold, she hungrily ripped into the flesh feeding on the prize she had earned from her successful hunt. Tensing as she sensed movement, she glanced over noticing the male sit and watch from a distance, keeping a watchful eye of the area as she fed. Turning her gaze back onto her meal, she ripped into the deer's flesh once more, it's warm blood staining her silvery-white fur as she fed.

Watching the silvery-white female feed on the deer, the midnight-black wolf kept a watchful eye on the perimeter as he allowed her to enjoy her first kill. Seeing she was staining her white fur with the deer's blood, he watched her eagerly eat, just as he had done on his first hunt. Seeing her soon slow as she became full, he watched her sit and turn her gaze towards him for a brief moment. Seeing she did not fully trust him yet, he stood and slowly approached, wanting to prove to her that he was not a threat. Nuzzling her once again, he felt the tingling sensations return once more as they touched. Feeling her nuzzle him back, he felt her lean closer against his embrace accepting his presence to be near her. Stepping closer, he gently licked her face once more, relieved she had allowed the display of affection. Feeling her return the gesture moments later, he nuzzled her face once again knowing she was accepting his courtship to become his mate. Knowing he had to make his mark on her before sunrise, he cautiously moved his muzzle closer against her neck, breathing in her overpowering and intoxicating scent. Continuing to nuzzle and press himself closer against her, he carefully made his way to mount her so he could begin their mating ritual. Watching her lower herself on the ground accepting him, he soon mounted her, her soft whimpers sounding as he entered her, a strong pleasurable heat flashing throughout his body as they accepted one another as mates. Unknown to him a small patch of his dark fur began to lighten forming an intricate pattern on his left shoulder, just as a small patch of his mate's white fur darkened slightly on her left shoulder mirroring the same intricate pattern he bared, showing any challenger that they both bared the first mark. Since she had accepted him, he knew they would now court until the second full moon, if she accepted him once again under the next full moon, they would receive their second and final mark, their metaphysical link, their souls connecting as one as they would be able to share both their thoughts and emotions with one another, forever binding them as one, as soul mates.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, keep an eye out for Chapter 3! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	4. Chapter 3

**Full Moon Rises**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon. I do not own the rights to any of the songs related to Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** **I am currently working on three different fan fiction, I will update as soon as I can, please stay patient with me with updates! **

**As always, please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)**

* * *

**:::Chapter 3:::**

Waking to the feeling of her muscles aching and protesting with pain, Usagi could hear the soft sounds of two different people talking. Raising from the soft surface she was lying against, she groggily opened her eyes, looking around her surroundings. Seeing she was in an unfamiliar bedroom, she gasped abruptly pulling the fallen blanket up covering her bare breasts when realizing she was nude. 'Where am I?' She thought with panic as tears filled her eyes. 'Why am I not home?'

Hearing the sounds of footsteps approaching, Usagi tightened the hold on her blanket when hearing a soft knock. Nervously watching the door with anticipation as someone approached the door, she felt a brief sense of fear as the door opened. Looking in shock when seeing Motoki quietly enter the room, she felt her stomach nervously flutter as Mamoru silently followed into the room behind Motoki. "What is going on? Why am I here?" She demanded, tears shining in her eyes.

"You had your first transformation." Mamoru gently stated, nervously walking towards the bed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he smiled when seeing her blush slightly as their gazes met. Watching her nervously reach up, he smiled as she gently rested her hand against his cheek. "Do you feel it?" He asked, watching her tearfully nod.

"Yes." Usagi quietly stated, feeling a strong desire to be close to the older dark-haired teen. Not noticing the blanket had dropped exposing her bare breasts, she didn't notice Motoki immediately blush and scramble from the room. "What is this feeling?" She nervously asked Mamoru while raising onto her knees so she could move closer towards him. "I feel so drawn to you Mamoru-chan." She said before she gently pressed her lips against his. Feeling soft tingles course throughout her as Mamoru rested his hand against her bare arm, she felt him wrap his other arm around her bare waist gently pulling her closer against him as they passionately began to kiss. Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, she felt a soft moan escape her lips as his tongue slid in her mouth, exploring her, tasting her. "Mamo-chan." She murmured as their lips soon parted.

"Usako." Mamoru muttered, then blushed slightly at the nickname he called her. Watching her smile at the term of endearment, he gently brushed his fingers along the intricate vining pattern of her mark along her left shoulder. "We imprinted last night." He said smiling as he looked into her love-filled eyes. "You're my other half, the one I've been searching for, you will become my mate."

"You are my alpha?" Usagi asked, resting her hand atop his hand that rested on her bare shoulder.

"Yes." Mamoru gently stated as he happily smiled at the golden-haired beauty. "If you will have me." He nervously stated.

"Of course I will." Usagi said, happily smiling up at him. Gently laughing as he lowered her against the bed, she smiled in pure bliss as he trailed kisses down her neck, soon focusing his attention on the mark on her shoulder. Feeling a soft moan of pleasure escape her lips at how sensitive the mark was from his touches, she felt his hand nervously rest against her bare breast. "Mamo-chan, please take me, make me yours, please." She begged as she felt her body quake with pure ecstasy wanting and yearning more from him.

Unable to resist his strong urges, Mamoru could feel the heat radiating from her body, her sweet scent overpowering his senses. Lifting his shirt over his head, he felt his body shudder with pleasure as her hand gently ran up his hard abs soon resting against his chest, over his heart. Taking her hand, he groaned out in pleasure, as he rested her hand gently against his mark. The soft touches against the highly sensitive mark, heightening his strong sexual desire for her. Feeling her brush her thumb slowly against the mark, he clenched his jaw, feeling himself growing harder as he was unable to resist the strong desire to mate and become one with his mate. "Usako." He groaned out, as he quickly loosened his belt as he eagerly removed his pants. Kicking his pants off, he lowered his boxers next, soon pressing his nude body against hers. "You are my only one, Usako." He murmured as he slid into her, a moan of pleasure escaping her lips.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi moaned out in pleasure as she felt him slide into her. Feeling an unexplainable heat fill her entire body, she cried out in pure ecstasy as he nipped at the mark on her shoulder, feeling herself climax from the sheer pleasure and sensitivity the mark caused her, she moaned from his passion-fueled thrusts as he responded more to her moans and soft pleasure-filled sighs.

* * *

Smiling as he watched her chest rise and fall with each breath as she slept, Mamoru gently pressed his lips against her forehead smiling more as she slightly stirred. "Usako, as much as I'm enjoying lying here with you, we need to get up." He said watching her slyly smile as she reached to brush her hand across his mark on his left shoulder. "Oh no, you don't." He chuckled, quickly stopping her hand in time. Seeing her pout, as she peeked one eye open, he smiled, pressing his lips against hers once more. "My little minx." He teased as their lips slowly parted, watching her smile before she pouted slightly.

"Just once more." Usagi begged, pressing her nude body against his.

"I'm sure Motoki-chan isn't appreciating us making him wait." Mamoru said, watching with amusement as his golden-haired goddess suddenly blushed at his comment.

"I forgot he was here." Usagi said while abruptly raising, then quickly looked at Mamoru. "Where are we anyway?"

"This is the Furuhata's family cabin, they allow me to stay here when it's time for a full moon. I was hoping I could find my way back here after I found you." Mamoru said watching Usagi silently nod as she nervously bit her bottom lip. "I know this must be overwhelming for you, Usako." He said gently caressing her cheek. "We have each other now, I will help you through this, I swear it."

"Thank you, Mamo-chan." Usagi said as some stray tears streaked her cheeks. "I don't know what my-" She said then abruptly covered her mouth, her eyes going wide with realization. "My parents are probably freaking out right now!" She said scrambling to get out of the bed. "I need to call them and tell them I'm alright." She said quickly rushing towards the door.

"Usako wait." Mamoru said gently chuckling with amusement. "You may want to put some clothes on first, my little minx." He teased watching her look down and blush once more when realizing she was fixing to rush out of the room nude.

"I don't have any clothes, what am I going to wear?" Usagi nervously asked.

"Unazuki-chan has clothes here, he said pointing towards the closet. Take what you need Usako, she won't mind." Mamoru said as he raised to get out of the bed. Getting out of bed, he smiled as he gathered his scattered clothing from the room. "It's going to be torture being apart from you, once you return home." He said watching her turn her head and glance at him.

"Perhaps I should come to visit you then?" Usagi said, smiling as he chuckled. Feeling soft tingles and shivers of pleasure course through her as Mamoru wrapped his arm around her waist, she closed her eyes with content, smiling at the newfound feelings that coursed through her entire being. "I love how you make me feel." She sighed, leaning back in his embrace resting her head against his chest. Feeling him gently kiss the top of her head, she tilted her head back smiling up as he gently pressed his lips against hers once more.

"Why do you think I kissed you in the park?" Mamoru teased as their lips parted. "I couldn't control myself any longer."

"You don't have to anymore." Usagi said, smiling up at him. "I'm yours, Mamo-chan."

"I love you." Mamoru happily stated before pressing his lips against hers once more. Feeling her wrap one of her arms behind his neck as he hungrily kissed her, he felt himself begin to harden as her soft muffled moans escaped her lips.

* * *

Sitting out on the porch, Motoki smiled hearing the door open and quietly click shut. "I see she successfully imprinted with you." He said hearing his best friend chuckle at his comment.

"She accepted the first mark." Mamoru said, happily smiling. Leaned against the porch railing, Mamoru blissfully looked up at the late morning sky. "I should probably get her home soon." He sighed, before frowning slightly at the thought of being parted from her.

"I'm happy for you my friend." Motoki said, then smiled when hearing the door open once more. Turning his head, Motoki smiled watching the younger blonde emerge a slight blush to her cheeks. "Morning Usagi-chan." He said, watching her shyly smile towards him.

"Morning Motoki-chan." Usagi said immediately standing next to Mamoru. Resting her head against Mamoru's arm, she happily smiled when feeling Mamoru wrap his arm around her waist pulling her closer against his embrace. 'I feel so safe in his arms.' She happily thought. "Are you one too, Motoki-chan?" She curiously asked, watching the blonde smile with amusement before chuckling.

"No, Usagi-chan." Motoki said, chuckling at her question. "I'm something much different." He said, watching her look at him in surprise.

"Don't worry his clan is harmless, it's the other ones you want to avoid." Mamoru said, watching Usagi look up at him questioningly. "I'll explain everything, I promise." He said, then gently kissed her lips to ease any worries or fears.

"So what are you then, Motoki-chan?" Usagi curiously asked, turning to look at her friend.

"A vampire." Motoki said, gently chuckling at Usagi's shocked reaction.

"It's true." Mamoru gently stated when Usagi abruptly looked at him for confirmation.

"How are you able to be in the sunlight, I thought it would harm you." Usagi said watching Motoki smile with amusement before he spoke.

"All that nonsense you see in the movies gives us a bad reputation." Motoki said, smiling at the sweet naive blonde. "I assure you, I'm nothing like what you've seen portrayed in the books or movies. I'm not a monster, just as you're not a monster." He said watching her sadly smile at him.

"Are there others like us, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, watching Mamoru silently nod at her question.

"I haven't encountered many packs." Mamoru said, softly sighing. "There's a pack that lives here in this area. Their mates were your age when they changed, though they're a lot older, their bodies are still that of a teenager. They've been moving around for a least a century." He said smiling as he gently took Usagi's hand into his, tenderly brushing his thumb against the back of her hand. "Our aging process is going to slow drastically as long as we transform between the cycles of the full moon."

"We can do that?" Usagi asked with surprise.

"Yes, how do you think we will eat?" Mamoru teased, watching her blush slightly. "We'll hunt at night, under the cover of the night, it's the safest time for us. The west part of the woods belongs to the clan, Motoki-chan, and his family." Mamoru said while pointing the direction of the clan's border. "The east portion belongs to the pack I was telling you about, our pack."

"How will I know where the border begins?" Usagi worriedly asked.

"You'll know." Motoki-said chuckling. "You will be able to smell us, just as we can smell you."

"What about the north part of the woods?" Usagi curiously asked.

"No, we don't go into that part." Mamoru sternly stated.

"There's another clan that lives on the other side of the river. They are not forgiving if you cross into their territory." Motoki sternly stated. "Their leader, she's very protective of her clan. They've been around for at least three centuries."

"This is so much to take in." Usagi softly stated while nervously smiling. "I-" She said then gasped when noticing the wound on her arm was completely healed. Shakily running her hand against the dark rigid scar on her arm, she smiled as tears filled her eyes. "How is this possible?"

"It's your healing abilities, we have the ability to heal much quicker." Mamoru said, gently smiling as Usagi looked at him with awe. "I need to let the others know you've changed, that you're part of the pack now. "Do you want to meet them?" He asked, smiling at how nervous she looked as she shook her head. "It's alright, perhaps another time." He said, gently kissing her forehead. "Motoki-chan, will you watch her for me? I won't be gone long."

"Of course." Motoki said smiling as his friend nodded and quietly walked towards the highly-dense wooded area towards the east side of the cabin. Watching his friend soon disappear amongst the trees, he glanced towards Usagi noticing her worriedly watching the direction Mamoru had left. "He'll be fine, Usagi-chan. He's just talking to his pack."

"His pack?" Usagi asked, surprise shining in her eyes.

"Yes, he's the alpha of the pack. Though he's never really cared much about being with them, that is until now." Motoki said smiling. "Since he has you now, his Luna. I think he'll be spending more time with them, becoming the leader they need."

"Are you an alpha?" Usagi curiously asked, watching Motoki gently chuckle before he spoke.

"No, my clan does not require an alpha." Motoki said watching Usagi silently walk over towards him and quietly sit next to him. "We work together and come to an agreement as a group, almost like a council." He said then gently wrapped his around her shoulder, pulling her into a gentle hug. "I'm glad he has you, Usagi-chan. He's been so lonely all these years."

"How long has he been like this?" Usagi curiously asked, watching Motoki smile at her innocent question.

"Ten years, that I know of. Mamoru-chan doesn't speak about his past much, he was a small child when it happened. He says it's too painful to speak of, so I don't push." Motoki said watching Usagi silently nod. "Don't worry my friend, I know this is overwhelming, but soon you will find a routine and it will not feel so overwhelming." He said then quietly stood. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm really full for some reason." Usagi said, looking up when Motoki gently chuckled at her response.

"You took down a deer last night, it was fun watching your first hunt." Motoki said watching Usagi look at him with surprise. "You were quite persistent to catch your prey."

"I thought you weren't allowed to be on our side of the woods?" Usagi curiously asked.

"Mamoru-chan made an exception, he was worried you may venture into our territory. I was there to help guide you away if needed. I did promptly leave once you two began your pairing process." He said blushing slightly. "That is something that should not be disturbed." He said watching her blush slightly as well.

"I love him Motoki-chan, more than I've ever loved anyone." Usagi said, tears shining in her eyes from the overwhelming sense of love she felt for Mamoru.

"It's because of the imprint, these feelings are going to be strong and almost overwhelming at times. You will feel this until you two make your final mark on one another during the next full moon." Motoki said, watching her tearfully look up at him. "That mark will complete the pairing process and you two will be fully connected through mind, body, and soul." He said watching her look at him with awe. "Come on, we can watch some television while we wait for Mamoru-chan to return." He said motioning his younger friend to follow.

* * *

Walking into the large two-story cabin, Mamoru smiled as he watched a raven-haired beauty descending the stairs, a small smile on her face, humor shining in her piercing violet eyes as she spoke. "Rei-chan." He greeted with a polite nod.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. How long has it been since you graced us with your presence?" She asked, a smug smile gracing her lips.

"I'm sorry I haven't been by sooner." Mamoru apologized as he quietly pushed the door shut.

"Are you really sorry, Mamoru-chan?" Rei chided as she gently laughed with amusement. "You know, you are a lousy excuse for an alpha." She bluntly stated. "Where's your mate? We could smell her last night, why did you not present her to the pack?"

"She's still unnerved by all this, I want to give her some time to adjust before I present her to the pack." Mamoru said while leaning against the door as he looked up at the raven-haired beauty who was still standing on the staircase. "I-"

"Mamoru-chan, it's such a pleasant surprise!" An overly happy voice chirped as a blonde with long flowing blonde hair happily embraced him in an excited hug.

"It's good to see you too, Minako-chan." Mamoru said chuckling slightly at the overly excited greeting.

"Did you bring her? I want to meet her, Mamoru-chan. When are we going to meet her?" Minako excitedly asked, while glancing around, not allowing her alpha anytime to answer.

"No, she's with Motoki-chan." Mamoru said with a nervous chuckle. "I promise, I will bring her with me on the next visit." He said watching Minako pout slightly before she brightened up once more as she happily spoke.

"I'll let Kunzite-chan know you're here." Minako happily stated as she promptly turned and happily walked towards the large den past the staircase.

"Why must she always be so chipper." Rei bluntly stated as she rolled her eyes in annoyance as she descended the steps once more.

"She and Usako will get along fine." Mamoru stated with amusement, noticing Rei grimacing slightly at his comment. "She's so full of life and happiness, nothing seems to ever dishearten her." He said with a smile.

"She's changed you already, Mamoru-chan." Rei said as she watched her alpha look up at her with surprise. "Your aura shines much brighter now, you seem, happier."

"I am happy Rei-chan." Mamoru said with a smile. "I've found my mate, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." He said watching Rei smile slightly at his words. "Now I see why Kunzite-chan and the others were always pushing for me to seek my mate out." He said with an amused chuckle. "I feel complete with her."

"My love, will you quit giving Mamoru-chan such a hard time." An amused masculine voice sounded from the hall. Walking towards Rei, he slid his strong arm around her waist pulling her into his strong embrace as trailed soft kisses down her neck. Feeling his mate melt under the sensual kisses, he heard her soft aroused sigh escape her lips.

"Jadeite-chan." Rei gently sighed, her body burning with a deep desire for more of his sensual touches.

Glancing at Mamoru, Jadeite smirked as his alpha quickly used the opportunity to escape Rei as Mamoru hurriedly walked past them. "Let's go upstairs." He suggested, watching his mate silently nod as she took his hand quickly leading them back upstairs to their bedroom.

Walking the direction Minako had gone to retrieve Kunzite, Mamoru could hear his second in command speaking to someone as he grew closer towards the large den. Entering the room, he smiled seeing Minako standing next to an oversized chair, her hands impatiently on her hip as she awaited her mate to finish speaking with another man with long wavy brown hair.

"Mamoru-chan." Kunzite greeted as he stood to greet his alpha. "Why didn't you tell me he was here, Minako-chan?" He asked, watching his mate glare at him with annoyance.

"I was trying to!" Minako snapped as she glowered at her mate. "You and Nephrite-chan wouldn't stop talking long enough for me to say anything."

"Do they ever?" A brunette asked in amusement, her hair pulled high into a ponytail, amusement shining in her green eyes. "They're worse than us when it comes to gossiping." She teased, prompting a laugh from Minako.

"Very funny, Mako-chan." Nephrite stated, glancing over at his mate as humor shone in his brown eyes. "We will leave you two to speak alone." He said motioning the two women to follow him as he exited the den.

"Is everything alright?" Kunzite asked with concern as soon as the three left the room. Brushing some of his long white strands of hair back behind his ear, he looked up at his alpha with concern shining in his blue eyes.

"Everything is fine, Kunzite-chan. I came to inform you she's had her first transformation, but it seems you all already know." Mamoru said with a chuckle.

"It's the link we all share." Kunzite nonchalantly answered. "As soon as you two complete your pairing process on the next full moon, we will all be linked as one." He said leaning back into the comfort of the overstuffed chair once more. "Rei-chan had a vision the other night, she's witnessed a threat towards your mate." He said watching his alpha tense slightly at the comment. "You need to keep her close, to prevent any rivals from stepping in. You may have made your mark, but the pairing process still has not been bonded. She can be easily claimed by another if you're challenged."

"I won't let that happen." Mamoru sternly stated, angrily clenching his fists at his side. Ignoring the pain from his clenched fists, he quickly wondered how to keep Usagi closer to him without worrying her parents. 'Perhaps I should introduce myself to them. If they know we're together, they will be more lenient to allow me to take her away from the house if needed.' He thought to himself.

"Mamoru-chan, you need to be careful and remain cautious now more than ever." Kunzite advised his friend and alpha. "You know there is another rogue pack out there, the ones that have been causing all the trouble in the city. Until she can learn to phase without the full moon, she is vulnerable to attacks and injury."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to her, Kunzite-chan." Mamoru said, determination shining in his deep blue eyes. "I will protect her with my life, just as any of you would do for your mates." He said watching his friend smile and silently nod his head.

"Sit, there's much we need to discuss." Kunzite said motioning towards the second overstuffed chair that Nephrite had been sitting in. Watching Mamoru sit, he turned his gaze towards the television for a brief moment before muting the television while ignoring the latest news flash bulletin at the bottom of the screen. "When do you plan to bring her here? We need you here, now more than ever. This new pack could pose a threat, they're highly aggressive." He said motioning towards the muted television. "You know we will protect her and keep her guarded, she is now our omega. She is our responsibility to protect, just as we protect you." He said watching Mamoru silently nod and glance towards the muted television. Watching his friend's smile abruptly drop, Kunzite watched as Mamoru abruptly stood visibly shaken by something that was on the television. "Mamoru-chan?" He worriedly asked, turning his own gaze towards the television as the news crew focused on a two-story home. "What is it?"

"This can't be happening, I-" Mamoru said while shaking his head in disbelief as he looked at the small caption on the bottom of the screen.

_**News Update: Parents Slain, One Child Survivor, One Child Missing, Presumed Dead In Recent Attack...Stay Tuned For Updates**_

"I have to go, Kunzite-chan, I have to get back to Usako." Mamoru abruptly stated, snapping from his shock. "That was her parents that were murdered." He said, not seeing Kunzite's shocked reaction as he swiftly ran from the den knowing he had to reach his mate soon, desperately hoping and praying that she did not see the news flash. 'I'm glad Motoki-chan is with her.' He thought with a sense of relief.

Running out the front door, Mamoru ignored Rei and Minako's worried looks as he ran past them in his panicked state. Leaping from the porch to avoid the small set of stairs of the large wrap around porch, Mamoru gracefully landed on his feet before desperately running into the dense woods, soon disappearing amongst the trees. 'Usako.' He desperately thought, knowing he had to reach her. 'You don't deserve this cruel fate.' He heartbrokenly thought, knowing her parents had suffered the same tragic death as his parents. 'Please, please let her still be on the porch when I get there.' He desperately thought to himself as he pushed himself to run faster.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Demande angrily sneered, his face red with pure rage. Angrily lifting the closest thing in his reach, he lifted a wooden bar stool. Angrily launching it across the room, he watched the sliding glass door of the back porch shatter upon the forceful impact of the barstool. Trying to contain his rage, he looked at Rubeus seeing him nervously straighten awaiting his orders. "That bitch, she was supposed to imprint with me." He angrily seethed. "There was another, have you found him yet? I'm sure she responded to his call, instead of mine."

"No, I searched throughout the city the entire night and most of the day." Rubeus promptly answered watching his alpha only scowl at the response.

"I want to know who he is." Demande angrily sneered, pounding his fist angrily against the counter of the small minibar.

"Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be, brother." Saphir bluntly stated, lifting his glass of red wine to his lips before taking a drink. Savoring the sweetness of the wine, he looked at his brother with annoyance as Demande angrily approached him.

"She will be mine, Saphir." Demande angrily sneered, standing only a few feet from his brother, his face red with rage.

"What if she has already received this challenger's mark?" Saphir calmly asked, watching his brother only seethe in anger more at the question.

"Then I will challenge him, and after I've ripped his throat out I will claim her as mine." Demande sneered as he roughly lifted the wine bottle from the counter angrily throwing it at the wall. Watching the bottle explode against the wall, wine running down the wall and pooling below on the floor. Turning his attention towards Rubeus, he angrily looked at him before he spoke. "I have a job for you and you better not mess this up." He angrily warned.

"I won't, I assure you." Rubeus nervously answered, watching Demande sinisterly grin before he spoke.

* * *

"I'm going to make some coffee, do you want some?" Motoki asked, then chuckled when the blonde made a face at him. "Alright, no coffee, do you want something else instead?" He asked watching the blonde shake her head.

"No thanks, I'm alright." Usagi answered, watching the older blonde smile as he stood and quietly left the living room walking silently towards the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind us watching the news. I like to have an idea of what the weather is going to be like when we go out to feed."

"What do you eat?" Usagi curiously asked, hearing his soft chuckle. "Do I want to know?" She asked from his response to his question.

"It's not human's, so relax Usagi-chan." Motoki called from the kitchen with amusement as he prepared the coffee maker. 'I should make some for Mamoru-chan.' He thought, knowing how much his friend enjoyed coffee. Adding another scoop of the coffee grinds into the coffee filter, he shut the lid and pressed the small button, the aroma of coffee soon filling the kitchen.

Stepping into the doorway of the kitchen, he glanced into the living room, noticing Usagi boredly watching the television as the program they were watching was coming to its conclusion, the news soon following. Turning back, he walked back towards the coffee maker lifting the pot and filling his white mug full of the hot liquid. Placing the pot back, he lifted his mug taking a small sip before quietly walking back towards the couch.

Boredly turning her attention away from the program on the television, Usagi turned her attention towards the window where she was standing to see if she could see any sign of Mamoru returning. Frowning slightly when there wasn't, she turned her attention back towards the television, that's when she saw the news flash on the screen. Feeling as if the breath had been knocked completely from her, Usagi felt her heart sink and her breathing become panicked as tears streaked her cheeks. "No." She softly stated, shaking her head in denial as she silently read the caption at the bottom of the screen.

**News Update: Parents Slain, One Child Survivor, One Child Missing, Presumed Dead In Recent Attack...Stay Tuned For Updates**

"Mama, Papa." Usagi said covering her mouth as a heart-wrenching sob escaped her lips. Feeling her knees grow weak, she felt Motoki catch her with his strong grip before she touched the hardwood floor.

"Usagi-chan." Motoki worriedly stated, quickly catching his friend before dropping to the floor. Seeing how pale she was, he watched tears stream down her cheeks, her gaze locked on something unseen as she sat in shock and disbelief. Looking up at the television screen, he felt his heartbreak for his sweet friend knowing she had lost so much in one fateful night. "Usagi-chan." He gently stated, trying to get her to speak, to snap from her state of shock. "I'm so sorry my friend." He gently soothed, as she turned, launching herself into his arms as she bitterly began to weep into his chest.

Not knowing how long she had been weeping, Usagi tearfully looked up at Motoki, desperation shining in her eyes as she spoke. "I have to go home, I have to find Shingo-san. He needs to know I'm alright." She pleaded.

"You're too emotional right now." Motoki gently stated, resting his hand on her shoulder. "It would be too dangerous for both of you."

"I have to see him!" Usagi heartbrokenly shouted, fresh tears streaking her cheeks. Then abruptly gasped as she shook her head, horror on her face. "Did I do this? Motoki-chan, did I hurt my parents?" She asked as she abruptly wrenched herself from his hold. "I am a monster, I'm not any different than the others." She said going back into another state of shock.

"Others, what others are you talking about Usagi-chan?" Motoki worriedly asked, reaching out to console her once more.

"Don't touch me!" Usagi screamed as she felt a sob escape her lips. Scrambling to her feet, she swiftly ran past Motoki, running from the cabin and into the dense woods that surrounded them.

"Usagi-chan, come back!" Motoki shouted, watching with worry as she blindly ran into the easter portion of the woods, fueled only by her grief and despair. "Dammit." He cursed, quickly reaching into his pocket removing his cell phone. Frowning when he noticed he had no service, he knew he was forced to remain in the cabin until Mamoru returned. "He's going to be so pissed that I lost her." He muttered, sighing in contempt before roughly sitting on the steps of the porch.

* * *

She ran. That's all her mind would allow her at that moment as she blindly ran through the woods. Feeling her tears blur her vision, she cried out in shock feeling her barefoot catch against something as she roughly crashed onto the ground. Lying there for a moment in a slight daze, she allowed herself to release another heartbroken sob. "I'm sorry." She whimpered. "I'm so sorry I hurt you both."

Raising to her knees, she looked back through her tears seeing her foot had caught against the root of a tree. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she leaned back against the massive tree trunk looking up at the canopy of overhanging trees above her. Taking a deep breath, she shakily exhaled as she tried to calm her grief. "Motoki-chan is right." She bitterly stated. "Shingo-san is better without me." She painstakingly admitted, as more tears welled at the thought of never seeing her little brother again.

Noticing the rush of water nearby, Usagi silently stood as she allowed her feet to lead her the direction of the water. Seeing a ledge, she could hear the roar of rapids below, as she stood towards the edge of the cliff looking down at the violent waters of the river below. 'I don't deserve to live, not what after I did to my parents.' She heartbrokenly thought as tears streaked her cheeks. Taking a small step forward, she knew she could end it all with one more step. "Shingo-san." She said thinking about her younger brother she had orphaned. "I'm so sorry." She heartbrokenly stated. "I didn't mean to hurt them." She said, tightly closing her eyes as she contemplated taking that one final step.

Abruptly opening her eyes when a new scent flooded her senses, Usagi nervously scanned the area across the river soon noticing the shadow of a figure standing in the shadow of the trees. 'Who is that?' She curiously thought, then gasped in startlement as familiar strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist jerking her back from the edge of the cliff.

"What are you doing?" Mamoru worriedly demanded as soon as he moved Usagi far enough from the cliff's edge. "Are you alright?" He asked resting his hand against her tear-stained cheek. Seeing she was refusing to look at him, he watched as fresh tears streaked her cheeks. "I'm so sorry." He gently stated, then watched as she bitterly began to weep once more. Lowering her to the ground, he knelt in front of her, protectively pulling her into his embrace as he tightly held her against him. "You didn't do this." He gently soothed. "You didn't hurt them Usako." He said gently rubbing his hand against her back trying to soothe her from her grief.

"You don't know that." Usagi's muffled reply sounded, her face still buried against his chest. "I don't deserve to live."

"Yes, you do." Mamoru sternly stated as he gently cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You are the most caring, kindest, gentlest person I know. I know you're not responsible for what happened." He said watching her tearfully look into his gaze, still hesitant to believe his words. "I love you, you'll stay with me, alright? I won't let anything ever happen to you, I promise." He swore as he gently brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Have I ever lied to you, Odango?" He asked, watching her tearfully smile at the dreaded nickname she absolutely hated.

"No, you haven't." Usagi softly stated as she wrapped her arms tighter around him as she wept once again for the loss of her parents and the younger brother she knew she could never see again.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I apologize this chapter is much shorter than the previous chapters, I just felt like this is where it needed to end. **

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3, keep an eye out for Chapter 4! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	5. Chapter 4

**Full Moon Rises**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon. I do not own the rights to any of the songs related to Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** I am currently working on three different fan fiction, I will update as soon as I can, please stay patient with me with updates!

As always, please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! To those that have left reviews, THANK YOU! Your kind words mean so much and give the boost we authors need to continue on. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! So thank you again! :)

* * *

***I noticed in a review, that a reader mentioned the werewolf mate is called a "Luna". I knew this when I wrote the story, but there is also a certain feline in the series that is named Luna. It was driving me crazy/bothering me, lol. So I decided to go with Alpha/Omega. Sorry for not mentioning this sooner! As always, thanks so much for the reviews/comments. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**:::Chapter 4:::**

**(One Week Later)**

Groggily awakening to the smell of breakfast, Usagi smiled as she tiredly stretched her arms. Raising from the bed, she smiled more as the sheet dropped from her naked body, her pajamas still discarded on the floor from their night of passionate lovemaking. Turning her head, she looked at the mark on her left shoulder, gently brushing her fingers against it, knowing how the slightest touch of his fingers brushing over her mark overloaded her self control and impulses, awakening an endless pleasure that needed to be fulfilled by only him.

Lowering her hand from the mark, Usagi silently turned her attention towards the large bedroom windows as sunlight filled the large bedroom. 'Shingo-san, I wish I could see you.' She sadly thought, tears shining in her eyes at the thought of her younger brother. 'I wish I was older, I could easily gain custody over Shingo-san. I don't know what's going to happen to him now?' She worriedly thought, knowing she had a distant Aunt and Uncle who lived in Bando. 'Would Aunt Azumi-san and Uncle Rin-san be taking care of Shingo now?' She curiously thought, knowing they had traveled down to arrange her parent's service which had taken place two days ago.

She had been so torn, both angry and grief-stricken knowing she could not attend her parent's service in order to keep the illusion of her death. How long would it be until the search for her was called off and she would be declared dead? What would happen then? Would she assume a new identity? All this was so overwhelming. She had not asked to be bitten by a werewolf, she had not asked for this curse. She just wanted to be a normal fourteen-year-old. Instead, she had been hidden away from the world at her boyfriend's apartment. Only going out in the cover of night to see if she could freely transform without the assistance of the full moon. Instead, she failed miserably at every attempt, which only heightened her frustration and anger with herself. The creature deep within her desired to hunt, desired a fresh kill to satisfy its hunger. She could not provide this, and it deeply bothered her. What was wrong with her? Why could she not do something that came so naturally for Mamoru?

Sitting a moment longer, Usagi softly exhaled before sliding out of bed and slipping her discarded pajamas on once more.

* * *

Setting two plates onto the table, Mamoru glanced up and smiled watching Usagi quietly enter the small dining area that was connected to the kitchen. "Good morning, Usako." He greeted, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled her into his embrace. Gently pressing his lips against hers, he could hear her muffled moan as he rested his hand on her shoulder, brushing his thumb ever so slightly over her mark.

"Mamo-chan, that isn't fair." Usagi pouted as their lips slowly parted.

Gently chuckling at her soft whine, Mamoru smiled as he gently pressed his lips against hers once more. "Forgive me, Usako. I can't help myself." He said watching her blush slightly. "I made us breakfast, have a seat." He said motioning towards her plate as he released her waist. Watching her sit, he grabbed his mug of coffee from the counter before sitting across from her.

Looking down at the plate, Usagi smiled seeing toast, strips of bacon, and sausage. "When am I going to be able to change again?" She said, sighing in frustration. "This isn't doing it for me, I need meat, real meat." She said, knowing how badly her body craved the flesh of a fresh kill.

"My little carnivore." Mamoru teased lifting a piece of his bacon as he took a bite.

"How did you deal with this, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, dramatically throwing her head back as she released another defeated sigh.

"We'll go to the park tonight and see if you can phase." Mamoru said smiling at the small scowl on her face.

"Why bother, Mamo-chan? We've tried every night for the past week." Usagi muttered as she shakily sighed. "I can't do it."

"You're not focusing hard enough, Usako." Mamoru said, watching her anger slightly at his comment. Reaching across the table, he gently took her hand into his as he gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb trying to soothe her worries. "Usako, you will figure it out in time, just be patient." He said, bringing her hand up and gently placing a soft kiss onto the back of her hand. Watching her smile up at him, he smiled back as he lowered her hand back onto the table, still keeping his hand over hers.

"You keep saying that." Usagi snapped, anger briefly flashing in her eyes. "I'm tired of waiting, Mamo-chan?"

"This anger and grief you're feeling, it's clouding your focus." Mamoru said watching unshed tears shine in her cerulean blue eyes as she quickly averted her gaze.

"How am I supposed to feel?" Usagi muttered once more. "I've lost my entire family because of me."

"What happened isn't your fault." Mamoru sternly stated, watching her silently shake her head as she quickly brushed some stray tears from her cheeks.

"You don't know that." Usagi snapped, keeping her gaze averted. 'I could have been the one that killed them.' She guiltily thought as more stray tears streaked her cheeks.

Glancing down at his watch, Mamoru frowned slightly seeing the time had already quickly passed by. "I need to get ready for work, Usako." He said standing and kissing the back of her hand once more. "We'll talk about this some more this evening, I promise."

"Alright." Usagi quietly stated as she turned her attention back towards her plate. Softly exhaling, she lifted a piece of bacon begrudgingly taking a bite of the small strip. 'I need to figure out this phasing.' She thought with annoyance, knowing how full and satisfied she had felt after hunting the deer. 'I didn't have to eat for three days.'

* * *

**(Later That Afternoon)**

Tossing the remote next to her as she turned the television off, Usagi softly sighed as she leaned back into the comfortable leather couch. Blushing slightly, she smiled at the thought of how she and Mamoru had made love twice on the couch only a couple days prior.

Getting up from the couch, she silently walked over to the balcony door. Gently resting her hand against the window, she looked at the bustle of the busy streets below longing to go out. 'I wish he would trust me to go out by myself.' She sadly thought, tears shining in her eyes. Feeling some stray tears streaking her cheeks, she gasped as she heard a small voice speak.

"Usagi-chan." Saburo softly stated. Watching his friend abruptly turn, he smiled watching her quickly walk towards him.

"Where have you been, Saburo-chan?" Usagi worriedly asked. "I've been so worried, I thought I lost my ability to see you." She said stray tears streaking her cheeks.

"Your parents." Saburo stated softly. Watching the blonde abruptly avert her gaze, he watched her tearfully shake her head. "They want to see you, they asked me to find you." He urged.

"I- I can't, Saburo-chan." Usagi choked out, her voice wavering before she bitterly began to cry. "I hurt them, I'm the reason they're gone." She heartbrokenly stated as she shook with soft sobs. "I killed my parents, Saburo-chan."

"No, Usagi-chan." Saburo sternly said. "You didn't hurt them, I saw everything." He said sadly looking down. "It was the ones who hurt me and my mama, they hurt your parents, not you."

"What?" Usagi gasped as she looked at Saburo with newfound revelation. "Are you sure, Saburo-chan?"

"Yes." Saburo said sadly smiling at his friend. "I helped them after the attack, your parents were so sad and scared, they were so worried about you. They thought you had been hurt by the monsters too."

"Are they still there?" Usagi tearfully asked, remembering how persistent Mamoru had been for her to remain at the apartment while he snuck into her home to gather her belongings she had requested.

"Yes," Saburo said sadly nodding his head. "I explained to them what you were, that you would help us, help them cross over."

"I need to see them, I need to tell them how sorry I am for not protecting them." Usagi tearfully stated as tears streaked her cheeks.

"Will you still go with me to the fairgrounds? I have to find my mama, Usagi-chan." Saburo said as tears shone in his eyes.

"Yes, we'll go to the fairgrounds first. I won't be able to sneak into my home until later in the evening." Usagi said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I need to leave a note for Mamo-chan, he'll be home in a few hours."

* * *

Looking at the two large gates that were locked shut, Usagi could feel her stomach nervously twist as she began to hear the faint sounds of whispers all around her. "Saburo-chan." She gently stated, closing her eyes for a moment in an attempt to block out the multitude of voices that were overwhelming her senses. Covering her ears, she cried out from the sheer volume of the voices, dropping to her knees, tears streaking her cheeks. "Stop it, please stop." She begged as she began to rock herself, wishing they would listen. "I can't take all these voices at once." She whimpered.

Releasing a heart-wrenching scream, Usagi tightly pressed the palms of her hands over her ears as she desperately shouted, wanting more than anything for the deafening voices to cease. "Stop it!" She begged. Within a matter of moments, she was surrounded by the eerie silence of the empty fairgrounds. Shakily exhaling with the relief, from the silence once more, she slowly and cautiously stood before she walked to the two large gates looking at the obstacle that prevented her from entering the condemned fairgrounds. Grabbing onto the iron gates of the entrance, she saw the gap of the top, hoping she could squeeze through. "Is there another way in?" She muttered as she looked around the surrounding area. Quickly taking notice that someone had cut the chain-link fence, only a small distance from the main entryway gates, Usagi hurriedly went to the compromised part of the fence. 'I'm so relieved I saw this.' She thought with relief, as she pulled back the compromised section, easily wriggling through. Getting up off the ground, she dusted her knees and smoothed her skirt down as she walked through the abandoned fairgrounds.

Nervously walking throughout the eerily quiet fairground, Usagi noticed the police tape still in position in different areas of the park. Passing a ring toss stand, she jumped in fright when seeing a shadow pass. Sensing it was the spirit of a victim, she tried to calm the pounding of her heart as she took a couple of deep breaths. "You can do this." She stated softly, trying to reassure herself she was in no harm in the presence of the spirits.

"Usagi-chan!" Saburo shouted suddenly appearing behind the blonde. Hearing her startled scream as she whirled around to face him, he burst out into laughter watching the blonde place her hand on her hip as she glared at him.

"Saburo-baka!" Usagi scolded while glaring at the small child. "That isn't funny! Are you trying to scare me to death?" She demanded.

"I thought it was funny." Saburo said, bursting into laughter once more. "My mama and I were over here when it happened, come on!" He called out, as he motioned his friend to follow as he ran forwards.

"Saburo-chan, wait!" Usagi called out as she quickly followed in pursuit of the small child. Noticing some spirits stepping out from where they had been slain, Usagi could feel a pang of sadness knowing the spirits were trapped, unable to move forward into what awaited them in the afterlife. 'I have to help them.' She thought with newfound determination.

"This way, Usagi-chan." Saburo called out as he ran forward further into the fairgrounds. "Mama! Mama, are you here?" He desperately shouted.

Hearing the desperation in his voice, Usagi could feel her heartbreak for the small child. Seeing the Ferris wheel in the distance, she felt her stomach tightly knot knowing they were nearing the mirror maze. 'Kuri-chan.' She sadly thought, tears shining in her eyes. Snapping from her thoughts when she heard a feminine voice shout out to Saburo, Usagi lifted her gaze and sadly smiled as she watched the child reunite with his mother.

"Mama!" Saburo happily shouted as he ran into his mother's embrace. Tightly clinging to her, his small body shook with sobs, grateful to be reunited with his mother once more.

"Thank you." The young woman's spirit stated, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at the blonde that stood before her. "Thank you for bringing him back to me."

"You're welcome." Usagi said as tears streaked her own cheeks, happy for the reunion, but somewhat sensing this would be the last time she saw Saburo since he was finally reunited with his mother. "I want to help you all crossover, but I'm still trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do." She said, noticing more spirits were curiously approaching her.

"You need to go back to Calaveras-san, she will know how to help you, Usagi-chan." Saburo said, turning his gaze towards his friend. "She was friends with them, she was like you." He said watching Usagi's eyes widen with surprise at his words. "Got to her Usagi-chan, show her you want to help us."

"I will." Usagi said as she felt a determination replacing her worries and doubts. Turning her attention to the seven other spirits, she could see both hope and uncertainty as they looked at her. "I promise you all, I will find a way to help you." She said, shocked to see the number of people who had lost their lives that fateful night.

"I have faith in you Usagi-chan." Kuri stated as she appeared behind her friend. Watching her friend abruptly turn she sadly smiled as her friend burst into tears. "It's alright, I'm not in any pain." She said trying to soothe her dear friend. "Please stay strong Usagi-chan, we need you to help guide us into the afterlife. I know you will find a way to help us."

"I will Kuri-chan, I promise." Usagi said as she tearfully smiled at her friend. "I miss you."

"I miss you all so much." Kuri tearfully stated. "Please go, please find who you're looking for and do whatever you must to free us."

"I promise." Usagi said as she nodded with fierce determination before turning and running, knowing she had to go to the park to find Calaveras once again. 'I just hope she will talk to me.' She worriedly thought, knowing the spirit had been bitter and unfriendly towards her during the last encounter.

* * *

Nervously looking around, Usagi watched as the young woman's spirit appeared before her, a scowl already on her face.

"What are you doing back here?" Calaveras demanded, watching the blonde nervously wring her hands together before looking back up at her determination shining in her cerulean blue eyes.

"I need to know, what do I need to do, to help you and the others crossover." Usagi said, trying to keep her tone steady and stern. Watching Calaveras mockingly laugh at her, she felt her confidence quickly slipping away.

"You don't have what it takes." Calaveras jeered, raising her hand to silence the blonde before she spoke. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, if you did, you wouldn't be here."

"I won't know, not unless you tell me." Usagi pleaded, watching the young woman frown slightly at her response. "Please, Calaveras-san, I know that they are responsible for you being trapped here. Let me help you, please."

"No, only he is." Calaveras said hate evident in her voice. "He's the reason for everything."

"Who?" Usagi asked. "Please, I just want to help. If I'm going to be cursed to be one of these creatures, to be a werewolf, I want to do what good I can. I want to keep what humanity I have left of me." She said as stray tears streaked her cheeks.

"Have you killed an innocent yet." Calaveras curiously asked, watching the blonde tearfully shake her head before she spoke.

"No, but I thought I had and it was tearing me apart on the inside." Usagi said as tears streaked her cheeks. "I learned from Saburo-chan, it was them. They killed my parents on the last full moon, the night I transformed for the first time." She said, her voice almost a whisper. "I know you were part of their pack, why did they hurt you? What did you do?"

Pursing her lips at the question, Calaveras angrily turned her back towards the blonde to hide her own tears before she spoke. "Rubeus-kun, he killed my youngest sister Koan-san. They were mates, she cared so much about him, and-" She said pausing to keep her emotions in check. "He killed her because he said he was bored with her."

Gasping at her words, Usagi could feel tears filling her eyes as she watched Calaveras silently stand a moment longer before she spoke once more, opening up to her.

"After he killed her, I tried to talk my two other sisters into leaving with me. I wanted to spare them the same fate." Calaveras said, wrapping her arms around herself for comfort. "I was able to talk my second youngest sister Berthier-san into leaving with me." She said sadly smiling. "My eldest sister, Petz-san, she refused. She is Saphir's mate, she is nothing but loyal to him. She refused to leave with us. She promised us that she would not inform Demande of our deceit." She said as she shakily exhaled. "Berthier-san and I weren't able to get far, they found us shortly after we arrived in Tokyo. Saphir-san went in pursuit of Berthier-san and Demande-san in pursuit of me. As you can see Demande does not tolerate treachery." She said motioning towards her mutilated body.

"What about your younger sister?" Usagi cautiously asked, almost afraid to hear her response.

"I don't know." Calaveras softly stated, tears streaking her cheeks. "I have never come across her spirit, so I can only assume her death was pure, not tainted."

"Tainted?" Usagi asked, confused by the term. "How can a death be tainted?" She asked, hearing Calaveras scoff at her question.

"Our hearts, you fool." Calaveras sneered. "Our hearts were eaten, therefore our souls are damned to remain in this limbo, this hell until the creature dies. Only then will we be released from this damnation."

"Calaveras-san, please tell me what I need to do. How can I stop them?" Usagi pleaded, watching Calaveras smirk before she turned facing her.

"If you want to truly help us lost souls, then you will kill those three. You will kill them and consume their hearts, only then we will be truly free." Calaveras calmly answered, seeing both fear and shock on the teen's face. "See." She jeered while glaring at the blonde. "I knew you wouldn't be up to the task."

"I'll do it." Usagi abruptly stated, watching Calaveras look at her with surprise. "If this is what my destiny holds for me now, then I'll do it." She said as she nervously exhaled. "Where can I find them?"

"I don't know, they never stay in one place for very long." Calaveras said, frowning slightly. "It's Usagi-san, right?"

"Yes." Usagi said watching Calaveras silently nod.

"Please don't hurt my sister, she's innocent in this, but she will do everything she can to protect her mate." Calaveras warned watching the blonde silently nod her head.

"I won't hurt her, I promise." Usagi said, watching Calaveras sadly smile and silently nod her head before she vanished.

* * *

Walking down the familiar path she had taken since she had been old enough to walk to and from school, Usagi nervously sighed as she stared up at the late afternoon sky. 'I just need to stop by my house, then I can return to Mamo-chan's.' She thought, a somber mood overtaking her. Keeping her gaze down on the sidewalk as she walked, Usagi felt some tears slip down her cheeks as she felt the late afternoon breeze rustle her long hair. She had worn her hair down in an attempt to not be recognized, even borrowing a pair of Mamoru's sunglasses to help conceal her face.

Turning the familiar corner, Usagi felt her stomach nervously knot when seeing her house in the short distance. Slowing her steps, she shakily exhaled. 'I hope he isn't too angry with me.' She worriedly thought, remembering how much Mamoru had stressed for her to remain at the apartment. 'I get so bored.' She thought, wishing she could go to the arcade, or even a leisure stroll at the park while Mamoru was at work. 'I hope he will be understanding.'

Walking up the driveway, she noticed her father's car still parked in the driveway. Seeing police tape across the board that was now in place of the front door, Usagi glanced up at her balcony seeing the balcony door had also been boarded up. 'That must be how I left my bedroom that night.' She thought, grateful she had not turned on her parents. Nervously glancing around, she decided to use the back entryway. Walking around the side of the house, she climbed over the small gate at the side of the house that led to the entry of the backyard. Once she was over the small gate, she quickly ran around the house, hoping the spare key was still where her mother had always hidden it.

Stepping onto the back porch, Usagi glanced around once more before lifting the small potted plant revealing the silver house key. Lifting the key, she quickly unlocked the back door and quietly slipped into the dark silent home. Stopping herself before she called out to her mother, she blinked her tears back knowing their spirits were there but they were not physically there to greet her. Feeling some stray tears streak her cheeks, she knew how desperately she wanted to hug her mother and father, beg and plead for them to not leave her, that she and Shingo-san still needed them.

"Usagi-san."

Hearing her mother's gentle voice, Usagi felt her entire resolve crumble as she dropped to her knees bitterly weeping. "Mama." She whimpered wishing her mother could hold her and help console her. "I'm so sorry, I- I should have protected you." She apologized, tightly closing her eyes, afraid she would see anger or disappointment in her mother's eyes.

"Usagi-san, open your eyes, please sweetheart." Kenji pleaded, seeing how distraught his daughter looked.

Shaking her head at her father's gentle request, Usagi kept her eyes tightly closed, her head bowed as she continued to weep. "This is all my fault, if-" She said pausing as her body shuddered with another deep sob, letting out all her pain and hurt. "If I had just listened…" She whimpered. "I wouldn't be a monster, I wouldn't have led those things here. They wouldn't have hurt you and Kuri-chan." She said finally collapsing fully onto the floor as she curled herself into a ball bitterly weeping. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." She said between sobs.

"Sweetheart this isn't your fault." Kenji gently stated, wishing he could rest his hand on his daughter's shoulder as a source of comfort. "I'm so relieved you're safe, I was scared those things were going to hurt you too." He said, prompting another sob from his daughter. Looking at his wife, he could see tears streaking her cheeks as she struggled to watch their daughter's emotional struggle, having to deal with it alone, without them.

"Usagi-san, we are not angry with you nor do we blame you." Ikuko gently stated, noticing her daughter tense slightly at her words. "Please do not blame yourself. We are so proud of the young woman you are becoming. We spoke with Saburo-san, he told us of your abilities, that he was the one you saw at the hospital that day we thought you were having an emotional breakdown."

"Yes, he's been with me, throughout most of everything." Usagi said as she wiped her tears away, still afraid to look at her parents, afraid to see what had become of them.

"Sweetheart look at us, please." Kenji pleaded. "Don't be afraid, it's still us, I promise you." He said watching her sadly nod before she raised her gaze from the floor. Seeing tears streaking down her cheeks and falling to the floor, he sadly smiled wishing more than ever he could embrace her and tell her it was going to be alright.

"Your brother?" Ikuko worriedly asked. "We've only seen him once, he was here with your Aunt Azumi-san and Uncle Rin-san to collect his belongings."

"I think he's living with them." Usagi quietly stated, keeping her gaze down with shame. "I can't be around him, it's not safe. I don't want to hurt him, if-"

"What?" Kenji demanded with shock. "Where have you been staying this entire time?" He worriedly asked, then watched his wife look at him with newfound realization.

"The young man that was in your bedroom taking your personal belongings." Ikuko abruptly stated, watching her daughter blush at the mention of him. "He wasn't a thief, he was getting those items for you."

"Yes." Usagi softly stated, blushing at the mention of Mamoru.

"You're staying with him? How old is he?" Kenji demanded, appalled at the thought of his little girl living unwed with an older boy.

"Yes, I'm living with him and he's seventeen, Papa-san." Usagi hesitantly said, before looking up at her father, while nervously biting her lip. Nervously exhaling, she felt her stomach nervously twist as she tried to explain her situation to her overprotective father. "I imprinted with him, he's my mate, my other half." She said lowering her shirt enough to reveal the mark on her left shoulder. "He's a werewolf, like me, he loves me and I love him." She said watching her father scowl for a moment, before silently nodding his head, accepting the relationship his daughter had found herself in.

Smiling at her daughter's words, Ikuko smiled seeing how happy her daughter looked as she spoke of the young man. "What is his name?" She curiously asked.

"Chiba Mamoru." Usagi said, happily smiling for a brief moment.

"Can he see us?" Ikuko curiously asked.

"I don't think so." Usagi said, nervously biting her lip once more. "I was told by another like me, that only white wolves can see spirits. We're supposed to help guide lost or trapped souls into the afterlife." She said watching her mother sadly smile before she spoke.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye." Ikuko sadly stated, tears shining in her eyes.

"Me either." Usagi softly stated as fresh tears streaked her cheeks.

* * *

Closing the door as he walked into his apartment, Mamoru immediately noticed how quiet the apartment was. Wondering if Usagi had decided to take a nap, he mischievously smiled thinking of a multitude of ways he could wake her. Feeling himself become aroused as he pictured her lying beneath him, he groaned as he quickened his steps towards his bedroom, already unbuttoning the collared white dress shirt.

Smiling as he quietly opened the bedroom door to rest his eyes on his sleeping goddess, he felt his smile falter and his stomach nervously knot when seeing the bed was empty. "Usako?" He worriedly called out. "Usako are you here?"

After inspecting every room in the apartment, Mamoru quickly hurried towards the kitchen to grab his keys to his motorcycle. Spotting a note on the counter, he relaxed slightly when seeing her handwriting. Wondering if she had gone downstairs to do some laundry, he felt his stomach nervously twist as he read her note.

_**Mamo-chan,**_

_**I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you, I'm going out for a little bit, I have some things I need to take care of. I promise I will be careful. I love you.**_

_**-**__**Usako**_

"Dammit." Mamoru angrily muttered, wondering what was so important that she had to wait to sneak away while he was away at work. Grabbing the keys to his motorcycle from the small key hook, Mamoru swiftly exited the apartment, knowing he had to find her. 'Please be safe, I would never forgive myself if you get hurt.' He desperately thought.

* * *

Sniffling as she wiped the stray tears from her cheeks, Usagi shakily sighed wishing she had not forgotten the sunglasses at her home. Keeping her gaze low, she hoped no one would recognize her as she quickly left her childhood neighborhood. Glancing back one final time she softly exhaled seeing her roof of her home in the far distance. 'I promise I will find a way to free you.' She thought with determination. Caught up in her thoughts and emotions, she never noticed a figure step from the shadows following her a short distance behind.

Deciding to cut through the park to get to the apartment quicker, Usagi wondered what time it was and if Mamoru was already home. 'I hope he isn't too angry with me.' She worriedly thought, frowning slightly. Walking along the park's path, she glanced up at the early evening sky smiling at all the colors making up the golden hour of twilight. 'It's so beautiful.' She thought, smiling slightly. Turning her gaze back towards the path, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand as she suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of fight or flight overload her senses. Stopping abruptly, she nervously glanced around then gasped when spotting the red-haired man from the fair following her. "What do you want?" She demanded, glaring at the man.

"My alpha wants to speak with you." Rubeus calmly replied, stopping only a short distance away from her.

"About what?" Usagi asked, not noticing the flash of anger in the man's eyes.

"Just come with me." Rubeus angrily snapped, while taking a threatening step forward. "Demande-san doesn't like to be kept waiting, you will learn this soon enough."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Usagi snapped back, abruptly taking a step back. "If he wants to talk, tell him to meet me here."

"You're not understanding, are you?" Rubeus jeered. "You are coming with me, whether you like it or not." He said smiling at the flash of fear in her eyes.

"No, I'm not." Usagi sternly stated, while shaking her head before abruptly turning and running from the man. Feeling an overwhelming sense of fear consume her as she ran, Usagi could hear him easily catching up to her as his footsteps drew closer. 'Mamo-chan!' She thought with apprehension, suddenly regretting her choice for leaving the apartment.

Crying out in shock as she was soon tackled to the ground, Usagi cried out in pain as he roughly grabbed her right arm, pinning it behind her as he leaned his weight onto her, pinning her entirely against the sidewalk.

"Listen up you little bitch." Rubeus sneered. "You're going with me, my alpha gave me orders and I intend to follow them.

"Let go of me!" Usagi shouted as she tried to wriggle free from the tight hold. Crying out in pain as he abruptly lifted her by her hair, she quickly used her chance, bringing her hand forward striking him across the face. Hearing him cry out in pain, she stood in shock for a moment seeing two long scratches across his cheek, thin lines of blood running from the small wounds. 'How did I do that?' She thought with shock, noticing his eyes darkening with rage as he angrily looked at her. Taking a step back, she noticed he was violently shaking, losing control of himself. Seeing him violently jerk down, she gasped out with fear when realizing he was phasing. "Dammit." She cursed as she swiftly turned and ran as fast as she could.

'Run! Don't stop running!' Usagi's mind urged as she forced herself to run faster as a piercing howl soon filled the air. Feeling tears streak her cheeks, she cursed herself for not being able to phase. 'I can't even protect myself!' She thought with anger. Noticing she was nearing the playground, she swiftly angled from the path running towards the play area.

Running to the rock wall, she swiftly darted behind the wall dropping to her knees as she tried to catch her breath and give her burning lungs a moment to rest. 'I have to get out of here, he's going to kill me.' She thought with panic, her hands shaking with fear. Crying out as she felt her head beginning to pound, she groaned out in pain as the throbbing sensation in her head became more intense. "What's happening?" She cried out, as her body riddled with sudden intense pain. Screaming out in pain, she felt tears streaking her cheeks, as she could feel her body beginning to change. Writhing and twisting in pain, Usagi could hear the sickening snaps of her bones repositioning as her body began to change form. Hearing her clothing ripping, she panted as the pain became too much to bear. Releasing a heart-wrenching scream, she felt her mind sinking into darkness as her transformation began, never hearing the auburn wolf approaching.

* * *

Tightening his grip on the handles of his motorcycle, Mamoru glanced around looking at the crowds of people walking along the sidewalk through the visor of his helmet. 'Where are you Usako?' He worriedly thought. 'I don't even have my cell phone, or I could call Motoki-chan to see if she is-' He thought, stopping mid-thought as he sighed out in annoyance. "Odango, don't tell me you went to the arcade." He muttered as he turned his blinker on indicating he was turning once the traffic light changed. Seeing the light change moments later, he quickly turned the corner, quickly speeding the direction of the arcade.

Soon parking in front of the arcade, he quickly removed his helmet rushing into the arcade. Seeing Motoki look at him with surprise, he watched his surprise soon turn to worry as he spoke.

"Mamoru-chan, what is it?" Motoki worriedly asked.

"Is she here?" Mamoru worriedly asked in response.

"No, is she not at your place?" Motoki asked in shock.

"She left a note saying she had something to take care of." Mamoru said, wishing she had not been so cryptic with the message.

"Do you want me to help you look?" Motoki asked, as he quickly began to remove his apron.

"I have two more places to check." Mamoru said as he ran a hand through his hair with frustration. "If she's not there, then I will need your help looking."

"Could she have gone to her house for more things?" Motoki asked, seeing how worried and frustrated his friend looked.

"The park and her house are my next two stops." Mamoru said watching Motoki silently nod. "Thank you, Motoki-chan. I'll be in touch if I can't find her."

"Let me know." Motoki said watching his best friend nod before quickly turning and rushing out of the arcade. After a few moments, he watched his friend quickly speed past the arcade in the direction of the park. 'Where could she have gone?' He worriedly thought.

After ten long grueling minutes, Mamoru soon parked, looking towards the park's entrance as he removed his helmet. Getting off of his motorcycle, he felt his heart race with anticipation as he heard a howl pierce the air. Dropping his helmet to the ground, when he recognized the howl belonged to Usagi, he swiftly ran forwards sensing something was wrong. Hearing a second howl sound, he felt his stomach twist with fear as he forced himself to run faster. 'Usako!' His mind frantically cried out as he rushed to find his beloved.

* * *

Raising her head as she woke, the silvery-white wolf sniffed the air catching the scent of the approaching threat. Growling lowly, she cautiously lowered watching through one of the holes in the rock wall watching the auburn colored wolf pass the rock wall. Cautiously walking around the back of the rock wall where she was hiding, the silvery-white wolf used the opportunity lunging into the auburn wolf.

Hearing the auburn wolf yelp out with shock from the sudden attack. The two wolves violently began to clash, their teeth bared, clawing and gnashing at one another. Yelping out in pain as the auburn wolf brought its massive paw down striking her, the silvery-white wolf swiftly retreated trying to put enough distance between the two before she retaliated once more.

Running as fast as she could she released a howl calling for her mate, hoping her call could reach him and alert him to the sudden danger. Hearing the auburn wolf howl in response to hers, she felt something within her almost a small whisper urging her to deviate the path and continue forwards. Following her instinct, she soon found herself running across the field running towards a familiar path.

Soon entering a secluded area dense with shrubbery, she kept low watching the auburn wolf soon grow closer sniffing the air, trying to find her trail. Lowering down once more, she prepared to launch herself waiting patiently as he grew closer.

"Go for the neck." Calaveras instructed, appearing beside the white wolf. Watching the silvery-white wolf look at her, she smiled as she gently stroked the massive creatures back. "I see you figured it out Usagi-san." She commended watching the creature tilt it's head to the side at the mention of the name. "Stay focused when you attack, go for that bastard's neck. Once you have it, don't let go until you've either ripped his throat out or snapped his neck." She instructed, her eyes darkening with rage for a brief moment. "He needs to pay for what he did to my sister and everyone else he's hurt. Once you kill him, you will need to consume his heart. It's the only way to free those who have been damned by him."

Watching the white wolf turn her attention back towards the auburn wolf, Calaveras smiled with anticipation as they both patiently waited for the right moment to strike. Seeing Rubeus growing closer she wickedly smiled as she softly spoke. "Now." She instructed, watching the white wolf launch herself from her hiding spot, slamming into the auburn wolf. "Kill him!" She shouted, tears streaking her cheeks. "Make him suffer as my sister suffered!"

Slamming into the auburn wolf, the silvery-white wolf snarled as she viciously went for auburn wolf's neck. Sinking her teeth into his neck, she refused to let go as he used his strong powerful hind legs to kick and claw at her in an attempt to release him. Biting down harder from the powerful, forceful blows, she heard the creature's abrupt whimper as she felt her teeth break through the skin of his neck, the taste of his blood fueling her and consuming her need for more. In one rough powerful jerk, she felt the wolve's flesh rip from his throat as blood rushed from the grotesque wound, pooling around him soaking his fur and the grass below him. Watching him grow still moments later from bleeding out, she heard a final whimper escape his lips as he began to change, taking his human form in death. Howling up at the sky, she walked forwards, nudging the man's lifeless body onto his back.

"Do it Usagi-san, you have too free all the souls he's damned." Calaveras encouraged, seeing the creature's hesitation going forward. "Do it!" She shouted, tears streaking her cheeks. Watching the silvery-white wolf begin to feed on Rubeus, Calaveras smiled as she could hear the white wolf begin to rip into his flesh and consume Rubeus' heart. "It's done, Koan-san, you can finally cross over, my dear sister." She heartbrokenly stated as tears streaked her cheeks.

* * *

Feeling his lungs burning as he forced himself to run forwards, Mamoru tried to stay focused knowing he had to find Usagi. Slowing his steps to a stop, he looked around in frustration, trying to determine if he was going the correct direction. "Should I phase?" He muttered, knowing he could reach her quicker by scent. Catching the faint scent of blood, he ignored the smell trying to ignore the beast within him wanting to escape and feed at the scent of blood. 'She must be this way.' He thought, as he swiftly deviated the path, running the direction towards the faint smell of blood.

Noticing he was nearing an area of the park thick with trees and shrubbery, he abruptly stopped standing in shock as he watched his beloved feeding on a person. "No." He gasped, taking a step back in as he shook his head. 'This wasn't supposed to happen.' He thought, knowing she had taken a human life, tasted human flesh. This would only fuel her need for more, she was now going to be a danger to society until she could fully learn to control herself. "Usako, stop!" He shouted as tears filled his eyes. "Please stop!" He begged, clenching his fists at his side. Watching her lift her head from her kill. He silently stood, watching her turn to look at him, turning her beautiful cerulean blue eyes towards him. Seeing her muzzle was stained red from the man's blood, Mamoru watched her growl and bare her teeth as she stood her ground over her prey. "Usako, it's me." He calmly stated. "I need you to meet me at the cabin. Can you do that for me? Do you understand what I'm asking of you?" He desperately asked, a stray tear streaking his cheek. "Please my love, do this for me."

Taking a step forward, he slowly extended his arm out watching her cautiously approach him. "We need to get you out of the city. I'm going to go home and gather some things, I will be there soon." He said, tearfully smiling as she nuzzled her head against his hand. "I love you, Usako. I will be there as soon as I can." He said taking notice of some minor wounds she had sustained. "Go, please before you're seen." He begged, watching her walk past him before running in the direction they had gone together the night of the full moon. Looking at the body once more, he felt his stomach nervously twist as he quickly ran in the direction of the park's exit. 'What am I going to do? She's had the taste of human blood, I can't let her go back to the apartment with me.' He thought as tears streaked his cheeks. 'What if she loses control while I'm at work?' He worriedly thought, knowing he had to have her stay with his pack until the next full moon. 'How am I going to tell her?' He worriedly thought, knowing she was going to be upset with his decision.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4, keep an eye out for Chapter 5! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	6. Chapter 5

**Full Moon Rises**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon. I do not own the rights to any of the songs related to Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** I am currently working on three different fan fiction Full Moon Rises, A Song of the Heart, and Heart's Desire Pt2. I will update as soon as I can, please stay patient with me on the updates!

This chapter is a little longer than the others, enjoy!

As always, please support the authors and leave a review, we REALLY appreciate them! To those that have left reviews, THANK YOU! Your kind words mean so much and give the boost we authors need to continue on. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, this has been a lot of fun writing. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**:::Chapter 5:::**

Sitting towards the ledge of the cliff, Usagi looked down at the raging waters below as they violently crashed and swirled resulting in the deafening roar of the rapids below. 'Why am I here again?' She thought with confusion. She had woken to a splitting headache, lying next to the carcass of a mutilated deer. Only fragmented memories of what she had done to the red-haired man remained fresh in her mind. The same man she had been pursued by that fateful night at the fairgrounds and again at the park. She had killed him, she had then consumed his heart. 'I'm just like them.' She thought, her stomach tightly clenching as she felt the sudden need to empty the contents of her stomach, by the repulsed thought of what she had done.

'I have to see if it worked.' Usagi abruptly thought, suddenly lifting her head with a new realization. She would have to return to her home and see if one of her parents had crossed over, then return to the fairgrounds to see if Saburo or his mother had crossed over. Only then could she ease her guilt-ridden mind and assure herself that she was not a killer, that she was doing her duty. Her duty to help guide the lost souls, trapped and damned, forced to walk the Earth until a Ghost Wolf could free them. She was now a Ghost Wolf, and she had a duty to these lost souls. She was obligated to kill, then consume the heart of the ones responsible for damning and condemning the lost souls.

"I don't know if I can do this." Usagi tearfully murmured as the guilt began to weigh down on her once more as tears streaked her cheeks. "I'm not strong enough." Burying her face in her hands, she bitterly cried feeling torn and conflicted from what she had allowed herself to do.

Sniffling as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, she felt the breeze pick up, bringing a new and familiar scent assaulting her senses. Abruptly turning her gaze across the torrential rapids below her, she strained to look, searching for the shadow she knew was watching her once more. Nervously looking across the rivers roaring rapids, she quickly took notice of the shadows of two figures standing amongst the trees. 'Who are they?' She curiously thought. "Why are they always watching me?'

_(Flashback)_

_"The west part of the woods belongs to the clan, Motoki-chan, and his family." Mamoru said while pointing the direction of the clan's border. "The east part belongs to the pack I was telling you about, our pack."_

_"How will I know where the border begins?" Usagi worriedly asked._

_"You'll know." Motoki-said chuckling. "You will be able to smell us, just as we can smell you."_

_"What about the north part of the woods?" Usagi curiously asked._

_"No, we don't go into that part." Mamoru sternly stated._

_"There's another clan that lives on the other side of the river. They are not forgiving if you cross into their territory." Motoki sternly stated. "Their leader, she's very protective of her clan. They've been around for at least three centuries."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Gasping at the realization, Usagi kept her gaze on the two shadows, then tensed as she could faintly hear two voices speaking. Unable to hear what they were saying due to the roaring of the water below, she watched the two shadows soon disappear. 'Did they say something to me, or were they talking to one another?' She thought, shocked that she could faintly make out what was being said.

"Wait!" Usagi desperately shouted to the two mysterious figures as tears streaked her cheeks. 'I just want to talk.' She desperately thought.

"What are you doing here?" A deep masculine voice commanded, laced with irritation. "Mamoru-chan has been searching for you?"

Jumping at the sound of the abrupt, stern masculine voice, Usagi immediately turned a bright red when realizing she was still completely naked from where she had unphased. Nervously clearing her throat to steady her voice, she kept her gaze forward as she calmly spoke the source of the unknown voice. "Just sitting here, enjoying the scenery." She wryly answered.

"Come with me, I'll take you to the rest of the pack." The masculine voice sternly stated.

"No, I think I 'm going to stay here." Usagi stubbornly said, refusing to look at the source of the masculine voice. Hearing him sigh out in frustration, she soon heard a soft feminine laugh sound before a gentler voice spoke.

"I'm sorry about Kunzite-chan, he can be a bit intense." The feminine voice spoke, amusement in her voice. "Here, I brought you one of my dresses."

Turning her head at the voice, Usagi looked in awe at the sheer beauty of the blonde that stood beside her. "Thank you." She said, finding her voice and reaching up to take the light orange sundress. Blushing slightly as she turned her gaze back towards the water below her, she quickly slipped the dress on. Adjusting the dress down, she removed her long golden locks trapped within the dress, letting the long blonde locks spill around her once more. Hearing the blonde beside her clear her throat she heard her speak once again.

"Kun-chan, can you be a dear and give us some privacy?" The blonde asked, watching him roll his eyes before turning his back towards them. "Thank you, my love." She said smiling as she turned her attention back towards her alpha's mate. "It's so nice to finally meet you Usagi-san, I'm Minako-san and the grump over there is my mate Kunzite-chan. Don't worry he's all bark and no bite." She said smiling when she heard her Kunzite groan out in response to the bad joke.

"It's nice to meet you too, Minako-san." Usagi said as she stood, sliding the dress down more until the fabric freely fell around her stopping above her knees. Looking over at the young man standing with his back turned, Usagi could see he had the same build as Mamoru. He was tall, muscular, yet radiated a different energy then Mamoru.

"Kunzite-chan is our Beta, he's second in command of our pack when our Alpha is away. Which is all the time." Minako said, giggling with amusement. "Since Mamoru-chan has you now, we should be seeing him more often."

"Are you ready now, Minako-chan?" Kunzite impatiently asked.

"Yes, go ahead and turn around." Minako said, gently laughing with amusement.

Turning back around, Kunzite looked in awe as he looked at the two blondes standing before him. They both had similar characteristics, standing at the same height, the only slight near unnoticeable difference was Minako's hair wasn't as golden blonde as Usagi's hair. "Damn, if I didn't know any better, I would mistake you two for twins." He said, prompting a giggle from his mate and blush from their alpha's mate.

* * *

Smiling in amusement as Minako happily chatted about seemingly useless topics, Kunzite watched as Usagi would smile and laugh at certain things Minako was going on about. "Minako-chan, my love, let her have a moment of peace. You've been rattling on since we left the river's border." He said promptly receiving a glare from his mate as she turned her gaze forward and started chatting once again.

"I apologize Usagi-san, my mate was blessed with the gift of gab." Kunzite said, prompting a smile from Usagi and giggle from Minako.

"Someone has to talk for both of us." Minako said, cutting her gaze at her mate. "I think Ami-san talks more than you." She quipped.

"If I have nothing to say, then why should I speak?" Kunzite replied, smiling when Minako turned her gaze forward in a huff.

"Where are we going, Minako-san?" Usagi worriedly asked. "Motoki-chan, his cabin is in the other direction, I think."

"We're not going there; we're going home." Minako happily stated. "I will show you where your bedroom is. Mamoru-chan called us earlier when he arrived at his friend's cabin, and you weren't anywhere nearby. He should be home by now, waiting for us."

"I think I killed another deer, that's why I wasn't there." Usagi said, remembering waking up next to the lifeless animal, her mind still reeling in a deep fog from being phased.

"Don't worry, the more you phase, the more you will be able to remember." Minako said, taking the blonde's hand for a brief moment to give it a gentle squeeze of encouragement. "Since you'll be staying with us, I can help you with anything you're having trouble learning or unsure about. I remember what it was like when I was bitten, it's a scary and painful process at the beginning."

"Thank you, Minako-san." Usagi said, then furrowed her brow as she thought of Minako's words. "What did you mean by me staying with you?" She asked, abruptly stopping her steps. "I'm staying with Mamoru-chan at his apartment. Is he staying here now?" She asked worriedly looking down, not noticing the blonde quickly shift her gaze towards Kunzite or see him shake his head in response.

"Um, I- I was only assuming you would be staying with us." Minako quickly corrected watching Kunzite give her a look of annoyance. Nervously laughing, she linked her arm with Usagi prompting her to walk beside her once more. "Don't mind me, I'm just so excited you're finally here. I've been wanting to meet you since Mamoru-chan first spoke of you."

Smiling at her kind words, Usagi could still feel an uneasiness in the pit of her stomach from Minako's earlier comment as she noticed a rooftop peeking from the trees in the distance.

"We're almost home, Usagi-san." Minako happily stated as she felt the blonde beside her tense somewhat. "Don't be nervous, you're going to love everyone and they'll love you." She said, trying to reassure her new friend and sister.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Mamoru-chan?" Jadeite asked, looking at his alpha with uncertainty. "You have not completed your bonding with her. You're going to risk-"

"I know Jadeite-chan." Mamoru snapped, running a hand through his hair with frustration. "I just, I want to keep her safe until she has better control over herself."

"Then you need to be here and help her learn that control. You're her mate, you should be the one to show her, it will only strengthen your bond more." Nephrite sternly stated.

"I can't, I have my responsibilities in the city. I will be back Friday evening and stay the weekend with her." Mamoru said, then turned his head when getting a brief scent of her. "She's here." He said, abruptly turning and leaving the large den. "I know what I'm doing, trust me." He called out as he left the room.

"No, you don't." Nephrite muttered, shaking his head with annoyance.

"He's going to push her away, it's crucial they stay together until the pairing process has been completed." Jadeite said, turning his head when he heard a soft chuckle from their friend who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation.

"It's his decision, Jadeite. If he pushes her away, then he will find out how much he has truly lost if she rejects him during the next full moon." Zoisite said, before standing and silently walking out of the room. "I'm going to let Ami-chan know she's here." He said as he left the den.

"I'm curious to meet the one who's stolen our alpha's heart." Nephrite said as he stood. "Are you going to meet her?" He asked, curiously looking over at Jadeite.

"Might as well, I don't have anything else to do." Jadeite muttered, standing and following his friend out of the room.

Walking down the hall, Zoisite smiled seeing his mate was in the library reading. "Ami-chan, she's here." He said, watching her smile as she lowered her book to look up at him.

"I'll be there shortly, you can go ahead without me." Ami said, smiling up at her mate when noticing him smile as he walked further into the library towards her.

"What are you reading?" Zoisite curiously asked, looking at the old leather-bound book sitting on the table.

"Mamoru-chan, he said that his mate is a white wolf, correct?" Ami asked, watching Zoisite silently nod in confirmation before he spoke.

"Yes." Zoisite said watching Ami silently nod as she stood and walked towards him.

"There are accounts of white wolves in the book I'm reading, some of these accounts date back to the early 1700's." Ami said glancing at the leather-bound book. "Do you think Kunzite-chan or Minako-chan ever encountered any of these white wolves?" She asked, knowing Kunzite and Minako had lived in England for centuries before relocating to Japan.

"I don't know, Ami-chan." Zoisite said, watching Ami frown slightly before she silently nodded, marking her place in the book as she closed the old leather-bound book.

"I wish they wouldn't keep their past from us, we've all done things we're not proud of." Ami said sadly sighing.

"I agree, not much is known about their past before they found us and joined the pack." Zoisite said, watching Ami silently nod.

"I want to finish reading these accounts, perhaps there's more we can learn about the white wolves. There may be a need or drive for these wolves to attack humans." She said, then abruptly looked at her husband and mate with realization. "The pack you and Nephrite-chan have been tracking-"

"Their alpha is a white wolf as well, the one responsible for biting our Alpha's mate." Zoisite interrupted with realization wondering if there was a connection. "That pack has been nothing but a nuisance." He said, sighing in frustration. "We've lived here peacefully for years and they had to show up and cause all this trouble. The humans, they've been living oblivious to our existence for thousands of years. Now, thanks to this rogue group we're in danger of being discovered."

"We may have to leave again, perhaps a safer location." Ami suggested, hearing her husband chuckle with amusement.

"We're in the middle of the woods, we can't be anymore confined than this." Zoisite said with amusement. "We'll see what becomes of this pack and how Mamoru-chan wants to proceed." He said watching Ami silently nod. "Come on, let's go meet our alpha's mate." He said, resting his hand gently against her back as they silently walked out of the library.

* * *

"This place is amazing." Usagi gasped, looking up at the two-story cabin in awe.

"It belongs to Mamoru-chan." Minako said, watching Usagi look at her with surprise. "Did he not tell you?"

"He told me about the cabin being within the territory and the pack being here." Usagi said, watching Minako smile at her words. "But he never told me the cabin belonged to him."

"Us, our cabin, and our pack." Minako corrected Usagi, wrapping her arm around Usagi's shoulder as she smiled at the nervous blonde. "We're family now, Usagi-san. You're our sister, our equal. We will always protect one another."

Silently nodding her head, Usagi noticed the door opening, a raven-haired girl and brunette quietly stepping out onto the porch curiously looking at her.

"The one with the long dark hair is Rei-chan and the brunette is Makoto-chan." Minako said, smiling as she motioned towards her best friends.

"Took you two long enough to find her! I thought we were going to have to send a search party for you two as well." Rei retorted, hearing Kunzite chuckled at her comment and Minako playfully sticking her tongue out at her.

"Very funny, Rei-chan." Minako said, smiling when her husband walked past them to go inside their home. "Come on, Usagi-san." She happily urged as they walked forwards. "I want to introduce you to everyone."

Nervously walking beside Minako up the steps of the porch, Usagi noticed both Makoto and Rei were watching her with curious gazes as they walked towards the two. 'I feel like the new kid at school.' She thought with dismay not liking all the attention on her.

"Mako-chan, Rei-chan, this is Usagi-san." Minako happily stated, watching Makoto smile at Usagi as she spoke.

"It's nice to finally meet you Usagi-chan. We've been looking forward to meeting you." Makoto said watching the blonde nervously smile.

"Your aura is conflicted." Rei abruptly stated as she turned her mysterious, yet stern gaze towards the blonde. "You need to find a way of resolving this conflict or you're going to have trouble gaining control of your abilities." She warned.

"Rei-chan." Minako hissed, glaring at her friend. "I'm sorry Usagi-san." She quickly apologized, glaring at Rei once more. "She's-"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi happily called out, watching Mamoru exit the cabin. Abruptly running towards him, she happily embraced him, burying her face against his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Usako." Mamoru gently stated, relieved to have her back by his side. "I was so worried about you, Usako. When I arrived at the cabin, and you weren't there, I thought something had happened." He said, watching her look up at him and blush slightly as she spoke.

"I must have gone hunting." Usagi said, blushing slightly. "I guess I caught the scent of a deer because I woke up next to one."

"Well, you were complaining about my cooking this morning. You've been craving a fresh kill, for a couple of days." Mamoru teased, watching her blush more at his words. "Come inside, I want to show you our room." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist, as they walked toward the front entrance of the large two-story cabin.

"Seriously, Rei-chan." Minako snapped, placing her hand on her hip as soon as the couple entered the cabin. "That's how you want to greet her for the first time." She said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Shut up, Minako-chan." Rei snapped, glaring back at the blonde. "There's something different about her aura, it's something I've never sensed before from our kind."

"Is it dark?" Makoto worriedly asked, watching Rei stand silent for a moment as she tried to make out what she had sensed.

"No." Rei softly stated, then exhaled before she worriedly spoke. "It could easily be persuaded though." She said worriedly looking at her two friends. "We need to make sure she is with one of us at all times until she is fully in control of her abilities."

"I can't wait to get to know her better." Makoto said, smiling at the thought of getting to know more about the nervous blonde.

"She's so nervous." Minako said, gently smiling. "We were all in her position at one time in our past, unsure, and untrusting."

"Now look at us." Rei said, happily smiling at her two best friends.

"We're one big happy family." Minako happily stated as they made their way back into the cabin.

* * *

Walking into the cabin, Mamoru smiled when he noticed Nephrite and Jadeite walking forwards from the den. "Usako, this is Jadeite-chan, Rei-chan's husband." He said motioning towards the blonde. "This is Nephrite-chan, Makoto-chan's husband."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Nephrite said, gently taking the blonde's hand and planting a kiss on the back of her hand. Seeing her blush, he gently chuckled with amusement, noticing Mamoru had also tensed from the gesture. "Makoto-chan has been eager to finally meet you."

"Yes, we've already been introduced." Usagi softly stated, still uncomfortable around all the new faces and scents overpowering her senses.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I hope Rei-chan wasn't too intense with you." Jadeite teased, watching Usagi shyly smile as she shook her head.

"No, not at all." Usagi said, watching the two young men smile at her before they turned their attention towards their alpha.

"We're going out again tonight, to see if we can track down the rogue pack." Nephrite said, watching Mamoru silently nod.

"Be careful." Mamoru warned, watching the two nod before they silently walked away.

"The rogue pack?" Usagi curiously asked, watching Mamoru nod as they walked up an intricate wooden staircase.

"Yes, the ones responsible for all the attacks on the city, and on you." Mamoru said, noticing Usagi tense slightly. "What is it?" He worriedly asked.

"I know their alpha, I've met him." Usagi softly stated, then gasped when Mamoru suddenly stopped and abruptly took her by her shoulders.

"How? Did he threaten you?" Mamoru worriedly asked.

"No." Usagi softly stated, tears shining in her eyes. "He told me about my abilities, that I would be like him." She said, stray tears streaking her cheeks.

"No, Usako. You're not going to be like him, or any of them." Mamoru sternly stated. "I won't let you become corrupted like them, hunting and killing for sport."

"I killed one of them, I had to." Usagi softly stated, tears streaking her cheeks. "He was following me at the park, and-"

"He was one of our kind?" Mamoru asked with surprise, a sense of relief taking over him when Usagi silently nodded her head. "I thought you had killed a human." He said, sighing out in relief as he embraced her. "Did he threaten you? Is that why you two fought?"

"He was after me, he was wanting to take me to his alpha." Usagi said, her voice wavering as tears streaked her cheeks. "Are you angry with me?"

"No Usako." Mamoru immediately stated, pulling her into his embrace. "I'm just relieved you're not hurt and you're safe here with our pack." He said, sighing a breath of relief before pressing his lips against hers.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi softly sighed as their lips parted. Feeling Mamoru gently take her hand into his, she silently followed him, allowing him to lead her once more in the direction of their bedroom.

"I want you to stay away from them, do not encounter them again." Mamoru urged, glancing back at her. "You're not capable of taking on their pack on your own."

"Mamo-chan, I have to-" Usagi said, then was surprised when his tone darkened as he sternly looked down at her.

"No." Mamoru sternly interrupted her, watching her look at him in surprise by his tone. "Usako, this other pack is dangerous. Whatever they've told you, forget it. They're not like us, they're a rogue pack, they are a threat not only to us but the humans. They don't care about the repercussions of the destructive path they leave behind." He said, noticing she was going to say something then grew silent before silently nodding her head. "I don't want you to get hurt." He sternly stated, then pressed lips firmly against hers at the thought of losing her.

Silently nodding her head, Usagi softly exhaled as she followed beside Mamoru once more. 'Why won't he let me explain?' She thought, tears shining in her eyes. 'Am I-' She thought, her stomach lurching with unease. 'Am I a danger to our pack with these abilities?' She worriedly thought, glancing over at Mamoru to see he still seemed tense over their conversation. 'I have to keep this a secret, I don't want to lose you Mamo-chan.' She thought with a sense of fear, wondering if Mamoru would turn his back on her if he learned she had the same abilities of the rogue's alpha. Blinking her tears back, she forced a smile when Mamoru smiled at her as he opened their bedroom door.

"Wow." Usagi gasped seeing how large and open the bedroom was, a King size poster canopy bed made from a deep cherry wood sat in the center of the room. The four marble pilasters were uniquely twisted, with wooden leaves twisting around each pilaster. The headboards adorned with similar carvings of the wooden leaves that were wrapped around the marbled pilasters. Seeing a deep rose-red canopy was draped above the bed, she noticed the comforter and bedding was the same deep red.

"The bed is much more comfortable than the one at the apartment." Mamoru said chuckling as they walked into the bedroom. Quietly pushing the door shut, he walked to the bed sitting down. "Come here, my love." He said watching her shyly walk forwards. "I love you, Usako. I just want to keep you safe, that's all." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer against him. Feeling her wrap her arms around his neck, he closed his eyes when feeling her beginning to trail kisses up his neck, slowly along his jawline, before resting her soft lips against his. "Usako." He murmured.

Feeling a soft moan escape her lips as Mamoru slid his hand slowly under her dress gently caressing her inner thigh, she felt her legs buckle as he began to nip on her mark over the thin shoulder strap of the dress she had borrowed from Minako. "Mamo-chan." She moaned out, feeling his arms abruptly around her waist, stopping her from dropping to the floor as her knees buckled.

Feeling him lift her onto the bed, Usagi felt his lips against hers once more as she was laid back against the bed. "I need you." She moaned out, as he trailed his hand up her dress once more, two of his fingers sliding into her teasing her as he heightened her pleasure even more from the gentle strokes. "Please." She begged, as his thumb gently brushed over her mark sending more waves of pure pleasure to course through her entire being. Feeling her back arch from the intense amount of pleasure she was experiencing from his touches, she heard his soft groan as he crushed his lips against hers in time muffling another much louder moan escaping her lips.

"Usako." Mamoru groaned as he felt her hands begin to work at his belt. Feeling the buckle loosen, he felt her soon unbutton his pants. Groaning out as her hand slid down into his pants, he felt her hand gently caress him, her touches sending waves of pleasure throughout him. Gently sliding his fingers from her, he raised the dress more until her hands left him so she could remove the dress she was wearing. Removing his clothing as well, he felt her pressing herself against him, as soon as he lowered himself atop of her. Gently pressing his lips against hers, he gently slid into her prompting another muffled moan as their bodies began to move as one.

* * *

Listening to the sound of Mamoru's heart beating as her head rested against his chest, Usagi smiled as she felt Mamoru gently slide his hand up her thigh, resting his hand gently against her hip. "Mamo-chan?"

"Hmm, Usako?" Mamoru asked, gently kissing the top of her head.

"Are we staying here? Minako-san made a comment earlier that hinted we were." Usagi curiously asked, feeling him tense slightly at her question. Raising her head from his chest, she propped herself up with her elbow looking into his deep blue eyes. "Are we?" She curiously asked.

"I-" Mamoru said, then abruptly cleared his throat knowing he was not wanting to break the news quite yet. "I have to go back to the apartment tonight." He said, watching her brows furrow as she looked at him with confusion. "I'll be back this weekend, I promise. I only have two days left of work, then we will have the entire weekend together." Reaching out to caress her cheek, he felt her completely raise moving away from him, the look of hurt in her gaze. "Usako, I-"

"I don't understand, why can't I go back to the apartment with you?" Usagi asked, tears shining in her eyes. "Are you mad at me, for what I did to-"

"No, of course not." Mamoru abruptly interrupted. "I thought you had killed someone, but now I know you were only acting on self-defense against one of our kind." He said, gently taking her by the shoulders. "I want you to stay here where I know you'll be safe. Our pack will protect you and help you become more familiar with your phasing."

"I don't want to stay here by myself, Mamo-chan. Please let me leave with you, I won't leave the apartment again, I promise." Usagi pleaded, tears streaking her cheeks.

"You're going to be safe with the pack, Usako. They're our family, our brothers and sisters." Mamoru said, trying to ease her worries. "I promise, it's going to be alright."

"I need to be with you, Mamo-chan." Usagi argued, shaking her head as she felt tears streaking her cheeks. "I don't like being away from you. I feel- I feel so lost when I'm not near you."

"I feel the same." Mamoru gently stated as he brushed some stray tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

"Then why are you doing this?" Usagi cried out in frustration, as she allowed her tears to fall.

"Usako, it will only be for a couple of days. Then you'll have me for yourself the entire weekend." Mamoru said, running his hand through his hair with frustration. "Don't act like this, I'm not leaving forever, I promise." He chuckled, then frowned, noticing her frustration quickly turning to anger. "Usako, I-"

"So this will be how it is, I remain here hidden away while you live your life in the city?" Usagi angrily snapped, feeling an overwhelming sense of anger and betrayal overwhelming her senses.

"No, of course not. Mamoru quickly stated, seeing her angrily look up at him. "How could you say something like that?"

"I don't believe you." Usagi angrily snapped, folding her arms across her chest. "I can faintly remember how you looked at me at the park." She snapped in her anger. "You looked at me like I was some kind of monster. You don't trust me to be alone at your apartment, do you?" She accused, then slapped his hand away as he tried to reach for her. "Don't touch me." She warned, quickly getting out of the bed, her long golden locks spilling around her. Noticing her bags lying near the closet door, she abruptly wrapped her arms around herself, her stomach nervously lurching as tears streaked her cheeks. "You already made the decision before you came here!" She angrily screeched, turning and glaring at him with pure raw anger. "I can't believe you, Chiba Mamoru!"

"Usako, let me explain." Mamoru abruptly stated. Getting out of the bed, he walked to where she stood, gently wrapping his arms around her waist. Feeling her abruptly tense under his touch, he gently pulled her closer against him. "Please, Usako. Let me ex-"

"Just leave." Usagi heartbrokenly stated, keeping her gaze down, her anger turning to heartbreak and betrayal as tears streaked her cheeks.

Feeling his heart race at the sight of how betrayed and hurt she looked, Mamoru watched as she bitterly began to cry into her hands. "I won't leave until-"

"Leave me alone, Mamoru-baka!" Usagi angrily shouted, before dropping to her knees bitterly crying into her hands once again, her small frame shaking with her heartbroken sobs. "Just go." She pleaded.

Knowing there would be no reasoning with her at the moment, Mamoru sighed out in defeat, as he silently gathered his clothing. After getting dressed, he looked over at his cell phone still lying on the nightstand before he spoke. "I'm leaving my phone here for you, I'll call you in the morning Usako." He said watching her ignore his words, her back turned to him as she tried to control her tears. Hearing her soft sniffles as she ignored him, he quietly walked to where she knelt on the floor. "I love you, Usako." Placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head, he felt her tense slightly under the touch. "I'll see you this weekend, I promise." He said, before turning and silently leaving the room.

"No, you won't." Usagi tearfully muttered, looking over at her bags that were still packed. 'He doesn't trust me.' She heartbrokenly thought, as more tears filled her eyes. 'If he doesn't trust me, then the rest of the pack won't either.' She thought, with a new realization. Wiping her tears away, she shakily exhaled as she forced herself to gather her emotions as she made her way to the bathroom to shower and prepare for her escape later into the night.

* * *

"Saphir-san, what news do you bring?" Demande asked as he poured himself a glass of wine. "Where is Rubeus-san?"

"He's dead." Saphir bluntly responded, watching his brother tense slightly as he continued to pour his glass of wine. "His heart was missing, Demande-san." He said, noticing his brother abruptly look at him as he lowered the bottle of wine onto the table.

"The damn fool." Demande angrily snapped, as he lifted his glass of wine. Drinking the sweet liquid down, he roughly set the glass onto the counter pouring himself a second glass. "I see she's figured out how to release the spirits, but how?" He muttered, then looked up in realization. "I know who's talking to her." He angrily stated as he abruptly stood, abandoning the glass of wine he had just poured.

"Where are you going?" Saphir demanded, watching his brother angrily walking out of the room.

"To pay an old friend a visit, to see what she's told the girl. I'm sure she's dying to see me." Demande smugly stated, wickedly smiling as he turned forwards and continued to walk out of the large kitchen.

Shaking his head in frustration, Saphir angrily lifted the bottle of wine from the counter before throwing the bottle against the wall in his anger. "Damn her, damn her for having such a stronghold on him." He angrily muttered, knowing the young blonde had kept them in the city longer than they had anticipated. "We need to get moving again, we already have that other pack trailing us." He muttered in his anger.

"Saphir-chan." A soft feminine voice spoke from behind. She stood tall, her long dark green hair pulled back into a bun, showing off her true beauty. "What is it?" She asked with concern, seeing how distraught her mate was.

"It's nothing Petz-chan." Saphir snapped, sighing out in frustration as he roughly sat on a barstool.

"It's not, nothing, Saphir-chan." Petz gently stated, walking to her husband's side. Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her chin on his shoulder, smiling before she gently nipped at his ear. "I can ease your troubled mind." She teased, hearing him chuckle at her comment.

"Yes, and you're quite good at easing my mind." Saphir said while turning his head, looking into her worried gaze. "Rubeus-san is dead." He said sighing out in frustration once more.

"What? How?" Petz asked with shock, her mate angering as he spoke.

"That girl, the one Demande-san has become so obsessed with." Saphir stated, rubbing his temples to ease the oncoming headache. "I knew I should have gone back that night. I should have killed her, that would have ended this absurd obsession."

"You were following your Alpha's orders." Petz gently stated. "You-"

"You two better not be conspiring against your alpha?" A feminine voice jeered as she walked into the kitchen. "You should know what happens to traitors, Petz-san." She jeered, amusement shining in her brown eyes as she watched Petz anger at her words. Flipping her long light green locks back, she gently laughed as she leaned against the counter looking at the couple with suspicion.

"How dare you, Esmeraude-san!" Petz angrily sneered, tears shining in her eyes. "I am not, my sisters. I will not betray my alpha."

"In time Petz-san, we will truly see." Esmeraude smirked, as she glared at the couple.

"Go ahead and enjoy what little time you have left with my brother, Esmeraude-san." Saphir sneered, watching the young woman anger at his words. "You know as well as I do, that as soon as he gets this girl, he's going to toss you to the side. He is never going to want you as a mate and you know it." He sneered.

"Damn you, Saphir-san!" Esmeraude angrily sneered, angrily turning and walking out of the kitchen in a rage. 'I will take care of that wretch myself if I must. I will become the alpha's mate.' She angrily thought, with fierce determination.

* * *

"I think they're finally done arguing." Nephrite muttered, chuckling when Makoto playfully swatted his arm.

"Neph-chan, quit eavesdropping on our alpha." Makoto snapped, watching her husband sheepishly smile.

"Why is he even leaving?" Rei snapped with annoyance. "Does he not understand how important it is for them to stay together until the pairing process has been completed?" She demanded, feeling her husband gently rest his hand against her back, soothing her frustration.

"He's the alpha, it's his decision to make, not ours Rei-chan." Jadeite said watching his wife turn her worried gaze towards him. "You're worried about her?"

"Yes." Rei softly stated. "Her aura is conflicted right now, she needs to know she has her mate's support."

"Good luck, trying to get him to listen to any kind of reasoning." Minako muttered as she sighed out in frustration. "He's always been so stubborn." She said, softly sighing.

"He's our alpha." Kunzite sternly stated. "We may not agree with everything he does, but he's never put this pack in any kind of danger. We have to trust that he's doing the right thing." He said watching the pack silently agree to his words. "Mamoru-chan, he-"

"I'll what, Kunzite-chan?" Mamoru sternly asked, noticing the group abruptly turn and look at him.

"Mamoru-chan, we're concerned you may be making a mistake leaving your mate here." Minako abruptly spoke up. "She's-"

"She's stronger than you think Minako-chan." Mamoru sternly interrupted.

"Mamoru-chan, we've all been through the pairing process." Jadeite stated, hoping his alpha would just take a moment and listen to their concerns. "There are no second chances, it's crucial that you two-"

"I know what I'm doing." Mamoru abruptly interrupted Jadeite in annoyance. "I'll be back in two days." He said sternly looking at his pack. "Does anyone else want to tell me how I should be handling my relationship before I leave?" Smirking when he only received silence, he shook his head in frustration before turning and leaving. "Keep her safe, I'll be back on Saturday." He commanded his pack, as he turned in frustration, leaving the den in silence.

Looking over at Kunzite, Minako watched her husband shake his head in frustration before he abruptly stood and walked out of the large den. "Nephrite-chan, Jadeite-chan, it will be dark soon. Start preparing to leave, we need to find this rogue pack and deal with them." He commanded as he silently left the room.

"I'll be back in the morning." Jadeite stated, gently kissing his wife. "I love you."

"Be safe." Rei stated, watching her husband smile as he silently left the room.

"Give Usagi-san some company, I'm sure she's feeling overwhelmed right now." Nephrite stated, watching his wife smile at his words.

"We're planning on helping her with her abilities tomorrow morning." Makoto said watching her husband smile before gently kissing her. "Please be safe." She said resting her hand on his cheek as she looked into his eyes.

"Aren't I always?" Nephrite smugly stated, watching Makoto smile at his words as he silently left the room.

"We should go to bed. It's getting late, we'll speak with Usagi-san in the morning." Rei said, watching Minako and Makoto silently nod in agreement. "Where's Ami-chan and Zoisite-chan?"

"Probably in the library, those two always have their noses behind books." Minako said, giggling in amusement as they made their way out of the den to go to their bedrooms.

* * *

Unable to sleep, Usagi tiredly sighed as she looked at the red digits watching the time change on the small alarm clock, another minute passing by. Turning her attention towards the window, she blinked her tears back, trying to push away the heartbreak she was feeling. Shakily exhaling, she blinked her tears back as she looked at the glaring red numbers once more.

**1:42 a.m.**

Abruptly pushing the covers off her, Usagi decided it was finally late enough to where she could make her escape. Knowing her pajamas would be destroyed as soon as she phased, she decided to save time and not change. Slipping on some tennis shoes, she quickly laced them before standing and making her way towards the door. Quietly opening the door, she peeked out into the quiet dark halls. Surprised at how clearly she could make out everything in the dark halls, she smirked as she quietly stepped into the hall, cringing at the small clicking from the bedroom door shutting behind her.

Quickly making her way down the stairs, Usagi hugged the wall as she hurriedly walked down the stairs. Reaching the base of the stairs, she nervously exhaled hoping she could make it back into the city before she was discovered missing. Quietly pulling the front door open, she released a sigh of relief as she quietly pulled the front door shut. Leaning against the door for a moment, she looked around her surroundings before abruptly running.

Glancing back as she ran, Usagi slowed her steps as she noticed the distance she had managed to put between her and the cabin. Turning her attention forwards, she was grateful for the soft glow the crescent moon was casting that night. Turning her attention forwards once more, she gasped out in shock, not noticing the low hanging tree branch until it was too late.

**::THUD::**

Crying out in shock and pain, Usagi grunted as she roughly ended up on her back, her head stinging and throbbing from crashing into the thick limb. Shakily rasing up from where she landed roughly onto her back, she slowly brought her hand up to her forehead, hissing out in pain when she felt a cut above her right brow. "Ow." She groaned, her head spinning from the force of the blow against the thick tree limb. Shakily standing, she ignored the wavering in her steps, as she quickly continued forwards once more. "That's what I get for not paying attention." She muttered, then smiled seeing the Furuhata's cabin in the short distance ahead of her. Noticing a light turn on in the cabin, she swiftly halted her steps, as she quickly ran further into the trees to conceal herself.

"Alright, there's the cabin." Usagi muttered while looking around her surroundings. "Which means the city is going to be…" She trailed off, then smiled as she gained a sense of her surroundings. 'Please let this work.' She nervously thought, as she swiftly kicked her shoes off, then discarded her clothing into a small pile next to her shoes. Shivering slightly from the cool night air, she wrapped her arms around her bare breasts, feeling exposed as she stood nude in the middle of the woods. Tightly closing her eyes, she calmed her mind, taking a breath as she tried to focus on the creature within her. "Please." She begged. "Please I need to get out of here, I need you to help me. This is the only way, I-" She said, then gasped as she felt her heart beginning to race her mind fading to darkness as she abruptly collapsed to her knees. Groaning out in pain, she muffled her pained shouts as her body twisted in pain as the phasing began. 'Thank you.' She gratefully thought, her mind beginning to plunge further and into the darkness. 'I just want to go home.' She heartbrokenly thought, before her mind was completely consumed in the darkness as the white wolf began to take her form.

Opening her eyes, the white wolf raised from where she was laying on the ground as she looked around her surroundings. Releasing a howl into the late night, she ran forwards making her journey back into the city.

* * *

"Ikuko-san." Kenji sadly murmured, as his spirit walked through the dark, quiet house. The walls were bare where Ikuko's sister and husband had removed all the family photos for Shingo. The furniture throughout the house had coverings over them, the front entryway stained with his blood and stairs still stained with his wife's blood from the attack. Turning at the sound of a sharp thud against the backdoor, he turned, wondering if it was a vandal trying to enter the house." You're only wasting your time." He muttered, knowing any items of value had already been removed and put into storage for Shingo.

Walking towards the back door, Kenji looked out wanting to see who was responsible for the thud against the door. Hearing the faint sounds of a canine whimpering, he looked out the window in curiosity and felt his eyes widen in shock seeing a large white wolf lying on the back porch panting and whimpering out in pain as its body began to change shape. Seeing the beast beginning to take the form of a human, he watched the white fur being replaced by long golden waves of hair. "Usagi-san." He gasped, abruptly turning from the window, his face red with embarrassment when realizing his daughter was lying nude out on the back porch. 'My poor little girl, why did this have to happen to you?' He heartbrokenly thought, remembering the pained sounds the wolf had made as she became human once more. Turning back towards the window, he peeked out and noticed she was beginning to stir.

Groaning out in pain, Usagi shakily raised, her mind still in the thick haze as she placed her hand against her pounding head. "Where am I?" She muttered, slowly opening her eyes then gasped seeing she was home. "It worked, it actually worked." She happily stated, tears shining in her eyes as she turned her gaze towards the withered potted plant. Lifting the clay pot, she sighed in relief seeing the spare key was still under the pot from her last visit as she took the key. Ignoring her aching, protesting muscles as she stood, she sighed out in sheer exhaustion while unlocking the back door.

Quietly pushing the door open, at the sound of the small click of the door unlocking Usagi smiled as she stepped in the eerily quiet house.

Surrounded by sheer darkness, Usagi inhaled a deep breath to ensure no other occupants were in the house. Walking forwards through the dark kitchen, she easily navigated through the dark house making her way towards her bedroom. "Mama! Papa!" She called out as she reached the top of the stairs. "I'm home!" Tiredly yawning, she pushed her bedroom door open, smiling when she saw her room still had most of her things. Pulling back the blankets on her bed, she tiredly collapsed onto the bed pulling the blankets over her. 'I miss being at home.' She sadly thought as she drifted into a deep, exhausted slumber.

* * *

**(The Following Morning)**

"Usagi-san, are you awake?" Minako asked, as she gently knocked on the bedroom door. Waiting a few moments, she looked over at Makoto and Rei who were quietly standing behind waiting.

"Is she going to sleep all day? I have better things to do, then wait all morning for her to wake." Rei grumpily muttered as she walked towards the bedroom door. "Usagi-san, wake up!" She called out as she abruptly knocked on the door with more force.

"Rei-chan!" Minako hissed out, watching Makoto abruptly pull Rei away from the door. "Usagi-san, I'm coming in." She said as she turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. Seeing the bed was empty, she glanced around the bedroom not seeing the blonde anywhere.

"Is she in the bathroom?" Rei demanded, quickly making her way towards the bathroom door. Before she could knock on the door, she watched Makoto abruptly step in front of her.

"Let me, Rei-chan." Makoto said nervously laughing.

"Fine." Rei grumbled as she crossed her arms across her chest while muttering under her breath.

Shaking her head with amusement as Rei began to mutter under her breath, Makoto gently knocked on the door, then noticed the door was already slightly ajar as she knocked on the door. "Usagi-san?" She curiously asked, noticing the lights were out in the bathroom. "That's odd, she's not in the bedroom." She muttered as she turned to look at Rei and Minako. "Where else could she be?"

"Perhaps she's getting some breakfast?" Minako suggested.

"No, I've been in the kitchen most of the morning, prepping for lunch this afternoon." Makoto said watching Minako frown.

"The den?" Minako suggested.

"No, I've been through there twice this morning." Rei said, shaking her head.

"Let's split up and look for her, she has to be somewhere in the cabin." Makoto suggested, watching the other two nod as they quickly left their alpha's bedroom in search of Usagi.

* * *

Groggily waking to the sun's rays, Usagi smiled as she snuggled deeper into her bed, not wanting to leave the familiar and safe warmth. Stretching her arms, she turned on her side as she began to sink deeper in her slumber, then abruptly raised when hearing her father's voice speak.

"Usagi-san, sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Kenji asked with concern, watching his daughter abruptly raise and look at him. Abruptly turning his head as the blankets dropped concealing her exposed breasts, he abruptly stood and pointed towards the closet. "Do you still have clothing here, if so, please put some clothes on." He pleaded, hearing his daughter's startled gasp then the rustle of the blanket.

"Sorry, papa." Usagi muttered, her face red with embarrassment. Pulling her moon and bunny print comforter from the bed, she quickly wrapped it around her making her way to her closet. Opening her closet door, she frowned seeing she didn't have much left in her closet. Pulling out a pink top and a white pleated skirt, she sighed as she walked to her dresser and blushed seeing she only had a few pairs of undergarments left. "I wish I could take a bath." She muttered, knowing her muscles were still sore.

Glancing back at her father, she noticed him looking out the window as she quickly dressed. "All done." She said blushing once more. "Sorry again, papa." She muttered in embarrassment.

"Usagi-san, what are you doing here?" Kenji asked once more, watching his daughter avert her gaze before she spoke.

"I wanted to see if it worked." Usagi said, tearfully looking up at her father. "Where's mama?"

"She's gone, we were talking and she just faded away. I've been trying to call out to her, but she won't return." Kenji said sadly looking up at his daughter. "Did you have something to do with her leaving?"

"She's safe, she's crossed over." Usagi said, sighing in relief, before tearfully smiling at her father. "Don't worry, papa. Since I know it worked, I'll take care of the other one so you can cross over too." She said watching her father silently walk forwards.

"Don't do something that's going to get you hurt, or even killed." Kenji sternly stated, watching stray tears streak his daughter's cheeks.

"I have to, papa." Usagi stubbornly stated. "I made a promise to Saburo-chan, to Kuri-chan, and to-"

"No." Kenji stubbornly stated. "You need to stay safe." He sternly argued. "Why are you not with the young man you were telling us about?" He curiously asked, then noticed the immediate tears that began to streak her cheeks. "What happened?" He worriedly asked. "Did he hurt you?" He demanded.

"He doesn't trust me." Usagi heartbrokenly stated, a soft sob escaping her lips. "I tried to tell him about my abilities, but he kept interrupting me. He kept telling me he wasn't going to let me be like them."

"Them?" Kenji asked with confusion.

"The rogue pack, the ones responsible for the attack at the fairgrounds." Usagi muttered, as she roughly sat on her bed. "I have the same abilities as their alpha, their leader." She said watching her father silently nod his head as he listened. "I'm not bad like Mamoru-chan thinks, I'm just trying to help all these lost souls." She accused as fresh tears shone in her eyes.

"Usagi-san, sweetheart." Kenji gently stated as he turned his full attention to his daughter. "It sounds like he's just worried about you, I don't think he meant to hurt your-"

"You don't know!" Usagi angrily snapped. "You didn't see the way he looked at me, the way he was acting around me. He was so different, he- he kicked me out of his apartment, he doesn't trust me to be in the city anymore. He left me, he left me at the cabin with the rest of his pack." She said her voice wavering before she heartbrokenly began to sob once more. "I- I thought he loved me." She whimpered.

Feeling panicked at the sudden situation he was thrown into, Kenji nervously cleared his throat wishing at that moment Ikuko had stayed so she could be there to comfort their daughter. "Usagi-san, sweetie, listen to me." He firmly stated, watching her tearfully look at him. "Men are complicated, we want to keep those we love safe from harm, and it sounds like that is what he's trying to do." He said, watching her tearfully avert her gaze. "Does he know that you're here?"

"No." Usagi tearfully stated, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'm not going back to him, I can't be in a relationship where I can't be trusted." She said, stubbornly folding her arms across her chest.

"Where will you go? You can't stay here, there's no water or electricity." Kenji said, then cringed as his daughter broke down into sobs once more.

"Why don't you want me here?" Usagi wailed, as she buried her face into her hands and heartbrokenly cried.

"No, sweetheart. It's not like that, you need to find your brother. Be with your family, you can't do this alone. You're still too young to be on your own."

"I'll figure it out." Usagi bitterly muttered, as she abruptly stood. "I-"

"Usagi-chan! You're back!" Saburo excitedly stated as he appeared in the bedroom. "I've missed you!" He happily stated as he ran towards the blonde. "I wish I could hug you." He pouted as he ran through the teen.

"Saburo-chan." Usagi gasped, smiling down at the small child. "Your mama, is she-"

"She crossed over, Usagi-chan. You did it!" Saburo happily stated. "When will I be able to crossover with her?"

"Soon." Usagi said watching the little boy happily smile up at her. "We need to visit Calaveras-san." She said as Saburo smiled as he happily nodded his head.

"Let's go then." Saburo excitedly stated.

"Usagi-san." Kenji worriedly stated.

"It's going to be alright, Papa." Usagi said, turning her gaze on her father. "I have to do this, I have to help you and Saburo-chan crossover."

Knowing nothing would persuade his daughter at the moment, Kenji softly sighed before silently nodding his head. "Please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be careful, I promise." Usagi said, smiling at her father. "Don't worry, I'm going to go speak to another spirit. I'll be back later, I promise." She said before she and Saburo left the bedroom.

Watching his daughter and the small child's spirit leave the bedroom, Kenji nervously exhaled as he stood to leave the bedroom. "Just when I think she couldn't be any more stubborn." He muttered, shaking his head with exasperation.

* * *

"Kunzite-chan!" Minako cried out as she abruptly entered their bedroom.

"Minako-chan, what is it?" Kunzite cried out, abruptly raising, fully alert as his mate rushed into their bedroom in a panic.

"She's gone, Kunzite-chan! We can't find Usagi-chan anywhere." Minako worriedly cried out, tears shining in her eyes. "She's not in the cabin, and we couldn't catch her scent anywhere outside." She said watching her husband quickly get out of bed.

"What do you mean, gone? Are you sure you've looked everywhere?" Kunzite demanded, as he quickly slipped his clothes on. "Mamoru-chan is going to be furious, he trusted us to watch her." He grumbled under his breath.

"What are we going to do if we can't find her?" Minako worriedly asked.

"Minako-chan, I need you to lead the Pack Guardians out and search the east and west end of our border. I will take the Pack Warriors to search the north and south portion of the border." Kunzite ordered, watching his wife nod as she quickly walked towards the door. "I'll reach out to you through our link if we find her."

"I will do the same." Minako said as she quickly hurried out of the bedroom. 'Please be out there, Usagi-san. Why did you feel the need to leave?' She worriedly thought.

"What did he say?" Makoto worriedly asked as she waited at the base of the stairs with the others.

"What does he need us to do?" Rei asked, awaiting her orders as Minako looked at them with worry.

"Get ready to phase, we're going to split up to make the search quicker. Ami-chan, I need you and Mako-chan to start searching the west portion of the border. Rei-chan and I will start the search in the eastern portion of the border. We will meet back here, and I will relay what we found to Kunzite-chan." She commanded as they made their way out the door.

"What about the north and south portions?" Rei asked, then turned as Jadeite spoke.

"We're searching in those directions, Rei-chan." Jadeite stated, watching his mate silently nod. "Good luck."

"You too." Rei stated as she and the others quickly walked out the door to go in search of their newest pack member.

'Dammit.' Jadeite thought with aggravation. 'We don't have time for this childish behavior. Why did she even leave?' He thought with irritation, then abruptly looked up with realization. 'Is Mamoru-chan the reason for her leaving?' He worriedly thought, remembering the argument the couple had the previous evening. 'He's going to be the only one who can fix this if we can find her.' He worriedly thought, knowing his alpha had unknowingly fractured the delicate bond with his potential mate.

* * *

Walking down the park's path, Usagi smiled as she watched Saburo happily skipping ahead of her. "I'm sorry you're alone again, Saburo-chan." She gently stated, watching the child abruptly stop and turn to look at her.

"I'm not alone Usagi-chan, I'm with you, silly." Saburo teased, watching the teen smile at his words.

"Yes, Saburo-chan, yes you are." Usagi said, smiling as the child turned and continued to skip once more towards the secluded area Calaveras spirit was trapped. Feeling the breeze pick up, Usagi abruptly stopped as the hair on the back of her neck stood, her stomach suddenly lurching as she caught a familiar scent in the breeze. 'I know this scent.' She thought, cautiously looking around.

"Usagi-chan! What are you doing, come on!" Saburo called out, noticing his friend had stopped walking and was nervously looking around. "What is it?" He worriedly asked, then watched in horror as she was suddenly tackled down by a large white wolf. "Usagi-chan!" He shouted, hearing her terrified screams as the creature began to attack her.

Crying out in shock as she was violently knocked down onto the ground, Usagi screamed out in agonizing pain as the wolf's razor-sharp teeth sunk into her forearm once again. "No!" She screamed out, knowing the attack felt similar to the attack she'd suffered in the mirror maze at the fair, her eyes widening in fear when seeing the same white wolf had her in its grasp once again. "Please!" She screamed. "Let go of me!" Trying to swing her arm in an attempt to strike the creature, she felt it sink it's teeth deeper into her arm prompting another agonizing scream as she abandoned her assault on the wolf.

"Let go of her!" Saburo pleaded, knowing the creature could see him. "Please don't hurt her!" He begged, watching the white wolf dragging his friend roughly through the dense shrubbery as she struggled to break free.

Feeling the creature dragging her through the dense shrubbery, Usagi could feel the sharp branches of the surrounding shrubs scrape against her as she was dragged by the massive beast. Sobbing out in pain as she felt her arm being released by the creature, she tensed feeling it's hot breath against her face as he snarled at her. Averting her gaze from fear of what the white wolf would do, she could feel her heart rapidly beating in her chest from a combination of her fear and adrenaline.

Releasing a soft sigh of relief when the creature turned away from her, Usagi glanced towards a small clearing, wondering if she could elude the creature long enough to phase. 'Maybe I cou-' She thought, then released a heart-wrenching scream when the creature suddenly brought it's massive paw down, it's sharp claws going across her chest, ripping and tearing at her flesh. Collapsing back onto the ground from the force of the blow, she released a heart-wrenching sob, her chest throbbing and aching with newfound pain.

Unable to move from the excruciating pain she was enduring, Usagi turned her head away from the creature not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. Soon hearing the sickening sounds of bones snapping, she knew the creature was phasing back to his human form. Hearing deep masculine pants soon sound, she tightly closed her eyes trying to block out the immense pain throbbing and burning in her chest. Hearing the masculine pants soon turn to a deep wicked chuckle, she heard the rustle of clothing as he dressed.

"You owe me an apology, my dear." Demande calmly stated as he placed his crisp white collared button-up shirt on once more. Slowly buttoning the shirt, he glanced over at the blonde seeing her pink blouse was stained with her blood. "You're not going to die, my dear. I made sure to not hit you with my full strength." He smugly stated, chuckling when she refused to look or speak to him. "This is where you tell me, thank you."

"Never." Usagi painfully stated, refusing to look at him.

Smiling at her comment, Demande chuckled once more in amusement as he spoke. "You have two choices, so choose wisely." He cautioned while slipping his shoes on and tying them. "Your first choice, renounce your bonding with the male you've begun the mating ritual with and bond with me as your mate." He said standing and walking to where she lay. Seeing her body shudder with pain, he smiled seeing her shirt was ripped and soaked red with blood from her injury. "Your second option, renounce your bonding with the male and join my clan, it's the least you could do since you killed one of my Pack Warriors."

"If I refuse?" Usagi challenged, before groaning out in pain from her wound.

Gently chuckling, Demande smiled as he kneeled beside the blonde. Roughly grabbing her by the chin he forced her to turn her head so she could look into his eyes. "You will choose, if not, I will make you watch as I kill the only remaining family member you have left." He warned, seeing her eyes widen in fear. "I know your brother is still alive, it would not be hard to track him down." He said smiling when he watched tears streak her cheeks. "What is your choice?" He demanded, watching her tearfully look into his eyes.

"I won't be your mate." Usagi sternly stated, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Such a pity." Demande said, brushing his thumb against her bottom lip. "You would make an excellent mate." He said watching her avert her gaze, her voice wavering as she spoke. "In time, you will change your mind." He smugly stated.

"If I end my bond, do you promise to not hurt my brother." Usagi tearfully asked, watching the young man smugly smile down at her before nodding his head in agreement.

"I promise, as long as you keep your end of the deal." Demande said watching her body shudder with pain once more.

"How? How do I renounce my bond?" Usagi tearfully asked. "What do I need to do?"

"Good girl." Demande stated, wickedly smiling as he slid his arms beneath her preparing to lift her into his strong arms. "Let's get you cleaned up and I'll prepare you to renounce your bond." He said, feeling her body shudder with pain as he lifted her into his arms. "In a couple of days you'll be healed, and I will begin your training. You're still at the beginning stages of your transformation, there is much you still need to learn."

"I- I don't want to hurt anyone." Usagi groaned out, as a spasm of pain coursed through her. "I-"

"You, my dear, killed Rubeus-san. He was one of my fiercest Pack Warriors. You're going to make an excellent Pack Warrior in time. I promise, you will learn to not see these weak humans as victims, but as prey." Demande said, wickedly chuckling.

"Is...is that what I was to you?" Usagi murmured, her head beginning to spin as she reeled into darkness, from the pain of her injury.

Feeling her grow limp in his hold as she fell unconscious, Demande smirked as he paused his steps and pressed his lips against hers. 'You will be my mate, one way or another.' He determinedly thought, looking down lustfully at the unconscious blonde lying in his arms.

* * *

**(Later That Evening)**

"Usagi-chan, wake up, please wake up." Saburo pleaded, nervously looking towards the bedroom door. "Please, he's going to be back soon."

"Saburo-chan?" Usagi muttered as she began to stir from her slumber. Feeling the cool air of the room chilling her exposed midriff, she abruptly opened her eyes and was surprised to see she was lying in the middle of a large bed. "Where am I?"

"In a bedroom, there's a lady standing out in the hall making sure you don't leave." Saburo warned, watching his friend shakily raise, her hand gently resting atop the dressings placed over her wounds.

"My wounds, they're healing, the pain isn't as bad now." Usagi stated, sighing out in relief that the pain was more tolerable.

"Am I still in Tokyo?" Usagi curiously asked, watching the child nodding his head.

"We're in the Ebisu district." Saburo said, nodding when his friend looked at him in shock.

"That's where the high-class status lives." Usagi answered with surprise. "What are we doing here?"

"You need to leave Usagi-chan, we need to get out of here." Saburo worriedly stated.

"No, Saburo-chan." Usagi sternly stated. "He's going to hurt my brother if I don't stay." She said, tears shining in her eyes. "I'm not leaving, this is where I belong now."

"No, it's not." Saburo argued. "You're not like them!" He shouted, tears shining in his eyes. "You're not bad like them."

"You don't understand what I am, what I'm capable of." Usagi snapped, tears streaking her cheeks. "I'm sorry I can't help you anymore."

"What?" Saburo gasped, looking at his friend in shock. "You promised!" He shouted. "You said you would help me and the others crossover."

"I can't." Usagi sternly stated. "I can't help you crossover, not anymore. Just go, Saburo-chan. You can stay with my father, he will watch over you."

"No!" Saburo sternly shouted. "Stop being a coward and fight them! You made a promise, you can't back out on it!"

"Leave." Usagi angrily spat. "Just leave me alone, Saburo-chan!" She shouted, then looked in shock as the small child abruptly vanished. Resting her head back against the pillow, she closed her eyes at the uncomfortable silence. Hearing footsteps approaching, she abruptly pulled the blanket up covering her exposed breasts as the door opened.

"You're awake." Demande smirked, as he walked into the bedroom. "You're a lot stronger than I give you credit for." He said chuckling with amusement. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he smiled at how modest she was acting, as she kept her bare breasts concealed from him by the blanket. "Lower the blanket." He demanded, watching her hesitantly comply. "I am your alpha now, you do as I command." He sternly stated, smiling when she silently nodded. "You refer to me as Demande-san, or alpha when you address me."

"Yes, Demande-san." Usagi softly stated, tears shining in her eyes. Feeling her stomach nervously flutter as she felt Demande brush long strands back from her shoulder with his hand, she felt him brush his thumb against her mark she'd received the night she and Mamoru mated under the full moon.

"You will need to state a simple phrase to reject your mate." Demande said, watching her tearfully nod her head. "Speak from the heart, and speak authoritatively." He commanded, smiling with anticipation. "Repeat after me, I, state your name, reject, state his name, as my mate."

"That's it?" Usagi asked, looking up at her alpha with surprise.

"Yes, you will know if it works. You will feel the bond physically sever." Demande said, watching her sadly nod as she rested her hand over her mark, closing her eyes, drawing a shaky breath before speaking.

'This is for the best, you can't be with someone who doesn't trust you.' Usagi thought as tears streaked her cheeks as she spoke. "I, Tsukino Usagi reject Chiba Mamoru as my mate." She said, abruptly crying out as she doubled over in pain from immense pain in her chest. Feeling tears streak her cheeks, she looked up when hearing Demande speaking.

"You've severed your bond. What you're feeling, he will be feeling until the bond completely fades." Demande said, then smiled as he stood. "I will allow you to rest tonight, then tomorrow we will begin your training. You will prove your loyalty to me in time, my dear." He said, smiling darkly as he silently stood and left the room.

Hearing the door click shut, Usagi buried her face in her hands as she bitterly wept from both the pain and the bond she had shared with Mamoru being severed. 'I'm sorry, Mamo-chan.' She heartbrokenly thought. "This is the best for both of us." She sadly stated. "You don't have to worry about me messing things up now."

* * *

Tiredly sighing as he stepped off the elevator, Mamoru quietly walked down the long carpeted hall towards his apartment. Catching a familiar scent of his beta, he abruptly looked up seeing Kunzite patiently standing outside his apartment, further down the hall. "Kunzite-chan? What are you doing here?" He worriedly asked, hurrying his steps to reach his friend's side.

"I was going to call you on your cell phone, but you left it at the cabin." Kunzite said, reaching into his pocket and holding up the small black device.

"I left it there for Usako." Mamoru said, sighing in frustration. "I called her this morning and again on my lunch break, she didn't answer. How mad is she? Will I need to-" He asked, then immediately grew silent seeing the serious mood his friend was in. "What is it, Kunzite-chan? Did something happen? Is Usako alright?" He worriedly asked, grabbing his friend by the arm. "Tell me." He urged.

"She's gone, we've searched all day looking everywhere for her." Kunzite said, seeing the shock in his friend's eyes. "Minako-chan and the others found her scent outside our borders, she stepped out long enough to follow the trail and found Usagi's clothes on the ground."

"What?" Mamoru asked in surprise. "She phased on her own?" He asked, impressed with how quickly his mate was learning on her own.

"Her trail led towards the city, she's somewhere in Tokyo. We lost her trail as soon as we entered the city limits." Kunzite said, watching Mamoru run his hand through his hair in frustration. "I was hoping she would be here with you."

"No." Mamoru stated while shaking his head. "Come in, I'm going to go change and I will go out and help you and the others search for her." He said as he unlocked his apartment door. Walking into the quiet apartment, he watched Kunzite enter and silently stand at the door. "I won't be long Kunzite-chan, I-" He said, then abruptly cried out as he doubled over in pain from immense pain in his chest. Dropping to his knees, he clutched his chest as the pain only worsened. "What's happening." He groaned, tightly closing his eyes. "Damn, this hurts!" He cried out, then felt an abrupt, emptiness encompass him replacing the pain to a dull ache. "What the hell?" He mumbled, looking up at Kunzite as his friend knelt beside him in worry.

"What happened?" Kunzite worriedly asked.

"I- I can't feel her, why can't I feel our bond?" Mamoru stated, with a slight panic. "I feel an emptiness." He quietly stated, resting his hand over his heart. "Kunzite-chan, what happened? Did something happen to Usako?" He demanded, fear evident in his voice.

"She's severed the bond you two formed when you mated." Kunzite said watching Mamoru abruptly look at him with disbelief.

"No." Mamoru abruptly argued. "Why would she do that? She knows I love her." He said as he shakily stood.

"Think about what you did." Kunzite sternly stated. "You brought her to us and left her behind saying you would return for the weekend." He snapped, looking at his friend in frustration. "She isn't from this world, this is all new to her. She is probably feeling overwhelmed and needing your support right now. The support you're not giving her, she needed you more than you realized, Mamoru-chan." He said, watching his friend look away ashamed. "We tried to warn you this bond is fragile right now."

"I've lost her." Mamoru heartbrokenly stated, then abruptly looked at his friend in sheer desperation as he spoke. "I- I messed up Kunzite-chan, what- can I fix this?" He desperately asked. "I can't lose her, she's my soulmate, I can't live without her." He said, feeling his friend abruptly grab him by his shoulders.

"Mamoru-chan, listen to me. You can fix this, alright." Kunzite sternly stated. "Don't accept the rejection, talk to her as soon as we find her. The bond can be mended if you can convince her to accept your bond once more. You have until the next full moon to fix this." He said, seeing the hurt and rejection shining brightly in his alpha's eyes. "Don't give up on her, Mamoru-chan. If you truly love her, then show her and fix this."

Nodding his head at his friend's words, Mamoru shakily exhaled as he turned his gaze towards the floor. 'I'm going to make up for this, Usako, please don't give up on us.' Mamoru thought with fierce determination, as he stood and looked at Kunzite. "Let's go find my mate."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. **

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	7. Chapter 6

**Full Moon Rises**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon. I do not own the rights to any of the songs related to Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** I am currently working on three different fan fiction Full Moon Rises, A Song of the Heart, and Heart's Desire Pt2. I will update as soon as I can, please stay patient with me on the updates!

As always, please support the authors and leave a review, we REALLY appreciate them! To those that have left reviews, THANK YOU! Your kind words mean so much and give the boost we authors need to continue on. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, this has been a lot of fun writing. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**:::Chapter 6:::**

**(Three Days Later)**

Pain. That's all she felt at that moment as she was instructed to phase once more by her alpha, crying out at the intense pain, she heard Petz and Esmeraude making snide comments about her being weak, unable to endure the pain of the transformation. Feeling herself slipping into darkness once again, the last thing she saw was Saphir speaking to Demande, prompting him to turn his dark gaze towards her and smugly smile.

Looking down at the blonde with annoyance as she was writhing on the ground in pain, Saphir leaned in whispering into his brother's ear. "I found him, Demande-san, he's in the basement as you instructed."

"Good. Did you have any trouble?" Demande said watching the white wolf slowly raise from the ground.

"The couple he was living with tried to interfere. I killed them, so we will not have to worry about anyone looking for him anytime soon." Saphir said, wickedly chuckling.

"Your loyalty surpasses the others, brother. You have always been my most loyal pack member." Demande said, turning his gaze to his brother. "We will see where her loyalty lies." He said, looking back to the white wolf reaching his hand out and stroking her soft white fur as she approached him. "She will show us where the other pack dwells and after we've annihilated them, we will relocate."

"If she refuses to give up the other pack's location?" Saphir asked, noticing his brother was staring intently at the white wolf, a small smirk gracing his lips as he spoke.

"If she refuses, she will be the one to kill the boy." Demanded said, wickedly chuckling with amusement.

"She won't kill her brother." Saphir stated in a matter of fact tone, knowing if the roles were reversed he would never hurt his brother. Watching Demande turn and look at him, he noticed the same dark glint in his brother's eyes before he and Rubeus had been sent to go in pursuit of Berthier and Calaveras for their betrayal.

"She will, Saphir-san. Her hunger will overpower her self control." Demande said, wickedly smiling.

"Why are we wasting our time with this other pack?" Saphir asked in annoyance. "You have what you wanted, we should just leave. The longer we stay here, the longer we risk being discovered."

"No." Demande sternly stated. "I want to make sure this other alpha does not interfere when I make my mark on her. I want him eliminated, I do not want to risk him taking what should have been mine." He angrily stated, looking back at the white wolf once more. "Phase back my dear." He instructed, watching the white wolf lower herself to the ground, soft whimpers sounding from the large beast as she began to phase back to her human form.

"Impressive, she's improved tremendously the two days I've been gone." Saphir stated with surprise, knowing the young blonde had struggled tremendously on the first day of training.

"She will make a suitable mate, our offspring will be a strong and powerful addition to the pack." Demande stated, smiling at the nude golden-haired beauty that lay on the ground, pain evident in her cerulean blue eyes as she looked up at him. "Go rest, we will speak later." He commanded.

"Yes, Demande-san." Usagi said, shakily standing from the ground, her golden hair spilling around her as she walked the direction of the balcony door once more.

* * *

"How is he?" Minako softly asked, watching Kunzite quietly exit their alpha's bedroom walking down the hall towards her.

"Desperate." Kunzite softly stated, as they silently walked down the staircase. "It's been three days, we should have found her already."

"The other pack?" Minako worriedly asked.

"Perhaps." Kunzite stated before sighing out in frustration. "Every time we think we've found them, they find a way to elude us."

"Are you going out again tonight?" Minako worriedly asked.

"Yes, he's not going to stop searching until we find her." Kunzite stated, watching Minako abruptly stop and look at him.

"I can take the girls out tonight and we can-" Minako said before her husband abruptly interrupted her.

"No, stay here in case she returns." Kunzite sternly stated, abruptly pressing his lips against his mates when she was about to protest. "She warmed up to you, somewhat." He said as their lips parted. "She trusts you, my love. She will feel more at ease about staying if you and the others are here to welcome her home."

Knowing he was right, Minako smiled as she looked into her husband's strong gaze. "I hate it when you're right." She muttered, smiling when he gently kissed her lips once more before they walked descended the stairs to inform the rest of the pack.

* * *

**(Later That Evening)**

'I'm so hungry.' Usagi miserably thought, knowing the creature within her was in a dire need of a fresh kill. Curling herself into the bed, she tucked her knees against her chest as tears streaked her cheeks. 'I miss you, Mamo-chan.' She heartbrokenly thought, not hearing the bedroom door open.

"Are you still blubbering over him?" Petz sneered as she walked into the dark bedroom. Walking to the window, she pulled back the curtains, smirking as the blonde groaned out in protest. "Get up." She sternly stated.

"But-" Usagi protested, abruptly growing silent as Petz glared at her. Sighing out in frustration from her lack of sleep, she silently raised walking to where Petz was standing at the window. Feeling her body protesting as she forced herself to walk, she ignored her aching muscles and limbs. Stopping at the window, she looked out at the distant city, missing the warmth and security she felt when she possessed the bond with Mamoru. Feeling tears shine in her eyes once more, she cried out in shock as Petz suddenly struck her. Crying out as she roughly crashed on the floor, she looked at Petz with shock. "What is your problem?" She angrily snapped.

"You're weak, Usagi-san." Petz sneered. "You're going to get this pack killed."

"Your sister thought the same thing." Usagi muttered, crying out in shock as Petz suddenly grabbed her by the neck.

"How dare you mention my sister." Petz sneered, tightening her grip on the blonde's neck. "You don't know my sisters, you have no right to-"

"I know Rubeus-san killed Koan-san." Usagi gasped out, feeling the young woman's tight grip slack. "Calaveras-san, she- she told me what happened. What Demande did to her."

"You spoke with my sister." Petz gasped, tears shining in her green eyes. "That bastard." She gasped, releasing her hold on the blonde. "He damned her, didn't he?" She demanded.

"Yes." Usagi stated, resting her hand against her tender neck. "Her soul is in the park, she refuses to leave."

"Did she suffer?" Petz tearfully asked. "How bad were her injuries?" She asked, then sadly nodded as the blonde hesitated to answer. "I see." She said, angrily wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. "She-" Hesitating, she tightly clenched her fists at her sides. "She was a traitor, she tried to get me to leave with them."

"I know." Usagi softly stated. "She told me you're loyal to your mate."

"Something you don't understand." Pets scoffed, with a smug smile. "I would never have severed my bond with Saphir." She said turning her cold gaze back towards the window.

"I have to protect my brother, he threatened to hurt him." Usagi tearfully stated. "He's the only family I have left, I won't let him get hurt."

"We are your family now, Usagi-san." Petz coldly remarked. "You are a part of this pack now, loyalty is everything." She sternly stated. "You saw what happened to my sister." She sneered. "The same will happen to you if you betray our alpha."

"I don't have anywhere else to go." Usagi miserably stated. "I'm not going to betray my pack."

"We will see." Petz stated with an amused laugh. "Your loyalty will soon be tested."

"What do you mean?" Usagi tearfully asked.

"You're going to show us where the other pack is hiding." Petz stated, watching her tearfully shake her head.

"I- I can't, I won't let you hurt them. They're innocent, Petz-san." Usagi tearfully stated watching Petz kneel in front of her.

**:::CRACK:::**

Touching her stinging cheek, Usagi angrily looked up at Petz, watching her smile in amusement before she spoke.

"They are a rival pack, a threat, Usagi-san." Petz sternly stated. "Do not ever turn your back on a rival pack, they will not hesitate to attack. You will learn soon our world is cut-throat, only the strong will survive."

"It doesn't have to be this way." Usagi tearfully stated. "We don't have to hurt them, we can just disappear."

"You naive little fool." Petz scoffed. "Get up, we need to get going. You're showing us where the rival pack is hiding."

"No." Usagi sternly stated, as she shook her head once more. "I won't let you hurt them." Crying out in pain, as Petz roughly lifted her by her arm, she felt Petz roughly lead her out of the bedroom.

"Perhaps our alpha will help persuade you." Petz sneered, wickedly smiling as they made their way out of the bedroom.

* * *

Emptiness. That's all he could feel as he desperately searched for his mate. Looking up at the waning gibbous that lit the night sky, the midnight-black wolf raised his head up releasing a desperate howl, hoping to hear his mate return his call. Lowering his head as silence only greeted him, he continued along the outskirts of the city, hoping to catch her scent, some subtle sign that she was still within his reach.

Pausing his steps, he closed his eyes, using his link with his pack to see if they had found any leads. After a few moments, he felt despair as his pack failed to respond with any kind of lead. Continuing forwards, he pushed himself, running as fast as he could, ignoring his exhaustion as he continued to push forward in hopes of reuniting with his mate.

Glancing up at the half-moon, he knew he only had a matter of days before the full moon rose once more. Allowing him one final chance to repair his bond with his mate, before he would lose her forever. Pushing himself faster at the thought, he abruptly yelped out in pain, stumbling to the ground as he was suddenly struck from the side.

Catching the scent of another male, he growled as he stood, watching another wolf step forward with bluish-black fur. Watching the male sit and look at him, he stood on guard, preparing himself, ready to fight the challenger. Lunging forwards as the rival made his move, the two beasts collided clawing and ripping at one another, as they battled.

Yelping out in pain as the bluish-black wolf ripped into his shoulder, the midnight-black wolf clamped down on the back of the rival's neck, biting deeper until the rival yelped in pain releasing the crushing pressure from his shoulder. Feeling blood soaking his fur, he could smell the rival's blood watching blood drip from the other wolf's wounds as he quickly backed away. Watching the rival prepare to launch at him once more, the midnight-black wolf watched his rival suddenly yelp out in pain, halting his attack. Sensing the rivals sudden distress, he watched the bluish-black wolf immediately turn and run towards the city with desperation.

Following the rival at a safe distance, the midnight-black wolf soon suddenly froze with the realization that they were going the direction of the woods. Realizing the females were alone, he immediately called to his Pack Warriors alerting them of the potential threat to the Pack Guardians, the Warriors mates. Running faster, he soon veered off using a much quicker route in hopes of reaching the pack before it was too late. Reaching out to the Guardians links, he felt some of the links were missing, others too weak to reach out to.

Ignoring his injuries, he knew he had to reach the females, in hopes he and the others would not be arriving too late.

* * *

Wrapping her arms around herself, Usagi could feel tears streak her cheeks as she silently walked through the woods. Knowing Petz and Esmeraude were not too far behind, she wiped the tears from her cheeks, her guilt overwhelming her. 'I'm sorry, Mamo-chan, please forgive me for this.' She heartbrokenly thought, knowing she was betraying him and his pack. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she sniffled as she tried to control her emotions. 'Shingo-san.' She desperately thought, closing her eyes as more tears streaked her cheeks. 'This is all my fault!' Abruptly stopping at the sound of a twig snapping, she looked around catching the faint scents of Pets and Esmeraude.

Yelping out in shock as arms suddenly wrapped around her, Usagi immediately eased when seeing Minako had embraced her. "Minako-san." She gasped, with a soft sigh of relief.

"Where have you been?" Minako tearfully demanded. "We've been so worried about you, Usagi-san." She said happily smiling at the blonde. "Let's go home." She said while linking her arm with her friends arn. "I caught wind of your scent, I was about to phase, but I didn't want to frighten you." She happily chided, before giggling. "I told the others to return home, they're waiting on us, then we can tell Mamoru and the Warriors that you've returned."

"You can talk to them through your mind?" Usagi asked in shock, watching the blonde happily smile and nod her head.

"Yes, once you and Mamoru finish your mating ritual, you will be forever linked with us. You will be able to communicate with us and-" Minako happily stated, then abruptly stopped catching wind of two unfamiliar scents. "We're not alone." She abruptly stated, then gasped seeing tears streaking Usagi's cheeks. "No." She heartbrokenly stated. "Please tell me you didn't lead them here." She tearfully pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Usagi tearfully stated, watching Minako immediately back away from her. "I had to protect him, this was the only way."

"Who?" Minako angrily demanded, tensing as she watched two black wolves step from the shadows standing on the opposite side of Usagi. "Who, Usagi-san!" She tearfully screamed. "Who are you protecting!"

"The only family I have left." Usagi tearfully stated, closing her eyes and turning her gaze away as Petz lunged at Minako. "I'm sorry." She whimpered, hearing Minako's pain-filled screams. Hearing the distant sounds of howls, Usagi immediately opened her eyes knowing the other three would be there shortly. Swiftly turning and running in fear, she felt a choked sob escape her lips as Minako's screams abruptly stopped.

* * *

"Do you think they will be able to keep their hands off each other?" Makoto teased, gently laughing as Ami blushed at the comment.

"Mako-chan, we shouldn't be saying such things." Ami stated, her cheeks turning crimson at the comment her friend made about their alpha and Usagi. "They still have to mend the bond where it was severed." She said watching her friend solemnly nod in agreement.

"Mamoru-chan needs to show that he trusts her, that's the only way this bond they share is going to fully mend." Makoto said, watching Ami silently nod in agreement. Noticing Rei nearing the house, they watched in alarm as she suddenly doubled over, as she experienced one of her premonitions.

"Rei-chan!" Ami worriedly called, watching their raven-haired friend waver before she dropped to her knees.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Makoto worriedly asked, reaching her friend before she fully dropped to the ground. "Is-" She asked, suddenly tensing as she caught the faint scents of unfamiliars in the woods. "Something's wrong." She gasped, feeling Rei gain her strength as she stood once more.

"We're not alone." Rei grimly stated. "She's brought others from the rival pack."

"What?" Makoto gasped, shaking her head in disbelief. "No, she wouldn't betray Mamoru-chan, or the pack, she-"

"She has, Mako-chan!" Rei cried out, clenching her fists in anger. "She's betrayed us! She brought others into our territory!"

"Let's go, we need to help Minako-chan. She's all alone out there, looking for Usagi-san!" Ami cried out, realizing their friend would need their help.

"This is going to break his heart." Makoto sadly stated, as she and the others quickly ran hoping to find Minako in time.

* * *

Stumbling as she ran, Usagi screamed out in fear watching Demande abruptly step into her path blocking her from running any further.

"Where are you going, my dear?" Demande asked, wickedly chuckling as he tightly wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her tightly against him. "We have to wait on the others, Petz-san and Esmeraude-san are skilled fighters, those four bitches won't stand a chance against them." He said looking down as he felt the blonde quaking against him as she quietly wept. "Don't cry for them." He sternly sneered. "They are none of your concern. We are your pack now, we look out for one another and you-" He said, tightening his hold on her more, smirking as she cried out in pain. "You deserted your pack." He sneered. "Why did you not stay and fight?" He angrily demanded.

"I did what you asked of me!" Usagi cried out, tears streaking her cheeks. "I showed you where they are, now take me to my brother." She pleaded.

"You damn coward!" Demande angrily sneered, roughly grabbing her by the back of the hair. Roughly shoving her forwards, she heard her yelp of pain as she struck the thick trunk of the tree. Watching her fall against the ground with a pained grunt, he immediately turned his head at the sound of one of his pack members' pained howls echoing across the woods. "Seems you've cost me another one of my pack members." He angrily sneered, abruptly lifting her by her hair once more. "Phase now!" He angrily commanded watching her jump in fear before tearfully nodding.

Watching her drop to her knees, Demande smiled with satisfaction at how easily she had become obedient to him. Smiling as she phased, he watched her lower her head awaiting the command of her alpha. "Return home, do not stray or I will take great pleasure in ripping your brother to shreds while you watch." He commanded, smirking at her soft whimper. "Go!" He sneered, watching her yelp out in fear before quickly turning and running. Closing his eyes, he groaned out in discomfort as he felt his body begin its transformation from man to beast.

* * *

Running as fast as she could, the silvery-white wolf ignored her hunger and desire to hunt as she ran through the woods. Not noticing she was being followed from above in the trees as she cut through the Western portion of the woods. She abruptly stopped watching a figure suddenly leap down from the safety of the trees, blocking her path. Snarling at the scent the older teen gave off, she watched the blonde slowly raise his hands as he gently spoke in a soothing tone.

"Usagi-chan." Motoki calmly stated, watching the white wolf take a threatening step forward as she snarled, exposing her razor-sharp teeth. "Usagi-chan, it's me. It's Motoki-chan, you know me, I'm your friend." He calmly stated, hoping to reach his friend that was trapped within the creature. "Come with me, I can take you somewhere safe until Mamoru can-AGHH!"

Narrowly leaping out of the way as the silvery-white wolf crashed roughly where he had just been standing, he nervously exhaled abruptly looking at the creature with shock from her reaction. "Alright, I see you're not in a talking mood." He said nervously chuckling, before leaping out of the way once more as she lunged at him once again. Cringing as she roughly struck a tree, he watched her stagger a brief moment before shaking her head.

Abruptly jumping into the tree, Motoki watched from the safety of the high branch, shocked to see the creature was acting more aggressive. "Usagi-chan." He softly stated, tears shining in his eyes. "What have they done to you?" He worriedly asked. Watching as the creature snarled up at him one last time, he sadly watched as she soon disappeared within the trees. "You're not running again." He stated with determination as he quickly went in pursuit of his friend. Leaping from tree to tree, he stayed at a safe distance, hoping to not catch her attention as he pursued her. 'I'll find out where she's staying and I'll pass it on to Mamoru-chan.' He thought, knowing how miserable his best friend had been since Usagi's disappearance.

* * *

Reaching a small clearing, the white alpha patiently watched as his two Pack Warriors fought the rival pack. Seeing a blonde lying on the ground, he turned his blood-red eyes towards the wounded teen, not seeing any movement, he turned his gaze towards a bluish-black wolf lying on the ground unmoving. Seeing a wolf with auburn fur facing Petz, he watched a raven-black wolf facing off against Esmeraude. Noticing Petz was struggling due to her injuries, he watched as the auburn colored wolf soon overpowered her. Hearing her yelps of pain, he immediately ran forwards tackling the auburn wolf to the ground.

Yelping out in pain as the white wolf clamped down on the back of her neck, the auburn wolf snarled as she struggled to break free of the tight grip. Whimpering out from an abrupt blow to her side by her attacker's massive paw, she felt her ribs immediately break from the force of the blow. Immediately going limp from the blinding pain, she lay on the ground whimpering in pain, watching helplessly as the rogue alpha turned his attention towards the final Guardian remaining in their pack. Unable to tolerate the blinding pain, she whimpered out one last time, using her link to call out to her mate for help before she succumbed to darkness.

Seeing she was surrounded by the three rivals, the raven-black wolf nervously looked for a means of escape from the impending danger. Nervously backing away, she yelped as one of the rival females nipped at her hindleg forcing her to stand still. Watching the alpha sit and look at her, she watched the two females look at the white wolf awaiting his command to attack. Nervously watching the two females close in on her, she whimpered out in fear as they both leaped at her.

* * *

Unable to call or link to the Pack Guardians, the midnight-black alpha ignored his exhaustion as he pushed himself to go faster. Entering their territory, he abruptly stopped catching the fading scent of his mate, wanting to stop and follow what little trace was left, his attention was brought forwards once more feeling the distress of one of his Pack Warriors, a sinking feeling soon overwhelming his senses. Glancing back longingly where the faint traces of his mate's scent remained, the midnight-black alpha continued forward, rushing to join his pack.

Abruptly stopping at the sound of one of his Warriors distressed howls, he pushed himself faster through the thick vegetation, soon arriving in a small clearing. Stopping at the sight of two of his warriors lying near their mates, he immediately noticed the two females were lying unmoving on the ground. Watching his beta arrive, he watched the ash-grey wolf walk towards his mate, gently nudging her before releasing a heart-wrenching howl, the howl soon forming into an angered shout as he phased back to human form.

"Minako-chan." Kunzite desperately stated, tears shining in his eyes. Lifting his mate into his strong arms, he looked over at the others, seeing the other three Pack Guardians were still in their wolf form. "What happened here?" He angrily demanded, looking over to see their alpha phasing back.

Groaning as he phased back, Mamoru shakily stood, his muscles tired and aching from the long trip back. Feeling the pain of his injuries hit him full force, he groaned out in pain clutching his injured shoulder.

"Mamoru-chan." Kunzite immediately stated, noticing their alpha was injured. "What happened?"

"I'm going to be alright, we need to tend to them first." Mamoru stubbornly stated, gritting his teeth from the fiery throb of the torn and ripped flesh of his shoulder. "How did they find us?" He muttered, his eyes suddenly widening with realization remembering the faint scent of his mate. 'No.' He desperately thought. 'She wouldn't-' He thought with distress, unable to finish his thought.

"Mamoru-chan, what is it?" Kunzite demanded, seeing how distraught his alpha was becoming. Immediately looking down, when feeling Minako shudder with pain in his arms, he tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer against his embrace. "I'm here." He gently stated, tears shining in his eyes. "Don't you dare leave me." He sternly stated, feeling how weak her life force was. Pressing his lips against hers, he blinked his tears back afraid it may be his last kiss with his mate. "I'm not leaving your side, not until you're fully healed." He murmured as his lips parted from hers.

* * *

Crying out at the discomfort as she phased back, Usagi shakily stood her long golden locks spilling around her. Feeling as if she was being watched, she abruptly turned and scanned the area. Not seeing anything, she promptly turned, soon entering the large two-story chateau.

Wincing as she touched her throbbing head, she sighed out with frustration, when feeling the warmth of her blood. "Dammit." She muttered, knowing the creatures failed lunge had resulted in the injury. Walking the direction of her bedroom, she sighed in exhaustion as she returned to her room to await the return of her pack and alpha.

Entering the bedroom, she gasped when seeing Saburo and Kuri in the bedroom. "What are you doing here?" She snapped, glaring at the two spirits. "I told you, I can't help you anymore Saburo-chan."

"What are you doing here?" Kuri tearfully asked. "This isn't who you are, Usagi-chan. Why are you not with Mamoru-san?"

"It's over between us." Usagi tearfully stated, wrapping her arms around herself in comfort. "He didn't trust me, and now-" She said pausing as a soft sob escaped. "After tonight, he's going to hate me." She whimpered, as she shook with soft sobs.

"Usagi-chan, you have to make things right." Kuri encouraged, sadly looking at her friend. "You don't belong here, with- with these monsters." She said as tears streaked her cheeks. "They're the reason you're the way you are now, the reason I will never see my family again."

"I've lost everything." Usagi angrily snapped, glaring at the spirit. "I have nowhere else to go." She said clenching her fists as her sides in her despair. "They have him, Kuri-chan, they have my brother." She said, hearing her friend's soft gasp. "I have to do what my alpha says, or he's going to hurt him."

"He's going to hurt him either way." Kuri stubbornly retorted. "You need to find him and leave, leave now while you still have a chance!" Watching her friend tearfully avert her gaze, she sadly shook her head before she sighed out in frustration. "You have always been so stubborn, Usagi-chan." She tearfully stated. "But I never saw you for a fool."

Scoffing at her friend's harsh statement, Usagi immediately turned and glared at her friend. "I am not a fool."

"Then why are you still here?" Kuri challenged. "Find your brother and leave." She sternly stated. "Go before it's too late."

Knowing her friend was right, Usagi tearfully looked at Saburo watching him tearfully nod in agreement.

"You promised us you would be different, that you would help us crossover." Saburo tearfully stated.

"I did, didn't I?" Usagi tearfully asked, smiling when the small boy nodded. "I shouldn't break a promise to a friend." She said watching the small boy happily smile up at her. "I need your help though, I don't know where they're keeping Shingo-san."

"We'll find him." Kuri stated, then smiled in amusement. "You may want to put some clothes on before seeing your brother." She teased, watching her friend blush as she immediately covered herself with her hands.

"Sorry, being naked is becoming second nature to me." Usagi said, nervously laughing as she went to the closet, removing an oversized button-up collared shirt from the previous owner of the chateau. Turning back to the two spirits, she watched Kuri smile up at her before she spoke.

"We'll find him, Usagi-chan, please be ready." Kuri encouraged, watching her friend tearfully smile.

"Thank you." Usagi tearfully stated, feeling a new sense of purpose replacing the despair she had felt as she was forced to accept her place amongst the rogue pack. 'I can do this, I just have to be strong. I have to do this and make right for what I've done.' She sadly thought.

* * *

Stopping and turning at the soft whimpers from his injured pack member, the white alpha watched as his pack member struggled to keep up as they fled through the woods. Turning and walking towards the injured female, he watched her look up at him with a brief moment of fear. Watching the other female immediately back away, he snarled as he watched the injured female back away.

Watching her alpha lunge at the injured female, the second female turned her gaze as the yelps and pained cries echoed as her alpha attacked the injured female. Whimpering with fear, she slowly backed away in fear of retaliation as she briefly glanced at the scene witnessing the alpha sickeningly snap the injured female's neck.

After a few moments, she watched her alpha turn and walk away from the lifeless wolf, his muzzle covered in blood. Whimpering at the sight of her fallen pack member, she yelped out in fear as her alpha suddenly snarled at her before running forwards once more. Watching as the lifeless wolf returned to her human form in death, she slowly turned forwards noticing the distance her alpha had already put between them. Following in pursuit, she soon heard the familiar howl of their beta in the distance, hearing the desperation in the call, she knew he was calling to his mate, desperately trying to reach out to his fallen mate.

* * *

Shuddering in pain, Shingo could feel tears shine in his eyes as he looked at the grotesque bite on his leg. Wiping the tears from his cheeks, he sniffled as he looked around the dark wine cellar. Jumping at the sound of a loud thud against the door, he sighed out in frustration at the zip ties binding his wrists and ankles. "Why am I here?" He whimpered out in fear, stray tears streaking his cheeks. Crying out in fear as the door suddenly burst open, he could hear hurried footsteps quickly rushing down the wooden staircase. "Please." He whimpered out in fear. "Please, just let me go."

"That's what I plan on doing, baka." Usagi tearfully stated, clearly seeing her brother's shocked reaction in the dark cellar. Watching his resolve immediately crumble, she felt tears streak her cheeks at the sound of his choked sob.

"Onee-chan." Shingo whimpered, as he happily cried. "How? I thought-" He tearfully asked, his happiness quickly changing to anger. "I thought you were dead!" He angrily shouted. "Why?! Why have you not-"

"You can yell at me later, Shingo-baka." Usagi abruptly interrupted, as she knelt down in front of her little brother. Catching the scent of blood, she gasped as she abruptly looked down seeing the jagged, torn flesh on his leg. "You're hurt." She gasped, tears shining in her eyes. "What happened?" She demanded, her stomach tightly twisting with fear.

"That thing bit me when I was trying to run." Shingo spat. "It- it killed them Onee-chan, that thing killed-"

"Shh…" Usagi gently soothed, a soft sob escaping her lips. "We're going to get through this together, I promise." She stated, through her tears.

Hearing her soft sob, he reached through the darkness feeling around until his bound hands met her face. "It's alright, it's going to heal, yours healed in time." He said, trying to ease her sudden distress. "I-"

"I'm sorry, Shingo-san." Usagi tearfully stated, resting her hand against her brother's cheek. "I was trying to protect you from this world, and now it looks like you've been dragged into it." She heartbrokenly stated.

"What are you talking about?" Shingo asked, confused by her cryptic statement. Feeling his sister's face brush against his bound hand, he felt his stomach lurch with fear. "What is it?" He worriedly asked, nervously glancing around in the dark.

"Usagi-chan, please hurry." Kuri frantically urged.

"I'm trying." Usagi quickly retorted, abruptly turning her head towards her friend.

Watching her friend look towards her, Kuri sadly looked at her friend's little brother, seeing the grotesque bite on his leg. "He's been bitten?" She gasped.

"Yes." Usagi softly stated, her voice wavering slightly.

Hearing her talk to someone, he glanced around the dark trying to find the silhouette of who his sister was speaking to. "Who are you-"

"I promise I will explain everything, but I need you to trust me." Usagi stated with quick urgency. "They're going to be back soon, I need to get us out of here."

"I trust you." Shingo stated, feeling his sister lower her hand from his cheek. Sensing his sister stand, he cried out in surprise as she suddenly lifted him. "What are you doing?"He cried out in shock. "How are you picking me up!?"

"Quit squirming, I don't want to drop you baka." Usagi hissed back, shocked at how light her brother was with her new abilities. "You're light as a baby." She said with an amused giggle.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Shingo muttered, blushing slightly as his sister carried him over her shoulder. "That doesn't explain how you're carrying me right now." He stated with bewilderment.

"I told you, I will explain everything later." Usagi snapped, as she quickly made her way up the set of stairs. "Saburo-chan!" She called out as she hurried up the stairs. "Have you found anything?"

"Yes." Saburo stated, appearing at the top of the stairs. "The keys are in the kitchen."

"Thank you." Usagi stated as she quickly passed through the boy.

Feeling her eyes adjust back to the kitchen light as she exited the dark basement that served as a wine cellar, she heard her brother's soft gasp. "What?" She asked, abruptly turning and looking around in panic.

"You're bleeding." Shingo worriedly stated, noticing blood in his sister's hair.

"I'm alright." Usagi muttered, blushing slightly. "I ran into a tree." She muttered, glaring at her brother as he burst out into laughter. "Shut up, baka." She muttered while scanning the kitchen. "Saburo-chan!" She called out. "I don't see them!"

"Who are you talking to?" Shingo cried out in frustration, as his sister frantically searched for something. "Watch it, baka!" He cried out, his face nearly hitting a wall as she abruptly turned.

"Sorry." Usagi muttered, sighing in relief as she opened a cabinet door finding a row of car keys. Grabbing the set with keyless entry, she quickly turned, immediately blushing when hearing her brother groan out as his head smacked the counter. "Sorry." She muttered, with embarrassment.

"Careful, you're going to give me a concussion, baka!" Shingo snapped, feeling his sister begin to run towards the front door. "What are you doing? Where are we exactly? Is this where you've been all this time?" He cried out, looking around the expensive house as his sister ran. Looking down at the marble tiled floor, he quickly took notice of his sister's lack of clothing. "Aren't you going to dress? Where are your shoes?"

"I don't have time, baka." Usagi snapped, as she abruptly opened the front door. Looking at the four expensive vehicles that were parked in front of the house, she raised the keyless entry smiling when a red sports car responded to the keyless entry. "Let's go for a ride, Shingo-san." She said with an excited giggle.

* * *

Groaning out in pain as he phased back, Saphir could feel tears streak his cheeks as he shakily reached his hand out caressing Petz's cold cheek. "My love." He tearfully stated, tears streaking his cheeks as he buried his face against her torn chest. "I will avenge you." He heartbrokenly stated.

Releasing a heart-wrenching yell, he clenched his fists as he shook with rage. "This is all her fault, that little bitch." He sneered. "If Demande had not been bewitched by her, this wouldn't have happened." He said, raising and caressing his mates cool cheek once more. Leaning in, he tenderly pressed his lips against hers one final time. "I'm sorry Petz-chan, I'm sorry I failed to protect you." He tearfully murmured as his lips left hers.

Silently standing, he turned his cold eyes in the direction of the city. The deep blue turning black from his rage and need for revenge. "I'm going to rip her to shreds." He sneered, dropping to his knees as he began to phase once more.

Looking at the lifeless corpse of his mate one final time, the bluish-black wolf gently nuzzled her face one final time before releasing a heartbreaking howl, pouring his pain and grief into the howl. Running forwards once more towards the city, the creature allowed his grief and need for revenge to fuel him as he ran to hunt down and kill the one responsible for the death of his mate.

* * *

Wincing as Zoisite finished binding the wound, Mamoru softly exhaled, feeling emotionally and physically drained from the night's events. "What am I going to do?" He muttered, burying his face in his hands. "I love her."

"She betrayed us, Mamoru-chan." Zoisite softly stated, clenching his fists in anger. "Our mates were nearly killed, because of her betrayal." He angrily stated, thinking of Ami who was still resting in their bedroom.

"What- what if-" Mamoru desperately stated, before he was abruptly interrupted.

"She's a traitor, she can't be trusted." Nephrite angrily sneered, walking into his alpha's bedroom. "Mako-chan is awake, she's in a lot of pain." He said clenching his fists in his rage. "Her ribs are broken, she's lucky her lung wasn't impacted from that bastard's blow." He said, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "She said the white alpha was responsible for her injuries."

"How are Rei-chan and Minako-chan?" Mamoru worriedly asked.

"Jadeite-chan said Rei-chan has been in and out of consciousness, he suspects she has a concussion." Nephrite stated, with a soft sigh. "Minako-chan, she-" He said hesitating for a moment. "I don't know if she's going to make it."

Closing his eyes at the comment, Mamoru shakily exhaled as he silently stood and walked towards the window. Looking out at the late-night sky, he felt his heartbreak knowing what he had to do. 'Usako.' He heartbrokenly thought. 'I'm sorry my love.' He thought as he turned and looked at his Pack Warriors. "We'll rest tonight, get our strength back, then we'll take care of the rogue pack. We end this now."

"What about Usagi-san?" Nephrite asked, watching his alpha look down, his fists clenched.

"I will take care of her, she won't suspect anything from me." Mamoru softly stated, a stray tear streaking his cheek. Looking up at the moon in the night sky, he kept his gaze out the window as his mind reeled on what he had to do. 'This is all my fault, Usako, I should have never pushed you away.' He heartbrokenly thought.

* * *

Softly cursing as she nearly hit another vehicle, Usagi worriedly glanced at her brother noticing he was still unconscious. Seeing sweat beading down his face, she glanced at the road before pressing her hand against his forehead. "You're burning up." She worriedly stated, knowing it was the effect of the bite. Crying out when she noticed she'd veered into the opposite lane, she sighed in relief as she straightened the car back into her lane. "This is so difficult." She muttered, surprised she had not yet crashed the red sports car.

Turning her gaze forward, she felt her stomach nervously flutter seeing the Ferris wheel in the distance. 'I hope we can rest there tonight, then we can try to make our way out of town tomorrow night.' She thought, worriedly glancing at her brother. Looking up at the moon in the night sky, she blinked her tears back as she thought of all that she had lost. "It's just us now." She said, before turning her sad gaze towards her brother once more. "I'll protect you, I promise." She swore, brushing her tears from her cheeks.

Glancing at the moon once more, she shakily exhaled as she tried to keep her emotions under control. 'I'm sorry Mamo-chan.' She heartbrokenly thought, turning her gaze back to the road. 'I should have never left, this is all my fault.' She heartbrokenly thought, knowing in her heart she would never fully have the trust of her former mate or his pack. 'I've ruined any chances of repairing our bond.' She heartbrokenly thought.

* * *

Jumping in fear as Demande angrily overturned a table, Esmeraude immediately straightened when watching Demande turn his rage-filled eyes towards her.

"Find her!" Demande angrily sneered. "Find them both!"

"Yes, alpha." Esmeraude nervously stated as she watched Demande stalk towards her in his rage. Gasping as he lifted her by the neck, she immediately grabbed him by the wrist. "Please." She pleaded, desperately looking at him. "I- I'll find them."

"No! I will find her." Demande sneered. "You will find the boy and kill him. Make sure he suffers, I want her to see what happens to those who betray me."

"Y-yes, alpha." Esmeraude nervously stammered, sighing in relief as he released his rough grip on her neck.

Roughly landing on the floor, Emeraude glared at her alpha angered that she would once again have to go in search of the adolescent white wolf. 'She's been nothing but a curse!' She angrily thought. 'Rubeus-san and Petz-san have both fallen because of her!' Watching her alpha phase, she closed her eyes summoning the creature within her once more. 'If I find that miserable wretch first, I will rip her pretty little throat out.' She angrily thought, a wicked smile gracing her lips before her transformation began. 'Then the alpha will be all mine once again.'

* * *

Gently setting her brother down, Usagi softly sighed as she glanced around the dark fairgrounds. Wrapping her arms around herself, she shivered from the lower temperatures. Lifting the small knife she had found in the abandoned food stands, she kneeled beside her brother carefully cutting away the zip ties bound around his wrists and ankles. Glancing around the small ring toss tent they were hiding in, she smiled noticing a first aid kit. Quickly standing, she strode over, lifting the small kit from the shelf, before hurrying back to her brother's side to tend to his wound.

Proudly looking down at her brother's bandaged leg, Usagi turned her gaze towards the sky wondering how long she had until the next full moon. 'I'm going to have to be here for Shingo, he's going to be so scared and confused.' She thought, turning her sad gaze towards her brother. Resting her hand on his forehead, she frowned knowing he was still running a fever. 'I wish mama were here, she would know what to do.' Brushing some stray tears away from her thought, she jumped when hearing Saburo speak.

"Get some rest, Usagi-chan, we'll protect you." Saburo stated, motioning back towards some other spirits who had arrived.

"Thank you, Saburo-chan." Usagi said, tearfully smiling at the small child. "I'm sorry about before, I promise I'm going to make up for all my wrongs."

"I know." Saburo said, flashing a smile at his friend. "I'm going to miss you when I leave. If I ever had a big sister, I wish she would have been like you."

Feeling tears shine in her eyes, Usagi tearfully nodded as she wiped her tears away as she spoke. "Thank you Saburo-chan." She said watching the child nod before vanishing. Looking back down at her brother, Usagi tiredly sighed before lying down next to him resting her head against her arm. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax her mind, soon drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Abruptly waking to the sound of a distant howl, Usagi quickly scrambled to her feet, startling her brother awake in the process.

"Onee-chan?" Shingo worriedly asked, then looked down at his wrists in surprise seeing they were no longer bound. Seeing his leg had been bandaged, he cried out in shock as his sister quickly grabbed him by the hand lifting him to his feet. "What is it?" He worriedly asked, then immediately turned as he caught wind of a strange smell. "What is that smell?" He asked wrinkling his nose at the smell.

"One of the wolves." Usagi said, trying to keep her voice calm. "I need you to go into one of the food stands." She quickly instructed. "Barricade the door the best you can, I-"

"What? You're not going with me?" Shingo abruptly interrupted.

"I have to face them." Usagi said, taking her brother by the shoulders as she sternly looked into his terrified gaze. "I'm one of them now, Shingo-san. I changed during the last full moon, the night mama and papa were murdered. They killed our parents, they are the reason I'm like them, why you are going to be like them."

"No." Shingo sternly stated, shaking his head with disbelief. "It's just a bite, that- that isn't-"

"I don't have time to argue or explain more." Usagi abruptly interrupted as she wrapped her arm around her brother's waist. "Either walk or I'm carrying you." She snapped as she watched him immediately comply as he leaned against her, limping alongside her towards the funnel cake stand.

"How- how do you change?" Shingo worriedly asked, tearfully glancing at his sister. "Is it going to hurt?"

"It will at first, but you'll get used to it." Usagi tearfully stated back. "I haven't hunted in days." She said, glancing at her brother's blood-soaked bandage. "I don't know how she's going to respond to you, so I need you to stay hidden from me as well until I phase back."

"You won't hurt me." Shingo stubbornly stated.

"You don't know that!" Usagi angrily retorted. "Just do what I say." She snapped, as they reached the food stand. Opening the door to the large food stand, she felt her stomach churn at the overly sweet aroma the stand radiated. "Stay down low, no matter what happens, don't let them see you." She instructed, watching her brother tearfully nod as he carefully began to ascend into the food stand. "I love you, Shingo-baka."

"I love you too, Usagi-baka." Shingo tearfully stated. "Please be careful." He urged, watching his sister tearfully nod before shutting the door. Immediately locking the door, he limped towards the two glass windows, watching his sister walk around and silently stand before turning her head and looking towards the fairgrounds entrance. Watching her lower her head, he felt his eyes widen in shock as she soon dropped to her knees, her body undergoing her transformation. Backing away from the window in fear as a large white wolf stood, he watched her turn her gaze towards the truck. 'Baka!' He mentally cursed, knowing he was not supposed to be seen. Watching her ears perk at the sound of something, he watched in shock as a second wolf made its presence known. "Please be careful." He tearfully stated, before lowering himself down onto the floor. Hearing the sounds of snarls soon sound, he tightly closed his eyes knowing the two massive creatures were fighting. "Onee-chan, please be careful." He tearfully stated, stray tears streaking his cheeks. "I can't lose you too." He desperately stated.

* * *

Raising her head, the silvery-white wolf sniffed the air quickly catching the scent of the approaching beta. Sensing his pain and sorrow, she soon sensed a wave of growing anger, as he drew closer. Growling, she cautiously lowered watching and waiting for the beta to arrive. Cautiously glancing towards the food stand, the scent of blood enticed her hunger and need to hunt. Hearing the beta approach, she abruptly turned her attention forwards, ignoring her hunger once more as she watched the beta step forward, his teeth bared snarling at her. Snarling back, she swiftly lunged as the bluish-black wolf lunged, the two massive creatures violently clashing, their teeth bared, clawing and gnashing at one another.

Yelping out in pain as the beta brought its massive paw down striking her, the silvery-white wolf swiftly retreated trying to put enough distance between the two before she retaliated once more.

Running as fast as she could through the fairground, she felt something within her almost a small whisper urging her to deviate the path and continue forwards. Following her instinct, she soon found herself running through the gaming area of the fairgrounds, before finding herself in a familiar area of the fairgrounds.

Soon entering the familiar area, she slipped behind a photo booth, keeping low watching for the beta to find her trail. Lowering down once more, she prepared to launch herself waiting patiently as he grew closer.

"That's him." Saburo stated, appearing beside the silvery-white wolf. Watching his friend look at him, he tearfully smiled as he gently stroked the massive creatures back. "I'll be with mama soon." He sadly stated, watching the creature tilt its head to the side. "I'm going to miss you." He said tears streaking his cheeks.

Watching the white wolf turn her attention back towards the wolf responsible for his death, Saburo smiled with anticipation as they both patiently waited for the right moment to strike. Seeing the wolf growing closer he sadly smiled before he softly spoke. "Now, Usagi-chan" He instructed, watching the white wolf launch herself from her hiding spot, soon slamming into the beta. "Hurry!" He shouted, tears streaking his cheeks.

Slamming into the bluish-black wolf, the silvery-white wolf snarled as she viciously went for the beta's neck. Sinking her teeth into his neck, she refused to let go as he used his strong powerful hind legs to try to knock her off of him in an attempt to release him. Biting down harder from the powerful, forceful blows, she heard the creature's abrupt whimper as she felt her teeth break through the skin of his neck, the taste of his blood fueling her and consuming her need for more.

Yelping out in pain as he managed to rip into her flesh with his claws, she clamped her jaws down tighter on his neck, his yelp of pain soon sounding. Knowing she had to be quick before he could wriggle away, she used all her strength to bring the final blow. In one rough powerful jerk, she felt the wolve's flesh rip before the sickening snap of his neck breaking was heard. Feeling him immediately grow limp, she released her hold on his neck as he dropped lifelessly to the ground, his body soon taking his human form in death. Howling up at the sky, she walked forwards, nudging the man's lifeless body onto his back.

"Do it!" Saburo shouted, seeing the creature's walk forward to consume his heart. "Free us, Usagi-chan!" He encouraged, tears streaking his small cheeks. Glancing around as the other spirits who had been slain by the wolf appeared around him, he watched Kuri soon appear next to him.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over her." Kuri tearfully stated, watching the little boy tearfully nod at her. "Go find your mama, and be at peace." She said, watching the little boy turn his tearful gaze towards the silvery-white wolf once more.

"I will." Saburo happily stated, smiling at the thought of being reunited with his mother. Watching the silvery-white wolf begin to feed on the one responsible for his death, Saburo sadly smiled as he could hear the white wolf begin to rip into his flesh and consume the creature's heart. "Goodbye Usagi-chan, thank you." He happily stated, feeling a warmness surround him as he soon faded beginning his final journey to cross over onto the other side. "Thank you." His voice echoed one final time before he vanished.

Turning her head at the faint echo, the silvery-white wolf watched as the small crowd of spirits vanished. Seeing Kuri turn her gaze towards her, the white wolf whimpered when seeing Saburo's spirit had crossed over. Watching her friend's spirit appear next to her, she watched her friend sadly smile at her.

"It's alright, he's crossed over. You helped Saburo-san reunite with his mother." Kuri said, watching the silvery-white wolf lower her head. "Come on, I'm sure Shingo-san is worried about you." She urged, watching her friend glance at the young man's corpse one final time before turning and walking alongside her.

* * *

Crying out as he clumsily tripped, Shingo felt tears streak his cheeks as he desperately looked for his sister. "Onee-chan!" He desperately called out. "Please, please you have to be alright." He tearfully stated, lifting himself from the ground. Feeling the breeze pick up, he looked up at the early morning sky, lit with blue, pink, and orange. Catching wind of the overwhelming scent once more, he felt a sense of ease overwhelm his senses as the scent grew closer. Sensing movement, he abruptly turned and tearfully smiled seeing the white wolf walking towards him. "Onee-chan!" He happily called out, as he limped towards her. Watching as she was by his side within a few quick strides, he happily embraced the wolf, resting his head against her neck as he hugged her. "I was so worried about you." He said, tearfully laughing as she nuzzled his face before licking him. "Oh gross!" He cried out tearfully laughing. "Don't lick me."

Watching her sit and tilt her head at him, Shingo happily smiled as he sat across from her. "So this is what I'm going to become?" He asked, looking her over. "This is unbelievable." He stated with a chuckle. Reaching his hand out, he smiled feeling her bump her head against his hand as he gently stroked her soft fur. Seeing her muzzle was stained red with blood, he felt tears shine in his eyes seeing three long gashes along her side. "You're hurt." He gasped, abruptly jerking his hand back when she growled at his attempt to touch the wound. "Alright, I'm sorry." He apologized. "Let's get your wound bandaged." He encouraged, as he carefully stood. "There should be a first aid station somewhere around here." He stated as he looked around. "Come on." He said with a motion of his hand as they silently made their way through the fairgrounds in search of a first aid kit.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry, it's been so long on an update! Major case of writer's block, ugh! I think I know how I want to end this, so I should be updating the next chapter a lot sooner. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	8. Chapter 7

**Full Moon Rises**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon. I do not own the rights to any of the songs related to Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** I am currently working on three different fan fiction Full Moon Rises, A Song of the Heart, and Heart's Desire Pt2. I will update as soon as I can, please stay patient with me on the updates!

As always, please support the authors and leave a review, we REALLY appreciate them! To those that have left reviews, THANK YOU! Your kind words mean so much and give the boost we authors need to continue on. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, this has been a lot of fun writing. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**:::Chapter 7:::**

Watching his sister rest, Shingo worriedly sighed noticing the shirt they had found for her was becoming blood-soaked due to her injury. 'Should I wake her?' He worriedly thought, before glancing down at the sound of his stomach growling from hunger. Glancing around the food stand, he smiled spotting some boxes of nacho chips. Quickly going over to the box of chips, he smiled as he tore into the package happily munching away on the salty treat.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi mumbled in her sleep as she turned onto her back.

Glancing up at her comment, Shingo raised his brow with curiosity. "Whose Mamo-chan?" He muttered, his mouth full of chips. Reaching into the bag once again, he grabbed another handful of chips. Jumping as his sister abruptly awoke in a start, he watched her quickly scramble to her feet rushing to the small window. "What is it?" He immediately asked, his stomach twisting with fear.

"Dammit." Usagi muttered as she quickly went to one of the drawers lifting out a knife.

"What are you doing with that?" Shingo asked in shock.

"Stay in here, Shingo-san, do not leave the food stand." Usagi sternly stated.

"Is it them?" Shingo worriedly asked.

"No, but I don't know if I can still trust him." Usagi worriedly stated, tightening her hold on the knife. "Take this, in case you need it." She said abruptly handing her brother the knife. "Don't hesitate, if something happens to me, just run."

Feeling tears shine in his eyes, Shingo nervously took the knife as he nodded his head. "Please be careful."

"I will." Usagi said as she quickly made her way out of the food stand. Shutting the door as she stepped out, she inhaled through her nose, quickly catching the familiar scent. 'Why is it here?' She thought with annoyance, watching Motoki soon step from the shadows of two attractions. Watching him soon stop at a safe distance, she winced feeling the pull of her injury as she crossed her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?" She snapped glaring at the older teen.

"What are you doing here?" Motoki worriedly asked, sensing his friend's apprehension.

"Hiding, what are you doing here?" Usagi bluntly stated, while glaring at Motoki.

"From who?" Motoki worriedly asked. "Are you in danger?"

"I can take care of myself, I don't need your help." Usagi snapped, watching Motoki smile and chuckle.

"Mamoru-chan has been worried sick about you." Motoki said, watching the blonde not respond to his words for a moment. Noticing tears shine in her eyes, he watched her abruptly shake her head as she spoke.

"I don't believe you." Usagi said, tears shining in her eyes. "His pack is going to be after me soon, just like the rogue pack." She said watching Motoki furrow his brow with confusion. "I betrayed them Motoki-chan." She said, wiping her stray tears from her cheeks. "My alpha had my brother, he was going to kill him if I didn't show them where Mamoru-chan's pack was." She said guiltily averting her gaze. "Minako-san and the others, they were ambushed because of me."

"Shingo-san is with you?" Motoki asked with shock.

"Yes, are you not listening?" Usagi snapped, with an irritated huff.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to process all this." Motoki said with shock. "Does the rogue pack know where you're at?"

"I don't know." Usagi tearfully stated, shrugging her shoulders. "The beta showed up last night, I killed him." She said shakily exhaling. "Demande-san-" She said, nervously biting her lip. "I have to keep running, I can't stay in Tokyo anymore. He's going to kill me and my brother if he finds us."

"Go to my cabin." Motoki sternly stated. "You'll be safe in our territory."

"No." Usagi stubbornly stated. "I'm not going to open myself up to an ambush from the other pack."

"I'll protect you, I will make sure no one steps into the territory." Motoki stated, trying to reassure his friend. "Is Shingo-san safe, is-"

"He's been bit." Usagi tearfully stated, stray tears streaking her cheeks. "He's my responsibility now, I will look out for him."

"Usagi-chan." Motoki softly stated his heartbreaking for his friend. "You can't be in the city when he phases, sometimes-"

"I'm not leaving here until he phases." Usagi abruptly interrupted. "When is the next full moon?"

"Tonight." Motoki stated, watching his friend look at him in shock. "You need to take him somewhere safe. You can't be within the city limits Usagi-chan, it's dangerous for both of you. This place is setting you up for an ambush from the rogue pack." He said motioning towards the attractions that surrounded them.

"I feel safer here." Usagi answered, softly exhaling. "This is where it began, and this is where I want it to end." She said shakily exhaling. "Please don't tell the other's I'm here. I-"

"What about Mamoru-chan?" Motoki asked, shocked at his friend's request. "You can't tell me you don't love him."

"It's over, Motoki-chan. I severed the bond, I am no longer his mate." Usagi said, trying to keep her emotions in control. "I was a fool for believing I could have a happily ever after in a world like this." She spat.

"When was the last time you hunted?" Motoki worriedly asked. "You look exhausted, on edge."

Scoffing at his comment, Usagi shook her head as she turned her back towards him. "I will hunt tonight with Shingo-san."

"Where?" Motoki worriedly asked. "You're going to endanger people who are within the area of the fairgrounds."

"I'll figure it out, I-" Usagi stated, before she was abruptly interrupted.

"No, you're going to my place." Motoki abruptly interrupted. "I will personally guard the area tonight, I won't let the others cross into the territory, not even Mamoru-chan." He said, frowning slightly at her hesitation and distrust towards him. "Usagi-chan, you're my friend, you can trust me, I would never put you in danger."

Averting her gaze, Usagi tearfully nodded as she looked at the older teen. "I don't know who to trust anymore." She tearfully stated. "Thank you for your offer Motoki-chan, I will consider your offer."

"No considerations." Motoki sternly stated. "I need you to come with me, this will be the safest outcome for you and-" Abruptly turning at the sound of a distant howl, he watched Usagi abruptly turn and run towards one of the food stands. "Usagi-chan, wait!" He called out quickly going in pursuit of the blonde.

* * *

Jumping as the door opened, Shingo immediately relaxed, lowering the knife when seeing his sister. "What is it?" He worriedly asked, seeing the panicked look on her face.

"They're here." Usagi stated, helping her brother stand. "I'm going to phase. Get on my back, I'll be able to get us out of here quicker."

"You're still hurt." Shingo worriedly stated. "Let's take the sports car you took."

"We may not have time to reach the car." Usagi argued back, then abruptly turned to watch Motoki enter the food stand. "Leave!" She shouted. "They'll kill you, if they see you here!"

"Let me take Shingo-san." Motoki pleaded. "I'll-"

"Promise me, you will keep him safe." Usagi abruptly interrupted. "Don't let the others know he's there. I don't know if they will-"

"They're not the enemy, Usagi-chan." Motoki sternly interrupted, watching her reluctantly nod. "Come on Shingo-san, your sister will catch up with us later." He said walking towards the injured teen. "I'll keep him safe, I promise." He stated, glancing at his friend before lifting Shingo into his arms. "Please be safe, Usagi-chan."

"I will." Usagi softly answered, tearfully watching Motoki quickly leave the food stand with her brother. "I'll find you, Shingo-san! I promise!" She called out, a soft sob escaping her lips.

"Usagi-chan!" Kuri stated with urgency as she appeared in the food stand. "There's two of them."

"Where?" Usagi demanded, abruptly wiping her tears away.

"One is near the entrance waiting for you to flee, the white wolf is waiting by the Ferris wheel. He saw the body Usagi-chan, he knows you killed the black wolf." Kuri stated, worriedly looking at her friend.

"Keep watch over Shingo-san." Usagi sternly stated, watching her friend sadly nod. "I'm ending this now." She said clenching her fists with determination.

"Please be careful!" Kuri worriedly called out, before vanishing.

* * *

"No!" Shingo cried out, turning his head, looking over the blonde's shoulder as he was carried. "Put me down, I want to stay with Usagi-san!"

"She needs to be able to stay focused on the fight." Motoki sternly stated. "She's strong, Shingo-san, she'll be alright." He said trying to reassure the worried teen. "She-"

"She's hurt! That other one hurt her last night." Shingo argued. "What if she gets hurt again?" He demanded. "I need to-"

"You'll only endanger her." Motoki snapped, glaring at the teen. "Listen to me, you will be safe where we're going." He said watching the teen tearfully look up at him. "You'll see, she'll be catching up with us in no time."

"Where are we going? This isn't the way to the entrance." Shingo worriedly asked.

"I parked my car near the back entrance." Motoki said with a smile. "Do I want to know about the sports car?" He asked watching the teen blush.

"We were just borrowing it." Shingo immediately stated, blushing slightly. "Onee-chan is the one who drove it here." He said watching Motoki glance at him with surprise.

"You two are going to be a serious handful, I just know it." Motoki muttered with an amused chuckle.

"Are you like Usagi-san? Are you a wolf too?" Shingo curiously asked.

"No, something much different." Motoki said with an amused smile.

* * *

Sitting on the porch, Mamoru softly exhaled as he lifted his cup of coffee to his lips. Turning at the sound of the door opening, he smiled watching Ami step out and politely smile before she sat next to him. "How are you feeling?" He worriedly asked.

"Better." Ami stated, with a blush. "I've never been a strong fighter, they knocked me out with one strong blow." She said resting the book she was holding into her lap. "Your ma-" She said abruptly stopping herself. "I mean, Usagi-san. She's a white wolf?"

"Yes, why?" Mamoru asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"I've been reading the history of our kind." Ami said, opening the aged leather book. "There are accounts of sightings of Ghost Wolves dating back way before Minako-chan and Kunzite-chan were bitten."

"Ghost wolves?" Mamoru asked, watching Ami nod as she flipped through the book. Watching her soon stop and turn the book towards him, he watched her point to an excerpt.

"The book states that Ghost Wolves can see and communicate to spirits They are tasked with assisting damned and trapped souls. They hunt down rogues, who have consumed the hearts of innocents. The only way an innocent can pass into the afterlife is if the Ghost Wolf consumes the heart of the rogue who consumed the trapped soul's heart."

"What?" Mamoru stated, abruptly taking the book. Reading the page, Mamoru could feel tears shine in his eyes as he tearfully smiled. "She wasn't just protecting herself that day at the park against the rogue, she was consuming the rogue's heart because it was her duty." He said, watching Ami sadly nod.

"Why didn't you ever ask her about this, Mamoru-chan?" Ami abruptly asked. "Did you ever really give her the opportunity to explain what she was going through before you decided to make her stay here?"

Shocked by the bluenettes bluntness, Mamoru softly sighed before shutting the book and silently shaking his head. Looking down in shame, he felt his stomach nervously twist as he spoke. "It doesn't matter now." He softly stated. "She's turned on the pack, I can't be with her."

"She had to do it." Ami abruptly stated, tears shining in her eyes as she thought back to the vicious attack Minako had endured. "Minako-chan, she called out to us as she was being attacked. The rogues took someone that Usagi-san cares about. Minako-chan, she said Usagi-san had to protect him before she took off." She said, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. "Usagi-san was protecting someone Mamoru-chan. If she had truly turned on us, she would have stayed and fought alongside the rogues." She sternly stated, watching her alpha abruptly stand. "What is it?" She worriedly asked, quickly lifting the book from the ground.

"You said, him, Ami-chan. Could the rogues have taken her brother?" Mamoru wondered aloud. "That would explain the betrayal, why she would have agreed to lead them here."

"Mamoru-chan." Zoisite stated, stepping out onto the porch. Watching his alpha turn and look at him, he noticed his friend hand him his cellphone. "It won't stop ringing, it's that bloodsucker, Motoki-san."

"Motoki-chan?" Mamoru asked, quickly taking the phone as it began to ring once more in Zoisite's hold. "Hello?" He asked, quickly answering the phone. "Motoki-chan, slow down, I can't hear you clearly, the connection is weak." He stated with frustration. "You found her?!" He exclaimed, relief flooding his senses. "Where? Wait, what? You have Shingo-san, he what!? No, bring him here, he needs to be here when he phases." He sternly stated. "Let me speak with Usako." He commanded, then felt his heart drop and stomach nervously twist. "Dammit, Motoki-chan! You should have told me that first!" He sneered. "Yes, I'm on my way! No, I'm going alone." He sternly stated, abruptly ending the call.

"The rogues had her brother, he was bitten by one of them. They've been hiding at the fairgrounds since they escaped the rogues." Mamoru said, watching Ami and Zoisite look at him with shock. "Motoki-chan is taking Shingo-san to his place, so he will have somewhere safe for his first transformation."

"We will escort the boy here, he will be safer with us." Zoisite stated, taking a step forward. "Usagi-san?" He questioned.

"She stayed to challenge the rogues." Mamoru said, watching the couple look at him in shock. "I have to help her, I-"

"Go, Mamoru-chan." Zoisite sternly stated. "She can explain herself when you bring her home."

Shocked by Zoisite's statement, Mamoru nodded his head with stunned silence before reaching into his pocket quickly removing the keys to his car. "I'll be back, I have to help her." He called over his shoulder as he quickly turned, running the direction of his car.

Watching the black sports car soon speed away, Ami smiled as she watched their alpha speed across the dirt road in the direction of the city. "The other Pack Warriors are going to be angry, especially Kunzite-chan."

"There mates will tell them the same thing you told me." Zoisite stated, gently wrapping his arms around his mate as she turned to look at him. "She was protecting her family, that is a noble and loyal move in my eyes." He said smiling at his mate. "I only hope they can mend their bond in time, the evening and full moon will be upon us soon."

"It seems we will have another pack member soon." Ami said with a smile, knowing if everything happened accordingly they would be welcoming two new members, their alpha's mate, their new omega, who they, the Pack Guardians would be tasked with the honor to protect and their second newest member, a young juvenile. "Let's go prepare him a room, if he's been bitten, then he needs to rest before tonight."

"You're being quite optimistic about this, my love." Zoisite stated, with an amused chuckle.

"Our alpha deserves happiness, he has chosen his mate, our omega." Ami sternly stated. "What she did to us, as a result of proving her loyalty towards her family. She has proven herself fit to stand next to the alpha." She said watching her husband smile before he pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you, Ami-chan." Zoisite murmured as their lips parted. "You've always been the only one in the pack with a logical outlook on life." He said, watching her blush slightly.

* * *

Pacing the front entrance to the fairgrounds, the black wolf scanned the area, wondering if her alpha had yet killed the white female. Catching the scent of the silvery-white wolf too late, she yelped out in pain and shock as she was tackled from the side. Crashing through the makeshift fence surrounding the fairgrounds entrance, the two females soon collided into the red sports car from the force, totaling the front of the car upon impact.

Roughly crashing on the ground, the white wolf stood shaking herself free of glass from the shattered windshield. Watching the other female shakily get off the hood of the car, she watched the black wolf shake her dark fur clear of glass. Stancing herself, the silvery-white wolf released a low snarl challenging the black wolf. Watching the rogue female stance, returning a low snarl, the two females soon lunged at one another, ripping and tearing at one another upon impact.

Yelping out in pain as the white wolf brought her paw down striking her across the muzzle with her sharp claws, the rogue female immediately backed away. Tasting her own blood, as the wound dripped blood, she snarled out as she lunged at the ghost wolf in retaliation. Clamping down on the back of her rival's neck, she heard the white wolf's pained yelp as the rival wolf tried to throw her. Biting down harder, she was soon fueled by the taste of blood, refusing to release her tight grip on the challenger. Hearing the white wolf's whimpers as she refused to release her strong grip on her neck, she yelped out as the white wolf suddenly dropped herself down, twisting and bringing her hindlegs up with a forceful kick across her face.

Feeling her neck release at the black wolf's yelp, the silvery-white wolf staggered as she stood, the back of her neck burning and throbbing from the torn flesh. Repositioning herself, she sunk down low before lunging at the female knocking them both to the ground as they clawed and tore at one another once more.

Clawing and ripping at the white wolf, the rogue female watched as the ghost wolf suddenly took off running into the fairgrounds once more. Quickly going in pursuit, she refused to call out to her alpha, wanting the pleasure of killing the white wolf herself.

Pushing herself to run faster, the white wolf kept her focus going forwards allowing her other form to lead her to their destination. Soon passing the game stands, she approached a familiar attraction, a brief sense of deja vu and fear taking over as she broke through the police tape entering the entrance to the mirror maze.

Running through the attraction, she soon heard the rogue female enter the attraction, the echos of metal clattering and glass shattering as the rogue entered the maze. Watching a spirit appear and point, the silvery-white wolf noticed the man was wearing a park attendant shirt. Watching him sadly smile at her, she watched him vanish moments later, soon reappearing, guiding her through the attraction.

"This way." The man urged. "You can corner her there." He urged, motioning towards a tunnel. Watching the white wolf run through the tunnel he smirked as the black wolf soon ran through him, in pursuit of the white wolf. "Make them pay for what they did to us, guide us out of this hell." He stated not noticing the shadow of another wolf entering the hall as he vanished.

* * *

Watching the black wolf exit the tunnel, the silvery-white wolf patiently held her position, her many reflections staring back at her. Seeing the black wolf's reflection snarl, she watched the black wolf soon luge, crashing through a series of mirrors, glass raining down on them both. Hearing the wolf's pain yelps, the smell of blood soon flooding her senses as she watched the black wolf stagger up, a large shard of glass protruding through her side. Hearing the black wolf's whimpers of pain, she watched the black wolf collapse back onto the floor, panting from the pain of her injuries.

Silently standing, she walked towards the black wolf, watching as her transformation slipped due to the severity of her injury. Seeing Esmeraude lying in the place of the black wolf, the silvery-white wolf noticed the glass shard protruded below the young woman's left breast. Seeing blood escape her lips as she coughed, the wolf sat and watched the woman angrily look at her.

"You bitch." Esmeraude sneered. "I- I was su-supposed to be his mate." Feeling tears streak her cheeks, she moaned out in pain, blood beginning to form at the corner of her lips as she coughed. "Th- this isn't fair." She tearfully stated. "I was going to be his luna, his omega." She softly stated, before her head fell limply to the side as she released her final breath.

Looking at the woman with pity, the silvery-white wolf walked forwards. Ripping into the woman's flesh, she soon bit into the soft tissue of the woman's heart as she began to consume the heart unaware that she was being watched from the shadows by the white alpha.

* * *

Watching the silvery-white female feast on his Pack Warrior's heart, unaware of his presence, the white alpha patiently waited, coordinating his plan of attack. Noticing she was finished consuming the precious organ, the white alpha watched her turn, her muzzle covered in blood. Seeing her silvery-white coat was stained in blood from her wounds, he was impressed the young wolf was still standing.

Allowing her to leave the room, he watched her shadow beginning to change form as she made her way out of the attraction. Hearing a soft thud moments later, he quietly walked forwards, walking down the hall to see the teen lying on the floor unconscious, her body riddled with cuts and bites from her faceoff against Esmeraude. Lowering his head, he felt the transition from beast to man begin as he began his own change.

Groaning out in discomfort as he raised from the floor, Demanded smirked as he shakily stood and walked to where the blonde was lying. "You've taken everything from me." He sneered, dropping to his knees, roughly turning her onto her back. Hearing her soft moan of pain, he smirked as she remained unconscious. "You little bitch, you're going to be my mate whether you like it or not." He sneered, as he crawled atop of her. Pinning her arms above her head, he used his other hand to caress and explore her body. "I'm going to enjoy making you submit to me." He sneered, smirking as she began to stir slightly.

Feeling the creature within her begin to stir, Usagi could feel the wolf's apprehension and fear. 'What's wrong?' She groggily thought, her mind spinning as she struggled to wake. 'Why is she so anxious?' Trying to move her arms, she immediately tensed feeling a strong grip against her wrists, pinning her arms above her head.

Abruptly opening her eyes when feeling a hand begin to caress her inner thigh, Usagi felt tears shine in her eyes seeing Demande atop of her. "What are you doing?" She angrily demanded. "Get off of me!" She screamed, tears streaking her cheeks as she began to struggle, trying to wriggle free.

"Stop fighting the inevitable." Demande sneered, leaning down and crushing his lips against hers, muffling her protests. Feeling her abruptly turn away, he shouted out in anger as she suddenly spit in his face. "You bitch!" He sneered, his rage blinding him. Wrapping his hands around her neck, he tightly began to squeeze, watching fear flash in her eyes. "I am your alpha!" He angrily shouted. "You do as I command!"

"De- Demande-san." Usagi gasped, clawing at his tight grip on her neck as she struggled to release his tight grip on her neck. Feeling herself slipping into darkness, she felt her grip on him slack as she found it harder to breathe. Feeling herself beginning to slip into darkness, she watched in shock as Demande was violently jerked off of her.

"Get your damn hands off her!" Mamoru angrily sneered, punching the white-haired man in the face as he angrily jerked the man from atop of Usagi. Watching the young man stumble back and roughly crash into a mirror, Mamoru shook with rage, his hands clenched at his sides as he glared at the rogue rival. "She is my mate! You dare challenge me!" He sneered, feeling his inner beast stir, ready to lay claim over his mate.

Chuckling at the rival, Demande smirked, seeing the shocked look on Usagi's face as she raised and looked at the dark-haired teen with disbelief. "She severed the bond, she is mine now." He sneered, watching the rival only shake more with rage.

"You're the reason the bond was severed!" Mamoru growled, taking a threatening step forward. "I know you took her brother, I know you forced her to give up our location!"

'How?!' Usagi thought with shock, as she felt tears shine in her eyes, then widen with disbelief. 'No!' She thought with fear realizing Motoki had broken his promise. 'They'll hurt Shingo-san in retaliation.' She worriedly thought, ignoring her throbbing and aching body as she forced herself to stand. Seeing the two males were readying to face off, she abruptly turned and ran knowing she had to find her brother before the pack discovered him.

Watching in surprise as Usagi began to run, Mamoru abruptly turned as he sensed the rogue lunge at him, swinging his fist in time, he smirked seeing he'd knocked the man out cold from the force of the blow. Kneeling down beside him, he smugly smiled as he lifted the rogues head by his shoulder-length locks. "Stay away from Usagi-chan and stay away from my territory if you know what's best for you." He sneered, hearing a soft groan as the man's head roughly dropped against the floor once more. Turning his head and looking in the direction she had run, Mamoru could feel the beast within him urging him to go forwards to pursue and mend the broken bond. "Usako." He worriedly stated, quickly standing and going in pursuit of his soul mate.

* * *

'Don't stop!' Usagi desperately thought as she forced herself to run faster. Feeling her body protest with each forced step, she screamed out in shock feeling familiar arms suddenly wrap around her waist lifting her.

"Where are you going?" Mamoru asked in disbelief, then cried out in pain and shock as she struck in the face with the back of her head.

"Don't touch me, baka!" Usagi shouted, feeling his grip slack as she ripped herself free as his grip loosened.

"Dammit Odango." Mamoru snapped, clutching his throbbing nose. "I know you're pissed at me, but you don't have to break my nose." He muttered, tears welling in his eyes from the force of the blow. "Damn that hurt." He groaned.

"If they hurt him, I will-" Usagi angrily sneered, watching Mamoru abruptly look at her with confusion before he interrupted her tirade.

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru cried out in confusion. "Hurt who?"

"My brother!" Usagi shouted, tears streaking her cheeks. "I didn't have a choice, I- I- they had him." She stammered as a soft sob escaped her lips. "I'm sorry." She whimpered, dropping to her knees as she felt her adrenaline begin to crash and her exhaustion catch up. "I'm so sorry." She muttered before everything went dark.

"Usako!" Mamoru cried out, abruptly catching her midfall. Lifting her into his strong arms, he worriedly looked down relieved to see she was still breathing. Gently pressing his lips against hers, he tearfully smiled before he spoke. "Let's go home, my love." He tenderly stated as he carried her the direction of his car. 'You've been through so much.' He thought, looking down at her in worry.

* * *

**(Two Hours Later)**

"How many were in the rogue pack?" Motoki quietly asked as he and his friend stood on the porch.

"Five." Mamoru stated, lifting his cup of coffee to his lips. "She took one out at the park."

"Then the two at the fairgrounds." Motoki said, watching his friend nod. "The body your pack stumbled on earlier?" He worriedly asked.

"I'm not sure." Mamoru said, shaking his head with uncertainty. "Could be a rogue or an innocent."

"What body?" Shingo curiously asked, watching the two older teens abruptly look at him.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Motoki said, watching the younger teen frown.

"I'm not a little kid anymore." Shingo pouted, stubbornly crossing his arms across his chest. "Onee-chan said I am going to be like her."

"Yes, and that's why you and your sister need to be with the rest of the pack." Mamoru stated, with a soft sigh. "It's dangerous to-"

"My sister killed those creeps." Shingo abruptly interrupted. "She's capable of protecting us. We're going to find somewhere safe, she promised she would take care of me and-"

"You're not leaving." Mamoru stubbornly interrupted. "You two are joining my pack, we-"

"We're leaving." Usagi stubbornly retorted, watching the three abruptly turn and look at her.

"Damn, baka." Shingo muttered, quickly turning away and blushing. "Could not find some clothes?"

"There are clothes in the closet." Motoki stated, quickly turning his back towards the petite blonde, blushing from her nudity.

"She needs to hunt, I saw no point in putting on clothes." Usagi stated, ignoring Mamoru as she walked past him. "Shingo-san let's go." She commanded, hearing her brother quickly follow after her.

"I'll watch him for you, Usagi-chan." Motoki immediately interjected. "That way you can focus on-"

"No, he goes where I go." Usagi stubbornly interrupted. "I'm not getting separated from him again." She said, refusing to turn and look at her friend.

"Usako." Mamoru stated, quickly descending the steps. "Please, reconsider leaving. It's dangerous out there, you've seen for yourself how dangerous it can be. You need to be with the pack, our pack."

"I am the reason they were hurt, they are not going to be so forgiving." Usagi retorted, turning and looking up into his dark blue eyes. Feeling the beast within her stir, whimpering out for her mate, Usagi immediately pushed her away stubbornly ignoring the sudden sensations flooding her senses. 'No, we don't need him.' She sternly thought, sensing the creature's anguish. "Come on, Shingo-san." She sternly stated as she walked towards the dense woodlands.

Clenching his jaw in his frustration, Mamoru sighed out in frustration throwing his hands up into the air as he abruptly turned and looked at his best friend. "Now what?" He asked in irritation. "She's not giving me a chance to apologize."

"This is between you two." Motoki said with a soft chuckle. "I'm sorry my friend, but this is going to have to be something you will need to figure out on your own."

"I don't have the time to figure things out." Mamoru snapped looking up at the late afternoon sky. "Tonight is the only chance I have to fix things." He said clenching his fists at his side. "I can't lose her, Motoki-chan."

"Then tell her that!" Motoki cried out in frustration. "Show her you're willing to fight for her, that you're not stepping down, that you want to-"

"Alright, I get it." Mamoru abruptly interrupted, rubbing his face and groaning out in frustration. "I've never been good at expressing my feelings." He muttered.

"Then show her." Motoki sternly stated, smirking when his friend blushed. "You had no trouble showing her the morning after she phased."

"I couldn't control myself, the need to mate was strong, the bond was what-" Mamoru stated before he was abruptly interrupted.

"Do you love her, Mamoru-chan?" Motoki abruptly interrupted.

"Of course I love her!" Mamoru cried out with exasperation.

"Then you won't have any trouble showing or telling her." Motoki stated, with a chuckle. "Quit over-analyzing everything and just go to her." He sternly stated while pointing towards the direction Usagi and Shingo had left. "Go fight for your mate."

Knowing his best friend was right, Mamoru smiled and nodded as he quickly ran the direction Usagi had gone, relying on his senses to track her scent. 'I'm not letting you push me away, not this time Usako.' He thought with determination.

* * *

Standing at the top of a small hill near a watering hole, Shingo stood leaning against the trunk of a large oak tree watching in awe as the silvery-white wolf was in pursuit of a large deer. Hearing the small animal soon shrill out in pain, he abruptly turned his head in disgust watching the large wolf begin to feed on its prize. "Oh, that's disgusting." He muttered, repulsed at the thought of killing and eating another animal. Abruptly turning at the sound of something snapping, he tensed when seeing a black wolf stand beside him and look at the white wolf. Watching the massive creature look at him, he gasped feeling a hand on his shoulder. Relaxing when seeing Motoki, he watched the older teen smile and motion him to follow.

"Let's let them have some time alone." Motoki urged, watching the younger teen hesitate and look towards his sister.

"It's just Mamoru-chan, he's not going to hurt her Shingo-san." Motoki stated, watching the teen look back at the white wolf one last time before reluctantly nodding his head.

"She's going to be angry that I left." Shingo muttered, glancing at the midnight-black wolf. "Don't you dare hurt her." He warned, noticing the midnight-black wolf tilt its head at his statement. Turning his gaze forwards once more, he softly sighed needing to sit down and rest his injured leg. "Onee-chan said my leg should be healed after I change."

"Yes, her injuries healed after her first transformation." Motoki said with a smile. "I've learned a lot about the pack." He said chuckling. "One of the perks of being friends with a werewolf."

"So what is Mamoru-san to my sister?" Shingo asked, watching the older teen immediately smile at his question. "Well?" He demanded, wondering why Motoki was hesitating to answer.

"Their mates." Motoki said, watching the younger teen abruptly blush. "You see now why I had you leave?"

"Yes, that would have been awkward." Shingo muttered as he blushed more, prompting laughter from the older teen.

* * *

Sensing she was being watched as she fed, the silvery-white wolf turned her head, her ears perking when noticing the boy was walking away with another. Noticing the midnight-black wolf sitting under the tree watching her, she abruptly turned her back towards him as she continued to feed.

Noticing his mate turn her back toward him, the midnight-black wolf promptly stood making his way down the small hill. Soon reaching her, he stopped a short distance sitting and patiently waiting. Sensing her tension, he watched her abruptly raise and abandon the carcass as she walked away. Hurrying forwards, he quickly blocked her path, watching her look at him as she growled at him. Ignoring her half-hearted growls, he moved closer gently nuzzling his face against hers. Watching her turn her head towards him, he could see the uncertainty and fear in her eyes. Nuzzling her once again to reassure her of his devotion and feelings for her, he felt the same tingling sensations he had felt the first night they mated overwhelm his senses as they touched. Surprised by the sudden sensations, he felt his heart swell knowing she was allowing him a second chance. Feeling her nuzzle him back, he felt her lean closer against his embrace accepting his presence to be near her.

Ignoring the inner pleas of the human side for her to stop, the silver-white wolf yearned to be reunited with her mate. Pushing down the hurt and betrayal she had felt, she reached deep within her renouncing the broken bond as he leaned in closer nuzzling her once more. Feeling the sensations of his touches return, she closed her eyes, leaning into the touch, craving, and yearning more of his touches.

Stepping closer to his mate, the midnight-black wolf gently licked her face, relieved she had allowed the display of affection. Feeling her return the gesture moments later, he nuzzled her face once again knowing she was accepting his courtship once more. Knowing he had to mend the initial bond, he cautiously moved his muzzle closer against her neck, breathing in her overpowering and intoxicating scent. Continuing to nuzzle and press himself closer against her, he carefully made his way to mount her. Watching her lower herself on the ground accepting him, he soon mounted her, her soft whimpers sounding as he entered her, a strong pleasurable heat flashing throughout his body as they accepted one another as mates once more. Relieved she had accepted him, he knew she would still have to accept him once again under the full moon later that night, where they would receive their second and final mark, their metaphysical link, their souls connecting as one where they would be able to share both their thoughts and emotions with one another, forever binding them as one, as soul mates.

* * *

Resting beside his mate, the midnight-black wolf glanced up when sensing movement. Noticing one of his Pack Warriors stepping forwards, he watched the auburn wolf glance towards his resting mate. Gently nuzzling her, he watched her tiredly raise her head then abruptly raise with a start. Sensing her fear, he immediately nuzzled her face, easing her worries and fear. Nuzzling her once more, he watched her reluctantly sit as he walked forwards.

Still feeling uneasy around the Pack Warrior, the silvery-white wolf abruptly stood and left wanting to return where her brother was to ensure his safety. Running as fast as she could, she didn't stop until she saw the house in the clearing. Slowing her steps, she phased back, soon stumbling out of the clearing. "Shingo-san!" She called out, watching him quickly exit the house moments later.

"Onee-chan!" Shingo cried out in exasperation, abruptly turning his back towards her, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "Put some clothes on." He muttered, noticing Motoki exit the cabin moments later.

"I've got it." Motoki stated with a chuckle, stepping outside. Holding up a soft pink sundress, he watched his friend smile her thanks as she took the offered dress. Turning his back towards her, he allowed her some privacy to slip on the dress.

"Thanks, Motoki-chan." Usagi said with a smile. "I feel better since I've eaten." She said with a relieved sigh, then immediately angered as she abruptly turned and glared at her friend. "How dare you!" She shouted watching Motoki look at her with bewilderment.

"What did I do?" Motoki abruptly asked, floored by the sudden mood swing.

"You promised me you wouldn't contact him!" Usagi angrily shouted, tears shining in her eyes. "I can't believe her!" She snapped, angered at the beast within her. "She just gave in so easily!"

Suddenly understanding his friend's frustrations, Motoki tried to hide his amused smile. "Did you patch things up with Mamoru-chan?" He asked, watching her blush before cutting her gaze towards him.

"She had the nerve to ignore me!" Usagi cried out, tears shining in her eyes. "I can't believe she would betray me like that."

"She loves the alpha, just as much as you love Mamoru." Motoki gently stated, watching tears shine in her eyes. "Why did you leave, Usagi-chan? What did Mamoru-chan do to hurt you enough to make you run?" He asked, seeing how much his friend was clearly hurting.

"He-" Usagi stated, tears shining in her eyes. "He didn't trust me." She said her voice wavering. "He just left me all alone at the cabin, he- he never gave me a chance to explain." She tearfully stated not noticing him standing behind her. Tensing as she felt his arm wrap around her waist, she blushed feeling his breath against her neck as he spoke.

"That will be one of my biggest regrets, Usako." Mamoru gently stated, feeling her tremble as she heartbrokenly began to sob. Urging her to turn, he tightened his hold on her as she turned in his embrace, burying her face against his bare chest as she bitterly sobbed. "I love you, Usako." He gently stated. "Will you please forgive me for being such a damn fool?" He asked, gently caressing her cheek as she tearfully looked up into his gaze. "I'm so sorry." He gently murmured, looking into her tear-filled eyes. "I was so worried about you getting hurt that I let my fear almost ruin our relationship."

"I can protect myself, I'm stronger than you thi-" Closing her eyes as he abruptly pressed his lips over hers, she felt her knees buckle as his thumb brushed against her mark. "That's not fair, Mamo-chan." She moaned out, hearing his soft chuckle to her response. Squealing as he abruptly lifted her into his arms bridal style, she wrapped her arms around his neck before crushing her lips against his.

"I'll let you two have some privacy." Motoki stated, abruptly pressing his hand against the younger teens' eyes, obstructing his shocked gaze. "Come along, Shingo-san, I'll show you around the territory." He said quickly ushering the boy forwards.

* * *

Feeling a soft moan escape her lips as Mamoru slid his hand slowly under her dress gently caressing her inner thigh, Usagi felt an explosion of ecstasy flood her senses as she felt his lips trailing against her mark, followed by soft nips. "Mamo-chan." She moaned out, feeling his arms abruptly around her waist, pulling her closer against his nude body.

Feeling he was ready for her, as he pressed himself closer against her, Usagi ran her fingers through his dark locks looking into his love-filled eyes. "I need you." She moaned out, as he trailed his hand up her dress once more, two of his fingers sliding into her teasing her as he heightened her pleasure even more from the gentle strokes. "Please." She begged, as his thumb gently brushed over her mark sending more waves of pure pleasure to course through her entire being. Feeling her back arch from the intense amount of pleasure she was experiencing from his touches, she heard his soft groan as he crushed his lips against hers in time muffling another much louder moan escaping her lips.

"Usako." Mamoru groaned as he felt her hands slowly trail down his back, sending soft shivers to run through him. Groaning out as her hand soon slid down gently caressing him, he groaned out in pleasure from her touches, welcoming the waves of pleasure coursing throughout his entire being. Gently sliding his fingers from her, he raised the dress more until her hands left him so she could remove the dress she was wearing. Smiling as she pressed her nude body against him, he gently lowered himself atop of her. Pressing his lips against hers, he gently slid into her prompting another muffled moan as their bodies began to move as one.

* * *

"What's over there?" Shingo curiously asked, looking across the torrential waters.

"Another clan's land." Motoki said with a smile. "They're vampires like my family and I." He said watching the boy silently nod. "They're a bit more territorial over their land."

"How so?" Shingo curiously asked.

"Anyone who has ever crossed into their borders doesn't come back." Motoki said, watching the younger teen look at him in shock. "Don't worry, as long as you don't go into their territory, you'll be fine."

"No pressure at all." Shingo muttered, hearing the older teen chuckle at his comment.

"The pack will show you both around your territory." Motoki said, smiling as he rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Your sister, she's fixing to take on a lot of responsibility."

"What do you mean?" Shingo asked, watching Motoki smile.

"Mamoru-chan is the alpha, meaning he's in charge of the pack. When he and your sister complete their bond tonight, she will become his luna, the pack's omega." He said watching the boy look at him in confusion. Gently chuckling, he smiled knowing he would need a simpler explanation for the younger teen to understand. "They're basically getting married tonight, this bond will be connecting their souls as one."

"Married?!" Shingo cried out, his eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, she will be in command of the Pack Guardians, the other females in the pack." Motoki said, watching Shingo shake his head in disbelief.

"What will happen to me?" Shingo worriedly asked.

"You will be a Pack Warrior, your duty is to help protect the Pack along with us." Jadeite stated as he and Zoisite stood at the edge of their border. Watching Motoki and Shingo abruptly turn and look at them, they immediately noticed the boy's injury to his leg.

"So this is who she was protecting?" Zoisite stated, looking at the young teen. "You've been bitten?" He asked, watching the boy silently nod in confirmation before speaking.

"Yes." Shingo stated, taking a step closer to Motoki.

"He's an adolescent, that will make him more dangerous." Jadeite stated, watching Zoisite nod his head.

"Where's your sister?" Zoisite asked, glancing around.

"She's preoccupied at the moment." Motoki said with an amused smile.

"So she's accepted his bond once more?" Jadeite asked, watching Motoki nod his head.

"Good." Zoisite stated, with an amused chuckle. "Our alpha was becoming unbearable with his brooding." He said prompting a chuckle from Jadeite.

"What is your name, boy?" Jadeite demanded.

"Shingo." He nervously stated.

"Well, Shingo-san, you should be grateful for your sister. She risked a lot doing what she did for you." Jadeite stated, watching the boy furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Most traitors are killed on the spot." Zoisite stated, watching the boy take a threatening step forward.

"Don't you dare threaten my sister!" Shingo angrily shouted, tears shining in his eyes. "She-"

"Don't worry, she's not in any danger." Zoisite abruptly interrupted, smiling at the boy's loyalty to his sister. "We look forward to welcoming you and your sister to the pack." He said as the two bowed their heads, before silently turning and returning deeper into their territory.

* * *

Holding Usagi close to him as she slept, Mamoru smiled as he gently kissed her forehead. Frowning slightly, at the deep scars across her chest, he watched her stir slightly in her sleep before turning on her side snuggling closer against him. "Usako." He murmured, hearing her groggy response.

"Hmm…" Usagi tiredly replied, groggily looking around as she raised.

"What happened, Usako?" Mamoru asked, brushing his fingers against the jagged scars along her chest.

"The night I left." Usagi softly stated, tears shining in her eyes. "I was going to the park to speak with Calaveras-san, that's when he ambushed me."

"The rogue alpha?" Mamoru asked, angering when she nodded her head. "I'm sorry." He stated, his head dropping with shame. "If I had not been so-"

"I shouldn't have left." Usagi softly stated, tears shining in her eyes. "If I had just stayed, Shingo-san, he would still be safe."

"You don't know that." Mamoru gently stated, wrapping his arm around her ushering her closer into his embrace. Feeling her head against his cheek, he smiled resting his chin atop of her head. "I love you, Usako. I'll keep you safe, I promise." He murmured, feeling her smile before tilting her head to look up into his eyes.

"I think I'm capable of protecting myself now." Usagi said, hearing his soft chuckle.

"Yes, you most definitely can put up a fight." Mamoru said, still in shock the small petite blonde was capable of taking out three rogue wolves on her own. "Usako, I don't want you to feel like you have to keep your abilities from me." He said, watching her look at him in surprise. "Ami-chan, she found some information in some books at our library. Old accounts of white wolves, the Ghost Wolves." He said watching Usagi nervously shift. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have-"

"I was scared." Usagi softly stated. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to be with me since I was like the rogue alpha."

"Usako, your heart is so pure and full of love. You would never be anything like him." Mamoru stated, watching tears shine in her eyes. "How many spirits have you helped cross over?"

"Not enough." Usagi sadly murmured. "I still have to track down Demande-san, I have to help free the remaining spirits at the fairgrounds."

"You're not going alone." Mamoru sternly stated.

"I won't be alone, I will have the spirits alongside me, guiding me to where I need to go." Usagi stated, with a soft smile. "I have to do this alone, Mamo-chan. It is my duty now, my responsibility to help these lost souls crossover."

"We need to head home, it's going to be night soon." Mamoru stated, with a nervous smile. Gently caressing her cheek, he smiled as he looked into her cerulean blue eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Usako." He stated, watching her tearfully smile at him. "Will you accept the final mark tonight, the mark that will forever bind us as soul mates?"

"Yes, Mamo-chan, I will." Usagi tearfully stated, stray tears streaking her cheeks.

Smiling at her words, Mamoru leaned down, gently pressing his lips against hers once more. "You don't know how happy you've made me." He said, tears shining in his eyes, as he lowered her against the bed once more as they passionately began to kiss.

* * *

Glancing back at her brother as he watched out the passenger window from the backseat, Usagi smiled as he glanced over at him. "Are you nervous?" She asked, watching him tearfully nod.

"You're going to be alright, I'm going to be with you throughout the entire process." Usagi said, extending her hand out towards her brother. Smiling as he took her hand, she smiled as she gave his hand a gentle reassuring squeeze. "Listen to me, when you phase, you're going to feel the need to hunt. Just follow your instincts and you'll be able to make your first kill."

"I will Onee-chan, I won't let you down." Shingo said, watching her smile.

"You could never let me down." Usagi said, softly sighing as she turned her nervous gaze forwards once more. "Are you sure it's-"

"Yes, Usako." Mamoru stated, with a soft chuckle. "I spoke with Jadeite and Zoisite, their mates have confirmed Minako's account of the situation."

"How is she?" Usagi tearfully asked. "I-"

"She's in bad shape." Mamoru softly stated, quickly taking her hand into his hearing her soft sniffles. "You didn't have any other choice." He said, trying to reassure his mate.

"It still doesn't ease my guilt." Usagi stated, her voice wavering. "She's hurt because of me." She said, her stomach nervously twisting as they grew closer to the cabin. 'Am I doing the right thing?' She worriedly thought, wondering if she would fully be trusted by the pack.

Sensing her worries and anxiety as they neared the cabin, Mamoru gently laced his fingers through hers once more. "I promise you, they have accepted you into the pack. You both are a part of our family now." He said watching her tearfully smile over at him. Placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand, he smiled as he turned onto the familiar dirt path leading to the cabin. Seeing their home, he smiled as he glanced at Shingo from the rearview mirror. 'It's going to be interesting having an adolescent in the pack.' He thought, wondering if the teen would be able to control himself that night after phasing.

Pulling into the driveway, he noticed Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite were sitting on the porch awaiting their return. "I'll be right back, Usako." He stated, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Getting out of the car, he smiled as he walked to where his friends and Pack Warriors stood.

Waiting until the door shut, Shingo abruptly looked at his sister. "Can we really trust them, Onee-chan?" He worriedly asked.

"I don't know." Usagi softly stated, noticing one of the pack warriors glance her way as Mamoru spoke with them. "Stay close to me for the next couple days, be prepared to leave at a moment's notice." She instructed.

"I will." Shingo stated, watching his sister glance back and smile at him. Turning his gaze towards the setting sun, he nervously sighed as tears shone in his eyes. "I'm scared."

"Don't be, I'm going to be with you, I promise." Usagi reassured, watching her brother tearfully nod his head. "Come on." She said unbuckling her seatbelt when she noticed Mamoru turn and motion them forwards.

* * *

Sensing the two siblings' apprehension as they walked forwards from the car, Nephrite smiled at the petite blonde trying to ease her anxiety. "We've prepared a room for Shingo-san, he will be down the hall from the master bedroom."

"Thank you." Usagi softly stated, smiling over at Shingo.

"Usagi-san, our mates informed us of your reason behind the ambush." Zoisite stated, watching the blonde immediately avert her gaze with guilt. "If we had been in a similar situation, we probably would have done the same for our mates."

Wiping the stray tears from her cheeks, Usagi tearfully nodded, smiling when Mamoru wrapped his arm around her in comfort. Leaning into his embrace, she watched in surprise as the three Pack Warriors bowed to her.

"You will make a wonderful leader to the Pack Guardians, your loyalty is strong and will grow stronger once your connection is made with the pack tonight." Jadeite stated, not seeing her shocked reaction.

"L-Leader, no, I'm not a leader." Usagi said with a nervous laugh. "There has to be a mistake." She said, immediately looking up at Mamoru. "Mamo-chan?"

"You will become the omega tonight, the females will report to you, just as the males report to me." Mamoru stated, frowning slightly as her anxiety increased. "Usako?" He worriedly asked.

"This is so much to take in." Usagi stated, feeling overwhelmed.

"You're going to do fine." Mamoru stated, with a chuckle, gently pressing his lips against hers. Feeling her ease with the kiss, he caressed her cheek as their lips parted. "It's going to be alright, my love." Lacing his fingers through hers as they walked towards the entrance of the cabin, he glanced back at Shingo seeing him look up at the cabin with awe.

* * *

"This is my room?!" Shingo excitedly asked, looking around the large bedroom in awe. "It's so huge, Onee-chan!" He said turning and looking at his sister with excitement. "Much better compared to the basement and fairgrounds." He stated with a slight chuckle, trying to get his sister to smile. Noticing she still seemed bothered by the news of her upcoming leadership role, he noticed Mamoru worriedly glance at her from her lack of response.

"Onee-chan." Shingo stated, watching his sister snap from her thoughts and abruptly look at him. "Are you alright?" He worriedly asked.

"I'm fine." Usagi said, forcing a smile. Walking towards her brother, she smiled as she embraced him. "I'm so glad we're finally together, I thought I was never going to see you again." She said watching tears shine in his eyes as she stepped back from his embrace.

"Me too." Shingo stated, with a sad smile. "I miss mama and papa." He said, feeling his sister wrap her arm around his shoulder as they walked to the bed.

Watching the two sit and comfort one another, Mamoru quietly slipped out of the room wanting to give the two some privacy. Walking down the hall, he smiled watching Rei step from her and Jadeite's room. Seeing her smile and lean against the doorframe he watched her tilt her head and arch her brow at him. "What?" He asked, chuckling at the look she was giving him.

"She's still conflicted, you need to ease this before the final bonding." Rei warned, watching Mamoru frown and nervously run a hand through his hair.

"She's nervous about being back here, she's afraid she's lost all trust within the pack." Mamoru stated, watching his friend look at him in surprise.

"Minako-chan was able to explain to us what happened before she was attacked." Rei interjected. "She made a difficult decision, she chose her family first." She said smiling up at her alpha. "Her heart will be loyal to the pack once she accepts us as her family. She will make a fair and noble omega to the pack."

Smiling at her words, Mamoru softly sighed before speaking. "I wish you would tell her so, she won't listen to any means of reassurance from me."

"Where is she?" Rei abruptly asked. "I'll speak with her on behalf of the Pack Guardians."

"She's with her brother." Mamoru stated, watching the raven-haired teen abruptly walk past him with fierce determination. 'Should I go to step in?' He worriedly thought, then snapped from his thoughts hearing Makoto fussing at Nephrite as they exited their bedroom.

"Will you stop fussing over me, I've had worse." Makoto snapped, glaring at her mate in annoyance as he tried to reach out to assist her. "I'm feeling better, it's not as painful anymore." She said glancing over at the sound of their alpha's chuckle. "Mamoru-chan, is Usagi-san back?" She worriedly asked. "Did you find her?"

"Yes, Rei-chan is going to speak with her now." Mamoru said watching the brunette immediately scowl at him.

"Really, you send the most temperamental Pack Guardian to speak with our future Pack Leader?" Makoto scolded as she quickly hurried down the hall. Smiling with amusement as she muttered something incoherent under her breath, he glanced over at Nephrite watching him chuckle as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about, Mamoru-chan. Mako-chan, she and the other's, well, they've been restless and on edge today." Nephrite stated, then chuckled with amusement. "Even Ami-chan has been particularly snippy with Zoisite-chan."

"They can sense the approaching shift within the pack." Mamoru stated with a reassuring smile. "They will finally be appointed their omega to protect."

"She's accepted you then?" Nephrite asked, blushing when Mamoru abruptly cut his gaze at him. "Sorry, that didn't come out right." He said chuckling. "I'm happy for you, my friend, it's about time you find your mate, your luna." He said watching his friend smile.

"I thought I was never going to find her." Mamoru stated, happily smiling as he turned his gaze towards the window above the front entrance. Noticing dusk was upon them, he nervously sighed knowing in a matter of hours he was going to complete the final phase in their bond and join their two souls into one. 'I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you, Usako.' He happily thought.

Seeing how happy and nervous his friend looked, Nephrite smiled as he watched Ami silently walk up the stairs, Zoisite not too far behind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Zoisite stated, abruptly growing silent when the bluenette immediately turned and glared at him.

"Where is she?" Ami immediately asked, the need to be close to their omega overwhelming her senses as she approached her alpha. "You mended the bond, did you not?" She demanded.

"Yes, Ami-chan, we did." Mamoru stated with a chuckle. "She's with her brother right now. Rei-chan and Mako-chan are also with her now." Smiling more as she was muttering under her breath, Mamoru looked over at Zoisite seeing him sigh out in frustration. "Well, this is going to be an interesting evening." He stated, watching the other two nod in agreement.

"The anxiety they are experiencing will cease as soon as the final phase of bonding is complete." Zoisite stated, leaning against the wall of the stairs. "We too experienced this anxiety, during our search for you Mamoru-chan, it's driven by our need to serve and protect."

"I think Usako is going to be in good hands with those four." Mamoru said with a smile.

"What of the rogue pack?" Nephrite curiously asked.

"Only the alpha remains." Mamoru stated with a frown. "I should have stayed to finish him, but Usako took off on me, I didn't want to lose her again."

"You left him alive?" Zoisite asked in shock. "Mamoru-chan, that's dangerous, especially now that the alpha knows-"

"You think I don't know that!" Mamoru angrily snapped. "I will go in search of him and finish him, but not until I complete the bond with my mate, I'm not going to risk losing her again."

Worriedly exchanging looks with Zoisite, Nephrite watched his friend discreetly shake his head prompting him to say no more. 'We'll just increase our patrol on the territory tonight.' He thought, knowing too much was going to be happening to risk any mistakes. "Allow us to patrol tonight, we-"

"That's fine." Mamoru stated, then frowned. "Stay close though, Shingo-san will be phasing for the first time, I don't want him leaving our territory."

"Yes, alpha." Zoisite and Nephrite stated watching their friend nod before quietly entering his bedroom.

* * *

Looking out at the endless woodlands that surrounded them, Usagi softly sighed before turning away from the large window. "Get some rest, the night will be upon us." She said watching her brother nod as he laid back against the bed.

Abruptly raising when his bedroom door opened, Shingo blushed watching a raven-haired beauty with intense violet eyes walk into his bedroom.

"Rei-san." Usagi stated with surprise watching the raven-haired girl walk into the bedroom.

"You're still at conflict with yourself, Usagi-san, why?" Rei demanded, crossing her arms across her chest. "You're fixing to be our omega, our pack leader, you need to find peace within yourself before you complete the bond."

"I- I'm scared." Usagi softly stated, tears shining in her eyes as she looked down. "I'm not strong enough to be a leader, I-"

"You faced three rogues on your own." Rei immediately interjected. "You're capable of protecting and leading this pack alongside our alpha."

"Rei-chan is right." Makoto stated as she stood in the doorway. "Minako-chan called to us before she fell, she told us you were protecting someone, that was the reasoning behind the betrayal." She said, watching the blonde immediately avert her gaze, tears streaking her cheeks.

"We know now why you did it, Usagi-san." Rei gently stated, smiling when the blonde tearfully looked at her. "Your reasons and actions have been forgiven." Hearing the blonde gasp at her words, she smiled as she took a step forward. "You're going to make a wonderful pack leader, a strong omega to our alpha."

"Thank you." Usagi tearfully stated, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. Noticing the bluenette quietly enter the room, she felt something within her begin to stir as she looked at the three girls that stood before her. 'What is this feeling?' She anxiously thought, resting her hand against her fluttering heart.

"You feel it, don't you?" Ami asked, watching the blonde abruptly look up at her. "She senses her new role is upon her, she's ready to lead us."

"Don't be afraid, we're always going to be here for you Usagi-san." Makoto stated smiling at the nervous blonde. "You are our omega, Usagi-san." She said kneeling.

Shocked when the other two females kneeled before her, Usagi blinked her tears back as she looked over at her brother. Seeing him look over at her, she watched him give her a reassuring smile before he nodded trying to assure her she was going to be alright.

* * *

**(Later That Night)**

Walking along the porch, Usagi could feel her anxiety raise as she glanced at her brother. Seeing he was becoming more agitated, rubbing his head and pacing, she knew it was a matter of time before the creature within him would stir. "Shingo-san." She gently stated, watching him abruptly look at her with agitation.

"What?!" Shingo snapped, glaring at his sister. "I'm fine, quit looking at me like that!"

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Usagi said, reaching out to her brother. Wincing as he angrily slapped her hand away, she saw his immediate regret.

"Onee-chan, I'm sorry. I- I.." Shingo stammered before his sister interrupted him.

"It's alright." Usagi said, taking another step closer. "Come on, I want to show you something." She said motioning him to follow her. Noticing he was able to put more weight on his leg, she smiled knowing his healing abilities were in effect. "Your leg seems better." She said smiling as she motioned towards his injury.

"It feels better." Shingo said with a soft chuckle.

Quietly walking through the woods, Usagi smiled as she looked up at the full moon lighting the night's sky. Glancing back at her brother, she softly sighed before speaking. "Are you scared?" Usagi worriedly asked, watching her brother quietly nod as he averted his gaze.

"I was too." Usagi said with a sad smile. "I didn't have anybody with me, but you'll have me throughout the entire phase. I won't leave your side, I promise."

"Thank you." Shingo stated, quickly brushing away a few stray tears. "Onee-chan, I-aghhh!" Abruptly dropping to his knees, he groaned out in pain from a throbbing sensation in his head. Feeling the pain becoming more intense, he felt tears streak his cheeks as he looked up at his sister in a panic. "What's happening?" He groaned out in pain as his body was riddled with intense pain. Screaming out in both pain and fear, he felt tears streaking his cheeks, as he could feel his body beginning to change.

"It's alright." Usagi urged, tears streaking her cheeks, finding it difficult to see her brother in so much pain. "Don't fight it." She instructed, averting her gaze from his pain-filled screams.

Writhing and twisting in pain, Shingo could hear the sickening snaps of his bones repositioning as his body began to change form. Hearing his clothing ripping, he panted as the pain became too much to bear. Releasing a heart-wrenching scream, he felt his mind sinking into darkness as his transformation began, never hearing the sound of his sister's startled scream.

* * *

Noticing Mamoru descending the stairs, Rei smiled up at him as she watched him nervously exhale. "Getting cold feet?" She teased, watching him smile before he spoke.

"Never." Mamoru stated, with an amused chuckle. "Do you know where they are? They weren't in Shingo-san's room."

"Shingo-san was getting agitated, Usagi-san suggested they sit on the porch." Rei said, with a small smile. "His time is drawing closer."

"I want to make sure I'm with them when he phases." Mamoru stated, then abruptly looked up when watching Nephrite abruptly open the front door and look out. "What is it?" He demanded, watching the Pack Warrior nervously turn and look at him.

"They're gone, they aren't on the porch anymore." Nephrite stated with alarm, watching both Rei and Mamoru rush forwards.

"What?!" Rei demanded. "Ugh, I told her not to go anywhere without one of us." She sighed out in exasperation, immediately glaring at her alpha. "Out of all the girls on this planet, you choose the most stubborn…" She muttered under her breath as she abruptly walked past her alpha immediately using her link to alert the other Pack Guardians of their missing omega.

"Perhaps she-" Mamoru stated before Rei abruptly interrupted.

"We'll find her." Rei stated, placing her hand on her hip before she quickly turned and rushed from the cabin.

Watching Ami and Makoto soon leave the cabin moments later, Mamoru smiled as he glanced over at Nephrite. "Well, it seems they have everything under control." He stated with an amused chuckle.

"Yes, probably best if we don't step in." Nephrite stated with a chuckle, not wanting to incur his wife's temper. "The sooner you mate, the sooner their agitation should ease." He muttered, chuckling when seeing his alpha turn red with embarrassment. "No pressure." He said, playfully slapping his friends back as he walked past him. "Night is upon us though, you should prepare." He said in a more serious tone, watching his alpha silently nod. "It's only a matter of time before we all phase from the full moon."

"I know." Mamoru stated, then abruptly winced as he felt a sharp pain. Resting his hand against his head, he groaned as he stumbled back a moment from the severity of the sharp pain stabbing pains in his mind.

"Mamoru-chan, what is it?" Nephrite worriedly asked, noticing his friend shaking in rage.

"That bastard, he's here." Mamoru stated, his eyes darkening with rage. "I can sense her fear, he has her." He said, abruptly dropping to his knees as he felt the creature within him stir, seeking an escape to go in search of his distressed mate. "Usako." He muttered, groaning out in discomfort as he began to phase.

"Jadeite-chan! Zoisite-chan!" Nephrite called out, watching his two friends soon rush into the hall, both looking at their phasing alpha. "We need to phase, our mates and our omega are in danger." He sternly stated, watching the two nod their heads as they closed their eyes, summoning the beast within them.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Usagi angrily shouted, struggling against the tight grip Demande had around her waist. Feeling a sharp blow to the back of her head, she felt darkness immediately encompass her as she went limp in his grip.

"There, now you won't be putting up much of a fight." Demande sneered as he lifted the blonde into his arms. "You're going to be mine whether you like it or not." He sneered lustfully looking at the petite blonde in his arms.

Knowing he had to find somewhere safe and private, he tightened his grip on his prize as he quickly ran deeper into the woods. 'There's a clearing near the ledge of the rapids, that should conceal us.' He thought, wickedly smiling at his plan.

Hearing the sounds of howls soon fill the night, he nervously glanced back knowing the adolescent had phased. 'No matter, if he gets in the way I can easily kill the pest.' He smugly thought, before hurrying his steps.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Makoto worriedly asked as she, Rei, and Ami ran through the woods in search of their omega.

"They couldn't have gotten very far, Shingo-san still isn't able to put much pressure on his leg." Ami stated as they tried to catch the scent of their omega.

Abruptly stopping at the sound of a howl, the three immediately looked at one another realizing Shingo had phased.

"This way!" Rei cried out, knowing their omega had to be nearby her brother.

"We need to phase, he may be a bit more aggressive since he's an adolescent." Ami urged as they slowed their steps. "We will also be able to ease him if we approach him in our wolf form."

Knowing their friend was right, the three closed their eyes, as they summoned their inner creatures, each soon dropping to their knees groaning out in discomfort as their bodies took form under the full moon.

* * *

Noticing the sound rushing water nearby, Usagi groaned out in pain as she shakily reached up resting her hand against the back of her throbbing head. Opening her eyes, she immediately noticed she was near the ledge, where the other clan's territory began. 'What am I doing here?' She thought still in a daze, then gasped remembering what had happened.

Abruptly tensing as a new scent flooded her senses, Usagi nervously glanced around then gasped watching Demande step from amongst a dense thicket of bushes. Seeing he was nude, she abruptly stood, taking a nervous step back. "Don't you dare touch me, I am not mating with you. I've repaired my bond with my pack alpha. I've chosen to be his omega, his luna." She sternly stated, watching Demande smugly smirk.

"I'm not taking no as an answer." Demanded sneered, watching the blonde's eyes widen with fear before she abruptly began to run. "You can run all you like!" He shouted with amusement. "I will find you!" He said, dropping to his knees as he began to phase.

Pushing her way through the dense growth of bushes, Usagi could feel her stomach lurch with fear as she heard the rogue alpha's howls soon pierce the night air. Feeling tears shine in her eyes, she knew she had to get far enough away from the alpha to give herself a chance to phase. 'Mamo-chan!' She desperately thought, trying to reach out to her mate. 'I need you!'

Crying out as her foot caught against a raised root, she grunted out in pain as she roughly crashed onto the ground. Feeling her fear and adrenaline overwhelm her senses, she cried out in pain as she could feel the creature within her beginning to stir, forcing herself out to defend them against the approaching rogue alpha. Tightly closing her eyes, she felt herself soon slip into darkness as she felt her body begin to phase. 'Please, please keep us safe.' She desperately thought to the white wolf.

* * *

Opening his eyes with a start, the adolescent ash-grey wolf looked around his surrounding, the feeling of unease overwhelming his senses. Not able to detect his sister's scent, he immediately tensed catching the scent of others approaching. Releasing a low growl, he eased watching three females step forwards. Recognizing their scents, he watched a raven-black wolf approach and glance around.

Sensing the raven-black wolf's unease, the ash-grey wolf and three females abruptly turned their heads hearing their alpha's howl soon pierce the night. Feeling a sudden need to fight and protect the pack, the ash-grey wolf quickly followed in pursuit with the three females as they ran forwards responding to their alpha's call.

Running through the dense woods, he soon caught wind of three other familiar scents. Seeing three males soon join them, they ran as a group to catch up to their alpha. Sensing the alpha's apprehension, the seven wolves knew something was wrong as they sensed their alpha's sudden distress.

Abruptly stopping and whimpering in pain, the ash-grey wolf could feel his sister's overwhelming fear and distress through the link he shared with her. Howling up at the full moon, he pushed himself forwards, sprinting ahead of the group following the link he shared, as he pushed himself forwards hoping to reach her in time.

* * *

Running along the clan's border, the silvery-white wolf could hear the rogue alphas growls and snarls growing closer as he advanced. Calling to her mate once more, she felt herself ease when hearing the distant call of her mate in response. Howling back in response, she yelped out in pain and shock as she was suddenly knocked to the ground.

Yelping out in pain as they roughly crashed down onto the ground, the silvery-white wolf whimpered out in pain feeling the rogue bite down on the back of her neck pinning her against the ground. Feeling him beginning to mount her, she ignored the pain of her flesh ripping as she fought to break loose from the tight grip of his jaws. Yelping out in pain as he made contact, she felt the rogue begin to mate with her. Feeling her bond with her alpha beginning to weaken, she felt a new bond beginning to form with the rogue alpha as he asserted his dominance over her. In one final attempt to escape his grip, she felt a fiery explosion of pain as her flesh tore as she ripped her neck free from his tight jaws. Feeling blood beginning to soak her coat, she used all her strength to buck him off of her. Abruptly turning and snarling at him, as she threw the rogue alpha off of her, the silvery-white wolf watched him turn his cruel red eyes towards her, snarling from the interruption of their mating process.

Ignoring her pain, the silvery-white wolf watched as Calaveras, Kuri, and other spirits began to appear around them. Seeing the rogue alpha take notice of their spirits that surrounded them, she used the distraction quickly launching herself at him her teeth bared.

"Kill him!" Calaveras tearfully shouted, tears streaking her cheeks. "Make him pay for what he's done to all of us!"

"You can do this, don't allow him to escape!" Kuri pleaded tears shining in her eyes. "He needs to pay for his misdeeds!" Watching the silvery-white wolf slam into the white alpha, she watched in anticipation as the two Ghost Wolves began to violently clash.

"She's going to do it!" Calaveras happily cried out, seeing the silvery-white wolf lunge at the alpha tightly taking grip of his neck. Smiling at the sound of his pained yelp, she felt her relief suddenly turn to fear as she watched the alpha easily break lose her hold, roughly knocking her back in one forceful blow from his paw. "No." She gasped hearing the female wolf's yelp of pain as she crashed back, landing dangerously close to the ledge.

"Usagi-chan!" Kuri shouted in shock. "Get up! Please get up, you have to fight him!" She pleaded.

Painfully raising, the silvery-white wolf whimpered as her body shuddered in pain. Looking over at the sound of the spirits pleads, she felt her heart nervously flutter as she felt her back paw slip against the ledge of the cliff. Hearing the roaring water below, she lowered her gaze, whimpering at the thought of what she needed to do. Raising her gaze towards the full moon, she briefly closed her eyes summoning what little of the link she still shared with her alpha calling out to him one last time. Hearing the sound of her mates distressed howl in the distance in response to her final call, she opened her eyes sadly gazing up at the full moon. Turning her gaze back towards the white alpha, she lowered herself ready to lunge at him once more. Seeing him lower in response, she allowed him to run at her full force. Closing her eyes she allowed her body to relax knowing what would happen as soon as the alpha hit her with his full force.

"No!" Kuri screamed out in shock, watching in horror as the white alpha slammed into her friend, knocking them both from the ledge into the torrential waters below. "Usagi-chan!"

"The damn fool!" Calaveras screamed in shock, tears shining in her eyes as she and Kuri appeared at the ledge where the two wolves dropped into the violent waters below.

"Do you see them?" Kuri asked in a panic, then abruptly turned watching a midnight-black wolf rush into the clearing stopping at the ledge looking down into the waters in a panic. Seeing the pain and panic in his gaze as he whimpered, she watched as he lifted his head desperately calling to his mate.

"She's gone." Calaveras gently stated, tears shining in her eyes looking at the midnight-black wolf with pity.

"Can he not see us?" Kuri asked, watching the young woman sadly shake her head.

"No, only the Ghost Wolves can see us." Calaveras sadly responded. "Damn her!" She tearfully shouted. "She damned us! She's just as bad as he was." She stated, dropping to her knees as she cried. "We're never going to cross over."

"We need to find her, she may have survived." Kuri tearfully urged.

"There's no way they survived that fall." Calaveras stated, turning at the sound of masculine groans. Blushing slightly as she watched an older dark-haired teen run towards the ledge, she watched as he dropped to his knees releasing a heart-wrenching shout.

Stumbling towards the ledge, Mamoru could feel his panic still overwhelming his senses from witnessing the two white wolves falling over the ledge into the violent waters below. Feeling tears streak his cheeks, he felt the strength leave him in his sudden despair as he clenched his fists releasing a heart-wrenching shout. "Usako!" He heartbrokenly shouted, unable to feel her through their weakened link. "No. I can't lose you." He muttered, his head dropping in defeat as he allowed his grief to surface as he mourned for his lost mate.

Sensing his pack approaching, he turned his tearful gaze watching an ash-grey wolf rush through the clearing first, distress clearly shining in his eyes. "Shingo-san." Mamoru softly stated, watching the adolescent wolf respond to the name. "She's gone, Shingo-san." He said, closing his eyes at the sounds of the adolescent's whimpers. Watching the adolescent wolf stand near the edge, he heard the adolescent's desperate howls soon sound as he desperately called for his sister. "This is all my fault." He tearfully muttered. "I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7. Keep an eye out for the next and final chapter to Full Moon Rises.**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	9. Chapter 8

**Full Moon Rises**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon. I do not own the rights to any of the songs related to Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** I apologize for the delay in getting this out. We are almost done, I am working on the Epilogue right now and our journey will be over. I want to give everyone who has reviewed a HUGE thanks! Your kind words/reviews mean so much, and it has helped me want to keep pursuing this story. My goal is to have this story completed by Halloween. I'm hoping I can make this goal, lol. Thanks so much again, everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

As always, please support the authors and leave a review, we REALLY appreciate them! To those that have left reviews, THANK YOU! Your kind words mean so much and give the boost we authors need to continue on. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, this has been a lot of fun writing. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**:::Chapter 8:::**

Limping as she emerged from the ice-cold water, the silvery-white wolf felt her entire body ache with pain. Knowing if she had fallen in her human form she would have suffered a far worse fate than what she endured in her current form. Knowing her front leg was broken, she whimpered out in pain before weakly collapsing against the river's rocky embankment. Too weak to move or attempt to call out to her pack, she never noticed the two figures standing in the shadows watching her from the safety of the trees.

"Is that the one?" A soft voice asked.

"Yes, I stumbled on her when I was patrolling the border." A second more masculine stated.

"There's something different about her aura, it's not the same as the other's from across the rapids." The soft voice stated, looking at the silvery-white wolf with curiosity. Noticing the wolf's coat was stained red with blood, she felt her need to feed grow more from the smell and sight of the blood.

"What should we do with her?" The second voice asked, her hunger growing more from the smell of the blood.

"She's a mutt, Haruka-chan. We should kill her while she's down. They're dangerous, they've killed many of our kind over the centuries." The soft voice stated.

"Yes, but we haven't been threatened by any in the last century." Haruka said, running a hand through her short blonde hair, before smiling with amusement. "You have been wanting a pet, Michiru-chan." She teased, chuckling as the teal haired beauty glared at her.

"Yes, a fish or perhaps a bird." Michiru spat, looking over at the wolf in disgust. "How did the foolish beast manage to fall off the ledge anyway?" She wondered aloud, turning her gaze up towards the ledge.

"Perhaps hunting, they're not very clever in this form." Haruka nonchalantly replied with a shrug before glancing at the large beast once more as she spoke. "She's not going to do any harm in her current state. Let's go hunt, we'll see if she's still alive in the morning. If she survives the night, we'll deal with her then."

"I have been wanting a new fur coat." Michiru mischievously stated, hearing her partner chuckle as they turned to return into the woods to feed.

* * *

Glancing over at the adolescent wolf, Mamoru softly exhaled seeing the ash-grey wolf was still lying near the ledge, looking out at the torrential waters below. Hearing the wolf whimper out, Mamoru blinked his tears back sensing the young wolf's grief and despair as he mourned for his fallen sister. Turning his tormented gaze back towards the torrential waters below, he shakily exhaled trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill. 'Usako, I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough.' He heartbrokenly thought.

Abruptly turning at the sound of a twig snapping, Mamoru turned and watched Rei and Jadeite emerge. "Any sign of her?" He abruptly asked, his hope crushed when watching the two grimly shake their heads in response.

"No, we went as far as the territory allowed." Jadeite softly stated, sensing their alpha's grief and heartbreak. "I'm sorry Mamoru-chan."

"Leave us." Mamoru sternly stated, turning his back towards his two pack members.

"He needs to hunt." Rei urged looking over at the adolescent wolf who was lying on the ground looking broken and defeated. "He-"

"He just lost the last of his family." Mamoru sneered, angrily turning and glaring at the raven-haired Pack Guardian. "He will hunt when he's ready."

Silently nodding her head, Rei worriedly glanced at her husband as her alpha turned his back towards them once more. "There's still a chance-"

"She's gone." Mamoru angrily interrupted, clenching his fists as he blinked his tears back. "Call off the search, return home." He commanded, his voice wavering slightly.

"Yes, alpha." Jadeite stated, gently touching his mate's shoulder to silence her as she was about to protest. Watching her tearfully look at him, he could sense her desperation to continue the search of their omega. Wrapping his arm around her, he felt her tightly embrace him as tears streaked her cheeks.

Tightly clinging to her mate, Rei could feel tears streak her cheeks, as she looked at their grieving alpha. 'We failed her, we failed to protect our omega.' She heartbrokenly thought.

* * *

**(The Following Morning)**

Groggily opening her eyes to the soft crunch of gravel, the silvery-white wolf weakly growled watching a crow land a few feet from her. Snapping at the nuisance, as it boldly pecked at her, she watched the bird immediately retreat back to the safety of the sky. Still feeling the effects of the fall, she weakly raised her throbbing head unaware of the deep gash across her head.

Slowly and carefully raising, she whimpered out from the pain as she attempted to stand. Abruptly dropping to the rocky embankment once more, she turned her pain-filled gaze towards the early morning sky. Feeling an emptiness within her, she released a weak howl, her link to her mate no longer present. Weakly dropping back to the ground, she whimpered wanting the pain and grief she felt to stop. Closing her eyes, she soon grew limp as she allowed herself to slip into darkness unaware of her body changing from beast to human.

* * *

Walking along the familiar path of the embankment, Haruka smiled as she glanced up at the early morning sky. "Hopefully the mutt died during the night." She thought aloud a soft chuckle escaping her lips. "Damn nuisances, it's bad enough the smelly beasts are so close to our territory."

"Haruka-papa!"

Stopping and turning, Haruka smiled watching a little girl happily running towards her. "Hotaru-chan, what are you doing here? I told you to stay with your Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama."

"I wanted to see the mutt." Hotaru excitedly stated. "I've never seen one so close."

"Fine, just stay close to me." Haruka stated while sighing out in exasperation. Watching the child nod her head and smile up at her, she shook her head with amusement as she chuckled. "You've always been so curious." She said watching the little girl smile more at her words. 'If it had not been for this curiosity she never would have been bitten.' She sadly thought, remembering when she and Michiru had stumbled on the small child so many centuries ago. 'She was all alone, we couldn't leave her to fend for herself.' She thought, immediately snapping from her thoughts as the child slipped her hand into hers. Smiling down at her, she gave the little girl's hand a gentle squeeze. "Should we surprise your Michiru-mama and make her a fur coat?" She teased, laughing when the child wrinkled her nose.

"Eww, no, Haruka-papa! Then our home would smell like a mutt." Hotaru immediately responded, prompting laughter from her papa.

Exiting the dense woods, Haruka abruptly stopped looking in surprise when seeing a golden-haired teen lying in the place of the large white wolf. Seeing her body was riddled with dark bruises and deep lacerations, she glanced up at the sky to see the crows were eagerly awaiting their meal. "How is she still alive?" She muttered in bewilderment, noticing subtle movement from the blonde. Stopping and looking at Hotaru she immediately pointed at the ground, as she sternly spoke to the small child. "Do not move from this spot."

"Yes, Papa." Hotaru pouted, crossing her arms across her chest before huffing in exasperation.

"Good girl." Haruka said with a gentle smile. "I can't have anything happen to you." She responded, watching the child smile up at her.

Watching her papa approach the blonde lying on the embankment, Hotaru curiously watched as her papa cautiously kneeled beside the blonde.

Carefully extending her hand out, Haruka gently pressed two fingers against the teen's neck. Raising her brow in surprise from the weak pulse, she looked at the teen in awe wondering how the teen was still alive. "You are full of surprises, Koinu-san (puppy)." She muttered, then took notice of her mangled arm. Cringing at the severity of the break, she knew the teen was going to be in a lot of pain as soon as she woke.

Glancing over at Hotaru who was still curiously watching, she frowned knowing she didn't want the little girl witnessing her ending the mutt's life. 'Why didn't she just stay home, I was supposed to come out and dispose of the mutt this morning.' She thought, looking back down at the teen with irritation for not accepting the inevitable and embracing death's grip.

"Papa?"

Snapping from her thoughts, Haruka sighed in exasperation seeing Hotaru was standing beside her. "Hotaru-chan, I told you-"

"Can we keep her papa?" Hotaru curiously asked. "I'll take care of her."

"Hotaru-chan." Haruka stated, gently laughing with amusement. "She's not some stray dog you can bring in to care for." She said with amusement, watching Hotaru immediately frown. "She's a werewolf, they're dangerous and untrustworthy."

"She needs our help though, she's hurt really bad." Hotaru stated, tears shining in her eyes. "Can we help her?"

"No, we need to dispose of her, she's-" Haruka stated, then softly sighed watching Hotaru raise her tormented gaze towards her. "Hotaru-chan, you know we cannot allow anyone to leave our territory."

"She's different Haruka-papa, she's not a human. She's like us, she knows she has to stay away from the innocents." Hotaru stubbornly argued.

"Hotaru-chan, listen to me. I wish there was another solution, but this is how it's always been." Haruka said, kneeling and resting her hands against the little girl's shoulder. "These mutts are just as dangerous as humans, they cannot be trusted."

"She's going to have a baby." Hotaru softly stated, turning her sad gaze towards the injured blonde.

"What?" Haruka asked in surprise, quickly looking over at the blonde. "Did you see this?"

"Yes, I saw it in one of my visions." Hotaru said, sadly looking over at the blonde. "We have to help her, she's going to be a mama." She said turning her tearful gaze up towards her papa. "Please, Haruka-papa, she needs our help. We can't hurt her." She urged.

Not able to resist Hotaru's tearful, beseeching gaze, Haruka softly sighed out in frustration before reluctantly nodding her head. "Your Michiru-mama is not going to be happy with me." Haruka muttered as she lifted the unconscious blonde into her arms. "Come on, we'll take her home with us."

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, Michiru smiled as she prepared herself a cup of tea. Glancing over at the green-haired beauty standing at the window, she noticed her friend watching something from the window with amusement. "What is it Setsuna-chan?"

"Seems Hotaru-chan managed to talk Haruka-chan into keeping the mutt." Setsuna stated, gently laughing with amusement.

"What?!" Michiru abruptly asked, quickly walking towards the window. "Ugh! Ruka-chan can never tell her no." She stated with exasperation.

"The mutt won't be around very long." Setsuna casually stated while turning from the window. "From what you two said last night, she was in a poor state, correct?"

Knowing her friend was right, Michiru softly sighed as she nervously glanced towards Haruka who was carrying an unconscious blonde in her arms. "I wonder why she phased back to her human form."

"Perhaps she's dying." Setsuna murmured before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes, perhaps." Michiru said, then softly sighed. "We need to watch Hotaru-chan, I don't want her using her abilities on that mutt."

"She won't, she knows she's supposed to keep them at bay." Setsuna stated, then softly sighed, turning her deep garnet red eyes towards her friend. "I'm going to go into the city later today, would you like to go?"

"Sure, I have a few errands as well." Michiru said looking up at her friend. "I need to stop by the music shop, my violin has been tuned and it's ready for pick up."

* * *

Smiling her thanks as Hotaru opened the front door, Haruka blushed slightly as she looked over the teen's nude form. 'It's a shame she's a mutt, she would have made a beautiful vampire.' She thought, knowing she would have made an exception to their rule and bitten the blonde beauty to preserve her life.

"Will she let us help her?" Hotaru worriedly asked, noticing her papa blushing as she looked at the blonde. "I don't want her to run away."

"I don't know Hotaru-chan, I don't know if she's going to survive these injuries." Haruka said, abruptly stopping when noticing Michiru step from the kitchen and lean against the doorway as she raised her brow at her. "Michi-chan."

"I thought we weren't adopting a mutt." Michiru playfully teased, watching her soulmate blush slightly before she spoke.

"She's pregnant, Michi-chan. I can't in good conscience harm her." Haruka said, watching Michiru gasp and abruptly look at her with surprise.

"It's true, I had a vision last night." Hotaru confirmed watching her mama immediately walk forwards.

"Should we take her into the city for medical care?" Michiru worriedly asked.

"No, she'll be alright." Hotaru stated, smiling up at her mama and papa. "They have healing abilities like us, right?"

"Yes, their abilities are much slower than ours though." Haruka said, then frowned. "Do not use your abilities on her." She sternly stated.

"I won't, Haruka-papa." Hotaru said with a smile, knowing anytime she used her healing abilities it left her weak and drained for days.

"Come along, Hotaru-chan. We're going to the city this morning, your Setsuna-mama and I have some errands to tend to." Michiru said, watching Hotaru glance towards the blonde once more before happily nodding her head.

"I'll stay here and watch the girl." Haruka said, watching Michiru worriedly glance at the blonde then back to her before nodding.

"We can have her stay in the study, I'll prepare the sofa bed Ruka-chan." Michiru said as she quickly walked in the direction of the study room.

* * *

Blinking her tears back, Rei softly sighed as she approached the young adolescent wolf. "Shingo-san." She gently stated, watching the young wolf refuse to lift his head as he continued to stare down at the torrential waters. "Sweetie, you need to unphase." She urged, soon stopping a few feet before kneeling in front of him. "I'm so sorry about your sister." She said hearing the adolescent whimper in response to her words.

"Come back to the cabin, you should eat something." Rei urged, watching the young wolf turn his head more. Resting her hand on the top of his head, she felt him tense a moment before relaxing. "Your sister wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. You need your strength, you-"

"Leave him alone, Rei-chan." Mamoru sternly stated, watching the Pack Guardian immediately look at him.

Seeing he wore a pair of khakis and a white collared button-up shirt, Rei watched him walk towards the adolescent wolf and rest his hand on his head. Noticing he was carrying a bag, she watched as he approached the adolescent wolf.

"I need you to unphase, Shingo-san." Mamoru sternly stated, watching the adolescent look up at him. "You need to return home, the Pack Warriors will take you on your first hunt later tonight. We will watch over you Shingo-san, we're going to help you through this-"

"Mamoru-chan, there's still a chance of her-" Rei sadly interrupted, abruptly growing silent when her alpha glared at her.

"She's gone, Rei-chan. I spent all night walking along the river's border, I didn't see or catch wind of her scent." Mamoru angrily stated, watching the Pack Guardian silently nod. "We have to accept that she's gone."

"Yes alpha." Rei softly stated, blinking her tears back. Sensing his grief and heartbreak, she knew her alpha was not going to listen to reason in his grief.

"Return home, Rei-chan. As soon as I finish with Shingo-san I need to speak with you all." Mamoru commanded watching the Pack Guardian bow before silently turning and walking the direction of their home. Setting the bag he was holding onto the ground, he watched the adolescent look down at the bag then back towards him. "Phase back, then get dressed." He commanded watching the adolescent lower his head and whimper out in pain as he began to phase back into his human form.

* * *

"What do you think he wants to talk to us about?" Nephrite asked, watching his mate sit on the armrest of his chair. Resting his hand against her back, he watched her tearfully look over at him. "Mako-chan, this isn't your fault, stop blaming yourself, my love."

"None of us could have known the outcome of events." Jadeite softly stated, resting his hand over his mate's hand as she tearfully nodded.

"We need to be strong for the alpha and Shingo-san." Zoisite urged, glancing at his mate who was standing at the window quietly looking out.

"She's been nothing but a nuisance." Kunzite angrily muttered from the chair he was sitting in. "She betrayed this pack, and you fools still-"

"You know her reasons behind it." Rei angrily stated, keeping her gaze towards the window as she spoke. "Minako-chan is improving, Kunzite-chan. As soon as she's fully healed she will confirm what we told you, our mates, and the alpha."

"In time he will move on and choose another mate, one more suitable for this pack." Kunzite scoffed, ignoring the glares from the Pack Guardians.

"She was his-" Mako angrily stated, then grew silent sensing their alpha approaching. Hearing the front door open moments later, she heard footsteps growing closer. Watching Shingo enter the room first, they noticed the younger boy had been crying, his cheeks tearstained and eyes puffy.

"Shingo-san." Rei gently stated, watching the sandy-blonde haired boy tearfully look at her as he quietly walked to where she was standing. Pulling him into a hug, she felt him tightly cling to her as he began to cry once more.

"I wanted to let you all know I am stepping down as alpha." Mamoru stated, watching his pack immediately look at him in shock and stun. "I've never been a reliable alpha, and the death of my mate only confirms that I am not capable of protecting this pack."

"Mamoru-chan, don't do this." Rei tearfully stated, watching her alpha sadly look down.

"I'm returning to the city, I will return only during the full moons so I don't endanger any innocents in the city limits." Mamoru stated, softly exhaling as he ran a hand through his hair. "I've already spoken to Kunzite-chan, he has accepted to lead the pack."

"You are the alpha." Nephrite angrily stated, abruptly standing. "You cannot just step down, Mamoru-chan. You must be challenged in order for the role to be passed to another pack member."

"Nephrite-chan, I'm not challenging him. He is, and will always be the alpha." Kunzite sternly stated, trying to reassure his friend he had no ill intention towards their alpha. "I am just stepping in until he-"

"I'm not coming back as the alpha." Mamoru sternly interrupted. "I've lost my soulmate, I just want to go back to the city and try to live a normal life."

"Mamoru-chan, please reconsider this." Makoto begged, watching Mamoru silently shake his head.

"I'll see you all on the next full moon." Mamoru sternly stated, before quietly turning and leaving the room. Walking down the hall, he felt a few stray tears streak his cheeks as he reached into his pocket removing the keys to his sports car. 'Usako.' He sadly thought. 'I would give anything to have you in my arms again.' He desperately thought.

* * *

**(Two Days Later)**

Slowly cracking the door to the study room open, Hotaru smiled seeing the blonde beginning to stir from her slumber. "You're awake!" She happily stated, quickly rushing into the room, forgetting in her excitement that she was supposed to alert Haruka in case the mutt became violent. Standing a few feet from the foot of the mattress, she noticed the blonde look at her with confusion etched in her cerulean blue eyes. "You're so pretty." She said, immediately blushing from her comment. "I'm Tomoe Hotaru." She said with a large smile. "What's your name?"

"Where am I?" Usagi weakly asked, looking around the unfamiliar room. "What happened?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing, Koinu-san." Haruka stated, watching Hotaru immediately turn and nervously smile. "You were supposed to inform me when she woke, Hotaru-chan." She said ruffling the child's hair as she walked past her. "I'm Tenoh Haruka, what's your name?" She asked, watching the blond groggily respond before she fell unconscious once more.

Feeling her mind beginning to slip into darkness once more, Usagi could sense the two meant no harm as she gave in and allowed herself to slip into the darkness once more. "I'm Tsukino Usagi…" She murmured before falling unconscious once more.

Watching Usagi fall unconscious, Haruka softly sighed as she walked towards the unconscious blonde. Noticing the bandage across the teens forehead needed attention, she softly sighed as she motioned towards the first aid supplies. "We need to see if she belongs to the pack-"

"We can't move her, Haruka-chan." Setsuna interrupted as she walked into the room. "Her injuries need to heal before we can consider contacting the pack. Her current state could compromise her pregnancy if we try to return her to where she belongs." She said softly exhaling. "She will remain here with us until she's strong enough to go on her own."

Lifting the blanket, Setsuna frowned seeing the teen's arm was still badly mangled. "We should probably splint the break so it will heal correctly, it's not improving on its own." She said, watching Haruka nod her head. "It will be best to do it now while she's unconscious, she won't put up a fight." She said lifting the teen's arm as she examined the break to see which would be the best option of snapping the bone back into place.

"What do you need me to do?" Haruka asked, watching Setsuna gently smile. "Just hold her down in case she wakes during me setting the break." She instructed, then glanced at their daughter. "Hotaru-chan, sweetheart will you-"

"Of course, Setsuna-mama." Hotaru abruptly stated, quickly turning and leaving the room.

Waiting until she heard the click of the door, Setsuna glanced up at Haruka nodding her head to motion her friend that she was ready. "Keep your grip tight on her, I don't know how strong she'll be when she reacts to the pain." She cautioned, watching Haruka nod as she firmly placed her hands against the blonde's shoulders.

"I'm ready." Haruka stated, watching Setsuna nod as she firmly readjusted the bone into place.

**::CRACK::**

Cringing at the loud, sickening sound of the bones snapping into place. Haruka watched as the blonde's eyes snapped open, a loud heart-wrenching scream escaping her lips. "It's alright, Koinu-san." She said watching the fear flash in the blonde's eyes as she looked at her with tear-streaked cheeks. "Your arm was broken, we're going to place it in a split so it will heal properly." She said watching a sob escape the teen's lips.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi heartbrokenly whimpered before she slipped into darkness once again from the agonizing fiery pain that exploded throughout her arm.

Exchanging looks with one another, Setsuna and Haruka both turned their worried gazes on the blonde, wondering who the teen had called out to before falling unconscious once more.

* * *

**(Three Days Later)**

Quietly walking down the stairs, Shingo softly exhaled as he kept his gaze on the floor. 'When is this pain going to stop.' He heartbrokenly thought, knowing he could not clear his mind of his sister. Wiping some stray tears from his cheeks, as he followed a small hall towards the library, abruptly stopping when hearing the sounds of soft sniffles. Walking towards the source, he quietly pushed the door open and noticed Rei consoling a blonde as she cried.

"Shingo-san." Rei stated, seeing tears streak his cheeks as he looked at the blonde. "This is Minako-chan, she's Kunzite-chan's mate." She said watching Minako tearfully turn and look at their fallen omega's brother.

"I'm so sorry, Shingo-san." Minako stated, turning and looking at the boy. "I just found out about the alpha's luna, our omega." She said clenching her fists at her sides. "This is my fault if I had-"

"It's no one's fault." Shingo softly stated, tears streaking his cheeks. "Rei-chan, have you seen Jadeite-chan, I was wanting to hunt later tonight."

"Yes, he's in the entertainment room watching some dreadful documentary with Zoisite-chan and Ami-chan." Rei said watching the boy silently nod before quietly leaving the room. "I'm worried about him, Minako-chan. He's refusing to bond with the pack, he spends most of his time either in the library or in his bedroom."

"Give him time, Rei-chan." Minako softly stated. "He's still grieving for his sister, he must be experiencing a tremendous emptiness within him since he's lost his link to his sister."

"They shared a link?" Rei asked in surprise.

"Yes, siblings will share a special link similar to what we have with our mates." Minako said as she softly exhaled. "Where is Mamoru-chan, I need to-"

"He's gone, Minako-chan." Rei softly stated. "He left the following morning after we lost Usagi-san, he stepped down as alpha."

"No." Minako gasped in surprise, tearfully shaking her head. "He needs to be with us, not by himself dealing with his grief alone."

"I'm sure Motoki-san is checking in on him." Rei stated, softly sighing. "He lives and works in the city, after all. Remember he and his clan only utilize the cabin when they need to feed." She reminded the blonde, watching her silently nod in response.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in the City)**

Worriedly glancing at his best friend, Motoki softly sighed watching as Mamoru stared down into the untouched cup of coffee sitting in front of him. Knowing his mind was on a certain blonde, he blinked his tears back thinking of the exuberant blonde who once frequented the arcade on a daily basis. "I miss her too." He softly stated, watching his friend abruptly snap from his thoughts.

"I should get home." Mamoru muttered, quietly standing from the stool he was sitting in.

"I'll stop by this evening, after my shift." Motoki stated, watching his friend shake his head.

"No, I want to be alone tonight." Mamoru murmured, trying to hide the wavering in his voice "I- I just want to be alone." He pleaded, turning his tearful gaze to his best friend.

"Alright." Motoki stated, glancing over when he noticed the door open. Watching an older teen with long green hair enter the arcade with a little girl with short black hair, he noticed Mamoru tense as he too caught their scent. Knowing the two were like him, Motoki noticed the older teen turn her head, and gently give him a knowing smile as she too caught his scent. Seeing her cautiously glance at Mamoru, he noticed her step closer to the small child shielding the child. Hearing Mamoru speak, he abruptly tore his gaze from the two to see what his best friend had said.

Frowning when he noticed Mamoru was already leaving the arcade Motoki softly sighed before kneeling down to remove some cleaning supplies from under the counter. Raising back up, he let out a startled gasp to see the older teen leaning against the counter looking at him with amusement.

"The mutt." Setsuna stated, glancing out the window towards the dark-haired teen. "Does he by chance live across the rapids?" She curiously asked, watching the blonde nervously glance towards the window.

"Don't worry no harm is meant towards him or his pack." Setsuna bluntly stated watching the blonde ease slightly at her comment.

"Why are you asking?" Motoki cautiously asked.

"We've been noticing more movement along the borders." Setsuna replied, before glancing over her shoulder. Smiling when she noticed Hotaru happily playing a game, she turned her attention back towards the blonde standing behind the counter. "Well?" She demanded growing more impatient.

"They recently lost their omega to a rogue alpha." Motoki quietly answered watching the older teen look at him with surprise. "The one that just left, he was her mate."

"I see." Setsuna softly replied, while nodding her head. "Thank you, this will ease our worries." She said, turning to return to Hotaru's side.

"Wait." Motoki pleaded, watching the older teen turn and look at him. "Have- have you found her body? The alpha, he needs to be given closure."

"No." Setsuna softly replied. "Tell the mutt and his pack to stay out of our territory." She warned before silently turning forward once more. "Hotaru-chan, come along." She urged, watching the little girl nod before standing and walking alongside her.

Watching the two leave the arcade, Motoki watched as the little girl turned her head and smiled at him, her haunting violet eyes glinting mischievously as she turned her gaze forward once more.

* * *

**(Later That Afternoon)**

Walking into the study room, Michiru smiled seeing the blonde was groggily raising. "You're awake." She said with a small smile, quietly walking into the room. "How do you feel? You've been asleep for almost a week." She said watching the teen look at her in shock.

"I'm still sore, but I feel better." Usagi softly stated, cautiously looking at the older teen. "Why am I here? Why did you help me?"

"My soulmate has a soft side." Michiru said with a gentle laugh. "Our daughter spared your life, she sensed the life growing within you." She said watching the teen abruptly blush and look down at her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." Usagi gasped, tears shining in her eyes. "I- I can't be, I'm fixing to be fifteen. I can't have a baby, I- I-" Burying her face in her hands, she bitterly began to cry from the sudden overwhelming news.

"Oh sweetie, you're not too young." Michiru said with a soft laugh. "Before I was bitten, I had many friends marry at thirteen and fourteen. They would have their first child shortly after their first year of marriage."

"What century was that?" Usagi muttered, wiping her tears from her cheeks. Softly sniffling, she softly sighed as she raised her bruised arm.

"Let me see your arm." Setsuna urged as she walked into the room. Watching the teen abruptly look at her, she watched the blonde hesitate for a moment. "We're not going to hurt you Usagi-san. Not unless you give us a reason to." She said watching the blonde ease before raising her arm up towards her.

"Thank you." Setsuna said with a small smile. Inspecting the teen's arm, she smiled as she inspected the site where the bone had snapped. "It's healed nicely." She said, releasing the teen's arm. "If you're feeling strong enough, we can drop you off near your pack's territory so you can return home."

"I can't go home." Usagi softly stated, tears shining in her eyes. "I have to find him."

"Who?" Michiru curiously asked.

"The one who knocked me off the ledge. I don't know if the fall killed him." Usagi said, lowering her gaze as she softly exhaled. "Since I survived, that means he probably did too."

"There's another mutt in our territory?" Michiru abruptly asked, her eyes widening with surprise.

"Mutt?" Usagi asked, quirking her brow at the teal haired beauty.

"Sorry." Michiru immediately apologized, blushing slightly from her slip of the tongue. "I meant to say werewolf."

"It's alright, my pack has their own names for the vampires as well." Usagi said, with a nervous chuckle. Feeling comfortable around the two older teens, Usagi tightened the blanket around her when realizing she was still nude. "With your permission, I would like to scout your territory and see if I can find the rogue who attacked me."

"No, we'll take care of him if he's a threat." Haruka sternly stated while walking into the study room.

"I have to be the one to kill him." Usagi sternly stated back. "He's a ghost wolf, I'm the same as him." She said, lowering her gaze as tears shone in her eyes. "He hurt someone special to me, her soul is trapped and I have to help her soul crossover and find peace."

"How will you do that?" Michiru curiously asked.

"I have to find him, challenge him, and consume his heart after I kill him." Usagi answered, tearfully looking up at the three. "Please, I'm begging you. Allow me to stay within the territory long enough to stop him."

"What about your pack? You're the omega, are you not?" Setsuna asked, watching the blonde sadly shake her head.

"No." Usagi tearfully stated, her voice beginning to waver. "I was going to complete the bond with my mate during the full moon." She said as tears streaked her cheeks. "The one that I have to find, the rogue, he forced himself on me, I shared his mark for now." She said a choked sob escaping her lips, knowing she had to reject the rogue's mark soon, so he could not find her before she fully healed. 'I can't feel Mamo-chan, I can't feel his link anymore, I feel so empty and alone without him.' She heartbrokenly thought.

"We'll help you track down the rogue." Haruka stated, watching Michiru abruptly look at her. "Rest a couple more days to ensure your strength is fully back. Then I will escort you along the territory, it will make your search faster having someone familiar with the terrain."

"Thank you." Usagi tearfully stated smiling at the three. "I don't know your names, but you seem to know mine."

"Meiou Setsuna."

"Kaiou Michiru."

"Tenoh Haruka."

"Tomoe Hotaru." She said stepping between Haruka and Michiru. "We'll help you Usagi-san, don't worry." She said happily smiling at the blonde.

* * *

**(One Month Later)**

"They're back!" Hotaru happily called from the kitchen window, watching Haruka and the silvery-white wolf walking towards the house. "I'll grab Usagi-chan a shirt." She called, quickly running from the kitchen towards her friend's room.

Smiling as they watched Hotaru happily run from the kitchen, Michiru quietly stood and watched from the window as their younger friend began to phase back. After a few moments, she watched her stand, her long golden locks covering her bare breasts. Seeing her friend's stomach was starting to reveal her pregnancy, she smiled with amusement as she turned her gaze towards Setsuna. "Her pregnancy is occurring at a rapid rate."

"She's a werewolf, their gestation isn't as long as a human's." Setsuna said, smiling as she heard the slam of the door from Hotaru excitedly leaving the house. "Having Usagi-chan here has done wonders for Hotaru-chan."

"Yes, Usagi-chan has really warmed up to her." Michiru said, glancing out the window once more to see Usagi slipping on a long white t-shirt before walking towards the house. "How long do you think the gestation will be?" She curiously asked. "If she's already showing this much within a span of a month-"

"I was looking online, and it says the gestation for a wolf is about sixty-three days." Setsuna said, watching Michiru look at her in shock. "So she could be having her child that soon, I'm not really sure. I guess we will all find out together."

"Find out what?" Usagi curiously asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Your pregnancy, it's quite fascinating." Michiru said with a gentle smile. "You've only been with us a month and you look like you're at least three months pregnant."

"Yes." Usagi softly stated with a frown. "At this rate, I'm not going to have much more time to keep searching."

"Usagi-chan, are you sure he's out there? The fall could have killed him, his body would have eventually been swept out to Tokyo Bay." Setsuna stated, worriedly looking at her friend. "You need to find your mate, he needs to know you're carrying his child."

"No." Usagi sternly stated. "I can't go back. I won't, not until my duties have been fulfilled." She stubbornly stated. "I'll return home after I've stopped Demande-san."

Knowing not to push the subject, Setsuna softly sighed as she silently nodded her head.

"I'm going into the city, would you like to go to Usagi-chan?" Haruka asked, watching the blonde abruptly look at her. "Michi-chan and I are needing to pick up a few things."

"Sure." Usagi said with a smile. "I need to speak with some friends anyway, they may be able to help me locate Demande. Do you think we could go to the park and the fairgrounds?"

"Sure." Haruka said with a smile. "We'll go to the fairgrounds first, then to the park."

"Thanks, Haruka-chan. I'll go get ready." Usagi said as she abruptly turned and hurried out of the kitchen.

"I'm worried about her." Michiru softly stated as soon as their friend left the room. "She's driven on finding this rogue. She needs to wait until she's given birth before she risks losing something so incredibly precious to her."

"She's not going to listen to us." Haruka muttered in frustration before softly sighing. "We're not from her world, finding this rogue seems to be very important to her. As her friends, we need to do everything we can to help her find this rogue so she can be reunited with her mate before she gives birth."

"Ruka-chan is right, we need to help her." Michiru said sadly sighing. "This extra stress cannot be good for the baby."

* * *

Walking through the deserted fairgrounds, Usagi softly exhaled as she nervously glanced around, the eerie silence unnerving her. Jumping when she heard something crash against the ground, she watched a black cat swiftly run past her. Gently laughing at herself from being spooked by the small feline, she continued through the fairgrounds. Hearing the familiar whispers begin to surround her, she smiled watching as the remaining trapped spirits begin to appear. "Minna." She tearfully stated.

"Usagi-chan!" Kuri tearfully shouted, happily rushing towards her friend. "You're alive, I- I thought you had died!" She heartbrokenly wept, desperately wishing she could embrace her friend.

"I'm alright." Usagi said, then blushed when seeing her friend gasp and point to the noticeable baby bump.

"Usagi-chan, are you- are you pregnant!" Kuri shouted in surprise.

Giggling at her friend's surprised reaction, Usagi tearfully nodded her head as she rested her hand against the baby bump. "Yes Kuri-chan, that's part of the reason why I'm here." She said looking at her friend then the few remaining spirits. "I don't know how much longer I have before the baby is here, this pregnancy is happening at a fast rate." She said watching Kuri tearfully look at her. "The rogue, the one responsible for trapping those of you who still remain. The one who bit me and cursed me to this life, he's still out there. We need to work together to find him and stop him once and for all."

"Why should we help you?" One of the spirits asked.

"If I don't stop him, he's just going to keep hurting innocent people." Usagi tearfully stated, looking at the spirit. "Please, he's out there hiding, waiting to strike again. I- I don't know where else to look." She tearfully stated. "Please, will you help me?"

"Of course." Kuri stated, watching her friend tearfully smile at her. Turning and looking at the three other spirits, she sternly looked at the three as she spoke. "We'll search the fairgrounds first, then well search within this area." She said, watching the three spirits nod before vanishing. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan." She said, tearfully smiling at her friend. "We'll help you find him."

"Thank you Kuri-chan." Usagi tearfully stated, watching her friend smile and nod before she vanished. Wiping the stray tears from her cheeks, she shakily exhaled as she turned, returning the direction of the fairgrounds entrance where Haruka and Michiru were waiting for her to return.

* * *

Sitting on a bench, Mamoru softly sighed as he stared out at the pond. Watching some ducks land with great precision into the water as they descended from the sky, he watched as they gracefully glided across the water, leaving small ripples in the water to trail behind them.

Glancing over at the discarded book he had intended to occupy his mind with, Mamoru softly exhaled as he looked up at the afternoon sky. 'Usako.' He sadly thought, touching his shoulder where his mark was gradually fading away. 'This is all I have left of you, and it will soon be gone just like you.'

Blinking his tears back, he felt the wind suddenly shift as the sun was temporarily blocked by some passing clouds. Feeling his senses suddenly react to a familiar subtle scent, he abruptly stood anxiously scanning the area. "It can't be." He murmured, tears shining in his eyes as he abruptly ran forwards trying to find the source of the familiar scent. "Usako." He happily stated, tears streaking his cheeks as he allowed his senses to lead him towards the scent.

* * *

"I will begin searching the city for you, Usagi-chan." Calaveras said with a small smile. "Don't worry we will help you find him."

"Thank you, Calaveras-san." Usagi gratefully responded, smiling at the spirit.

"Does your mate know." Calaveras curiously asked, motioning to the blonde's belly.

"No." Usagi said with a sad smile as she pressed her hand over her stomach. "I haven't seen him in a month."

"What?" Calaveras asked with surprise. "Why?"

"I need to stop Demande-san first." Usagi tearfully stated. "I don't want to put the pack or my brother into any more danger."

"You only have a couple more months, before the baby is here." Calaveras stated, watching the blonde look at her with surprise. "The gestation period for our kind is quite rapid. Try not to be in your other form when the time draws near for you to give birth." She cautioned. "If you give birth in your other form, your child will remain as a pup until they are old enough to phase."

"Thank you, Calaveras-san." Usagi tearfully stated.

"Your welcome, Usagi-san." Calaveras said with a soft smile. "I'll begin my search at once, that bastards out there somewhere." She angrily stated, clenching her fists as she looked up at the afternoon sky. "We're going to find him, his time is near. He will be stopped once and for all." She said watching Usagi tearfully smile and nod her head in agreement. "Good luck, Usagi." She encouraged, before abruptly vanishing.

Watching Calaveras vanish, Usagi softly sighed as she made her way out of the thick vegetation. Walking down the sidewalk once more, she wrapped her arms around herself thinking of the spirit's words. "I'm going to be a mama so soon." She muttered, nervously wondering if she would make a good mother. "Mamo-chan." She murmured, as the wind suddenly picked up sending her long golden hair to briefly flow around her. Feeling the creature within her stir for a brief moment, she abruptly stopped catching the faint scent of her mate nearby. 'I can't let him see me!' She thought with distress as she swiftly began to run down the path where Haruka and Michiru were awaiting her at the fountain.

* * *

Starting to lose the scent, Mamoru could feel a sense of utter fear and desperation flood his senses as he pushed himself to run faster. Cutting across a small field, he narrowly missed a couple who had stepped into his path as he continued to run. 'It has to be her!' He desperately thought.

Seeing he was nearing the fountain, he tearfully smiled as the familiar intoxicating scent overwhelmed his senses once again. "Usako." He tearfully stated. "Usako!" He desperately shouted, seeing there were two paths she could have taken. Following his senses, he decided to take the park's exit, pushing himself to run faster.

Feeling his lungs burn as he pushed to go faster, he could hear the rev of an engine as he turned the corner. Watching a yellow convertible drive away, he noticed a couple in the car. Seeing a teal-haired beauty glance back at him, he dropped to his knees angrily pounding his fist into the sidewalk. "Dammit! I'm such a fool for thinking it was her." He angrily muttered, stray tears streaking his cheeks. "She's gone, you damn fool. I'm never going to see her again."

* * *

Waiting until they had turned the corner, Michiru glanced back at their friend who was lying in the back seat. Seeing tears streaking her cheeks, she could tell her friend was hurting and regretting her actions. "Usagi-chan." She worriedly stated.

"I'm alright." Usagi tearfully muttered. "It's for the best." She said trying to assure herself she had made the right choice.

"Were you able to find what you were looking for at the park, Koinu-chan?" Haruka asked, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Yes." Usagi said as she raised. "She's going to start searching for him, just as the others have agreed to start searching." She said nervously exhaling, her stomach fluttering in anticipation of the battle to come.

"You need your pack, Usagi-chan." Michiru worriedly stated. "You need to have them stand with you when you face-"

"I have to do this by myself." Usagi stubbornly interrupted as she fastened her seatbelt. "It's best if I face him alone, no one will get hurt again." She guiltily stated. Turning her gaze towards the familiar scenery of the city, she smiled as they passed the arcade. 'Motoki-chan.' She thought, missing how much simpler her life had been before she had been bitten. 'I'm never going to go back to school or see my friends again.' She sadly thought.

Noticing how down their friend looked, Michiru worriedly glanced at Haruka seeing she was also looking at Usagi through the rearview mirror. 'There's so much sadness in her heart.' She sadly thought, wishing she could find a way to cheer their friend up.

"I'm going hunting tonight. I'll be back in the morning, I'm going to search the terrain after I'm done feeding." Usagi said, turning her gaze up towards the two older teens.

"Alright, please be careful." Michiru urged, watching her friend sadly smile and nod her head in response before speaking.

"I will." Usagi said with a smile. "Thank you for bringing me into the city, it was nice seeing everything again." She said turning her gaze back towards the passing landscape, a small smile gracing her lips as she sadly looked around. 'Everything I've ever known is gone, I won't ever have that life again.' She sadly thought.

* * *

**(Later That Night)**

Whimpering as he looked down at the torrential waters below, the adolescent ash-grey wolf yawned as he rested his head against his paws preferring to spend the nights alone away from the pack. Finding comfort in resting where he had last seen his sister before she sacrificed herself taking out the rogue alpha. Releasing a heartbroken howl as he thought of the silvery-white wolf, he felt empty inside, no longer able to sense the link he shared with his sister.

Tensing when he sensed movement amongst the trees he curiously raised his head watching a deer suddenly leap from the trees wounded and bleeding.

Wondering if he would catch a glimpse of the clan who lived across the river he curiously watched with anticipation soon growing disappointed when the deer soon left where it stood on alert, cautiously walking along the river's edge. Perking his ears back when noticing a second shadow following alongside the deer in the treelines, he felt the breeze pick up the scent of the injured deer and a familiar scent flooding his senses.

Abruptly rising and standing he took a step back in shock at the scent, the ash-grey wolf happily began wagging his tail as he immediately recognized the scent. Feeling the link he had felt when he had first phased return, he knew the shadow amongst the trees had to belong to his sister. Turning his head towards the clan's borders, he wondered if his alpha was hunting on the western border.

Following along the river's ledge, the adolescent soon stopped when he lost sight of the shadow. Whimpering slightly, he quickly released a howl waiting in anticipation to see if he would receive one in return. Howling once more in sheer desperation, he excitedly paced the ledge when hearing a distant howl soon return, the howl of the ghost wolf, his lost sister. Knowing the pack would not believe him, he decided to take a chance and cross into the Western border to see if Motoki or his alpha were at the cabin.

Running as fast as his leg could carry him, the ash-grey wolf ignored the stinging pain as he forced his way through bushes and other obstacles that stood in his way, not wanting to waste any time by finding and taking the path the pack normally used.

Soon nearing the clan's border, the adolescent wolf soon halted his steps as a figure soon blocked his path. Yelping out in surprise, he quickly scurried back, growling as Motoki chuckled with amusement at his startled reaction.

"Shingo-chan, what are you doing here?" Motoki asked, watching the adolescent begin to phase back. Wincing as he watched the painful process, he heard Shingo groan out as he shakily stood and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "What is it?" He worriedly asked.

"Motoki-chan, is Mamoru-san at the cabin? Is the alpha in your territory?" Shingo desperately asked.

"No, Shingo-chan." Motoki responded, wondering what was causing the younger teen to be so distressed. "Tell me what's wrong. Did something happen to the pack?" He demanded, worriedly glancing the direction of the pack's border.

"Onee-chan." Shingo said, tears shining in his eyes. "I- I saw her tonight." He happily stated, a soft sob escaping his lips. "She's alive, Motoki-chan!"

"What?!" Motoki abruptly asked, tears shining in his eyes. "Are you positive, Shingo-chan? I don't want to hurt Mamoru-chan more by giving him false hope." He asked, shocked by the teen's words.

"It was her, Motoki-chan. I called for her and she returned my call." Shingo tearfully answered, wiping the happy tears from his cheeks.

"Go to the cabin, get you some clothes." Motoki instructed, watching the teen glance down and blush quickly covering himself.

"Sorry, I don't even think about it anymore." Shingo nervously chuckled, no longer self-conscious about the excessive nudity associated with being a werewolf. "I'll phase and meet you there." He said, not wanting to walk nude the rest of the way to the cabin. "I'll see you there, Motoki-chan."

"Alright, I'll call Mamoru-chan and tell him I'm coming over." Motoki said, knowing his friend had become less social, refusing to leave his apartment for the expectation of work, occasional hunting, and the full moon forcing him to stay at the cabin so he could phase. "I can't wait to see his reaction.' He thought, knowing his friend had become a former shell of himself since the disappearance of Usagi.

* * *

Growling out in frustration as the deer darted out of the woods towards the river, the silvery-white wolf watched the spooked deer tense and freeze in fear when catching the scent of her. Knowing she couldn't reveal herself, she immediately took notice of her brother perched on the ledge looking down at the river.

She had taken notice he spent most of his time there a few weeks prior, his occasional howls piercing the night air, calling out to her, trying to see if she would return his desperate calls for her. Feeling guilty as she could hear his heartbreak and anguish in his howls, she knew she had the simple choice of walking forwards from the treelines and alerting the pack of her survival. Yet, she still refused knowing she had not yet completed her task of locating and taking out the rogue alpha. Feeling the soft flutters of movement within her, she knew she was running out of time, the longer she took with her search, the more danger she was putting her unborn pup in.

Feeling the wind pick up for a brief moment, the ghost wolf was grateful for the thick silvery-white coat that shielded her from the cool autumn air. Catching the familiar scent of the rogue that was carried by the breeze, she growled standing on edge as she nervously scanned the area. Sniffing the air, she glanced at the deer she had been stalking along the river. Deciding to abandon the meal, she sniffed the air once more grateful for the first lead to the rogue alpha, she had been searching for so long.

Pausing her steps as she heard her brother desperately howl for her, she turned her head hesitating for a moment knowing she still needed to remain hidden. Forcing herself forwards, she stopped once more hearing the sheer desperation in the second howl as he tried to reach out to her. Feeling her heartache from the pain and heartbreak she could sense through their restored link, she stopped and turned, her tail wagging slightly knowing it would be the first time they communicated with one another. Closing her eyes, she soon returned the howl hoping to provide him some form of comfort until they could one day meet once again.

Turning her gaze towards the night sky, she never noticed a shadow slowly back into the darkness as she was being stalked from a safe distance.

* * *

Feeling his legs grow weak as Shingo recounted the events at the ledge, Mamoru tightened his grip on the back of the chair he was standing near. 'Usako.' He desperately thought, hoping the younger teen was right. "You-You're sure about this?" Mamoru demanded, his voice wavering slightly as he looked from Shingo then towards Motoki who had brought the teen into the city to his apartment.

Taking a deep breath, Mamoru walked around the chair, before abruptly sitting, tearfully chuckling before turning his gaze towards the two once more. "I caught her scent at the park, I- I thought I was imagining things, but now- now I know it was her. I should have trusted my instincts, he could since she was nearby." He snapped, angered that he suppressed the creature's strong urges to pursue the fleeing scent of his mate that fateful day at the park when he witnessed a couple leaving in the yellow convertible. 'Was she with them?' He thought, suddenly angering at himself more for giving up and abandoning hope so easily.

"Now that you mention it." Motoki said, nervously shifting wondering how he should bring up the delicate information. "I think I know who she may be with." He said, watching Mamoru and Shingo abruptly look at him. "She's with the clan across the river." He said, frowning slightly. "If that's the case, we will need to exercise extreme caution if we decide to cross over and look for Usagi."

"How do you know? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Mamoru nearly growled, angered his best friend had kept such precious information from him. "Dammit, Motoki-baka!"

"I'm sorry." Motoki abruptly stated, sheepishly chuckling as he ran his hand nervously through his hair knowing he could easily be overpowered by the two werewolves. "One of them came into the arcade and asked about the pack, shortly after Usagi's incident. She wanted to know why there was so much activity along the border."

"What did you tell them?" Mamoru abruptly asked.

"The truth, that the pack had suffered the loss of their omega. That you all were desperately searching for any signs of her surviving the fall." Motoki said, then softly sighed. "She seemed to be hiding something when I questioned her in return."

"Dammit, Motoki-chan." Mamoru muttered, sighing out in exasperation from his best friend's naiveness. "We don't know how dangerous they are, and you told them information about my pack. You could have put us in danger."

"No." Motoki sternly stated back. "They- they didn't seem dangerous, or pose a threat." He argued, hurt his best friend would think he would endanger him or his pack. "Listen to me Mamoru-chan, let me try to approach them first. I'm like them, they shouldn't react as hostile towards me being in their territory like they would you or-."

"No." Mamoru angrily stated. "If they have Usako, I am going to rip them to shreds if they've harmed her." He sneered, his clenched fists shaking with anger. "We'll go tonight, we'll-"

"No." Shingo quickly argued. "It's difficult seeing their movement within the trees during the night, we would have a better advantage during the day."

Not wanting to wait, Mamoru softly sighed in frustration knowing Shinto was right. "We leave at first light." He commanded, watching Shingo immediately nod.

"Yes, alpha." Shingo said, excitedly smiling at the thought of being reunited with his sister once again. 'I hope she's alright.' He worriedly thought, wondering if the clan across the river had harmed her in any way or forcing her to stay within the territory.

Walking towards the balcony door, Mamoru stepped out into the cool autumn air welcoming the brisk breeze. 'Soon my love, soon you will be in my arms again.' He happily thought, the creature within him stirring and becoming restless wanting to go in search of his mate. 'Soon, ease yourself.' He sternly thought, trying to ease the anxiety of the creature. Turning his head at the sound of the balcony door sliding open, Mamoru silently watched Motoki step out.

"We're going to find her" Motoki determinedly stated.

Smiling at his friend's comment, Mamoru softly exhaled as he leaned against the balconies railing looking down at the busy streets below. "Everything that has happened is my fault. I should have trusted her, I should have-"

"How were you supposed to know any of this would happen?" Motoki interrupted. "Listen Mamoru-chan. We both know how stubborn Usagi-chan can be, and it seems that stubbornness has gone up a level since she's now a pack member." He said chuckling. "When you reunite with her tomorrow, you need to make sure she knows she has your full support or you may push her away again." He cautioned, watching his friend quietly nod. "I'm going with you and Shingo-chan. You may need me if we cross paths with the clan."

"Thank you Motoki-chan." Mamoru said, smiling over at his best friend. "You and Shingo-chan stay the night, we will discuss our plan tonight then leave in the morning."

Nodding his head at the plan, Motoki softly sighed glancing back toward Shingo who was nervously pacing the kitchen. "He's worried." He softly stated, watching Mamoru glance back towards his pack member.

Sensing Shingo's anxiety, Mamoru nodded in agreement before turning and entering the apartment once more knowing he needed to ease the adolescent before they entered the hostile terrain that belonged to the unknown clan across the river.

* * *

**(The Following Morning)**

Glancing out the window towards the trees where their friend normally returned from hunting, Michiru smiled seeing Hotaru patiently sitting on the porch awaiting with a shirt. Looking back down at the vase she was filling with water, she turned the water off and lifted the vase from the sink. Carrying it towards the den, she smiled passing Setsuna who was making her way towards the study.

"Is Usagi-chan home yet?" Setsuna asked, glancing back at her friend.

"Not yet, shouldn't be much longer." Michiru replied, watching her friend smile and nod.

"Let me know when she's home, I want to ask her something." Setsuna requested, watching her friend smile and nod in response.

"I'll let her know, Setsuna-chan." Michiru replied as she entered the den. Noticing Haruka was sitting on the couch looking out the window keeping a watchful eye on Hotaru, Michiru smiled pausing her steps to rest the vase onto the end table. Walking towards the piano where she had rested the fresh blooms she'd picked earlier that morning from the gardens, she turned her head hearing Hotaru's excited squeal. "Usagi-chan must be home." She said with a gentle laugh.

Getting up from the couch, Haruka chuckled, nodding her head when seeing a white wolf emerge from the trees. "Yes, I'm going to go step out on the porch."

"I'll join you." Michiru replied with a smile, placing the blooms into the water. Linking her arm with Haruka's, the couple shortly made their way towards the porch to greet their friend who had been gone the entire night hunting and pursuing the rogue.

* * *

Happily humming as she awaited her friend to return home, Hotaru smiled as she noticed movement amongst the trees. Squealing out in excitement, she quickly stood and waved towards the white wolf. "Morning, Usagi-chan!" She happily called quickly making her way towards her friend.

Noticing her friend was walking forwards from the trees, Hotaru immediately stopped watching the wolf stance, baring its razor-sharp teeth at her. "Usagi-chan, what are you doing?" She worriedly asked, then gasped in fear noticing the wolf's eyes were blood red. "No." She whimpered, the shirt slipping from her hand as she shook with fear realizing too late the wolf was not her friend.

"Hotaru!" Michiru cried out from the porch, immediately noticing their daughter had frozen with fear.

"What is she doing?!" Haruka angrily demanded, wondering why Usagi was acting so aggressively towards Hotaru. "Hotaru, don't move!" She instructed, quickly running forwards, watching in horror as the wolf suddenly lunged at their child. "No!" She shouted in horror pushing herself to run faster knowing she would be too late no matter how fast she ran.

"Mama! Papa!" Hotaru screamed out in fear, watching the white wolf suddenly charge towards her, soon lunging at her it's teeth bared. Tightly closing her eyes in fear, she gasped abruptly opening her eyes when hearing a sharp yelp. Seeing a second white wolf crash into the other wolf, she stood in shock watching the two wolves roughly crash onto the ground snarling and ripping into one another as they viciously fought. Crying out in fright as she was suddenly lifted, she glanced up seeing her Papa had lifted her into her embrace. "Haruka-papa!" She cried out, tightly clinging to her as she bitterly cried in fear.

"Hang on!" Haruka commanded, protectively pulling Hotaru against her as she worriedly glanced back at their friend who was fighting the second white wolf that attempted to attack Hotaru. 'Thank you, Koinu-chan.' She thought, grateful their friend had arrived in time.

"Hotaru!" Michiru cried out, tears of relief streaking her cheeks as she happily embraced the child. "Are you hurt?" She worriedly asked, watching their daughter tearfully shake her head. "We-" She said, then abruptly looked up hearing their friend's pained yelps.

"No!" Hotaru cried out, attempting to run forwards. Feeling Haruka grab her around the waist stopping her, she felt tears streak her cheeks as she shook with soft sobs. "Usagi-chan! No!" She desperately screamed seeing the rogue was getting the upper hand in the fight. "We have to help her!" She pleaded.

"There's nothing we can do." Haruka grimly stated. "This is her fight, Hotaru-chan."

* * *

Tired from spending the majority of the night trying to find the rogues trail, the silvery-white wolf perked her ears hearing Hotaru's excited squeal in the distance. Not wanting to keep her friend waiting, she hurried her steps as she neared the treelines. Abruptly stopping when catching the scent of the rogue, she suddenly realized that Hotaru had reacted to seeing the rogue. Feeling unimaginable fear overwhelming her senses, she immediately sprang forwards, pushing herself to run as fast as she could not able to bear the thought of something happening to her sweet friend.

Forcing herself through some shrubs, the silvery-white wolf snarled seeing the rogue was preparing to lunge at her friend. Running forwards as the rogue made his move, she soon launched herself into the air slamming into the rogue midair sending them to roughly crash onto the ground. Glancing over at Hotaru she watched with relief as Haruka quickly lifted her into her arms, rushing back towards the house as fast as she could run. Yelping out as the rogue used her distraction to his advantage, she felt his claws slice across her shoulder. Putting her full attention onto the rogue, she snarled as she soon launched herself at the rogue as they viciously began to fight.

Feeling the female slam into him, the rogue male held back for a moment giving her the perception she was getting the upper hand. Waiting until the right moment, he quickly acted, fueling his need to make the bitch pay for her betrayal to the pack and severing the mark he had managed to make shortly before they violently fell from the cliff. Clamping down tightly onto her neck, he heard her whimpered yelp in response to the vice-like grip. Knocking her onto her back, he felt her desperately kick at him with her hind legs as she tried to get him to loosen his grip on her neck.

Kicking her hindlegs with all her force, the silvery wolf whimpered in pain and fear feeling his teeth break the skin of her neck. Closing her eyes, she knew she had fallen into his trap, she was forced to suffer her fate and be damned just like the other spirits. Not wanting to go down without a fight, she used all her strength and brought her front paw forwards striking him across the face. Hearing his yelp of pain as her claw slid across his eye, she felt a moment of relief as he released the tight grip on her throat.

Scrambling to her feet, she watched the rogue furiously rub at his injured eye with his paw, blood running down his face dripping to the ground below. Feeling her own fur begin to soak from the injuries her neck had sustained, she lowered herself ready to attack once more. Watching him snarl at her in his rage, the two lunged at one another once more the sharp teeth bared as they violently slammed into one another once more.

* * *

Following the link he shared with his sister, the adolescent ash-grey wolf ran as fast as his legs could carry him, sensing his sister's fear and desperation. Knowing she was in danger, he acted out on the feelings knowing he had to find her and help her. Not caring that they were supposed to be slipping in quietly, he suddenly released a howl alerting her he was on his way to help her. Rushing forwards once more, he ignored his alpha's sudden aggravated reaction through the link he shared with the pack. Running through the densely wooded area, he soon noticed a new unfamiliar scent overwhelming his senses the further he ran into the wooded area.

Recognizing the scent, Motoki quickly rushed forwards urging the adolescent to slow his steps. "Shingo-chan, wait." He sternly stated, watching the adolescent growl in frustration. "We're nearing the clan. We need to stay cautious." He warned, then turned his head at the sound of a pained yelp. Watching both Mamoru and Shingo suddenly rush past him in response to the yelp, he sighed out in irritation knowing the two could be running into a trap. "Why did we even bother making a damn plan last night?!" He cried out in frustration quickly going to catch up with the two fleeing wolves.

Soon reaching a clearing, the three stood and watched in shock as the two wolves clashed in a final showdown. Seeing Mamoru and Shingo were on edge, nervously pacing, he noticed a two-story home, four figures standing on the porch watching the brutal fight take place. "That's the clan." He softly stated, recognizing one of the women and a small child on the porch.

Turning his head at the sound of a yelp, he watched as the silvery-white wolf staggered back painfully collapsing for a brief moment. Watching her shakily stand, he watched as Shingo was about to react when Mamoru abruptly stepped forward, blocking him from going forwards. "This is her fight, Shingo-chan." He said, knowing how painful it had to be for Mamoru to stand back and watch the fight.

Whimpering in response, the adolescent watched with anticipation, as the two wolves tirelessly began to fight once more.

'Usagi-chan.' Motoki worriedly thought, cringing at the sight of her white coat that was stained red with blood. Finding it hard to watch the brutal fight, he turned his gaze towards the clan across the clearing wondering what their intentions were after the fight ended.

* * *

Feeling her body shudder with pain, the silvery-white wolf panted as she turned her gaze towards the rogue. Seeing he was struggling with his limited vision, she watched as he snarled at her before abruptly turning to flee. Shocked by his move, she growled as she quickly went in pursuit not wanting to lose him and risk having to search for him once again. Tackling him to the ground, she clamped down onto his shoulder, hearing his pained yelp as she ripped his flesh in one violent jerk.

Yelping out in pain as his massive paw struck her across the face in response, the silvery-white wolf lay dazed for a moment, shakily raising to defend herself once more. Feeling herself beginning to slip into darkness, she shook her head knowing she couldn't give into the pain of her wounds.

"Usagi-chan, we're here with you!" Kuri cried out as she and all the other spirits began to appear circling the two ghost wolves.

"Make that bastard pay!" Calaveras shouted, looking over at her sister as tears streaked her cheeks.

"Kill him!" Petz sneered, clenching her fists in anger. "Make him pay for what he did to us!"

"Make him suffer!" Another spirit encouraged.

Gathering strength from the spirits, the silvery-white wolf looked at the vast number of damned souls shocked by the number of innocents who had the misfortune of crossing the rogue's path. Hearing their voices soon become deafening as they cried out for justice, she whimpered, shaking her head from the cries and anguished pleas of the damned souls. Noticing the rogue was also struggling against the deafening cries and pleads, she felt herself slip from her phase wanting to escape the cries of the anguished souls.

"Please...please stop." Usagi whimpered, pressing her hands tightly over her ears trying to drown out the deafening noise.

"Damn you all! Shut up!" Demande angrily sneered, his hands pressed over his ears in an attempt to muffle the voices.

Forcing herself to look up, Usagi noticed Demande had also unphased in reaction to the deafening demands of the lost souls.

"Usagi-chan!" Kuri cried out as she appeared in front of her friend. "Hurry, use this opportunity!"

"They did this on purpose." Usagi gasped, tears shining in her eyes, grateful for their help.

"Yes." Calaveras stated, appearing next to Kuri.

"Usagi-san, you don't have much time." Petz urged, sadly smiling at the blonde. "Please hurry, and don't fail us."

"I won't." Usagi swore as she closed her eyes and summoned the creature within her. 'Let's end this now!' She desperately thought, groaning out in discomfort as her body began to change.

* * *

Sensing the phasing too late, Demande cried out in shock narrowly leaping out of the way as the silvery-white wolf lunged at him. "You bitch!" He sneered, fear shining in his eyes for a brief moment. Getting up, he ignored the fiery pain in his shoulder as he ran through the spirits, towards the woods in hopes of getting enough distance between him and the silvery-white wolf so he could phase. "I'm going to rip you to shreds you bitch!" He angrily sneered, hearing her howl echo behind him as she went in pursuit of him.

Cursing as he stumbled on the rough terrain, Demande glanced back seeing the female was closing in on him. Pushing himself to run faster, he soon heard two more howls from the rival pack. "What the hell are they doing over here?!" He cried out in shock, not expecting the rival pack to be nearby. Distracted by the howls, he never noticed the silvery-white wolf take advantage of the distraction as she lunged at him.

Hearing his startled cry as she knocked him to the ground, the silvery-white wolf immediately bit down onto his leg, her razor-sharp teeth sinking into the flesh of his calf.

Screaming out at the blinding pain, Demande desperately grabbed for anything to hold onto as the female wolf began to drag him backwards. "Let go of me!" He sneered, closing his eyes knowing he needed to phase.

Sensing what he was about to do, the ghost wolf lifted her paw striking him across the back leaving deep gashes. Hearing his agonizing shouts, she soon watched as the spirits began to form around them once more awaiting her to finish him.

"Quit toying with him!" Calaveras angrily shouted.

"Kill the bastard!" Petz commanded.

"You miserable bitches!" Demande sneered turning his enraged gaze towards the two spirits.

"Now you will suffer the same fate as us!" Kuri angrily shouted, glaring at the man responsible for her tragic fate. "Usagi-chan! End this now!"

"No!" Demande cried out, desperate for any means of escape. Taking notice they were under a tree he desperately looked for anything he could use as a weapon. Spotting a broken branch, he desperately reached for it, feeling the creature's hot breath against his face as she growled, he tightened his hold on the branch abruptly bringing it up in one swift blow. "You fucking bitch, die!" He angrily shouted, feeling her blood on his hands upon impact. Hearing her yelp of pain, he screamed out in shock as she clamped her razor-sharp teeth onto his arm, ripping the limb from his body in one violent jerk.

Screaming out in agonizing pain as his arm was ripped off, Demande felt his eyes widen in fear as her teeth sunk into his neck bringing the final blow as she tore into his neck. Choking on his blood, Demande turned his shocked gaze onto the silvery-white wolf, shocked she had taken him out. Unable to scream or move, he soon felt everything grow dark as she ripped into his chest consuming his heart.

"Usagi-san." Calaveras tearfully stated, watching as the other spirits around them began to vanish. "Thank you, thank you for everything." She tearfully stated, exchanging a sad smile with her sister as she vanished.

"We can finally be reunited with our sisters." Petz happily stated, tears streaking her cheeks. "Thank you. Thank you for helping all of us crossover." She tearfully stated.

Tearfully looking at her friend, Kuri felt tears shine in her eyes as she looked at the silvery-white wolf. "Usagi-chan, it's going to be alright." She tearfully stated, watching the creature lift her head from the man's corpse and turn her pain-filled gaze towards her. "Goodbye, my dear sweet friend."

Knowing her duty was finally complete, the silvery-white wolf whimpered out from the pain of her wounds as she weakly collapsed from her injuries and exhaustion. Tiredly glancing up as she heard something snap behind her, she eased feeling her mate gently nuzzle his face against hers. Closing her eyes at the gentle touch, she felt herself soon give in to her exhaustion as she sunk into darkness.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Please be kind, lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I have re-written this chapter two times! I was finally happy with this version, so keep an eye out for the Epilogue! I am hoping to have this out by Halloween. ((Fingers Crossed)) :)**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	10. Epilogue

**Full Moon Rises**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon. I do not own the rights to any of the songs related to Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Well, this is it folks, the conclusion to Full Moon Rises. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story. I wanted to keep the Epilogue short and sweet.

I want to give everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed a **HUGE THANKS**! I could not have finished this without your awesome reviews, reviews is what helps keep me motivated to keep going. :)

I would like to personally thank all my reviewers:

**-namine9022, -SaturnnFoxx, -TropicalRemix, -mikanxnatsume1228, -chloecee, **

**-Thatycarter, -lolopptt, - phillynz, -Guest, 1, -LadyMakoto5**

Thank you all so much again! I appreciate you taking the time to leave a review. :)

* * *

**Epilogue**

**(One Week Later)**

'I feel so warm.' Usagi groggily thought as she escaped the deep fog of her mind. Feeling movement beside her, Usagi raised her hand jumping in startlement when feeling a familiar hand slip into hers. Feeling lips gently brush against her hand, she smiled as she groggily opened her eyes. "Mamo-chan." She happily murmured.

"Usako." Mamoru sighed in relief watching her open her cerulean blue eyes, looking up into his worried gaze. "I've been so worried about you, you've been unresponsive for a week." He said, a few stray tears streaking his cheeks.

"Don't cry." Usagi softly stated, brushing her other hand against his cheek. "I'm alright."

"They're just happy tears." Mamoru replied with a soft chuckle, gently caressing her cheek with his other hand as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers for a soft gentle kiss. "I'm so glad you both are alright." He said with relief, releasing her hand and carefully resting his hand against her rounded belly. "We're going to have a baby." He happily stated, fresh tears shining in his eyes.

"You're not mad are you?" Usagi worriedly asked, nervously averting her gaze. Feeling him cup her chin, she looked up into his gaze seeing his expression was full of joy.

"No, I would never be angry with you." Mamoru gently responded, pressing his lips against hers once more to ease her worry. "You're going to make a wonderful mother and omega." He said, before nervously clearing his throat. "That is if you will still have me?" He nervously asked.

"I love you, Mamo-chan." Usagi responded, tears shining in her eyes. "You're all I thought about, I-"

"Onee-chan!" Shingo cried out in relief as he happily entered their alpha's bedroom. "I thought I could sense you stirring." He tearfully stated, quickly rushing to her side. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he leaned down happily embracing her. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, baka." He snapped, his voice muffled slightly. "I thought we were going to lose you."

"Hotaru-chan? Is she and the others alright?" Usagi worriedly asked, as soon as her brother raised, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed.

"They're all safe." Mamoru responded, watching Usagi tearfully sigh in relief. "They've been checking in with Motoki-chan for updates. Your friends are quite intense, Usako, especially the blonde" He said with a soft chuckle.

"She's a big softie, once you get to know her." Usagi responded with a tired smile.

"How are you feeling, Onee-chan?" Shingo worriedly asked.

"Better, I'm so glad to be home." Usagi replied, watching her brother tearfully smile at her comment. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, it's good to have you back." Shingo said, then chuckled as his sister's stomach loudly growled. "Let's go hunt, I'm sure you're starving."

"I am." Usagi replied, blushing slightly from the loud rumble.

"Get ready, I'll wait for you downstairs." Shingo encouraged, looking forward to hunting beside his sister and omega.

"You think you can keep up?" Usagi responded, cockily raising her brow to her little brother.

"Of course, I have an advantage." Shingo responded, motioning to her swollen belly. "You're going to be moving slower now." He teased, chuckling at her immediate scowl.

"I am not, Shingo-baka." Usagi snapped, sticking her tongue out at her brother. "I can still-"

"You're not going hunting, Usako, I will cook you a meal." Mamoru abruptly interrupted the two siblings. "You're taking it easy until the baby is here." He sternly stated, gently resting his hand against her stomach.

"Mamo-chan, I am perfectly capable of hunting. I took down an alpha and-" Usagi immediately defended herself, before she was abruptly interrupted.

"You shouldn't have been fighting him in your condition in the first place." Mamoru abruptly interrupted, watching her brows quickly raise in response as she immediately pursed her lips together.

"I'm sorry, what?" Usagi immediately asked, sensing Shingo immediately tense from her tone. "Condition? What condition?" Raising her brow more to challenge her mate to continue to speak, she smiled as he nervously shifted trying to choose his words carefully before he spoke.

"Usako, I just want you to take it easy." Mamoru finally spoke, caressing her stomach as he smiled down at the life that was growing within his mate. "Our baby will be the first born in our pack. None of the Guardians have ever given birth." He said watching Usagi look at him in surprise. "I'm not the only one who is going to be overprotective." He said chuckling with amusement.

"I've been hunting and tracking for over a month without any issues." Usagi quickly defended herself. "I'm not going to confine her, she needs to hunt, she needs to be free as well."

"I don't want you alone, your Guardians will accompany you." Mamoru stated, watching her smile as she reached up and rested her hand against his chest.

"I will go hunting with my brother today, then I will allow the girls to accompany me on my next hunt." Usagi compromised, watching Mamoru smile with amusement before leaning in. Closing her eyes, as his lips pressed against hers, she blissfully giggled as he lowered her back against the bed, their kiss growing with passion. "Mamo-chan." She moaned through the kiss.

"That's my cue, I'm leaving." Shingo muttered, blushing slightly from his sister's moan as he quickly hurried out of the bedroom. Glancing back at the couple as he shut the door, he smiled thankful his sister had found happiness. 'I'm so glad you're back with us, Onee-chan.' He thought, closing the door with a soft click.

* * *

Nervously sighing as she descended the stairs, Usagi rested her hand against her stomach smiling as she felt the soft flutter of movement. Pausing her steps when she noticed Rei standing at the end of the steps, she watched the dark-haired beauty look up at her with her intense violet eyes.

"You're not going hunting without your Guardians." Rei stubbornly stated, crossing her arms across her chest. "You are the omega, we go where you go."

"The other's don't shadow Mamo-chan when he hunts." Usagi challenged, crossing her arms across her chest in the same manner as the raven-haired teen.

"The alpha isn't pregnant." Rei retorted, raising her brow in irritation. "We're going with you, Usagi-san."

"No, you're not." Usagi immediately responded, descending the steps once more. "I can protect myself, Rei-san."

"Yes, we know this." Rei replied with a remorseful smile, looking at the dark scars caused by the rogue alpha that plagued their omega. "You shouldn't have faced him by yourself. You should have-"

"I will allow you to escort me on the next hunt, but not this one." Usagi sternly interrupted, not wanting a lecture about her choice to face the rogue alpha. "I want to spend time with my brother, I didn't get to keep my promise before."

"We'll keep our distance." Rei compromised, hearing her omega gently laugh before turning and looking at her in amusement.

"Are you always this pushy?" Usagi wryly asked, watching the raven-haired beauty stubbornly smile and nod. Softly sighing, she nodded her head, knowing it would do no good to argue with her Guardian. "Fine, you can escort us." She murmured, not noticing Rei light up with delight. "I'm going to go find my brother."

"He's outside waiting on the porch." Rei responded, glancing back at her omega as she walked towards the den. "I'll gather the rest of the Guardians."

"We'll be waiting." Usagi called back, glancing back to watch Rei nod in confirmation.

'We're going to get along just fine, I know it.' Rei happily thought as she smiled at the small victory.

* * *

**(Later That Evening)**

Tracking her prey, the silvery-white wolf paused her steps as she caught wind of a familiar scent. Diverting from her prey that she had been patiently stalking, she ignored her brother's call to her as she rushed towards the familiar scent. Soon pausing as she neared the ledge, she howled calling out to the figure she knew was in the tree lines. Flicking her tail as she patiently waited, she felt it wag when watching Hotaru and Haruka step from the tree lines.

Watching Hotaru happily call out to her and wave, the silvery-white wolf bowed her head in response to the gesture. Turning her head when hearing her brother approaching, she turned her gaze back and noticed the two had slipped back into the safety of the trees upon her brother's arrival. Whimpering, when seeing her friends were gone, she watched her brother soon sit beside her and look towards the trees then to her in question.

Nudging her brother with her head as she passed him, the silvery-white wolf continued to walk forwards following the territory line as she began the process of finding the scent of another deer. Soon catching the scent of another potential prey, she glanced at her brother watching him quickly rush forwards at the scent of their prey. Following closely behind her brother, she allowed him to lead the way, wanting to watch him hunt and take down his prey.

Sensing her Guardians were nearby, she kept her focus on her brother watching him lower as he spotted a deer in a small clearing. Watching with amusement as he leapt out too early, she quickly sprang forward cutting the deer off from its path of escape as her brother quickly tackled the deer. Hearing the deer's brief shrill cry as the adolescent snapped its neck, she perked her ears when catching the scent of another deer close by. Looking at her brother, she watched as he ripped into the deer occupied with feeding.

Following the scent, she soon came across a large buck in a clearing feeding on some berries on a bush. Lowering herself, she waited for the precise moment, knowing the male would surely put up a fight. Watching the buck tense when catching her scent, she growled in frustration as she caught the faint scent of her mate approaching. Knowing he would try to interfere, she swiftly lunged forward tackling the buck onto the ground. Feeling it's antler strike her across the face, she whimpered out in pain from the sudden strike. Growling out in retaliation she abruptly sank her sharp teeth into the back of its neck snapping the deer's neck in one powerful twist.

Soon ripping into the flesh of her kill, the female hungrily ate, her body craving the fresh kill, due to the lack of hunting while she had been healing from her injuries. Sensing movement, she briefly glanced up, relaxing when noticing her mate walk through the clearing. Watching him sit close by, she turned her focus back onto the deer, eating once more.

Entering the small clearing, the alpha silently sat watching his mate feed on her prize. Sensing the Pack Guardians were nearby, he called to them alerting them of his presence so they could return home or hunt if they needed to. Sitting down, he patiently waited while his mate fed, scanning the surrounding area for any signs of threats.

* * *

(One Week Later)

Sitting on the edge of the ledge, Usagi sadly smiled as she looked down at the calmer waters below her. She had spent most of the morning following the river along their territory, soon stopping when the violent waters had calmed to a steady flow. 'I miss them, I want to go see them.' She thought, thinking of her four friends who resided across the river. Knowing Haruka would be out doing her patrol of the area, she patiently waited, hoping to speak with her friend.

Abruptly looking up when catching her scent, Usagi smiled watching Haruka step from the shadows of the trees.

"Koinu-chan, what are you doing up there?" Haruka called out with amusement. "You're finally home, you don't want to fall in again."

Gently laughing at her friend's comment, Usagi nonchalantly shrugged before speaking. "I wanted to see you, I miss you all so much." She called back.

"We miss you too, it's different not having you with us anymore." Haruka called back, then smiled up at her friend. "You're welcomed to see us anytime, Koinu-chan, you know how to find our place."

"Thank you, Haruka." Usagi called back, tears shining in her eyes.

"How are you feeling? It seems you've healed without any problems." Haruka asked with concern. "You gave us all a scare, you looked like hell after the fight."

"He definitely put up a fight." Usagi responded, not yet noticing the approaching presence behind her until she noticed Haruka briefly tense. Turning her head, she smiled watching Mamoru silently walk forwards. "Have you met my mate, Haruka-chan?" She asked, turning her attention towards the blonde once more.

"We met briefly." Haruka responded, turning her gaze towards the dark-haired teen standing behind her friend for a brief moment. "Take care of her." She warned.

Nodding his head to her stern comment, Mamoru noticed the seriousness in the blonde's tone as she sternly looked at him. "I will." He responded, watching the blonde silently nod in response.

"Take care, Koinu-chan, we will see you around." Haruka called, watching her friend smile and wave.

"Bye Haruka-chan, please tell the others I said hello." Usagi called, watching her friend silently turn and soon disappear within the safety of the trees. Turning her head when sensing Mamoru sit beside her, she smiled resting her head against his shoulder. "How mad are they at me?" She curiously asked.

"You sent them in a panic as soon as they noticed you were gone." Mamoru replied with an amused chuckle, knowing the Pack Guardians had gone into a frenzy as soon as they noticed their omega was not within their safe watch. "Usako, you share a link with them now, you-"

"I know." Usagi muttered, frowning slightly as she guiltily averted her gaze. "I just want to be alone sometimes." She quietly stated. "I know they mean well, but they're smothering me, Mamo-chan."

"Then tell them." Mamoru responded with a chuckle. "Tell them what you expect of them. You are my mate, my luna. They will listen to you, Usako." He said, lacing his fingers with hers as he planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "I love you." He murmured, leaning down and trailing soft kisses down her neck.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi muttered, her stomach fluttering under the soft, gentle kisses.

"Usako." Mamoru murmured, pressing his lips against hers as soon as she turned her head. Feeling her wrap her arms around his neck, he felt the kiss grow with passion as they feverishly began to kiss. Groaning out as her tongue danced with his, he soon heard a soft moan escape her lips. "Come on." He nearly growled, as he abruptly stood, the beast inside him wanting to claim what was his.

Feeling the creature within her stirring, wanting to connect with her mate. Usagi quickly slipped her hand into his, as she allowed Mamoru to lead them to a more private area. Soon entering a small enclosure of trees, she gasped as she felt him suddenly lift her into his arms, his lips against hers once more. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she felt him grip her backside as the kiss grew with passion once more. "Mamo-chan…" She moaned through the kiss, wanting and desiring more than the passionate kisses. "Make..make love to..to me." She begged, through their heated kisses. Feeling her back soon bump into the back of a tree, she moaned out in pleasure as she felt him begin to trail the hot kisses down her neck, soon focusing on one spot. "Please!" She begged, raking her nails across his back another moan escaping her lips.

"Usako.." Mamoru murmured, as his lips found hers once more. Lowering her onto the ground, he felt her hands against his belt as she began to loosen the belt. Running his hand up her thigh, soon disappearing under the fabric of the dress she wore, he soon slid her panties down. Feeling her kick them off, he soon slid his fingers into her prompting another moan, her back arching in response to the touch. "Usako." He groaned, as her hand soon slipped down his loosened pants, stroking his erect member.

Feeling his fingers slip from her, Usagi slid her hand from him as he began to lower his pants. Wrapping her legs around him as he moved closer against her, positioning himself, she soon moaned out in pleasure as their bodies became one. Pulling him closer against her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she heard his soft groans as they moved their bodies together as one.

* * *

**(Two Months Later)**

Shifting uncomfortably in the overstuffed chair in the large den, Usagi huffed as she irritably removed her shirt, revealing a soft baby pink cami. "It's so hot in here." She grumpily muttered, cutting her gaze when hearing Nephrite mutter something under his breath. "What was that, Nephrite?" She snapped, watching the brunette abruptly tense before nervously chucking.

"I was just saying it's already freezing in here." Nephrite stated, watching their very pregnant omega uncomfortably shift in her chair once more. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Usagi snapped, then released an unladylike grunt as she tried to maneuver herself out of the chair. Resting her hand on her very swollen stomach as she shifted towards the edge of the chair, she smiled feeling a soft thump against her hand, easing her ever-growing tension. 'Soon, my little one. Soon I will be holding you in my arms.' She happily thought, knowing her pregnancy was coming close to an end.

Trying to stifle his chuckle, Nephrite quickly stood walking towards the blonde. "Give me your hand, Usagi-chan." He said, watching the blonde blush slightly before placing her hand into his. Helping her stand, he watched her rest her hand against her swollen belly once more as she waddled out of the room. "You're shirt." He said, lifting the blouse from the chair.

In a few strides, Nephrite soon stood next to her, raising the shirt with an amused smile. "Go outside and see if that will help cool you off." He suggested, knowing the crisp air might offer their omega some relief from her ongoing hot flashes caused by her late stages of pregnancy.

"I think I will." Usagi sighed, smiling her thanks as she took her shirt. "Thanks, Nephrite-chan."

"You're welcome." Nephrite responded, smiling more as the blonde exited the room. Walking back to the chair he had occupied, he lifted the blanket once more before wrapping the thick blanket around him. "Damn, it's cold in here. I'd probably be warmer if I just phased." He muttered, sitting down and nestling under the blanket once more.

* * *

Glancing up when the door opened, Shingo smiled from where he was sitting on the porch as his sister stepped out. "Onee-chan."

"Shingo, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Usagi curiously asked, watching her brother chuckle in response.

"It's warmer out here, baka." Shingo replied with a chuckle. "You have it freezing in there, I don't know how anyone is tolerating how cold you keep the cabin."

"It's not that cold" Usagi immediately pouted with a frown, prompting a chuckle from her brother. Carefully sitting on the porch step beside her brother, she tiredly sighed turning her gaze up towards the late afternoon sky. "I'm looking forward to the full moon tonight, she's getting restless."

"Mine is too." Shingo replied with a slight frown. "He always does when there's a full moon." Glancing at the gold engagement ring on his sister's left hand, he sadly smiled before speaking. "I wonder what Mama and Papa would have done if they had learned you were pregnant and getting married."

"Probably try to ground me for all eternity." Usagi replied as they both shared an amused laugh. Resting her hand on her swollen stomach, she felt tears well in her eyes as her lip quivered slightly. Jumping when feeling a hand against her back, she looked over to see her brother tearfully smile over at her before he spoke.

"I know, I miss them too." Shingo sadly stated, watching some stray tears streak his sister's cheeks.

"I wish I could still see them, talk to them." Usagi tearfully stated. "Tell them that they were going to be grandparents."

"I'm sure they know." Shingo responded, wrapping his arm around his sister to help bring her some comfort. "I envy your abilities, Onee-chan. I would give anything to have had that final chance of speaking to them one last time."

"No, you don't want these abilities." Usagi quietly stated, glancing at the scars on her arms. "It's both a blessing and a curse." She said, relieved her brother never saw their parents' spirits. "I'm grateful that your last memories of them are happy ones." Clearing her throat as her voice wavered slightly, she smiled over at her brother before speaking. "I'm so glad the baby will know you." She tearfully stated before shakily exhaling. "You're going to make a great Uncle."

"You and Mamoru-chan are going to make wonderful parents." Shingo responded, watching his sister tearfully smile up at him.

"Thank you, Shingo." Usagi quietly answered, brushing the stray tears from her cheeks. "I'm so glad I still have you."

"I'm glad I have you too, Onee-chan." Shingo tearfully responded, pulling his sister into a brief hug. Turning his head as the front door opened, he watched their alpha exit the front door with a look of concern, as he silently approached them.

"Usako?" Mamoru asked, worry shining in his eyes. "Are you alright, my love?" He questioned, sensing her anxiety.

"I'm fine, Mamo-chan." Usagi murmured, shakily exhaling as she wiped the stray tears from her cheeks. "Just my hormones." She said, tearfully laughing as she looked up at her mate. Watching him kneel behind her, she smiled as he gently cupped her chin, his lips soon pressing against hers.

"Let's go get some rest, my love, the full moon will be rising soon." Mamoru ushered as their lips parted. Extending his hand out, he smiled as she placed her hand into his as she carefully stood. Resting his hand against her swollen stomach, he smiled more feeling the soft thump of life against his palm. "He's getting restless."

"She." Usagi corrected, raising her brow with amusement. "I still say we're having a girl."

"No, I agree with Mamoru-chan. Even the pack thinks it's going to be a boy." Shingo stated, watching the couple look over at him.

"Have you spoken with Setsuna-san?" Mamoru asked, watching Usagi abruptly look at him.

"Yes, she was already planning on delivering the baby if I had not made it home in time." Usagi said, smiling down at her swollen stomach. "She wants me to stay with them as soon as I start experiencing any of the signs she warned me about."

"Why can she not come here?" Shingo snapped, watching his sister immediately glare at him.

"Shigo-baka, I've already explained that to you and Mamo-chan." Usagi snapped, resting her hand against her hip as she glared at her younger brother. "Everything she will need to deliver the baby is at their place, it's not fair to her too-"

"Why can't you just have the baby at a hospital like normal people." Shingo muttered, then jumped as his sister suddenly lost her temper.

"I would love too, Shingo-baka!" Usagi snapped, watching her brother jump at her outburst. "Or did you forget I've been declared dead? We both are baka, we can't let anyone know we're here."

"Oh, yeah...I forgot." Shingo muttered, sheepishly smiling up at his irritated sister.

Sighing out in annoyance, Usagi quickly walked forwards walking back towards the cabin once more. "You're such a baka." She muttered in exasperation, as she walked into their home once more.

Running a hand through his hair, Mamoru glanced over at Shingo watching the younger teen look at him with amusement. "Don't say it." He warned the teen, watching the sandy-haired blonde chuckle in response to his comment. "It's just the pregnancy, she'll be back to normal once the baby is born." He said, missing the chipper, exuberant blonde he'd fallen in love with.

"The sooner the better, she's been such a grouch." Shingo replied, stretching as he turned his gaze back towards the late afternoon sky. "Everyone's been briefed, we're going to be guarding the perimeter tonight."

"Thank you, Shingo-chan." Mamoru responded, with a brief nod of his head. "I'm going to go lie down with Usako, see if I can get her to relax, she's been so restless the last couple of days." Watching the teen nod in response, he softly sighed, making his way into the cabin to see if he could ease his mate before they completed the final phase of their mating ritual under the full moon. 'Tonight you will be my wife, Usako.' He happily thought, knowing their metaphysical link would be formed, tying them together as soul mates.

* * *

**(Later That Night)**

Nuzzling his mate once again, the midnight-black alpha felt the tingling sensations enhance as they touched. Feeling her nuzzle him back, the alpha felt her lean closer against his embrace accepting his presence to be near her. Stepping closer, he gently licked her face once more, knowing they were finally going to be as one, their soul bond would finally be formed joining them as one in mind, body, and soul.

Feeling her return the gesture moments later, he nuzzled her face once again knowing she was ready to accept him as her soul mate. Continuing to nuzzle and press himself closer against her, he carefully made his way to mount her so he could begin the final phase of their mating ritual. Watching her lower herself onto the ground accepting him, he soon mounted her, her soft whimpers sounding as he entered her, a strong pleasurable heat flashing throughout his body as they accepted one another forming the final step in the bonding process.

Feeling a sudden rush of warmth spread throughout him, he could feel their metaphysical link forming. The link that would join their souls connecting them as one. Closing his eyes as the warmth intensified, he could feel the threads of their souls binding, intertwining with one another. The threads that would allow them to share both their thoughts and emotions with one another, forever binding them as one, as soul mates. Feeling as if his heart would burst from the overwhelming sense of love as their souls began to entwine, he abruptly opened his eyes when hearing a faint voice in his mind.

_'Mamo-chan…'_

Wondering if she could hear him, he called to her and felt her tense for a moment before easing as his voice filled her mind. 'Usako...my love, we're finally one.' He happily thought as he unmounted her. Lying beside her, the midnight-black male, gently nuzzled against his mate as he lay beside her. Feeling her nuzzle him back in response, he could feel the overwhelming sense of love that radiated from his mate as they touched. Sensing her fatigue, he knew she was becoming more tired and restless as she neared the end of her pregnancy._ 'Get some rest, my love.'_ He urged as he called out to her through their newfound link. Nuzzling her as she tiredly looked up at him, he watched her rest her head down soon drifting into slumber. Calling out to his pack, he relieved them of their patrol as he soon drifted into a relaxing slumber next to his luna, his soul mate.

* * *

**(The Following Morning)**

**::SNAP::**

Abruptly waking to the sudden snap, the alpha awoke and groggily looked around the surrounding area. Immediately standing when seeing his mate was no longer lying beside him, he looked around in alarm, then relaxed seeing her only a short distance away. _'Usako, what is it? Are you alright?'_ He worriedly called out through his link. Not getting any kind of response, he could sense her apprehension was high as she was pacing back and forth.

Hearing a soft whimper as he approached the silvery-white wolf, he watched as she ceased her pacing before dropping down, beginning to unphase. Deciding to follow suit, he closed his eyes as he allowed his hold to slip allowing his human form to take control once more.

Groaning out in discomfort as she phased back, Usagi shakily exhaled as she lay on the ground a few moments longer trying to catch her breath. "M..Mamo-chan." She moaned out, wincing as she felt the uncomfortable pressure in her stomach continue. Raising onto her knees, she watched with tear-filled eyes as he began to phase back. Crying out from a sudden sharp pain, she clutched her swollen stomach as the pain and pressure increased. Shakily standing, she walked to where she and Mamoru had discarded their clothes the night before they phased under the moonlight. Biting her lip to keep from crying out, she leaned down lifting the sundress.

Doubling over from an abrupt explosion of pain, Usagi felt her eyes snap open to her horror, as she felt the warmth of liquid running down her leg. "No." She gasped, quickly turning her gaze towards her mate who was shakily standing, still in a slight daze from his transition from beast to man. "Mamo-chan!" She cried out in her panic.

"Usako!" Mamoru immediately responded, rushing towards his soul mate as she sunk to her knees. "Careful." He gasped, reaching her in time to steady her to the ground. Hearing her moan out in pain, he immediately noticed the damp Earth near her bare feet. "U-Usako?!" He cried out, his eyes widening in realization. "Your-"

"I know!" Usagi nearly hissed, biting her lip as another more painful contraction occurred. "The baby!" She cried out, doubling over as she clutched her stomach. "The baby is coming!"

"Dammit!" Mamoru cried out as he scrambled to go where his clothes were lying. "I'll call Setsuna-san, tell her we're on our-"

"No!" Usagi cried out, tears streaking her cheeks as she shook her head through another more forceful contraction. "We don't have time!"

"What?!" Mamoru cried out, abruptly paling at her words. "What do you mean, we don't have time!? How do you know?!" He asked in a sudden panic.

"I JUST KNOW!" Usagi screeched through the contraction, then collapsed back as she panted through the overwhelming pain. "Mamo-chan, I- I need you." She whimpered, watching him abruptly snap from his shock as he quickly rushed to her side once more.

Dropping to his knees beside her, Mamoru nervously ran his hand through his hair completely clueless as to what he should do to help his mate. "What do I do, Usako?!" He desperately asked. "I-"

"Do you see the baby?" Usagi asked, propping onto her elbows as she felt her body prompt another push. Crying out in pain as she pushed, she could feel the creature within her, offering her comfort as she guided her to follow her body's natural instincts. "Mamo-chan?!" She cried out, seeing he had a look of utter horror and shock on his face.

"I- I can see the baby, Usako." Mamoru stated, tears shining in his eyes as he happily smiled up at his mate.

Gritting her teeth as she raised to push once more, Usagi tightly closed her eyes as she prepared to push once more. Crying out at the final push, she felt tears fill her eyes as the infant's cries soon sounded. "Mamo-chan." She happily stated, tears streaking her cheeks as she watched him lift the small infant into his arms.

"She's so beautiful, Usako." Mamoru gasped with awe, tears streaking his cheeks as he happily looked down at the small infant lying in his arms. "We have a daughter, she's so perfect."

Watching Mamoru move closer to her, Usagi felt a choked sob escape her lips as she looked down at her daughter. "Our baby." She tearfully stated. "She's so beautiful." Looking up as Mamoru caressed her cheek, she closed her eyes as his lips gently pressed against hers.

"I love you, Usako." Mamoru murmured as their lips parted.

"I love you more, Mamo-chan." Usagi happily stated, tears shining in her eyes as she looked up into his love-filled gaze, closing her eyes in bliss as he leaned in for another kiss.

**Completed: 10/25/2020**

* * *

**Well, that was it, I hope you enjoyed the conclusion. I made my goal, I finished Full Moon Rises before Halloween...lol. Thanks again for reading Full Moon Rises!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


End file.
